<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brief Interlude by TaraB1915</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386712">Brief Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915'>TaraB1915</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Olicity's first meeting, F/M, Felicity is the catalyst that changes outcomes, Fluff and Angst, From interval between S1 and S2 to end S3, Ivy Town Smut, Kidnap and Abduction, Lives Interrupted, Lives on the Run, The League of Assassins - Freeform, To Be or Not To Be a Vigilante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Running from her past, Felicity Smoak works as a waitress and sets herself up as a fledgling private investigator whilst pursuing her ultimate career goals. In Ivy Town she takes on her first assignment to find the unknown father of the Claytons' only grandson, William.  </p><p>Fleeing after the Undertaking, Oliver Queen the Starling City vigilante known as the Hood, takes refuge in Ivy Town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen &amp; Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Electric Pulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For very different reasons two people are running essentially from themselves. They end up in the same place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Underestimated my reaction to the ending of Arrow and having to say farewell to Olicity. Even more upset after listening to Steve talking on the INSIDE OF YOU podcast about his emotional collapse at the end of the show. This is my way of starting again from the beginning, but from a different place, and creating my own personalized canon, mostly from Felicity's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"We have to live with the fear and the uncertainty that everything can be taken from us in an instant"</em>
</p><p>Felicity Smoak was on the run from herself, she had no other choice.</p><p>After the Cooper debacle she needed to get as far away from Boston as possible. She was definitely not going back to Vegas and Donna. That was out of the question. Donna would probe her all day long. She was done with the interrogations for now, the FBI had seen to that. After they were done with her she was a limp rag, almost disembowelled.</p><p>At least she had her freedom, not chained and shackled in some dump of a penitentiary somewhere in the back of beyond like Cooper. But she had no sympathy for him. He deserved all he got.</p><p>She was homeless now, unemployed with nowhere to go. The small apartment she shared with Cooper and Myron had to go after the latter hightailed it as far away from Boston as he could get almost as soon as Cooper was arrested. Yet, she still had something going for her, a genius intellect. She was an MIT graduate after all with a double master's degree in Cyber Security and Computer Science. </p><p>Gwen, a Brain and Cognitive Sciences graduate and MIT alum, offered her a short-term lifeline until she got her shit together. Unlikely kindred spirits, they had befriended each other in the library. The Goth and the shy retiring young woman who hailed from Vermont, incongruously had much in common. Another genius intellect, Gwen preferred books and political debate to boys and clubbing.</p><p>Felicity eagerly accepted the pumped-up air mattress on the floor of the cramped one-bed apartment. Gwen refused to take any money from her, arguing that although Felicity was hardly there, she welcomed the company and anyway her parents paid for the apartment.</p><p>That was true. Felicity spent as little time as possible in the apartment. She found herself a waitressing job and often took a double shift with a short nap in-between. She was able to eat in the café at staff rates. It meant she was dog-tired most of the time but it occupied her mind and soaked up her energies. That was perfect for now, she needed to inhabit this semi-comatose state for a while.</p><p>Having set about changing her appearance, Felicity was now a soberly dressed blond. She shed Ghost Fox Goddess, her beloved hacktivist persona for now at least, until her two-year probation period was over. Along with that went her black and purple hair, nose and tongue piercings, her Doc Martins, black nail polish and that whole Goth thing. The FBI had clearly used it to pin her as some kind of juvenile delinquent. </p><p>The only thing she retained was her industrial ear piercing. It reminded her of who she was: a non-conformist, unless it was in her interest to put on an act. She took to wearing a pair of spectacles to complete the transformation.</p><p>----</p><p>Six months later, fitting all she possessed in the world into a military combat backpack, Felicity said her goodbyes to a tearful Gwen.  She was on her way to Ivy Town, chosen by the fool proof method of sticking a pin on a map with her eyes closed.</p><p>Ivy Town was perfect. A quiet suburban backwater located in the State with an emerging tech hub, and within reasonable distance of each of the four major employers on her short-list to approach when the time was right.  </p><p> Central City, Coast City, Gotham and Starling were also the cities on her short-list for seeking full-time employment when she was ready. </p><p>She needed to put together a small passable corporate wardrobe and save enough to pay the deposit and first month's rent on a small apartment. Probably in a less salubrious side of wherever she ended up.</p><p>Felicity spent the first week at the local YWCA and found another waitressing job to keep body and soul together. There would be no double shifts this time. She had other plans to supplement her meagre waitressing income.</p><p>Not that there was a need for double shifts at the <em>Ivy Town Café.</em> Perhaps if it was called something trendy like <em>Lettuce Eat</em> or something fun and eye-catching like <em>WoW! Tasty Food!</em> which could be abbreviated to <em>W!TF!</em></p><p>Felicity giggled at her own absurdity. It reminded her of <em>Curl Up &amp; Dye</em> the hairdressing salon in Boston where she had her hair dyed. She had only gone there because the name appealed to her. <em>W!TF!</em> might attract more custom from the younger residents who tended to spend their money elsewhere. Still, she wasn't complaining. It gave her more time to set in motion another planned pursuit, something closer to her heart and her undoubted skills. </p><p>By the end of the first week Felicity had rented a room in the home of MaryBeth Sutton, recently widowed and seeking to make ends meet by taking in lodgers. Single females only, no pets, no smoking, no alcohol, and no male visitors. No alcohol was going to be a stretch but she could manage without her favourite bottle of red wine for a short period. The rest suited her down to the ground.</p><p>At the end of her second week Felicity crafted a short succinct ad and placed it in the local papers of the four main cities abutting Ivy Town. </p><p><strong>Private Investigator. Discreet. Specialism Finding Missing Persons. Call F Kuttler</strong> …</p><p>By the middle of the fourth week her services as a P.I were retained by Frank and Irene Clayton. The couple were seeking to adopt their grandson William, following his mother's death after a horrific street assault late one night. First they needed to at least try to identify and locate William's unknown father and ascertain whether he was likely to turn up on their doorstep one day to claim his son. </p><p>Felicity arranged to meet the Claytons at their home in Coast City to glean as much information as possible. </p><p>On William's birth certificate, in place of the father's name was the work 'Unknown'. Samantha, the Claytons daughter, had consistently refused to reveal the name of her child's father. There was a look of pain on Irene Clayton's face as she relayed that piece of information. A prim looking woman, Felicity guessed that she held on to a modicum of shame that her daughter was an unmarried mother.</p><p>The only piece of information that provided a clue where to begin was the fact that Samantha Clayton had gone to high school in Starling City. She would begin her search there.</p><p>******</p><p><br/>
</p><p>After the Undertaking, Oliver Queen got on his motorbike and left Starling City for ever as far as he was concerned. The cataclysmic event took the life of his best friend, left his mother in jail awaiting trial for murder, his first love despising him, and parts of the City he’d sworn to protect lay in ruins. The only people he regretted leaving behind were his sister Thea and John Diggle.</p><p>He had failed.</p><p>He’d failed his father, Yao Fei and Shado. Worst of all he'd failed the City. Before he died his best friend called him a murderer. That's all he was. A killer. The island had forced him to take life in order to save his own. ARGUS had honed what he became, a human weapon. And the Russian Mob had completed the darkening of his soul. But at the end of all that he was just a fucking failure.</p><p>Where had all that killing got him. Nowhere.</p><p>Oliver squeezed his eyes tight but could not stop the moisture threatening to spill down his face.  </p><p>All he wanted right now was anonymity, in an equally unremarkable place where no one knew who he was and where no one could find him. A place of last refuge where no one would even think of looking for him. A place with white picket fences, where normal people who went to church on Sundays and invited their friends round for barbeques. Where children rode their bikes and played in the streets, their laughter filling the air.</p><p>A place of incongruity when juxtaposed against the darkness in his soul, a darkness that shrouded his entire life. He was never going to be normal and do what normal people did. His destiny was tethered to chaos, pain and death. That was his father's indelible legacy. It seared his entire family.</p><p>He was on the road for weeks, sleeping in mostly sleazy motels as he put distance between himself and Starling, undecided as to exactly where he was headed. Anywhere as long as it was far away from the chaos that had been his life from the time he'd got on that godforsaken boat. No, before that, long before that. Chaos followed him.</p><p>Oliver eventually ended up in Ivy Town, that anodyne place he was seeking, off the beaten track, where no one would think of looking for him. He rented a fully furnished house for a month. After that he would be moving on. </p><p>The house was located some distance from others on the edge of woodlands. It was perfectly situated and perfectly suited his requirements. It provided him with a sanctuary to get his head together and decide what direction he wanted his life to take, certainly not vigilantism. He was done with that. </p><p>It was already late evening when Oliver arrived at the house. He stored his custom-made Suzuki GSX-R1000 in the garage, removed a few personal items from the limited storage compartment that formed a backrest and went inside. </p><p>What he needed right now was a cold beer and some corn chips. He also needed to sleep for a week. The Undertaking had zapped him. </p><p>With eyes already closing, Oliver had no desire or energy to trudged upstairs to find a bed. He stretched out on the nearest sofa and was gone in less than a minute.</p><p>-----</p><p>Tucked up in bed, Felicity had one eye on the latest episode of Sherlock on the laptop and the other on her tablet as her fingers flew across the keyboard. She had identified several people in Starling City where Samantha Clayton had gone to college. Any of them could have fathered her child. They were around her age group and had either gone to the same college as Samantha or lived in the City. The father might be an older guy of course but the top three names on her list were Max Fuller, Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen.</p><p>Felicity removed the red pen from between her lips and used it to tap on her teeth. She desperately wanted to have a successful outcome for her very first clients.</p><p>So far her search revealed that Tommy Merlyn had died in the recent explosion in the Glades district of Starling City. Oliver Queen another playboy billionaire had been missing for five years and presumed dead after his family's yacht sank somewhere off the coast of China, until his miraculous resurrection. She could not rule him out. He now owned a club called Verdant. That left Max Fuller, a shady character as far as she could make out, he was a club owner too. What was with this club ownership thing. </p><p>All she needed to do now was to plot the means of extracting the DNA of all three and she knew exactly who could help with that, Alena Whitlock alias Kojo Sledgehammer and her Helix friends. Alena had been a kind of protege-collaborator during her hacktivist heyday. </p><p>That was enough for tonight. She closed her tablet down, placed it on the nightstand and settled down to focus on Benedict Cumberbatch. At some point she will take a trip to Starling City and make some discreet inquiries. She also needed to locate the female classmates who may be able to tell her who Samantha hung out with.  </p><p>----</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Excuse me. Can I get a cold beer?” </p><p>Startled, Felicity looked up from her bending position tidying the shelf beneath the counter and stared into his saturnine face and watchful eyes. He was leaning over the counter and vivid blue eyes pinned her in place. </p><p>Felicity stood up straightening her spine. She thought she'd locked up. It was after 6p.m.</p><p>"I'm sorry, we're closed. I know it's early but this little town is something of an anachronism, the 20th Century has not yet arrived here. You know, like how it is when Australians are celebrating the New Year and we are still stuck in the old year or last century depending on what year it is. I like it here for that reason though, don't you? It's like Ivy Town is stuck in a time warp, dead to the moment.</p><p>"I've not seen you here before," she continue, "so I take it you have recently arrived otherwise you would know that the Ivy Town Café is so uncool. I'm tempted to suggest the owner throw all caution to the wind and rebrand it W.T.F with an exclamation mark, you know like 'What The Fuck'". She used fingers to make parenthesis signs. "Well not 'what the fuck' exactly but words with the same initials like...."</p><p>The look of amusement on the stranger's face halted her stream of consciousness. </p><p>Felicity swallowed and stared into the stranger's eyes. His face was shadowed by a baseball cap pulled down over his brow. "I'm sorry, we're closed," she repeated. "I forgot to lock the door and turn the sign round. I've only been here a short time and..." </p><p>She closed her eyes and counted silently. "The convenience store. You can get beer and wine and other stuff at the convenience store. The supermarket is farther away. If you don't have a car, I can take you, I want some chocolate mint chip...." She bit her lip and pushed her glasses up her nose. What was she saying. "I'm sorry, I'll stop talking now." He must think her a crazy person. </p><p>Then the most extraordinary thing happened. He grinned broadly and his whole face transformed. Frack. This one was handsome, although she was definitely off men right now. Even with way too much hair on his face than she would normally find attractive, he was one of the most beautiful specimen of manhood she had seen in a long while. </p><p>Felicity took him in. Tall and broad-shouldered with an animal magnetism. His blue jeans and blue checked shirt beneath a maroon leather jacket with upturned collar, hugged the contours of a physique sculpted to perfection. She would bet he had amazing abs. Felicity felt the squee bubbling up.</p><p>Oliver was watching the blonde's scrutiny of him. She was a pretty little thing, and her babbling was cute. She made him smile, a rare event recently. He waited for her eyes to disengage from his body and reach his face again. When they did he inclined his head slightly. "Thank you Felicity, I shall make my way to the convenience store if you'll point me in the right direction." </p><p>Felicity could hear the suppressed laughter in the stranger's voice. She gulped. "Yes of course. How do you know my name?"</p><p>She blushed when he looked pointedly at her chest. Her hand reached up to touch the name badge pinned there. She stepped from behind the counter, walked to the door and opened it for him.<br/>
She turned and he was right behind her, their bodies touched fleetingly and she felt the electrical pulse that passed between them.</p><p>"It's just about a five minutes walk that way." She pointed. </p><p>He bowed slightly, gave her a dazzling smile and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She watched him stride away and anticipated the slightest twitch in his body that would tell her he was about to turn and see her gawking at him. </p><p>It came. </p><p>Felicity quickly ducked back inside. Why was she attracted to the bad boys, he was definitely one. Everything about him screamed high octane concealed beneath a seemingly relaxed exterior. It was a lie. He was tightly coiled. She could feel it. </p><p>Felicity wondered who he was, a new resident or just passing through? He didn't look like an Ivy Town type. There was something intriguing about Mystery Man. He oozed danger. </p><p>Why should she care anyway. There was no space in her life for men. Her tablet and her vibrator were all the stimulation she needed right now. She locked the door and put the CLOSED sign on display. </p><p>Athough she looked out for him, Felicity didn't see her mystery man again for an entire week and assumed he'd been passing through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Appetizer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver and Felicity meet again and he cooks her dinner. Sometimes there's an appetizer before the main meal, which is often followed by dessert.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cooks her dinner? What already? {{Shrug}} !</p><p>Yay. Second chapter of this Interlude. Thank you for your comments and kudos. There's certain to be more chapters than intended. It's just that the two of them have so much to say on one hand, but holding back on the other. Lots of dialogue here. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back from his daily two-hour run from dawn, through the evergreen woodlands which conveniently began right beside the house on Conifer Drive, Oliver was beginning to slowly unwind. </p><p>Oliver stood in the bathroom in front of the floor length mirror watching the droplets of water from his shower glide down his torso into the towel around his waist.</p><p>His gaze focused on his mutilated body. Each scar, including some new ones, held a fearsome memory. But it was the invisible scars, those in his mind that kept him awake at nights. In his eyes the Island broke him, took everything from him and built him back up, but it had created a monster, one that stalked his dreams.</p><p>His mission, crossing names off his father's list by taking down the corrupt and degenerate fat cats preying on the City, was a fool's errand. He'd wasted an entire year whilst all the time the real horror was lurking in the shadows and he failed to see it. </p><p>He was not going back to Starling City. He knew now, after Tommy's death, that his alter ego of the Hood was not who he wanted to be. But neither could he stay here, hiding out. Oliver could feel the tension in his neck, shoulders and upper back. He needed his salmon ladder and the other training aids in the bunker, plus a sparring session with John.  </p><p>He slid back the glass door of the bathroom and stepped through the voile curtains into the huge spacious and bright minimalist bedroom with it's comfortable queen-size bed. He sat down heavily on the bed and picked up his phone which had been on silent mode since the day he left Starling City. There were at least a dozen missed calls and as many voice and text messages, mainly from Thea and Diggle but a few from Walter.</p><p>Oliver sighed and replaced the phone. After eight days of hibernation spent huddled in a darkened house, he was hungry, ravenous in fact, having eaten everything purchased from the convenience store by now. </p><p>Not inspired to cook, his palette was now jaded by snacks and take out food. He conjured up the image of the amusing little blond waitress and smiled when he recalled her incessant chatter. He should go and have breakfast in her café, he could do with some of her cheeriness today.</p><p>----</p><p>Felicity saw her mystery man peering inside before he saw her. Her heart did a weird somersault-like thing at the sight of him. Her skin flushed. She suddenly felt excited. He hadn't gone after all. She hurried to the door as it opened. "You're still here, I thought you were passing through as I haven't seen you for over a week. Good morning again. I mean just good morning, it wasn't morning the last time I saw you." She gulped, aware of the heat of embarrassment on her skin. </p><p>"Good morning Felicity, yes, I'm still here."</p><p>"Did you find some beer? I guess you've come to eat this time, unless you wanted a ride to the supermarket." </p><p>Oliver smiled and gave her a slight nod. "Yes I've come for breakfast." </p><p>"Oh. Okay. Right. Uhmm, take a seat, anywhere, as you can see we are not very full...I um, I'll just get you a menu and some coffee." She hurried away feeling a little flustered. </p><p>Felicity was very aware of her mystery man's presence as he ate. He sat in a corner facing the door and she was aware of his eyes on her. She didn't even know his name but the level of affect he created in her body was unsettling. It was over the top, way too much for her liking. The mysterious stranger could be a serial killer for god sake, fleeing from justice.  </p><p>"Can I get you anything else?" She looked into his mesmerising blue eyes. She could so easily lose herself in them.</p><p>"No thanks, I'm stuffed. That was delicious. Just what I needed." He gave her a soft smile, his eyes appraised her.<br/>
"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She took up his plates.<br/>
"Felicity."<br/>
"Yes. Sorry, I don't know your name."<br/>
"My um...I'm Jonas. My name is Jonas King."<br/>
"Nice to meet you Jonas. I'm Felicity...she hesitated...Felicity Kuttler."<br/>
"I wanted to take you up on your offer."<br/>
"What was that? Oh you mean the supermarket?"<br/>
"Yes. I have no food in the house and I need to do a proper shop but my bike is not suited to the task."<br/>
"Yes, of course. I'd be happy to do that, but you'll have to come back at lunchtime when my shift is over."<br/>
"Thank you Felicity." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles. "That's great, I appreciate it."<br/>
"My pleasure Jonas. I'll see you here at about 1.30 p.m?"<br/>
"See you then. And thank you again." She beamed at him and nodded. </p><p>----</p><p>Oliver was back at the café right on time. "Hi" he said, as she stepped out the door.<br/>
"Hello. My car is round back, come with me."</p><p>"Felicity. Seriously? Do you expect me to fit into that." Oliver asked eyeing her red mini-cooper dubiously.</p><p>"Hey. Be polite when you refer to Boo. Do you know how hard I had to save for her? Well my mom did chip in but still, it was mainly my efforts. Otherwise known as acute deprivation to acquire her."</p><p>He chuckled. "Sorry if I insulted your Boo." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You call  your car Boo?"<br/>
"She grinned at him. "Yes. Why?"<br/>
"No reason."<br/>
"To keep it simple, Boo is a general-purpose programming language used for web applications among other things."<br/>
"Okay. I have no idea what you just said."<br/>
"Never mind. Come on, get in. You can recline your seat and push it back. It's only for a short run. You'll be fine." </p><p>Oliver shook his head, eased his large body into the passenger seat, pushed back and reclined. </p><p>Felicity looked back at him and laughed. "Sorry, but you do look funny."<br/>
"Actually I feel like a sardine in a straight jacket."</p><p> Felicity laughed even harder. "You look like one. Are you ready? Oh wait, you forgot to fasten your seat belt." </p><p>Felicity turned her body sideways and stretched over her passenger to grasp the belt only to find herself splayed out over him, with her chin on his stomach and his taut lower body flush with her chest. She tried to move back and managed to  make the situation worse, as her hand landed on his groin. She moved it away quickly as if she'd been burnt, her face as red as a beetroot.</p><p>"Um, I think you should do that yourself." </p><p>Oliver suppressed the urge to chortle. He kept his face perfectly straight as he struggled to fasten the seatbelt, and finally managed it. </p><p>"Are we set" she checked. </p><p>"Mhmmm" he hummed. </p><p>----</p><p> "Wow Jonas, what an amazing home," Felicity said as she entered the house with arms wrapped around a bag filled with food. </p><p>She took in the luxurious space. The entire lower floor was open plan with wood flooring and ceiling. The white walls with white and chrome fittings showcased a magnificent wood burning stove, an enormous russet coloured corner sofa lined with contrasting cushions, and a matching recliner, were the statement features in the room. An entire wall of glass, a section of which folded back opening to a patio and beyond it an evergreen plantation skirted by huge tubs of seasonal shrubs and flowers. </p><p>"You live here? It looks like something out of a high end home décor magazine," Felicity said turning to look at him. He was watching her.</p><p>"I do for now." </p><p>"For now? You must be rich to be able to afford this. I live in a bedsit at MaryBeth's - no pets, smoking, booze and no male visitors." </p><p>"I can afford it for a while. Will you bring those bags over here." Oliver said, putting his own bags down on the island. "I'll bring in what's left in your car." </p><p>"Can I check out the rest of the house?"<br/>
"Be my guest."</p><p>Oliver was back inside before Felicity came down again. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and looked up. "Did it meet with your approval?" He removed his jacket and draped it over a chair at the dining table. 
</p><p>"Yeah. The bathroom in the master bedroom is out of this world. I've never seen anything like that."</p><p>"I've never heard anyone eulogize about a bathroom before, I agree though it is special. Do you want to try it out?"</p><p>"You mean have a bath? What, now? I should get home. Don't want to over stay my welcome."</p><p>"I was rather hoping you'd let me cook you dinner as a thank you for taking me shopping."<br/>
"You cook?"<br/>
"I make a mean chicken cacciatore."<br/>
"Well who could say no to that? I cook in the microwave or get take-out."<br/>
"So, is that a yes?"<br/>
"Okay, can I help?"<br/>
"Sure. You can get the ingredients together while I put the shopping away. I'll need the chicken pieces, olive oil, an onion, red pepper, carrots, mushrooms and the tin of peeled tomatoes, thyme, black olives and red wine."</p><p>Felicity followed his instructions, calling out the name of the ingredients as she went, prompted by him when she forgot something. When she finished Felicity sat watching him wash his hands and begin to prepare the ingredients. There was no awkwardness and fumbling around. This man was used to this. Probably not a serial killer then. Did he have a girlfriend? </p><p>"What else can I do?" she asked.<br/>
"You can finely chop the onion. Can you do that?"<br/>
"Probably not, but I'll try."</p><p>Oliver pushed a chopping board in her direction with a small sharp knife. "Be careful with that knife. It's very sharp."  </p><p>A couple of minutes later she let out a loud yelp, the knife fell to the floor with a clatter, and Felicity sucked on her left index finger.</p><p>Oliver rushed around to her side of the island. "Let me see?" He examined her finger and breathed a sigh of relief. "Just a minor flesh wound. It's not too bad." He took her to the kitchen sink and held her finger beneath the cold tap. "Keep it there while I find a band aid." </p><p>When he finished administering to her, he stroked her face with one finger. "You okay?  No need for anesthesia and stitches."</p><p>"What?"<br/>
He grinned at her."No real harm done. These things just bleed a lot."</p><p>"I was hoping I wouldn't show how useless I am in the kitchen. You look very proficient at it. Where did you learn to cook."</p><p>"I picked up bits and pieces here and there."<br/>
"From girlfriends? You look like someone who'd have a lot of girlfriends."<br/>
He stared at her. "Looks can be deceiving."<br/>
"Oh come on Jonas, don't tell me you don't have a girlfriend."<br/>
"I don't. Not at the moment."<br/>
"A boyfriend then."<br/>
"I don't have one of those either, not at the moment,"</p><p>"Oh. So you are gay."</p><p>Oliver laughed. "Not as far as I know. What about you, is there a boyfriend lurking around?"<br/>
"No, not for a while now."<br/>
"Oh? I find that hard to believe."<br/>
"Well believe it. I'm off men right now."<br/>
"A bad experience?"<br/>
"Yep. You could say that."</p><p>He got the message. Neither of them were prepared to divulge much about their lives. "I'll just pop our dinner into the oven. Would you like a glass of wine?"</p><p>"Oh yes please. Do I ever. Red please."</p><p>Oliver found two glasses and opened a bottle of red. "Come," he said, leading the way. They sat side by side on the roomy couch with bodies slightly skewed so they could see each other. "So Felicity Kuttler, tell me about you."</p><p>Felicity jumped a little on hearing the unfamiliar name. "Not much to tell. I've only recently moved to Ivy Town from Boston where I was studying. I'm originally from Vegas where my mom still lives. What about you?"</p><p> Oliver cleared his throat. "I've been home for about a year. I spent the previous five years in the Far East."
</p><p> "So Ivy Town is your home?" </p><p>"No. I'm just taking some time out. My life is in a state of flux at the moment." <em>Fucking understatement.</em> </p><p>They stared at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. Neither wanted to open up about themselves. </p><p>Then Oliver did something he hadn't planned. He cupped one side of her face and kissed her. To his surprise Felicity kissed him back, then her lips fell away from his.</p><p>She put her glass down and then took his. They stared at each other in silent communication. He leaned towards her and gently cupped her face, looking deep into her eyes. She kissed him again, deep and hard. Her tongue delved into his mouth. Oliver groaned and crushed her to him. His hand fiddled with the band keeping her hair up in a ponytail until it cascaded down her back. He threaded his fingers through her curls and angled his mouth on hers, making his desire clear. </p><p>Felicity knelt up and pushed him back on the couch. She placed small kisses on his face and nipped at his lips. Oliver reached up and claimed her lips again. Their kiss was fiery and frantic, urgent and demanding. "I want you Felicity," he whispered against her lips. He removed her glasses and stared into glazed eyes with dilated and darkened pupils.</p><p>"I want you too."<br/>
"Are you sure?"<br/>
"Yes."</p><p>Oliver moved her body away from his and stood up. Felicity watched as he reached for the wallet in his pants pocket, removed a foil container and placed it on the coffee table. Then he toed off his shoes and removed his socks before leaning down to seek her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was hungry, carnal, bearing testimony to an urgent, all consuming need. He pulled away first panting hard. He removed her shoes and Felicity settled back down on the couch with both hands beneath her head watching him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god. Hurry up Jonas.</em>
</p><p>Oliver's lips attacked her neck and throat, whilst his hand pulled her skirt up, exposing her bare legs. He stroked her inner thighs going higher and higher until a finger slipped beneath the leg of her panties to touch her entrance. Felicity widened her legs and moaned. He moved and began to place small feathery kisses along the inside of her thighs. Felicity giggled when his beard tickled her. He kissed her sex through her panties, his finger tip still tantalising her. </p><p>Felicity's breath hitched in her throat and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, silently urging him on. She tugged the handful of hair hard. Oliver growled and pulled her panties down her thighs. Felicity raised her ass to help me get them off. Within a short time he had skilfully removed all her clothes, leaving her completely naked to his hungry devouring eyes. </p><p>He knelt between her legs and the fingers of one hand started from her forehead and trickled slowly down with feathery touch until he reached her pert breasts. His lips brushed over her hot skin and his thumb gently circled each deep pink areola in turn before kissing the very tip of each hardened nipple. His hand cupped one breast whilst his lips closed around the other causing Felicity to arch her back and moan loudly. </p><p>
  <em>God this man was a master in the art of seduction and he was driving her insane already.</em>
</p><p>When Oliver pressed his knee between her legs and pushed against her sex, his mouth now sucking hungrily on her breast, Felicity lost it. Her body arched, almost violently. "Jonas please," she moaned loudly. </p><p>Oliver grinned. Hearing her moan his middle name was a huge turn on. He could believe for a moment, that he was someone else. A normal guy, not the Hood, making love to this glorious woman. He released her breast with a soft wet plop. "Shush baby, I've got you."</p><p>"I can't take any more, you're killing me. I want you inside me," she whimpered.</p><p>"So impatient. I want to enjoy you. Do you know how glorious you are?"</p><p>"One of us is over-dre...Oh Jonas. Oh god," Felicity choked out, as in a move she wasn't expecting, his mouth closed on her throbbing sex and his large calloused hands grabbed her ass. His lips and tongue kissed, sucked and caressed her, his teeth gently grazed her clit. Felicity writhed and whimpered with pleasure and held on to his hair. </p><p>When Oliver's two fingers pushed into her and curled to locate her sweet spot, whilst his thumb pressed down firmly on her clit, Felicity's head tipped back. Her body stiffened and a keening sound filled the room as her orgasm rumbled through her and her juices flowed, eagerly lapped up by him. </p><p>Oliver licked and stroked her through the tumult, then raised his head to watch her. When she finally opened her eyes, they were soft and dewy. There was a serene expression on her face. He kissed her hard, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, letting taste the tang on his lips. </p><p>Felicity sighed with pleasure. This was a new experience. Different. Amazing. Cooper was her first boyfriend and it had never been like this with him. She didn't know that sex could be so good, and her man of mystery had not even penetrated her. Felicity felt sure she'd had multiple orgasms from the time he'd removed her shoes, until this last one ripped through her. Holy crap. She still wanted him inside her.</p><p>"Are you okay," he checked.</p><p>"Wow Jonas. You're good at this. But it's not fair, you still have all your clothes on."</p><p>Oliver grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll take the compliment. Thank you. Why don't I feed you now. Hungry?"</p><p>She nodded. "I am a little."</p><p>He looked at her glowing naked body still reclining on the couch. "Wait there, don't move." Oliver sprinted up the stairs and was back within minutes with a robe, which he handed to her. </p><p>She looked surprised but took it. "I was about to put my clothes back on." </p><p>They stared at each other, both knowing they had not yet had their fill of the other. "You can if you want, but I thought you'd be more comfortable with a robe on. By the time I make a salad. We can eat," he said. </p><p>"Okay. Can I help? Anything that doesn't involve sharp knives," she grinned.</p><p> "You can set the table. You'll find plates in one of the cupboards and cutlery in a drawer somewhere." </p><p> Oliver took their glasses of unfinished wine. A soft smile played round his lips. He hoped he could persuade her to stay for dessert. </p><p>He turned the oven heat up slightly and popped in a couple of garlic baguettes, while he quickly tossed a salad.</p><p>They sat together side by side at the island to eat. One of his hands rested on her knee throughout the meal, tracing tiny circles on her skin, while he frequently fed her small slithers of chicken from his plate, grinning as her lips wrapped around his fork. She smiled at him, knowing he was subtly making love to her, while they ate. </p><p>They talked for a long time of seemingly inconsequential things. She about her studies, her interest in technology and her ambitions to set up her own company. He spoke of his time in Hong Kong but kept rigidly to the culture and customs, presenting her with a touristy perspective of the island territory, a part of China. </p><p>They finished the bottle of red wine. </p><p>Oliver cleared up and stacked the dishwasher. "Would you like some dessert? I can offer you some blueberry and chocolate chip cheesecake with whipped cream or ice-cream or both." </p><p>"Mmmm. Sounds good," she hummed, "but I can't eat another morsel. Your chicken cacciatore was so good. Thank you. And I also ate half of yours." 
</p><p>Oliver chuckled. There was something sensual in watching her lips fold around his fork. "You're welcome."</p><p>Felicity left the island, walked to the glass wall and peered out. This was the most pleasant evening she'd spent with anyone. Ever. Her body was still vibrating, she was aroused to the point of explosion. Her previous orgasm had given little relief. </p><p>The lights in the house went off, and lights outside came on. Felicity turned around and he was right behind her. She turned back and looked out at the illuminated flora beyond. His body pressed up against her back and she felt his hardness. He pulled on the tie of the robe and smoothed it off one shoulder. She closed her eyes when his lips brushed her skin and his hands cupped her breasts, his finger and thumb rolled her nipples. She moaned.</p><p>Oliver pulled her robe off and pushed her naked body up against the cold glass. Felicity gasped. The side of her face, both palms and upper body lay flush against the smooth surface.  He slipped two fingers inside of her from behind and began to finger-fuck her slowly and leisurely. She mewled and pushed her ass back, grinding down on his hand. </p><p>"Mmmm," he hummed in her ear, "you feel so good, as sexy as fuck baby, so wet for me. Can I interest you in some extra special dessert?" Felicity remained silent.

</p><p>His teeth nipped gently at her earlobe and he breathed in her scent. He pulled his fingers out of her and spun her around. He stared at her, his thumb brushed roughly across her bottom lip. Her chest was heaving. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head against his chest.<br/>
One of his hands grasped her ass cheek and the other stroked up and down through the lips of her sex, sticky with her juices. </p><p>Felicity undid the button on his jeans, pulled on the zipper and grasped his burgeoning manhood over his underwear. She gave him a squeeze. Oliver groaned and picked her up in one fluid movement as if she was made of featherdown.  </p><p>He carried her upstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See what I mean. The seduction takes so much time...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Compassion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their relationship deepens and Oliver experiences real compassion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bathtub takes centre stage in this chapter. Not sorry. It is the backdrop to an important juncture in this brief interlude.  </p><p>It is also a bath I'd like to have if I could find a billionaire like Oliver Queen. Take a look at the 'Tara Circular Resin Soaking Tub' if the link works. It even has my name and I was salivating over it at a showroom a few weeks ago.</p><p>[If you tap on the dot below it should take you to the Tara tub!]<br/><a href="https://image.ec21.com/image/ylsdstone/oimg_GC05651142_CA05654834/Tara-Circular-Resin-Soaking-Tub.jpg">.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up the next morning in his large comfortable bed and she was alone. He was not in the room or the bathroom.</p><p>Felicity sat up and listened. The house was quiet. She snuggled back down in the bed remembering their night together. She giggled. Way to go Smoak. You fucked a complete stranger practically the whole night and there you are waking up in his bed. But at least he was gorgeous, and an amazing lover. He'd made her feel like a goddess and he was her supplicant, worshipping and pleasuring her. She smiled and laced her hands behind her head. She'd lost count of how many orgasms he'd given her. Good thing she had the afternoon shift today, she wanted to spend a little more time with him, and not make a rapid get away, the walk of shame. </p><p>She frowned remembering the weals and raised ridges she could feel on his skin beneath her fingertips. It was dark when he'd carried her into the bedroom and the lights were never switched on, so she hadn't actually <em>seen</em> him naked but she'd felt his flesh. There was definitely scarring all over his upper body. A weal on the front of his torso felt lumpy and the skin on his lower back felt smooth like burnt flesh. </p><p>His shout and groans in the night had wakened her. But he had quietened when she'd held him close and soothed him. She decided it was not appropriate to raise any of that with him, neither about the scarring nor the nightmare but her curiosity levels had rocketed. Who was Jonas King? What the hell had happened to him? </p><p>Something nagged at the edge of her mind, something he'd said, something she'd wanted to ask him about Hong Kong and the moment had passed. She couldn't remember what it was now. She'd have to check him out later.</p><p>Felicity stretched her limbs, swung her legs out of bed and grabbed the robe at the bottom of the bed. She made her way downstairs. Everything was quiet. She looked around and spied the piece of paper on the island. She walked over and picked it up. <em>Gone for a run. Back by 0830.</em></p><p>What time was it now, where was her phone? In her bag but where had she left it. Felicity looked around the space, the bag was on the dining table. It was 0800. Oh well, she could go back to bed and wait for him. No. better still, go and luxuriate in that tub but first she needed caffeine, and instant would have to do because the coffee maker looked much too complicated to get her head around this time of morning. </p><p>With a cup of black instant in hand, Felicity picked up her clothes which had been neatly folded on the couch and went upstairs to run her bath. </p><p>----</p><p>Oliver left the house for his two-hour morning run an hour later than usual. The problem was he'd found it difficult to leave her. Felicity Kuttler was amazing. He'd never felt so contented, happy and at peace with anyone, certainly not any other woman. She calmed that wild raging beast inside him. When he was with her his demons retreated. </p><p>Last night he'd briefly regained consciousness to find himself in her arms with his head on her breast and her lips on his temple. She was stroking him. He'd snuggled closer to her and promptly went back to sleep. </p><p>Their lovemaking had been glorious and surpassed anything he'd ever experienced. He wondered whether she'd still be there when he returned. It was more likely that she would have left for work. Disappointment welled up at the thought. He'd like nothing better than to shower and get back into bed with her. </p><p>His greatest regret was his last hook-up with Laurel. If he was honest it had been driven by male rivalry and a petty mindset that wanted to hit back at Tommy for walking out on him. He was also smarting from his friend's scathing response on discovering he was the Hood. </p><p>Oliver had taken satisfaction in proving he could take Laurel away if he wanted to, take something Tommy wanted. It was despicable behaviour and diminished him in his own eyes. Laurel and his best friend should have had their chance at happiness. It should have been him laying in the ruins of CNRI with a metal rod in his chest, not Tommy.</p><p>Laurel had been the fantasy that sustained him during those early months on Lian Yu but on his return he found that, in the end, reality did not match up to the fantasy. He regretted their brief dalliance. After Tommy's death he felt wretched at his casual and deliberate betrayal of his best friend. It grieved him every time he thought about his arrogance in that moment.</p><p>Felicity was a different matter. If anything, the thought of her would sustain him in the coming months. He'd known her for only a short time but she was different, endearing, and he was already feeling protective towards her. His mind played with the possibility of him and her, of them, together. But that life was not open to him. He could not be with her. She was too good for him, too young and innocent to be drawn into the morass that was his life. Guys like him didn't get girls like Felicity. Being around him would corrupt and quite likely harm her. Or she'd be hurt because of him. </p><p>Oliver frowned. What was he thinking? He had nothing to offer any woman. He slowed his pace as he approached the home straight back to Conifer Drive. If she was still there, the first thing he'd see was her little red car.</p><p>----</p><p>Felicity grinned as she settled into the bubbles. Whoever had designed the bathroom was clearly an eccentric or insanely extravagant with more money than sense. Although she preferred to shower, the huge circular hand-carved and polished stone bathtub in warm autumnal colours would entice her to bathe several times a day. The double hand-basin and back wall of the shower enclosure was made of the same material. The bathroom itself was separated from the bedroom by floor to ceiling frosted glass with an opaque voile on the bedroom side of the glass. The whole thing had the double wow factor.</p><p>She heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and saw his shape when he entered the bedroom. She watched his obscured movements as he  removed his clothes. Minutes later the glass sliding door to the bathroom opened and he stepped inside.</p><p>Felicity gasped when she saw his naked body.   </p><p>Oliver sucked in a breath and stilled. He watched her take in what she was seeing. He searched her face for any hint of revulsion. He found none, not even pity. Instead there was a mixture of curiosity and compassion. She looked both adorable and vulnerable in that enormous circular bath. Her hair was furled and knotted on top of her head but a few wispy strands had escaped confinement and plastered themselves to her neck.</p><p>Felicity extended a wet arm in his direction. "Come here," she said softly, her blue gaze meeting his. "Please." Her bottom lip trembled and the distress on her face was clear. </p><p>When Oliver got closer to her he could see the tears brimming on the edge of her lower lashes. </p><p>"What happened to you Jonas? Who did this? Were you tortured?" She whispered, biting her lip. The tears flowed then, and ran down her cheeks.</p><p>It broke his heart to witness her distress on his behalf. Tender feelings for her flooded through Oliver. He wished he could have shielded her from this. Others had seen his mutilated body - his mother, Thea, Laurel - no one had cried and shown such compassion for him like this precious person was doing. </p><p>Oliver felt the lump in his throat and struggled with his own emotions in the moment. For the first time since  the day he'd witnessed his father take his own life, it was only now that someone was enabling him through their empathy and tender-heartedness, to feel his emotions and have compassion for himself. And that was new. He felt the lightness in his being, a little of the darkness had been dispelled.</p><p>"Jonas." Her eyes beseeched him. "Who did this to you?" As the silence stretched out around them she wondered whether his scars was the reason why he didn't put the lights on last night. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it." </p><p>"May I share your bath," he asked. She nodded. He stepped into the large tub and sat down facing her. He took both her hands in his and kissed each in turn. "Thank you," he said. </p><p>She stared at him, hoping he would talk about his injuries. "What for?" </p><p>"For your compassion. It was tangible. But its alright Felicity, my wounds are healed now." </p><p>His mind flashed back to that first wounding, Yao Fei's arrow had pierced his upper body from behind. It's removal had left a gaping hole, now a mottled scar on his chest. Then Billy Wintergreen's sword had sliced through his flesh like a scalpel. How he'd longed for death in those moments of exquisite torture. But something deep inside him had refused to give up, give in. He needed to survive and get back home. But after a year at home his entire life had blown up, literally.</p><p>Oliver closed his eyes as if to protect her from the horror that lingered in his soul. He opened them again and looked into her eyes. "This all happened a long time ago Felicity. I will tell you about it, but not now, not today, is that okay?" </p><p>Felicity stared at the inky blue-black 8-pointed star configuration tattooed on his left breast and wondered what it signified. She nodded. "Okay." </p><p> She reached for the bottle of body wash and bath sponge she'd place on the wide rim of the tub and began to cleanse him. The huge tub gave her room to move around him and as she washed his body Felicity placed a soft kiss on every scar she found. </p><p>Oliver's tears coursed down his face. He felt cherished and cared for in that moment, by this woman, a relative stranger and it was like balm to his soul. Whatever she was transmitting to him right now, it felt like redeeming love. He'd probably experienced all the known human emotions including fear, grief, anger, anxiety, even love. But this, <em>this</em> was something he didn't know he needed, didn't know he was looking for. </p><p>Oliver took the sponge from her and motioned her to seat between his legs, then he treated her body with the same tender care. When he finished, Oliver placed a kiss on her shoulder and stepped out of the tub. It was then  Felicity glimpsed the livid burn mark on his lower back, stretching from just above his hips to at least three inches up his body. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip.</p><p>Oliver wrapped a towel around his waist and took another. He held a hand out to her. "Felicity what's wrong,"  the sadness on her face clearly visible. She shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "It's nothing. I just don't want to get out of this tub." She stood up and allowed him to wrap the towel around her. He then lifted her fireman style and took her into the bedroom.</p><p>Felicity giggled at her slight bounce on the bed. He leaned over her, his arms wedged on either side of her, trapping her. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, in silent communication. The seeds of love were being sown in that moment but neither of them realised that or would admit it if they had. </p><p>He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I suppose I should let you get to work." </p><p>Felicity could hear the reluctance in his voice. She didn't want to leave him either. Not yet. "I'm on the afternoon shift today and I should really get home to change but I have time for breakfast." She loosened his towel as she spoke, and pulled it off his body. </p><p>"What are you doing Ms Kuttler?" </p><p>"Just getting my fair share of nakedness Mr King." She pulled his head closer and claimed his lips.</p><p>Oliver groaned and gave himself over to her completely. The rational part of his brain said to tell her who he was, tell her his name was Oliver Queen, son of Robert Queen, and recently returned from the jaws of hell.<br/>
Now was not the time, he argued with himself. The moment when he should have said something had come and gone. Right now, in <em>this</em> moment, he wanted to be - needed to be - Jonas King, free of past baggage kissing a beautiful woman. He kissed her long and hard, sucking on her tongue and swallowing her moans.  </p><p>She urged him closer, opening to his exploration and meeting his tongue, hungrily, impatiently. She lost herself in the moment, in the fantasy of her mysterious stranger but no longer as unknown as he was a week ago. They had explored each other so deeply, so intimately. Yet still she knew so little about him.</p><p>When Oliver ended the kiss, they both needed air and were panting slightly. "We should go have breakfast otherwise I'll not let you out of this bed today."</p><p>She pouted. She wanted more of him but should really go home, she needed to change and get ready for work. She also needed to check on the progress of her assignment for the Claytons. She stared up into his sparkling blue eyes, a small smile hovered around his inviting lips. </p><p>Was this possible? Was there something more here to make her take her courage in both hands and explore? Was it possible that she had feelings for this enigmatic man with a backstory shrouded in mystery? </p><p>No. It was unthinkable. </p><p>And right then and there, in that ephemeral moment of musing, premonition loomed it's unsettling head. She knew it. <em>She was going to lose him.</em> He would leave her life as suddenly as he'd walked into it.  </p><p>He grinned at her. "Come on temptress, get dressed." He eased himself off her body and off the bed. She watched as he turned away from her and headed towards a walk-in wardrobe and disappeared for a moment but not before her eyes took in the fullness of the livid, both smooth and puckered, scorched skin on his lower back. It was painful to look at and must be at least a second-degree burn. </p><p>She was still laying on the bed when he emerged again fully clothed. "You're still not dressed. Are you deliberately tempting me?" </p><p>"Maybe." She grinned at him.<br/>
He sat on the bed. "What is it that you need my lady?"<br/>
She looked up at him. "You," she said softly.<br/>
</p><p>The look in his eyes as he stared down at her made a shiver run down her spine. He'd restrained himself earlier, when all he wanted to do was to bury himself inside of her. It was obvious that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Restraint be damned. </p><p>He tugged her towel open and his hand travelled slowly over her body from her throat, down over her breasts and lingered for a while, massaging each in turn and continued down over her flat stomach until he was cupping her sex. He bent down and kissed her. His thumb and finger flicked and pinched her nub, another stroked between her folds before dipping into her body. "You feel so good" he whispered in her ear, "so wet already".  Oliver raised his head and stared at her glowing skin in the morning light. "You're so fucking beautiful Felicity." 

</p><p>"And you always have too much clothes on," she said panting softly, reaching to stroke his cock through his pants.</p><p>"Give me a minute, I'll be right back," he said, moving her hand away from his body. </p><p>Oliver disappeared into the bathroom, and returned to remove all his clothes. He lay down beside her and sheathed his cock in a condom. Without further preamble, Oliver eased his body on top of hers and used his hand to guide his hard eager cock to her entrance.  He thrust hard inside of her. Felicity whimpered and clung to him, her knees came up and gripped his body, allowing him to plunge deeper into her moist heat.</p><p>He gathered her in this arms and his lips caressed and sucked the skin on her neck and throat, while he thrust purposefully into her, loving her mewls and soft moans. Felicity's body thrummed with pleasure and she sank her teeth into his shoulder. He growled into her neck and hoisted one of her knees higher, held it in place and pounded relentlessly into her. She cried out and his mouth muffled the sounds. He kissed her long and hard, sucking on her tongue and swallowing her moans.</p><p>Felicity's climax unfurled slowly then peaked. She came hard, her orgasm rolling over her and submerged her. Oliver continued thrusting with his eyes locked on her face, watching her fall over the edge. His ragged breath came in hot spurts, his thrusts slowed and his body shook as he spilled into the condom.</p><p>He buried his face in her neck breathing heavily. "Fuck baby, that was amazing," he mumbled into her skin." </p><p>"mhmm" she hummed, kissing his shoulder. "It was wonderful."</p><p>He raised his head to look at her with a soft smile on his face, before rolling off her and stepping off the bed to remove the condom and walk into the bathroom.  </p><p>When he returned, Felicity sprang off the bed, picked up her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. </p><p>"Will you come back here after your shift?" He asked, standing in the doorway watching her hurriedly get dressed. He wished she didn't have to go. He would have liked to spend the day with her. </p><p>"Would you like me to?"<br/>
"Yes, I would," he said softly. "Shall I come and meet you?"<br/>
"Nah. Unless you like the sardine experience."<br/>
"Yes, there is that. I'll see you when you get here then."  </p><p>"I have to go, I'll see you later." She used her body to move him out of the way, but his arms folded around her. She reached up and kiss his chin, grinning at him. "I have to go."</p><p> Oliver released her and she scrambled away, blowing him a kiss as she went out of the door. "See you later," he said to the empty room and grinned. </p><p>----</p><p>Back in her room at MaryBeth's, Felicity was humming to herself as she stepped into her small shower cubicle. There'd been no time to shower at his nor have breakfast. Post coital cuddles had been cut short too. She would see him again later. She needed time to compose herself and get ready for work. </p><p>Felicity had enough time though to set up a search for men named Jonas King, aged between 25 and 30 who resided in the State, as an initial foray. </p><p>In her haste to leave in sufficient time to have something to eat before her shift began, Felicity overlooked the message with an encrypted attachment from Alena. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter undoubtedly inspired by the bath tub!</p><p>https://image.ec21.com/image/ylsdstone/oimg_GC05651142_CA05654834/Tara-Circular-Resin-Soaking-Tub.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pull and Push</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things unravel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. It's been a long hiatus, wanting to write during quarantine but unable to do so. Muse went to ground. But I'm here again at least for this chapter. Actually the Muse has already begun on chapter 5 - probably  the last and the wait won't be so long.</p><p>Been doing a lot of reading though. New and old Olicity fanfic keeps me going through this Covid19 era. Thank you to all you brilliant writers. </p><p>I read an amusing one-shot yesterday about Barry and Iris seeking advice from Oliver and Felicity on how to up the orgasm count. It was hilarious. And my best 'quarantine' fic so far is Under Pressure by CMS. The Smoak-Queen household is simply outrageous under lockdown in this one-shot. </p><p>This is such a joyous fandom. I love you guys. Family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This Friday afternoon shift at the Ivy Town Cafe was unusually busy, more like a Saturday. In truth, busyness was an aid helping Felicity to banish all thoughts of Jonas King and to focus on her work. </p><p>She tried hard to <em>not</em> think about him, her mystery man. But he invaded her every thought, her very being. She basked in the memory of his warm breath on her skin and the feel of him exploring her eager body with his lips, fingers and tongue. She silently trilled at the thought of his hard cock inside her, it caused heat to flare in her pelvic region. Her own thoughts assaulted her and her treacherous body tingled.</p><p>Gaah, this man was in her blood and she couldn't erase the connection she made with him, with his body which spoke more eloquently than his words did of his own connection to her too.</p><p>That never happened with Cooper. Sex with him was mostly, well...mostly a non-event. She guess some men were accomplished that way, others not.  </p><p>Finally the CLOSED sign was in place because it was after 6p.m but a few stragglers remained. She could not begin to clear up until the last customer had left. </p><p>Sitting behind the wheel of her little car, Felicity fought against the pull of the mysterious Jonas King. She should never have agreed to meet him again so soon but he was like a drug. She was doing the Saturday afternoon shift and all she wanted right now was to put her pj's on and chill in her own bed with her tablet, which was usually appended to her but not for the last few days.   </p><p>A little space would be good. She had neglected her other job since Jonas King arrived on the scene, and was beginning to lose herself in a total stranger. That was just ridiculous, she was never that girl. She needed to go home but she had no way of communicating with him. She'd make it up to him tomorrow, perhaps they could spend the rest of the weekend together, or part of it. </p><p>The truth was, the unknown quantity he exuded maddened and tantalized her. </p><p>----</p><p>After Felicity left Oliver finally decided to listen to his messages. He promptly wished he hadn't; not yet anyway. The messages from John and Walter hit him like a sledgehammer. They confirmed what he already knew. He could not stay in this twilight world for much longer. He had to take responsibility for the havoc and carnage his mother and Malcolm had visited on the Glades. </p><p>But he would deal with it all tomorrow or next week. </p><p>He needed to spend more time with her, Felicity, to soak in the joy and peace of her. She was softness and comfort, his unexpected happy. He wanted to make believe just a while longer. He knew he'd have to tell her who he was and planned to do so over the Spanish tortillas he'd made for dinner. </p><p>Oliver looked at his watch. It was already after 7p.m. Felicity should arrive any minute. He'd missed her today and wanted her. He couldn't wait to see her, to kiss her, touch her. </p><p>At 7.30p.m Oliver began to worry, he'd expected her by now. Was she okay? Had something happened to her? He had no idea where she lived and no means of contacting her. </p><p>Then the door bell chimed and he grinned as he moved to let her in. </p><p>Felicity chided herself as she pressed the doorbell at 1990 Conifer Drive.  Quite frankly it was the last place she expected to find herself. She was already on her way home when she began to feel bad about just leaving him in the lurch and had turned around to head in his direction.  </p><p>The door opened almost immediately as if he was right there waiting for her. "Hi," he greeted her, opening the door wider to let her step inside. "I'm glad to see you. I thought you'd changed your mind for a minute there," he said closing the door behind her.</p><p>"Hi. Today was busier than usual so I finished later than expected. Sorry, but I'm not staying. I don't have a number for you and didn't feel good about simply not turning up." </p><p>
  <em>Yeah Smoak. That's not the whole truth is it?</em>
</p><p>He felt downcast and his spirits drooped a little at her words. "You can at least stay for a little while and have one glass of wine? I've cooked us something to eat, nothing fancy."</p><p>Felicity grinned, "who could resist your cooking?"</p><p>"Good." He took her bag and waited for her to remove her jacket. "It's ready, we can eat now if you like." She nodded.  </p><p>They both felt the slight awkwardness between them, as they ate. So many unspoken things hanging in the air.</p><p>"Do you know Jonas, Ivy Town is not where I belong. It's just a short-term bolt-hole, as it is for you, until I can get my act together. There are things in my past that I want to put behind me, I sort of gather you are doing the same." She paused, hoping that was enough of a prompt for him to tell her something, anything about himself. </p><p>But Oliver just stared at her for a good while. She was right, he was hiding out in Ivy Town but she had a clear trajectory for her life, he did not. "It's not like that for me Felicity. I can't put my past behind me. My past is my future." That sounded crazy to him but it was true. </p><p>He left her and walked over to the wall of glass where he stood with his back to her looking out, hands in his pocket, eyes unseeing.</p><p> He wanted to tell her. But how to tell a stranger, even one you are sleeping with, that you are Oliver Queen returned from the dead to become a killer known as The Hood. That your father lived up to his neck in corruption and you watched him shoot himself in the head. That your mother is a mass murderer. That you  betrayed your best friend then watched him die, wishing it was you. Even now, like a coward, you ran away from your responsibilities.</p><p>John and Walter's words rang in his ear. </p><p>He couldn't even tell her his name. Oliver wanted to laugh to disperse some of the crazy. It was all so fucking ridiculous, and pathetic. </p><p>He wanted Felicity in a way that scared him. In such a short time he'd begun to care about her. She was capable of getting beneath his armour, and that made him vulnerable.  She touched that part of him still a captive on the Island, frozen in time but yearning to be free. Since his return, she was the only person to give him a sense of peace, bathed him in light and enabled him to experience genuine mirth again, even his own ordinary human-ness. </p><p>She was remarkable. </p><p>Standing there he rehearsed all the reasons why he couldn't tell her, why he shouldn't stay.</p><p>Felicity sat in silence watching him and waited. She could feel his remoteness and his isolation. It wafted around him in waves and her heart hurt for him. This man touched her deeply. </p><p>He stood in exactly the place where he'd pressed her naked body up against that cold glass. Was that just yesterday? Arousal fired up, unbidden but wanting. Him. Her body needed to cleave to his, seeking comfort, seeking home. She had reached out to him in a number of different ways, but he was locked away in whatever world he inhabited in his head.  </p><p>When he made no move to return to her, and unable to see him in that state and just walk away, she went to him and stood directly in front of him. She placed a hand over his heart and looked up at him. "It's okay Jonas, I can see that you're not ready to talk. You don't have to. Whatever you're struggling with, let it go. Just be here with me."</p><p>Oliver's hands came up out of his pockets and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. He laid his cheek on her head. Gradually the darkness dissipated and the warmth and light came. "Can't you stay? Just for a while longer," he whispered. </p><p>She nodded. "Just for a little while," she whispered back. </p><p>"Felicity," his voice was husky, hypnotic, laden with an unidentifiable emotion. She looked up at him. His endlessly blue eyes were telling her something. It was indistinct. He needed to speak, but he didn't. Yet, she was drawn in. She felt his body stir against her. </p><p>A small burst of air parted Felicity's lips as butterflies fluttering low down in her body betrayed her need of him. She pulled him closer and raised her mouth to his. Their kiss was soft and gentle, almost hesitant, until a low moan escaped her. Oliver raised his head and looked at her, his mouth and eyes smiled at her. Cradling her face between large warm hands, his callouses grazed her soft skin and  his warm mouth came down on hers. His tongue slid inside caressing hers and their mutual passion for each other flared. All his longing and desire, all he wanted but could not have, poured into that deep long kiss.</p><p>When they came up for air, panting softly, she took his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. </p><p>Standing in the middle of the room, they were silent as they slowly undressed each other. They stood facing each other, at ease in their nakedness, each drinking in the other, eyes locked in silent communication. </p><p>He picked her up and moved slowly towards the bed, pulling back the comforter as he laid her down on the crisp cool sheet, and lay beside her. His long fingers began to slowly traced her entire body skimming over her face, neck and throat, across her shoulder blades, travelling down to her breasts and belly, imprinting every inch of her, shape and curves, dimples and dips into his memory for all times. </p><p>When his hand reached down to cup her mound and his mouth latched onto a nipple, soft little sounds escaped from Felicity's throat. She closed her eyes and her body shivered from the sensations that assaulted it. </p><p>Oliver moved his head to her other breast as his finger slicked through her folds before he inserted two inside her and pumped gently. When his thumb flicked her clit, it was all she needed. Her orgasm swirled and flowed as gentle rain, soaking his fingers. She whispered his name, expressing all that pent up need of him she had tried to contain during the day.</p><p>Oliver reached for one of the condoms he'd placed in the drawer of the nightstand and put one on before turning to kiss her slowly, exploring every crevice of her mouth. He sucked her tongue and his hand gently pushed her thighs apart for him to settle between them. He slowly inserted his length, pushing gently as if this was her first time, as if she were a virgin.</p><p>When her was fully seated inside her, Oliver didn't move and there was no urging from her. Instead she watched him, eyes wide and darkened. Felicity had never experienced anything like this before. It felt sacred somehow, and intuitively she understood what he needed. He wanted to just <em>be</em> with her in the most intimate way. And she let him.</p><p>He watched her for long moments before placing tiny little kisses on her forehead, nose and mouth. His lips moved to her neck, sucking on her pulse points and desire rippled through Felicity's body. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. It was only then Oliver started to move.</p><p>He withdrew from her all the way to the tip, before so very slowly descending into her warm heat again. He made love to her slowly, reverentially, with deliberation. His mind magnified every twitch and quiver of her body, every moan and soft whimper. He was intent on savouring and prolonging this experience.</p><p>He listened to her breathing, aware of the tender pressure of arms locked around his upper body and the softness of her thighs raised high off the bed and cradling his hips, giving him full access to her body.</p><p>He stared down into her eyes, into her very soul, as he thrust deeply and lovingly. His gaze intense and intimate, commanding her to maintain their soul connection through their eyes. She 'heard' his body but didn't understand the unspoken words. Her heart clenched at the depth of their connectedness. That depth of intimacy and belonging was painful because she knew it was not possible to hold on to this moment. It was a brief interlude. Ephemeral. </p><p>Their surroundings faded to backdrop as their need of each other locked them into blissful belonging until they lost all sense of separateness. There was nothing but them, lovers for all eternity. </p><p>Their orgasm built up, slowly at first, far away on the horizon, then gradually coming closer, lifting them higher and higher as he continued that slow rhythmic thrust. This was making love. And she responded, moving sinuously with him. She bite his shoulder and his breathing changed. He moved faster then, plunging deeper and deeper until the tension released. He moaned her name as her walls clamped around him and they fell together in unison, down, down into a pool of sweet bliss, whispering each other's name. This was their seventh heaven. </p><p>Neither of them moved, as they breathed each other in. No words were needed. Their souls understood. </p><p>Time stood still. </p><p>****</p><p>Felicity woke first. She felt the loss of him and loss of that rare place they had briefly visited together, although his magnificent body was right beside her. </p><p>His face was buried in her neck, an arm flung across her body, legs entangled with hers. His breathing was soft and even, his face boyish-looking and at peace. She gently kissed his cheek.</p><p>"I can't lose you" she whispered against his skin.</p><p>Very slowly she extricated herself from him, taking care not to make any sudden jarring movements to wake him. She picked her clothes up from the floor and tipped-toed out, closing the door softly. </p><p>Downstairs Felicity dressed quickly and let herself out of the house.</p><p>****</p><p>Oliver waited until he heard her car drive away before getting up. He'd known immediately the moment her body left the bed. He listened, remaining perfectly still, as she gathered her things. Then the door opened and closed and he was alone, left with a sense of utter desolation. The light and warmth he felt in her presence had gone. Oliver shivered; he was suddenly cold. He moved, his limbs heavy.
 </p><p>
  <em>You can't beat me Oliver because you don't know in your heart what you're fighting for.</em>
</p><p>Malcolm Merlyn's word echoed through his being. Malcolm was wrong. There was something he would fight for, a normal life with Felicity. But he would not inflict a life with him on her. She deserved more.  </p><p>Oliver threw his clothes on and went downstairs. He listened again to the two messages swirling around in his brain. The first one from Diggle, the second from Walter.</p><p>
  <em>Your mother's in prison Oliver, her trial is coming up. Thea's on her own. Your family needs you. After what happened nobody can blame you for leaving. But it's time to come home.</em> </p><p><em>I don't know where you are Oliver but the family business needs you. Queen Consolidated is ripe for a hostile takeover and Stellmore International has the company in it's crosshairs. You really need to return to Starling. </em>

</p><p>Like a man demented, Oliver sprang into life. He hastily cleared up the kitchen then rummaged around to find some paper. He knew what he had to do. </p><p>Some hours later the last thing Oliver did was seal an envelope with a one-word address. <em>Felicity.</em>

</p><p>He pressed a kiss on her name.  <em>Goodbye my love.</em></p><p>It was better this way. Any other way would be much too painful. He would not survive it. He was leaving his soul in her safe-keeping. She was his soul, even if he never saw her again. His heart would remember her.

</p><p>He was gone before sunrise.</p><p>----</p><p> Arriving home, Felicity pushed her handsome lover out of her mind. She was not yet ready to unpack what had gone on between them a few hours ago. He had taken her to a rare place, not easily attainable. It was a gift, so much more than sex, and it confused the hell out of her. </p><p>She was not yet ready to acknowledge that she was falling in love with a man whom she'd only just met and who was shrouded in mystery. In fact she knew not one damn thing about him, except that he made her feel wanted and safe, and <em>loved.</em></p><p><em>Enough. Shut it down Smoak. You are living in a fantasy world. Things like this simply don't happen, except in movies.</em>
</p><p>She showered quickly, got into her pj's and jumped into bed, grabbing her tablet to see whether her search on males in a certain age range and named Jonas King had come up with anything. It revealed 60 names within the parameters set, most of them with a photo but nothing matched. She would have to dig deeper. </p><p>It was only then that she took note of Alena's email. Good. She hoped for some progress on identifying the father of the Clayton's grandson.</p><p>Her browser clicked on the email and she perused quickly. Of the three top candidates, Max Fuller was not a match, Tommy Merlyn had apparently died in an explosion a few weeks ago. There was little point in pursuing Merlyn any further Alena explained, because the third person, Oliver Queen was a 99.8 per cent match and further info on him was attached.</p><p>She had no idea to what lengths Helix went to acquire this information. She didn't want to know. It was too risky for her to go any where near this kind of work, maybe in the future. She missed her other identity, currently mothballed.</p><p>Felicity opened the attachment. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. </p><p> <em>Holy Crap.</em></p><p>She was staring at a photograph of Jonas King, aka Oliver Queen, her mystery man who had given her the most mind-blowing orgasm of her entire life just a few hours ago. Queen had shorter, close-cropped hair and more of a scruff, but it was the same guy. Dressed formally in a beautifully tailored blue suit and matching tie, those unmistakeable vivid blue eyes stared back at her. Handsome as fuck.</p><p>She rapidly read through the information on Oliver Queen, her eyebrows gradually disappearing into her hairline. How had she missed all this drama. </p><p>There were photographs and articles on the reappearance of the missing Queen heir, formerly presumed dead. Details of his relationships with the Lance sisters, his youthful misdemeanours. A video of the melee around his court appearance to re-establish his identity as Oliver Queen. His arrest on suspicion of him being the notorious Hood, a vigilante who went around killing people with a bow and arrow. </p><p>And most shocking of all, the arrest of his mother, Moira Queen, charged with causing the death of hundreds of people. Frack. That couldn't be true. Jonas' mother accused of murder? No, not Jonas, Oliver. </p><p> The guy she had fucked within hours of meeting him, who was capable of giving her a sexual experience that was beyond heavenly, whose body she craved, even now, was once a suspected killer, a vigilante who had returned from a watery grave that claimed his father and his girlfriend's sister. So what was that? One was a girlfriend and the other a kind of mistress?</p><p>What did he tell her. He'd been in the Far East for five years. She suppose that was true, if not precise. So her guy Jonas who she was in love with...was really Oliver Queen? Where did that leave her? </p><p>There, she had acknowledged it. She had feelings for him. Maybe it was love. What did she know.</p><p>Felicity closed her tablet and switched off the bedside lamp. Her brain was in overload. She had to shut it down. She could not think any more. This was too much to take in.</p><p>She lay on her back in the darkness staring up at the ceiling, her mind was in turmoil; it was spinning somewhere above her head, close to the ceiling.</p><p>She guess she must have slept with her eyes open because when her alarm went off, she was still on her back looking at the ceiling but didn't feel particularly tired. </p><p>She had to see Jonas, no Oliver. But his name was Jonas too. At least he'd told her one thing that was true. A precise truth.</p><p>Like an automaton Felicity got out of bed, showered, got dressed and left her lodgings heading to 1990 Conifer Drive. She had a lot to ask Oliver Queen, aka Jonas King. She had a lot to tell him too, but not yet. The Claytons were first in line. </p><p>Felicity could see the absurdity in the situation. The Claytons had hired her to find their grandson's father and she had ended up in bed with the guy. The gods were having fun at her expense, Felicity decided with a wry little smile, as she turned into Oliver's driveway.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They belong together but can they bridge the gap?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Sweet Felicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity's mind is in turmoil after Oliver's departure, until she makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter returns to canon VERY briefly, as an aid to storytelling. </p><p>One reader suggested that one more chapter - this one - the last as I had intended, may not be enough time for a happy ending. I have no idea until it's written, whether it'll take one or two chapters to get to 'happy ending'. We'll see.  </p><p>Interludes are supposed to be short by design, like say two chapters, but this one ran away with me. My characters just won't stop talking and making love!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Felicity turned into the driveway of the guy she now knows is Oliver Queen, straightaway she knew something was amiss. She could feel it.</p><p>When she saw the white envelope propped up against the front door, she was certain. He had gone. Left with no explanation, without even a goodbye. </p><p>Last night had been about this. He'd been saying goodbye with his body, not his words, except it felt like so much more than that.</p><p>Felicity picked up the envelope and shoved it into her bag, tears blurred her vision. That's what you get when you give your heart to a stranger, a 'dear Jill' letter. It served her right. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She knew better than that.</p><p>She didn't want to read it, not yet. She needed to get through the day, to be present to the needs of her customers. But it was too early to show up at the Café. This was the time she planned to spend with him. The deserter. She always knew he would leave, but not so soon, not like this.</p><p>Felicity didn't want to return to her bedsit. Right now she needed some distance from the gray that Ivy Town had suddenly become. Like her life had become. Gray. Neither black nor white. Indeterminate. Neutral.  It was weird how that had happened. This morning. Now. </p><p>She wanted to look into his blue eyes, listen to his laughter, sit in the bathtub with him. Watch him cook. Lay in bed with him. Have him inside her. </p><p> On the spur of the moment Felicity decided. She needed the blueness of the ocean at Sandton beach to paper over the grayness of life without him. She needed blue, like his eyes.</p><p>How was it possible for a relative stranger to take over her life, her entire being, especially her heart, so completely.</p><p>She found an isolated spot and a rock as close to the ocean as she could, and breakfasted on essential caffeine and a blueberry muffin. It was only then she felt able to read Oliver's letter. It was burning a hole through her bag and the pull of it was irresistible. What did he have to tell her, more lies by omission? She took the envelope and held it with trembling fingers. She broke the seal and read:</p><p>
  <em>My Sweet Felicity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forgive me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You will understand everything when I tell you my name is Oliver Jonas Queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Within a few hours of reading this you'll know everything that the world knows about me, and about my mother's involvement in the recent devastation of Starling City.</em> </p><p> <em>Felicity you must believe I did not set out to deceive you about who I am, more that I was seeking refuge from an extremely fucked up existence. And you, Felicity Kuttler, offered me a healing sanctuary, even for a moment. A place of peace and contentment that I crave above all else. I grabbed it with both hands.</em>
</p><p>
<em>You were my happy place for that brief interlude. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felicity, in the few days I spent with you I came to care about you. You are a beautiful and generous woman and deserve the very best that life has to offer. But I would not wish Oliver Queen, a damaged Oliver Queen, on anyone. I told you my past is my future. That sounds crazy I know, but I am returning to Starling City to try and repair at least some of the damage my family has caused. I have a younger sister, Thea, who needs me. We only have each other now.</em>
</p><p>
<em>You will find it hard that I didn't say goodbye in person. I apologise for that. I plead guilty to cowardice. I couldn't face you, hold you in my arms and then leave you. </em></p><p>
  <em>Be well sweet Felicity, and be happy. Think of me occasionally, without malice if you can. In other words, please don't hate me.</em>
</p><p>
<em>Yours, Oliver</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Felicity finished reading, she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. So she did both. Then she read it again, and again. And cried some more. </p><p>Then she got angry.</p><p> Yes, she had been <em>generous</em> in allowing him to <em>grab with both hands</em> what he wanted from her. She didn't want to be his <em>happy place for a brief interlude.</em> </p><p>Then he dare beg her not to hate him? </p><p>Well yeah. She did hate him. He had just taken, then left her without a word except for this stupid letter. He is right, he is a coward. He'd ran away from something very special they had together. She scrunched the letter into a little ball and dropped it in her bag. </p><p>****</p><p>Back at home on completion of her afternoon shift, Felicity felt as if she had been spun in a tumble dryer for the last 36 hours. Her head hurt. </p><p>She lay on her bed with eyes closed for a long time, then forced herself to have the quickest shower, stumble into pj's and fall into exhausted sleep.  </p><p>Awake early the next morning feeling sluggish and out of sorts, the reality of the loss of the man she knew as Jonas King flooded over her. She pushed him away. She didn't want to dwell on him today, she wanted to prepare a full dossier for the Claytons. She'd found their grandson William's father; they should now pursue the matter through their lawyer.</p><p>Felicity was not certain how she felt about that assignment, now she'd met and had an intimate relationship with Oliver Queen. How would he feel when he found out he had a son. Holding that knowledge and not sharing it with him would prove too great a conflict for her. Oliver should know he had a son, but it was not her place to give him that information. She hoped that the Claytons would tell him as soon as possible.  </p><p>In the days following Oliver's departure Felicity put her head down and got on with her life. </p><p>Or she tried.</p><p>She felt the tiniest bit ashamed using her skills to track Oliver Queen. Felicity became what she hated most, a cyber stalker. But she only wanted to make sure that he didn't disappear on her again, she told herself.</p><p>Her tracking picked him up entering and leaving Queen Consolidated and his club  Verdant. He was also caught on camera entering and leaving Iron Heights Prison. She guessed he was visiting his mother. She had to admit he looked damn good in a suit. Her eyes lingered on his profile, a strong jaw covered in a scruff now, and those lips. And his eyes. She loved everything about him. </p><p>The most consistent image was Oliver getting in and out of a car driven by a huge bear of a man, probably his driver and bodyguard given the guy's built.<br/>
Felicity read about and followed everything she could about what was happening in Starling City after the Undertaking as it came to be known; especially the fate of QC now being stalked by a predator. She often glimpsed the Rochev woman who was challenging Oliver for the position of CEO. Felicity felt an irrational dislike of her.</p><p>She realised it was not easy or possible to erase Oliver Queen from her mind, and her heart if she was being honest. She could not let him simply disappear from her life. For all his faults and checkered past, she knew in her heart that the man she met was a good person. She felt such a deep connection to him. </p><p>What's in a name? Would Oliver Queen turn out to be different to Jonas King. Maybe she should find out. Felicity smiled mischievously. She realised with a jolt this was the first time she felt a sense of lightness since Oliver left. Her decision was made right there and then, on the spur of that moment. </p><p> She was going to Starling City. </p><p> Not for a visit. She would relocate. She had enough money to put down a deposit on a small apartment somewhere cheap. She had her P.I work which was increasing, and if need be she could always get more casual work for a short while. </p><p>Felicity chased after a random and outrageous thought, and followed through to execution. She sent a copy of her resume and a short but very explicit letter to Isabel Rochev and Oliver Queen outlining how her skills could aid the company's recovery. She had her eye on QC's new Applied Sciences Division. She had nothing to lose and they could gain a lot. </p><p>She gave a month's notice to the Ivy Town Café and to Marybeth Sutton, before there was any opportunity to change her mind. </p><p>To Felicity's amazement and she had to admit, some trepidation, a few days later she received an email from Isabel Rochev inviting her for a preliminary chat.</p><p>****</p><p>Oliver's journey back to Starling City had been filled with his thoughts of Felicity, and what life might be like with her by his side. He felt increasingly despondent as he approached his City, leaving Ivy Town farther and farther behind. He missed her much more than he could have imagined.<br/>
On occasion he'd thought seriously about turning around and going back to her. He imagined her in his arms, her soft lips on his, her scent and how it felt to be inside her. He had to make several pitstops to breathe and calm himself down. </p><p>Oliver had forced himself to ride through the Glades to see the true devastation for the first time. It looked like a war zone. The dereliction and desolation assaulted his senses. </p><p>Some people were surviving in a maze of makeshift shelters; others were wandering around like zombies, having lost everything. There was a distinct look of dejection evident on their faces and in their posture.</p><p>There was also an underlying malevolence stalking the entire place. Oliver put his head down and rode quickly away before tears blinded him and caused an accident.</p><p>On his return, Oliver deliberately made no contact with anyone. He was a little concerned that Thea was not around. Raisa who had remained after Moira went to prison, said Thea was in and out and was probably staying with friends. The mansion was a lonely place for a young girl. He felt a tad ashamed for abandoning her. </p><p>Oliver had to admit he was at his wits end. He really didn't know where to start. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Anywhere with Felicity. It was Diggle's messages that persuaded him to return and take care of his family.</p><p>Now he stood at his father's gravestone in the grounds of the mansion. </p><p> <em>I don't know what to do Dad. Last time I was here, I told you in order to carry out your wishes, I'd have to dishonour your name.  Well the Queen family name is now despised. You, Mom, Malcolm Merlyn and your rich friends have devastated a significant part of the City. I did my best to save it but I failed. Mom's in jail and I must find a way to try and salvage your company, but I'm not holding out much hope.  Stellmore's VP is coming after us hard.</em> </p><p>
  <em>I intend to move out of the mansion so I'll probably not come here again.</em><br/>
<em>Goodbye Dad.</em>
</p><p>Ready to venture out, Oliver called John Diggle. His most pressing need was to find Thea, then go look for his mom.</p><p>****</p><p>Oliver glanced at his friend from the passenger seat. "Why do you think Thea is likely to be at Verdant? She's supposed to be at school." </p><p>"A lot of things have changed since you left Oliver." John sounded angry. "Thea has had to grow up fast." </p><p>"And who is Blood?" "'Vote for Blood' is plastered all over The Glades."</p><p>"The Glades is a dangerous place for you right now Oliver. You should avoid the area."</p><p>"You're right John, but my  parents and their friends are responsible for the carnage."</p><p>"But not you Oliver."</p><p>"I couldn't do anything to stop it Diggle, said Oliver getting angry himself. "And I'm still a Queen, whose family is responsible for what happened."</p><p>"Blood is an Alderman trying to fill your shoes. He thinks he's the saviour of the Glades," Diggle said solemnly. He was frustrated with his friend. </p><p>They drove the rest of the way in silence until they reached Verdant where Digg switched off the engine and turned to Oliver. "Where have you been man, no one could get through to you." </p><p>I'm back now Diggle and I need to connect with my sister and go see my mother." Diggle nodded and opened his own door by which time Oliver was already striding into Verdant. </p><p>He was with Thea when the news flashed that vigilantes had attacked City Hall.</p><p>**</p><p>Laurel was the first person Oliver saw as he came down the stairs in City Hall. She was talking to her father. Laurel left Quentin's side and came to greet him with a hug. </p><p>"Ollie, you're back."<br/>"I saw you on the news, I came to make sure you were safe," he said.</p><p>The awkwardness between them was palpable.</p><p>"I'm a cop's daughter you know, so I know a thing or two about self-defence." </p><p>He smiled. "I remember."</p><p>They stared at each other. "Look Ollie, I made a mistake when I slept with you. I feel like I betrayed Tommy." </p><p>"I know Laurel, I feel the same."<br/>
"And we can't go back Ollie."<br/>
"I know. But I wish I could change the past and what happened."<br/>
"You mean Sara?" He nodded.<br/>
"I know." She gave him another hug and walked away. </p><p>He watched her retreating back. His time with Felicity had flicked a switch in his brain. With her he experienced more, something worthwhile, something different. Laurel wasn't it for him. She is an old familiar pattern that became a kind of knee jerk reaction. He didn't want that any more, especially after Tommy. </p><p>Laurel and his father's list were relegated to the past. Neither were part of whatever future was going to emerge for him. That brief interlude with Felicity had changed everything.</p><p>Oliver stood gazing far into the distance. He was back with her in Ivy Town. There was a sad expression on his face. One way or another he ended up hurting people, especially Laurel and Tommy. He'd hurt Felicity too. He knew that and it  that made him angry. </p><p>That anger got displaced on to Diggle.</p><p>Oliver strode out of City Hall bristling with it. "I don't like being played," he said tersely as Diggle fell in step beside him. </p><p>"I don't know what you mean Oliver." </p><p>"I'm not about to take on these Hood copycats. That's why you sent me all those messages, it wasn't about my family."</p><p>"Okay I admit it. But these men don't have your restraint Oliver, or your honour. This town needs a vigilante." </p><p>"Now there are four of them, how's that working." Oliver's face was thunderous. "Take me home Diggle," he said wearily. I have a big day in the office tomorrow trying to save my family's company." </p><p>"Certainly Sir."</p><p>The journey to the mansion was made in stony silence. </p><p>****</p><p>Felicity arrived in Starling City the day before her exploratory conversation with Isabel Rochev. It was scheduled for 11 o'clock. There was no mention of Oliver's attendance and she assumed he was not going to be there, which suited her. She didn't want another person present at their first meeting since Ivy Town, especially Isabel Rochev. </p><p>When she saw his face on the TV screen in her hotel room, she rushed to turn the volume up. There had been a disturbance at City Hall. The newsflash showed Oliver leaving the venue, his bodyguard by his side. Was he hurt? Her eyes scanned his face. He seemed okay. Her heart did a flip and her eyes softened. He was right here, she would see him soon, maybe tomorrow after meeting Isabel she would go to Verdant. How would he react?</p><p>The next day Felicity arrived at Queen Consolidated offices fifteen minutes before the appointed time. She wore something from her small newly acquired corporate wardrobe. A demure blue dress with a round neckline and three-quarter length sleeves. The particular style looked good on her and made her feel good.</p><p>An assistant greeted her at the elevator on the executive floor. "Good morning Ms Smoak, may I offer you a cup of coffee? Ms Rochev's meeting is running a little late. She'll be with you shortly."</p><p>Felicity declined the coffee and was escorted to an alcove with a sofa and coffee table. She picked up a copy of  QC's annual report and flicked through, finding the section on the Company's newest addition, the Applied Sciences Division.</p><p>Directly ahead of her, through a wall of frosted glass and floor to ceiling pale grey strip blinds, Felicity could just make out the outline of people seated around a table. That must be Isabel's meeting, she thought, and continued with her reading.</p><p>Suddenly, all hell seem to break out. The elevator doors opened and four masked gunmen in hoods burst in the meeting room. "Oliver Queen," someone shouted. "You've failed this City." 
Then shots were fired. </p><p>Felicity gasped and jumped up, one hand clasped over her mouth. Her heart was racing, her eyes blinked rapidly behind her glasses. She ran to the side of the conference room, and crouched down low to the ground and tried to peer through the gaps in the blind. Was he in there? Was he hurt or worse? </p><p>She heard another voice telling Oliver to go, and suddenly there he was, in front of her, holding on to a woman dressed in red, Isabel Rochev. He pushed her to safety and turned again in her direction. His eyes widened when he saw her. The look on his face one of utter shock. </p><p>Just then one of the gunmen came out of the conference room pointing his weapon at Oliver. Felicity froze. Then adrenalin suffused her body. She jumped up, removed one of her high heel pumps and did the only thing there was to do. She hit the gunman on his head with all her might.</p><p>What happened next was a complete blur in Felicity's mind. </p><p>She heard loud prolonged screaming at the same time as she flew in the air high up among the skyscrapers. She was being held like a sack of potatoes, against a hard human body. She clutched at it, wishing whoever it was would stop screaming. </p><p>They crashed through not one but two plates of glass and landed on the floor of an adjacent building. She was surrounded by a million pieces of translucent material, glistening in the sunlight. The screaming had stopped.</p><p>She lay there winded and only lifted her head when someone, it was Oliver, moved her hair aside and searched her face. His piercing blue eyes were filled with concern, disbelief and relief. </p><p>What just happened? Did they just fly like Superman and Lois? Did Oliver Queen have superhero abilities?<br/>
She heard him talking to someone, maybe two people. Then she was being lifted up into his arms. Felicity clung to him, eyes closed, head on his shoulder, and arms around his neck. "Oliver I..."</p><p>He kissed her forehead. "It's okay baby, don't talk, I've got you," he whispered. </p><p>Waiting for Diggle to come and take them to the mansion, Oliver stared down at the woman in his arms. What was she doing in Starling City and more to the point, at Queen Consolidated? He thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw her right there, in the path of those madmen. </p><p>He knew he didn't want to let her go, but if there was any chance of keeping her by his side, he would have to keep her safe. In order to do that he will have to tell her everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Abduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity and Oliver start to reconnect but remnants of his former life intervenes once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some of you have said how much you love this fic and want more chapters or a sequel (adorable readers).</p><p>Okay, okay, you win. Since this (unplanned) chapter flowed because the characters are talking, this is now officially a multi-chapter production. Don't know about a sequel.</p><p>There clearly are a couple of issues to explore - how does Felicity fit in with Oliver's life in Starling City; and we need to talk about William. </p><p>But here's the thing. My characters are extending this fic's life, not me.<br/>As soon as they stop talking, I cannot write and the Muse loses the will to live.</p><p>I had this conversation with another writer last year. I cannot write until and unless my characters speak. I cannot force it otherwise the writing will slowdown and stop. When that happens the muse gets bored and leaves, sometimes never to return and you get abandoned fics. It can happen to the best of us.  So we'll see how far it gets. </p><p>Readers' comments are great muse-motivators, so thank you for reading and commenting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the limousine pulled up along side him, Oliver could see the perplexed look on Diggle's face. He rushed around to open the door and Oliver somehow managed to manoeuvre himself into the vehicle with Felicity still in his arms.</p><p>"John this is Felicity. She's my friend and happened to be on the executive floor when those hoods crashed my meeting with Isabel. She may be hurt, we're going to the mansion." </p><p>Diggle nodded, and raised an eyebrow.<br/>
Since when did Oliver have a friend called Felicity, surely he would have known about her before now. The entire year they'd been together he'd never seen or heard about her. It certainly looked like more than friendship, the way Oliver was holding the woman, and seemed very comfortable with how she was clinging to him. His eyes held that...that sappy look. Good Lord if he didn't know better he'd say his friend was in love. What the Fuck. When did this happen.</p><p>Felicity, now fully alert, felt the slight tension between Oliver and his driver. What was that about? She supposed she must be something of a surprise to John. That's what Oliver called him. How many women had he ferried sitting in Oliver's lap at the back of the limousine? </p><p>She recognised Brown Bear from her tracking. He seemed a nice man. She bet he'd know a lot about her mystery man. After today he was even more intriguing. She liked being Lois to his Superman.</p><p>Felicity was even more surprised when the limo stopped in front of a castle. Holy....Wow. He lives in a freaking castle. He is a billionaire Smoak, what do you expect. Or he may not be any more. At least he still has his castle. </p><p>Oliver held on to her and somehow managed to exit the vehicle with her still in his arms. Of course he had extraordinary upper body strength and flexibility. Normally she would protest about being carried, but right now she loved being exactly where she was and raised no objections.</p><p>"Thanks John. We'll talk tomorrow." Oliver was already at the door to the mansion, looking for all the world as if he was about to carry his new bride across the threshold. </p><p>"Very good Mr Queen, Sir," Diggle said, playing the part. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Oliver had been acting real strange since his return from wherever he'd been. </p><p>Felicity took a quick peek over Oliver's shoulder. The expression on John's face made her want to giggle. "You were a bit mean to John. You didn't even introduce him." </p><p>"I know. I've been cross with him, and I'm glad if he's piqued." </p><p>"You mean I'm the first woman he's seen you carry in your arms into your castle? That's the expression I saw on this face just now."</p><p>Oliver laughed. "He's not wrong, but I didn't realise I lived in a castle." </p><p>Felicity looked around the huge entrance hall. "It has turrets and I bet there's a baronial dining hall. I am expecting footmen in white breeches and wigs to appear any minute." </p><p>"I hope you won't be disappointed because it's only me and you. Raisa has probably already left for the day and apparently my sister doesn't seem to live here anymore." </p><p>"Mr Oliver, I didn't expect you back so soon," said a voice behind them.  </p><p>Over Oliver's shoulder Felicity looked at the woman hovering at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at them. </p><p>Oliver turned with Felicity in his arms. "Raisa, I'm glad you're still here. This is Felicity, my...a good friend. She got hurt earlier." Oliver closed his mouth. There was nothing more he wanted to say about that.</p><p>Raisa was smiling like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be carrying a strange woman upstairs in his arms, going to his bedroom.</p><p>"Anything I can do to help Mr Oliver."<br/>
"No Raisa, thank you. It's fine. We'll manage." </p><p>"If you're here I will go home if that's okay. When you were away I usually stayed for Miss Thea unless she let me know she won't be home. I don't like her to come to an empty house. I've left you plenty of food." </p><p>That made Oliver feel bad about abandoning his sister. She was so young, and he'd not been a great brother since his return from the Island, especially recently. "Yes, that fine Raisa. I'll be here. You can go home. And thank you."</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Oliver nodded. "Good bye Miss Felicity, nice to meet you. I hope you're okay."</p><p>"Yes, thank you Raisa, I'll be fine." </p><p>Oliver continued until he reached a door, kicked it open and sat her gently on a bed.</p><p>"Who's Raisa."<br/>
"Our house keeper. She's been with the family since I was a boy." </p><p>"I like her. You have some nice people around you, except the ones that want to kill you." She looked at him with a frown. There was so much she wanted to ask. "I like John too." </p><p>Oliver's eyes were soft and tender as he looked down at her. "May I?" He knelt on one knee in front of her.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"I'm going to take off your one shoe."</p><p>Felicity looked down with surprise and consternation. She hadn't even noticed she was one shoe less. That's why he carried her.</p><p>"Oh no. They were my first and only Louboutin. On a waitress salary, it near broke the bank I can tell you."</p><p>He laughed. "Sorry about that. I'll buy you another half a dozen pairs, since you lost your louboutins in my company while defending me. In the meantime, Thea has an entire room full of shoes I'm sure you'll find something to fit. You look about the same size and I'd bet a whole year's salary that she's never worn half of them."   </p><p>"Thank you." She suddenly felt shy with him. This was Oliver Queen, not Jonas King. It's funny how perception changes with one small thing, a different name.</p><p>He seemed to sense her reticence. His forefinger lifted her chin. "It's okay Felicity, I'm the same person you met in Ivy town." He bent down and kissed her softly, a chaste kiss. "Welcome to my home and to Starling City." </p><p>"Thank you." Was that all she could say? Because suddenly she felt tongue-tied with him. So unlike her. </p><p>"You missed lunch, I'll bring you a tray. I could do with something too."<br/>
"No. It's fine. I'm fine. I want to come with you. Let's eat downstairs."</p><p>"Are you sure. Nothing hurts anywhere?"  He placed a hand on her shoulder. The warmth permeated through her dress and the electricity sparked in her blood. All the pent up longing and wanting rose to the fore. </p><p>He knew it. He felt it too. "Felicity," he groaned. Pulling her to her feet, Oliver wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you so much."</p><p>"Me too." Her arms encircled his neck.<br/>They kissed, long and passionately, exploring each other's mouth and clinging, less anything threatened to take the other away.</p><p>Oliver finally pulled away. "I think I should feed you before I get you naked. You look beautiful today by the way." He bent and kissed her lips lightly.</p><p>She smiled. "Thank you. You look beautiful too. I love Jason King in an Oliver Queen suit." Her eyes teased him. </p><p>"Oh yeah? Mr King has gone. He's morphed into a Queen so I hope you'll be happy with that," he said removing his jacket and tie. </p><p>She laughed. "I have my own confession to make. I'm not Kuttler. Well I am, that's my dad's name but I've been Felicity Smoak for as long as I can remember. That's my mom's name. I only used Kuttler when I got to Ivy Town because I do some work as a private investigator."</p><p>Oh god! Her throat constricted. Oliver's son. Does he know yet? She looked up into his blue eyes, they were sparkling. He was happy to see her.  She pushed the Claytons and William to the back of her mind. She'd deal with it later.  </p><p>"I'm very happy to meet you Ms Smoak." His gave her a slight bow. "So are we quits on the name thing then?"</p><p>"Maybe, but...."<br/>"I know. We have a lot to catch up on. Let's begin with lunch." He took her hand.</p><p>**</p><p>Lunch took them absolutely ages and to Felicity's delight they fell immediately into that easy camaraderie that they shared before. Oliver regaled her with stories about his childhood in the mansion with his best friend Tommy and his sister Thea, whom he called speedy.</p><p>She saw and sensed the depth of his sadness and pain around Tommy's death. She heard how he was the one to find his injured and dying friend, and there was nothing he could do to save him.</p><p>Felicity reached for his hand across the kitchen island and kissed it. "I'm so sorry" she mouthed at him. He nodded and seemed to suddenly shake the mood.  "Let's find somewhere more comfortable because I guess I have some talking to do." </p><p>They settled down in a comfy couch in Moira Queen's very plush sitting room. He sat close and held her hands, staring into her eyes. She was even more beautiful than he remembered and he dreaded the thought of sharing the ugliness that his life had been for the past six years, ending with the Undertaking, the event that drove  him from Starling City.</p><p>His running had been a blessing though, he decided, because he'd found her. For once the gods had brought something good, clean and wholesome into his life. He wanted it desperately. But there was still some doubt about his ability to have her in his life. Looked what happened earlier. She could have been killed.  </p><p>"Oliver? Are you okay?" Her voice and the warmth of her hand pulled him back to the moment. She was actually here with him. He regretted that he had to share any of the ugliness with her.</p><p>Oliver left the couch and stood by the window with his hands in his pockets. She was beginning to recognise that as his default position when his mind was in turmoil. But this time, unlike last time, he did not turn away from her. He was facing her.</p><p>Oliver paused before sharing any of his darkness with her. He had to know. "Felicity why were you on the Executive floor at QC. Did you come to find me? I thought I'd been struck by lightening when I saw you. You probably saved my life by the way."</p><p>"Maybe it was meant to be, maybe I had to be here to save you Oliver.<br/>
"Where do I begin?" Her mind travelled back for a moment to Boston and Cooper. That was part of her story but not relevant to them.</p><p>"Before I met you, QC and three other companies were on my hit list as most likely to advance my career ambitions.  After you left Ivy Town I realised I wanted to explore whether the depth of our connection was a mirage, a figment of my imagination or real.<br/>"Since I'm not emotionally attached to any place, it seemed a good idea to simply relocate to where you were. I sent you and Isabel Rochev my CV and a cover note expressing my interest in the Applied Sciences Division. I was surprised to receive a response from Isabel within days, inviting me for a preliminary discussion.</p><p>"So here I am. There was no mention of you, so I assumed you would not be attending the meeting. I was waiting for Isabel when four gunmen came charging in and the shooting started." </p><p>Oliver closed his eyes not wanting to imagine what could have happened to her.<br/>
"I did not receive mail from you, and knew nothing about the arrangement Isabel made with you, which is not surprising. She is determined to take over my father's company. I can't let that happen." </p><p>He turned his attention back to her. "So are you now a resident of Starling City and not returning to Ivy Town?</p><p>Almost, not quite. I have given notice of termination of my tenancy and the Café has my resignation. I have to return to work day after tomorrow. I took extra time, hoping to be able to meet with you."</p><p>There was a lingering silence and she began to panic, maybe she had been presumptuous. Perhaps he saw the break with her in Ivy Town as final, and this was Oliver Queen being courteous. "Oliver say something, what are you thinking."</p><p>"I'm thinking how did I get so lucky, that someone like you would want to be with me."</p><p>She went to him and palmed his face. "I think I fell in love with you, my mystery man, a complete stranger, whom I followed here. Why? Because I feel, I know, deep in my heart that you are a good person. I want to spend time with you. I want to explore this thing between us. I know you feel it too." </p><p>She watched as he squeezed his eyes trying to stop tears trickling down his face. "Oliver," she whispered, using her thumbs to wipe the wetness away. "What is it. Tell me."</p><p>"I'm afraid you will change your mind about me when you hear the truth."</p><p>"Oliver, truth is the basis of any relationship. Without it relationships do not survive. Lies, by omission or otherwise are a betrayal of trust."</p><p>He nodded. His blue eyes were clouded by the depths of his emotion. She took his hand. "Come, sit with me."</p><p>"You sit, I prefer to stand while I tell you the story of my life and what brought me to Ivy Town, and to you."</p><p>Felicity nodded, sat down and waited for him.</p><p>"I'm not sure where to begin."<br/>
"Begin anywhere, it's fine."<br/>
"I returned home a year ago after a storm at sea which took my father's life left me stranded on an Island called Lian Yu where I was found five years later by Chinese fishermen.<br/>
Fuck. That's not the whole truth, it's what the newscasters said, and he is lying by omission. He was finding all this so difficult. </p><p>Oliver looked at his ringing phone. It was Diggle. He should have placed it on Silent. "Sorry, I have to take this."</p><p>"John? Something wrong?"<br/>
"Yes, it's Thea. Oliver she's been taken man."<br/>
"What do you mean she's been taken. By whom?"<br/>
"It's those copycat hoods who attacked City Hall, and then came after you at QC."<br/>
"I presume she was taken from Verdant?"<br/>
"Yes, Roy is there waiting for us. He called me."<br/>
"Where are you now?"<br/>
"Right outside your door."</p><p>Oliver motioned his outstretched hand to Felicity. She got up and took it, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "I'm so sorry Felicity, I have to go, it's Thea. Those men from yesterday have apparently abducted my sister. I have to find her."  </p><p>"I'm so sorry Oliver. This is your priority right now, I'll go back to my hotel." </p><p>Oliver opened the door to Diggle. "Where would they have taken her? Did Roy know anything?"<br/>
"No. He didn't. We have to talk to Lance Oliver. Roy has already called the SCPD. Some people in the club were hurt. It was chaos in there." </p><p>"No John. I don't want the SCPD anywhere near this. Police involvement is more likely to get her killed. I'll deal with it myself. They will be holding her hostage because they want me. We must do this. I must do this." </p><p>"You know Lance will want to deal with it himself, just talk to him. He may have more information already." </p><p>Oliver was in a state of high agitation. Yes, he needed information, he'd talk to Lance but he was going to find Thea, not wait on SCPD.  After everything that has happened, he couldn't lose her as well. "I need to talk with Roy first, do you have his number?"</p><p>Diggle called Roy on his phone and handed it to Oliver, who put it on loud speaker.</p><p>"Roy, did those men say anything. Did you recognise any of them?"</p><p>"They shouted a load of stuff, mainly cursing you and your family and making threats. They had masks so I can't describe anyone. But one man left part of his hand behind. It fell off."  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know, like he'd had an operation or something and they gave him false fingers."<br/>
"You mean like an amputee."<br/>
"Yeah. I'm sorry, I tried but I couldn't stop them."<br/>
"It's okay Roy. We'll find Thea."</p><p>Oliver ended the call and handed the phone back to Diggle.</p><p>"How Oliver? Where are you going to look for Thea. We don't even know who took her."  </p><p>"I might be able to help."<br/>
Both men look at Felicity. "How?" they said in unison.</p><p>"I need a tablet. Is there one in this house. I seem to have lost mine along with my shoe at QC today."<br/>
"Thea will have one." Oliver was already running up the stairs as he spoke.</p><p>Diggle was looking at Felicity in astonishment. "You really think you can identify those men?"</p><p>"I hope so, it's worth a try. There are things such as hospital records, criminal records and cameras. I'm not promising anything but..."<br/>
"Here, Oliver said proffering the latest iPad Air. "If we can access the local hospital records for amputees, say over last ten years...."</p><p>"And cross reference that with male surgical amputees, aged between say 25 and 40, living in or around the Glades, said Felicity, finishing his sentence, her fingers tapping furiously. "We should be able to...I've got someone. His name is Jeff DeVoe, ex-marine."</p><p>"Did he lose his hand in action overseas?"<br/>
"No John. In the quake, when his wife died."</p><p>Now we need his phone records to see who he has been calling," prompted Oliver. </p><p>"He's made a lot of calls to a church in the Glades, something called Standing Strong for those who lost relatives in the earthquake." Felicity looked triumphantly at both men.</p><p>Oliver was looking at her with admiration. "Is there an address?"<br/>
"I know where it is, I'll come with you," said Diggle. </p><p>"No Digg, I can do this.  I want you to stay here with Felicity until I get back."<br/>
But Oliver I..."<br/>
"John please.  I'll take care of this." He gave Diggle a meaningful look. "I want you to stay here with Felicity. Guard her with your life, she means a lot to me." </p><p>Oliver I don't need Mr Diggle to babysit me. I can go to...<br/>
"No Felicity, I want you here where you'll be safe. Text me that address, John has my number," he said softly.</p><p>Felicity opened her mouth and closed it again. Now was not the time for an argument. He needed to find his sister. She nodded. "Okay."  </p><p>Oliver kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry about this. You'll be safe with Diggle until I get back. Sweet Felicity." He whispered he last two words in her ear. Then he was gone. Minutes later they heard his motorcycle roar away. </p><p>Diggle shrugged his shoulders at Felicity and swung both arms in front of him letting his palms make a clapping sound. "Oh well, I suppose you've got me for the next while. Hello, I'm John Diggle, Oliver Queen's black driver."</p><p>Felicity giggled. "Felicity Smoak." She offered a hand. "Nice to meet you Brown Bear."<br/>
Diggle quirked an eyebrow. "Brown bear?"</p><p>"I always see you with Oliver. On TV I mean, like yesterday at City hall. You were on the news together. I don't mean to suggest that I...I mean I guessed you were his bodyguard as well as his driver because of the size of your biceps....and things..." she faltered. Oh, I didn't mean I was gawping at you, it's just that you are so big, like a body builder or one of those brown bears, not because of the colour of your skin but because brown bears are fierce protectors of.....I should stop talking now, shouldn't I." By now she was blushing furiously.</p><p>Diggle laughed. He liked Felicity Smoak. </p><p>"I guess Oliver Queen is a big celebrity around here isn't he. I mean what with his mother in jail for murdering all those people. I don't mean she actually murdered them, but that's what the internet say."</p><p>Felicity gulped, she could feel another wave of rising heat. Of course Moira Queen didn't murder anyone. Why did she say that? She was nervous about being in Oliver's home. She didn't know how much John knew about them. Fine, but no need to babble like an idiot. "Why don't we go into the sitting room, which is where we were when you called and you can tell me all about Oliver." </p><p>Oh boy, this is not good, thought Diggle following her into the living room. Felicity sat on the couch and Diggle took an upright chair. He needed to stay alert. Felicity Smoak was as sharp as a razor for all her insane babbling. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unmasking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diggle tries hard to evade Felicity's searching questions. After rescuing Thea Oliver finally tells Felicity who he is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As this story progresses, I will use bits of canon to anchor the milestones in Oliver and Felicity's love story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were minutes of loaded silence between two strangers connected by a man for whom they both cared. He was, in different ways for each of them, something of an enigma.   </p><p>"So, you're Oliver's girlfriend? He seems very fond of you." </p><p>Felicity jumped at the sound of Diggle's voice suddenly materializing out of the silence.<br/>
"Uhm, I wouldn't put it quite like that, but we are fond of each other." </p><p>They are fond of each other. When did that happen? Oliver has never mentioned this girl.
"Do you live in Starling City Felicity?"</p><p>"No. I live in Ivy Town at the moment." </p><p>Diggle wanted to ask whether that's where Oliver had been for the last period of time, but decided against prying. Oliver will tell him when he was ready. Maybe. </p><p>"How long have you known Oliver, John?"</p><p>"Only since he returned home a year ago. I was hired as his bodyguard. I guess we have become quite close, but he pisses me off a lot of the time." </p><p>Felicity laughed. "I can imagine. He pisses me off too." </p><p> Oh really. This must have been going on for a while then if Oliver had time to piss her off too. Diggle racked his brain trying to remember any time Oliver had spent time away from Starling City in the past year. None he could think of. </p><p>"My first year with him was just a nightmare, I even left the job once."<br/>
Diggle went on to tell her about the various ruses Oliver had pulled to try and ditch him in their early days together.</p><p>John had her crying with laughter, and he kept going, embellishing his stories here and there. He'd never known himself to talk so much. But he didn't know the first damn thing about Oliver's relationship with Felicity, so he wasn't going to say too much about the guy. He hoped Oliver would get back soon, because he was fast running out of things to say.  He already knew that Ms Smoak was astute, sharp as a blade and he didn't want to be subjected to an inquisition. </p><p>Digg got Felicity talking about growing up in Vegas with her mom and studying at MIT. She wanted to know about him and his time in Iraq. He happily did so at length. It kept them off the subject of Oliver Queen, until finally he dried up and she fired her first shot.</p><p>"Is his life always like this John?" </p><p>Diggle sighed. It was going too well and too good to be true.<br/>
"How do you mean Felicity?" </p><p>"Well I've been here just over 24 hours and Oliver was in City Hall when those hooded men attacked, then they came after him at QC. Now they've kidnapped his sister."</p><p>"It's just an unsettled time in the City. So much has happened. Many people are angry with the Queen family because of his mom's role in what happened in the Glades. Hopefully it will all settle down soon." He really hoped Oliver would be back soon. The vigilante should have made short shrift of those other hoods by now. </p><p>"Well I hope so. I don't like the idea of people going around shooting at Oliver. At least he has you to watch his back." </p><p>Diggle smiled and nodded. "Yes he does." He pulled on one of his ears.</p><p>Felicity was observing him. Her antennae was up. "But you're more than his driver and bodyguard aren't you John? Why was it you who got the call that Thea had been taken?" </p><p>"I guess since Oliver's been away I've kept an eye on Thea, and Roy is used to seeing me around."</p><p> Oh boy. Get your ass back here now Queen. </p><p>***</p><p>Riding away from the mansion Oliver realised he had a dilemma. He would have to either find a plausible reason to return to the mansion without Thea or find an explanation for why a vigilante had rescued his sister and not him. It pained him to don the hood again and the need to resort to subterfuge with Felicity, at least for now.  </p><p>He'd promised himself he wouldn't kill again to honour his friend, but they had his sister, there was no other way. He would have to move very fast and think on his feet to manage this one.</p><p>Oliver found Thea, as expected, with the hoods in the church. He arrived just in time. The most aggressive of the four had a gun to her head and, Oliver was certain, about to shoot her.<br/>
Disarming the aggressor, he urged Thea to leave, then made swift work of despatching her kidnappers. </p><p>The perpetrators were securely restrained and tethered where Lance, now demoted to a beat cop, or some other cop would find them. Just as he thought and before he could get away, Quentin suddenly materialised. He was issuing a warning to a speeding driver. </p><p>Oliver ducked into the shadows and stepped out again just as Lance reached the four copycat hoods.<br/>
"These are the guys who kidnapped Queen's sister. Take them in."</p><p>Quentin pulled his gun on him. "Oh it you. I didn't think I'd see you again, where have you been? Typically when I come across guys you've been after they're a little more dead." </p><p>"I'm trying another way," Oliver said as he zip-lined up into the darkness.</p><p>Assuming Thea would have made her way back to Verdant and Roy, that's where Oliver suddenly appeared as the concerned brother. </p><p>The siblings eventually arrived back at the mansion with Roy tagging along. "Who's this Ollie," Thea asked when she saw Felicity. "Hello," she greeted her, not waiting for her brother to respond, "I'm Thea Queen and this is my boyfriend Roy. Are you Ollie's latest girlfriend? I haven't seen you around before."</p><p>Oliver pre-empted any response from Felicity. "Enough with the interrogation Speedy, Felicity is my friend and a guest in our house, so be polite." </p><p>"I am being polite Ollie. Hi Felicity, you look nice. I'm going to like you."</p><p>Felicity smiled at the dishevelled but beautiful young woman in her stylish red dress. "Thank you Thea. Oliver has told me about you. Nice to meet you too. Are you okay, did those men hurt you?"</p><p>"They were going to, but the vigilante arrived just in time and saved me. I think he was the original vigilante. We thought he died in the Undertaking, but apparently not." </p><p>"Oh. How did he know where you were, I thought..." Felicity looked at Oliver, then John with bewilderment on her face.</p><p>"Speedy you should get some rest, you must have had quite a shock," Oliver said hurriedly. "Do you want me to come up with you?"</p><p>"No, I'm not a child Ollie. Roy can come with me."</p><p>Oliver took a step forward in Roy's direction, a menacing one. "Thea, I don't think..."<br/>
Felicity touched his arm, and that was enough to make him relax and step back. </p><p>"Fine," Oliver said, giving Roy the evil eye, silently threatening him.</p><p>Felicity had a grin on her face. She already liked Thea Queen. She understood how frustrating it must be to have a newly resurrected Oliver playing the protective big brother trying to strongarm her boyfriend, after she'd managed to survive all these years without him.  </p><p>"Vigilantes seem to multiply in this town," Felicity said once Thea had gone. "Do you think the original vigilante is the one who got to the church before you Oliver and rescued Thea? But how did he know where to go. He could have known those men I suppose." Felicity's brain whirred trying to make sense of it all. </p><p>Diggle choked, then coughed to hide it. "Now that Thea's home safe, I'll be getting home Oliver. Very nice to meet you Ms Smoak I hope we'll meet again." </p><p>"Yes, me too John, and it's Felicity. Goodnight."</p><p>"See you tomorrow Oliver?"</p><p>John's question appeared simple but it was loaded. They'd have to talk. He owed him that. "Goodnight John, I'll call you tomorrow. I'll see you out," said Oliver. 
</p><p>"Well Oliver, what do you think?" Digg asked when they were out of earshot. "Was it the original vigilante who turned up to save Thea. From what I hear, he's not been around the City lately. Those other copycats need to be stopped in my opinion."</p><p>"Diggle will you please give me a break. I'm not putting that hood on again."  </p><p>"But you did tonight. Did you kill those guys?"</p><p>"No. I left them for SCPD to pick up. Quentin turned up before I left." </p><p>"That's good Oliver, that's good. Are you going to tell me sometime about Felicity. She told me she lives in Ivy Town. Is that where you were?"</p><p>"I thought you needed to get home Digg. Tomorrow I'm meeting Walter at QC. His bank will hopefully be able to buy the outstanding QC shares when the markets open, and before Stellmore can their hands on them. That's my focus Digg, anything else is not my concern." </p><p>He knew that was not true, but it was not yet clear to him what he could do for the Glades, where most people probably wanted to do him harm.</p><p>"I'll wait for your call in the morning then. Good night Oliver."<br/>
"'Night John."</p><p>Felicity sat in one of the armchairs in the foyer waiting for Oliver. She could hear the low murmur of voices and wondered what they were talking about at such length. Those two seem to be have a silent private conversation using just their eyes. She'd noticed it in the limo earlier. John Diggle was definitely more to Oliver than he pretended. She was not oblivious to how he'd deftly steered their conversation away from his so-called 'boss'.</p><p>Whether as Jason King or Oliver Queen her man was shrouded in mystery and John Diggle was party to it. She'd have to get to the bottom of whatever it was. She hated mysteries. He would start with telling her about those scars on his body.</p><p> "Hi" he said suddenly appearing in front of her again. He pulled her up and slipped an arm around her waist.  </p><p>"Are you okay? Those men who had Thea, they didn't hurt you did they?" Everything pointed to Oliver being the vigilante in her mind but she wavered, it was not totally clear. If he was, she needed to hear it from him.</p><p>"No." Oliver rubbed a hand over his face. It was time. "Come with me." </p><p>He took her hand and walked her back into the living room and closed the door.  He led her to the couch and sat down pulling her down on to his lap and dived in. "Felicity I am the Starling City vigilante. I am the Hood." He closed his eyes and his arms tightened around her. If he lost her now, it would be the end of him. He already knew that she was the light in his life. He would not let her go.</p><p>The silence seemed endless. His heart thumped in his chest and he was getting more frightened with every second that passed without a reaction from her.   </p><p>"Felicity say something, please." Her silence was killing him.</p><p>"Does Thea know? Does she know you were the vigilante who rescued her?"<br/>
"No."</p><p>"Does John Diggle know?"<br/>
"Yes."</p><p>She pulled his arms away from her body and got off his lap. He looked up at her, a defeated expression on his face. "Felicity please don't leave me, at least give me a chance to explain."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere Oliver." She sat down beside him. "I'm listening. And don't get up and walk away. You stay right here and tell me the truth." </p><p>Oliver swallowed. For a moment his mind went blank. He wanted to move, he felt trapped, caged. He closed his eyes and breathed. Felicity squeezed his hand, grounding him back in the moment. She could tell this was going to be difficult for him. </p><p>Oliver opened his eyes, looked at her and nodded.</p><p>"When the Gambit went down in the South China Seas, only my father, a crew member and I survived.  Everyone else perished, including Sara Lance, my then girlfriend's sister." He'd leave it there. No need to tell her Sara had turned up again with that sadist Anthony Ivo. </p><p>"After days at sea, my father shot the crew member and then shot himself in the head so that I would have a better chance of survival. Before he died my father told me he'd failed his city and I should right his wrongs. </p><p>"He left me a little book with just a list of names of those with whom he conspired to defraud, threaten and impoverish the people of Starling City. They kept their boot heels on the people's neck, ensuring they had a wretched life, all for the enrichment of my dad and his cronies. It was a major conspiracy.</p><p>"After drifting to the Island of Lian Yu where I buried my dad, I was found by Yau Fei, a Chinese political exile who'd been framed for something he didn't do. He shot me with a bow and arrow, giving me my first scar. When he realised I was not the enemy, he helped me to survive and tried to protect me from the band of mercenaries who were trying to capture him. In the end they took me. They tortured me for days to make me reveal Yau Fei's whereabouts. But I didn't."</p><p>"And that's how you got those scars and that burn?" Felicity asked. He nodded. "What about that blue-black tattoo on your shoulder, what does it mean?"</p><p>Oliver closed his eyes. There were some things he simply could not tell her. Not now. "That had nothing to do with the Island, I had that done another time."</p><p>She wanted to know what it meant but didn't want to further interrupt his story. "Go on."</p><p>"Eventually, Yau Fei rescued me but then betrayed me because they had captured his daughter Shado and brought her to the island. When the mercenaries wanted him to kill me, Yau Fei used a technique which momentarily stopped my pulse. I was toppled into a ravine. When I came to and was able to haul myself out of the water, I found a map Yau Fei had placed in my pocket. It led me to the site of a plane crash. That's where I met Slade Wilson who taught me to fight, and we became friends. </p><p>"Slade was a member of the Australian Secret Service who'd been sent to recover Yau Fei but his partner went rogue and joined the mercenaries. That's who tortured me. Anyway, to cut a long story short, They killed Yau Fei but Slade and I managed to rescue Shado. The three of us fought together to defeat the mercenaries but in the end both Slade and Shado died." </p><p>"Oh my god Oliver. That meant you were left alone on the Island."</p><p>"I was eventually rescued by Chinese fishermen. "</p><p>"Then you came back home and tried to save your City."</p><p>"Yes. By eliminating the names in my father's book, those who'd gotten rich on the backs of the poor, who were cruel and exploitive. But I was a fool Felicity. I killed all those people while the very worst of them were those I trusted. My own mother and Tommy's father Malcolm Merlyn in league with others plotted to erase the Glades. They succeeded." </p><p>"So now you have angry men who have taken a leaf out of the vigilante's book, wanting to right the wrongs done to the Glades and because you are a Queen, they are coming after you and your family." </p><p>"Yes. It's ironic isn't it. I tried for a whole year to save my City whilst all the time my own family had planned the most heinous crime against it's people.</p><p>"It's not your fault Oliver. You were no part of that plan, and would have stopped it if you'd known."</p><p> "I tried to Felicity, John and I and Quentin tried but in the end Malcolm Merlyn defeated us, and Tommy died." </p><p>"And that's when you left and came to Ivy Town."</p><p> He nodded and took her hand. "And I found you sweet Felicity. The only light in my life in six fucking years of hell. I killed all those people Felicity. What for? What the fuck for? Look at the state of my City." </p><p>"I'm sure you regret that. I do too. But maybe it was the only way to survive just as you did on the Island. And maybe there was another way, I don't know. What are you going to do now Oliver?"</p><p>He shrugged, looking like a dog who had been mistreated for most of it's life. "Oliver," she took both his hands in hers. "You did kill people, I wish you hadn't but it's done now and you can't undo it. What happened to the Glades is not your fault. You have to move on." </p><p>"I can't forget it Felicity. The Glades is a daily reminder and my mother is about to stand trial. I have to make amends. If I can save my father's company, perhaps that would be a first step in helping to put things right." And he had her. She hadn't condemned him and her words gave him hope.</p><p>"Perhaps I can help you to do that Oliver."<br/>
"How?" </p><p>"I don't know right now. We'll figure it out. I have skills other than waitressing you know."</p><p>"I know. My sweet Felicity is a young genius with a double masters, an alumni of MIT who will undoubtedly have a cutting edge leadership role in the tech world. It seems to me she can do anything she wants."</p><p>"You looked me up?"</p><p>He looked sheepish. "It's okay," she laughed, "I looked you up too. But you did basically tell me to in your letter, which was sweet by the way, but it made me cry. A lot. Then I got angry with you."</p><p>"I'm sorry. That was not my intention."</p><p>"I know. Maybe we can start again? I can get to know Oliver Queen."<br/>
"And I get to know Felicity Smoak."</p><p>"Will you stay?"<br/>
She frowned at him. "What?"<br/>
"With me. Tonight. Here at the mansion. Don't go back to your hotel."<br/>
"Okay," she said softly.</p><p>Oliver suddenly remembered what time it was. "Felicity, its late and I haven't fed you. You must be hungry. Come on let's go find something." He led her to the kitchen and they snacked on an assortment of the various goodies Raisa had left. </p><p>They ate in silence, only their eyes and touches communicating their feelings for each other.</p><p>As soon as they were finished Felicity helped Oliver to clear away, then she took his hand. "Take me to bed Mr Queen." </p><p>Oliver grinned. There's nothing he'd like better. When they reached the landing Oliver stopped. "I'd better just check in on Thea".</p><p>Felicity pulled his arm in the other direction and shook her head. "No. I think she'd prefer to be with Roy tonight."</p><p>"That's what I'm afraid of."</p><p>"Oliver. Let it go. You were gone for five years, then you left for weeks after the Undertaking. You can't come and play the disapproving big brother now."</p><p>Oliver sighed. "You're right." But he wasn't happy about it.</p><p>"I am right," she giggled noticing the expression on his face.<br/>
She stared at him. The shock of discovering that her mystery man, Jonas King aka Oliver Queen was the Starling City vigilante, a killer, would wash over her tomorrow. She would mull it over in her my own mind then. For now she just wanted to be in his arms again. </p><p>"Are you ever going to take me to bed Mr Queen?"<br/>
He grinned. "Yes ma'am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Secret Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before Felicity returns to Ivy Town she and Oliver make an extraordinary decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, here's the next update. Enjoy. Your comments are most welcomed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now she was with him again, Oliver marvelled at how he'd survived the last while without seeing her, hearing her voice and taking time to explore her body. He wanted to relearn her, to let his mouth, tongue and hands explore every mound and contour, every dip and groove of her luscious body.</p><p>Dear god, he loved this woman with a ferocity that frightened him, like he never existed before her, never understood the first damn thing about loving another human being before her. A small tear escape his eye, an expression of the force of emotion that overwhelmed him.</p><p>She was the one true and real in his life, someone who was positively <em>for</em> him, had accepted him for who he was without reservation and with compassion and understanding. Even after he'd left so unceremoniously, she'd come to him, come to find him and he was never going to let her go again.</p><p>Together and alone at last in the privacy of his room, it was evident that neither of them could wait. Hands automatically reached for the other, lips craved the feel and taste of the other. He just wanted to rip every last stitch off her body and bathe in her nakedness, burrow into her sweetness and seek the balm and healing he knew he would find in her. How could he not love her.</p><p>He'd thought about her every minute of every day since he left Ivy Town.<br/><em>"Fe-li-ci-ty"</em> he breathed, pulling her into his arms. He was already so fucking hard for her. He attacked her mouth with a vengeance.</p><p>Felicity moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was exhausted by the events of the day and right now the only thing she craved was his cock inside her.</p><p>They kissed long and deep, his mouth moving to her neck and throat. He massaged her breast, rubbing his thumb over her rapidly hardening nipple and Felicity cried out in need. "Oliver please, I need you now."</p><p>His hand found the hem of her dress, he pulled it up and off as Felicity lifted both arms, and tossed it aside. Oliver toed off his shoes and struggled with shrugging his jacket off his shoulders.</p><p>Felicity undid his pants and pushed them over his ass and down his thighs, they fell to his ankles, and he step out of them. He picked her up, carried her to his bed and laid her down, his arms caging her body. He stared down at her not quite believing that she was here in his home, in his bed.</p><p>She cupped his face and tugged him down for another long passionate kiss. He sucked at the skin on her throat, and her head tilted back, eyes closing. His hands lifted her body and fiddled to unhook her bra, his warm breath ghosting over her chest.</p><p>"Oliver please," she moaned. She wanted him to hurry up before she exploded with need.</p><p>"So impatient, sweet Felicity," he smiled down at her as he reached into the nightstand drawer for a condom. Neither of them could wait. She watched him move his boxers down his body and sheath himself. He removed her panties and pushed two fingers inside, testing her. He kissed her as he moved his body between her thighs and slowly sank into her and stilled, savouring the feeling of her again.</p><p>Felicity immediately clung to him and wrapped both legs around him.</p><p>Oliver's arms circled her body and pulled her close, he buried his face in her neck and began to move inside her.</p><p>"Faster, Oliver, harder, oh god Oliver, please," she begged, writhing beneath him like a live wire, moaning and gripping his hair tightly. His lips latched on to one breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard on it. She arched into him with a cry and gripped his hair tighter. It would take little to push her over the edge.</p><p>His fingers found her swollen bundle of nerves and he pinched. Felicity cried out and bit him.<br/>Oliver's control snapped and he pounded into her with a wild frenzy, his balls slapping obscenely against her skin. Her walls squeezed him and they both rode the wild surge of adrenalin lifting them to climax. She came hard and hot, he did too, fucking her through their mutual release and first orgasm for the night.</p><p>Oliver's body sank down on to hers, his breath came in hot puffs. That was quick and dirty, what they both needed. He laved each nipple with a moist tongue and nipped at her lips before rolling off her body. He removed the condom, tied it and dropped it on the floor. There was little energy to do anything else.<br/>He pulled her into his arms and they slept. Their energies zapped, wrung out by the excesses of the last thirty-six hours, as well as their raw emotions and physical need for each other.</p><p>Hours later Oliver woke up with his body a concave outline, spooning her, his flaccid cock pressed up against her ass, lower limbs entwined. For the first time since he'd left her in Ivy Town he felt rested, happy.</p><p>Oliver backed off the bed, picked up the used condom and half stumbled into the bathroom.</p><p>He crept back into bed behind her and spooned. His dick stirred, nudging Oliver into full awareness of the naked woman in his bed. Now wide awake, he debated whether to wake her too. The considerate gentleman won out and the insatiable lover vanquished. His hand retreated from where it was poised to cup her breast.</p><p>"Where did you go? You left me," Felicity grumbled sleepily. Her ass wriggled, pushing back into his groin.</p><p>Oliver groaned. "Did I awake you? It's still night," he whispered.</p><p>In response she grabbed his hand, tugged it over the side of her body and placed it on her breast.<br/>His cock started to harden. His lips pressed against the back of her neck, before skimming over her shoulder. The hand on her breast gently squeezed her nipple, making her moan softly. His mellow tones drifted into her ear.</p><p>"Oh Felicity, what am I to do with you?"<br/>"Make love to me Oliver. I've wanted you every day since you left."</p><p>Her hips pressed back against him and she felt the way his cock stirred, alive and hungry, seeking her. Oliver eased her leg up a little and pushed from behind into that soft yielding place. He groaned and stilled himself savouring the feel of her. He was home.</p><p>***</p><p>Awake first again the next morning, he was still partially inside her from behind, they had consciously eschewed a condom. He put his hand out to stroke her hair and stilled. He should let her sleep but he couldn't yet get accustomed to the fact that she was here with him and it wasn't a dream.</p><p>Oliver's brain, the logical, tried hard to subvert what his heart had already decided and he'd been rehearsing in his sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Felicity, will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>Felicity gasped and turned her entire body around to face him. She stared into clear blue eyes regarding her with a hint of surprise. "What did you just say Oliver?"</p><p>Shit. Oliver realised he had spoken out loud. He stared into her questioning blue gaze. This was not how he intended it to happen.</p><p>"Felicity I've fucked up so many things in my life. I don't want to fuck it up between us, except I suspect I just have. I can't lose you. From the day I walked into your café and you began to babble 'What the Fuck' at me, I knew it was you. You were the one I wanted."</p><p>"There has been so much loss in my life over the past six years, now I've found someone like you, I can't fuck it up. I've fallen in love with you Felicity Smoak. Will you marry me?"<br/>The depth of emotion inside scared the hell out of him. Is this how love is?<br/>"I won't survive another day without you. Marry me sweet Felicity and make me the happiest man on the face of the earth."</p><p>The silence spooled out and Oliver felt he was drowning, waiting for the guillotine to fall.</p><p>"I'm sorry about my babbling. It happens more when I'm nervous."</p><p>"Felicity you are not to ever apologise for that. It's adorably you. Don't try to change that." His blue eyes squinted, his brow furrowed as he held her gaze. He could hardly breathe.</p><p>"Yes," she whispered.</p><p>Oliver sat upright in the bed. "Yes? Did you just say yes? You will marry me?"<br/>"Yes Oliver, I will marry you."</p><p>"After everything you know about me, about my past, the things I've done, my family history, you would still marry me?"</p><p>"I love you Oliver. Your past shaped you, made you the man you are today. I'm in love with the person I met in Ivy Town, a good man, the man who grieves for the premature death of his best friend. The man who dashed out into the night to save his sister. I watched you take Rochev to safety in a hail of bullets and then return to the fray again after John told you to go several times."</p><p>"John is my partner, my friend and practically a brother. I could hardly leave him there Felicity. That's not who I am."</p><p>"That's exactly my point. You are a good person who cares for others and is prepared to put his life on the line for them. That's not a character trait Oliver, it's a Calling."</p><p>"Don't put me on a pedestal Felicity, I don't belong there. There is a darkness inside me which took over every time I drew back my bow. It was either kill or be killed. That's how I survived, but I don't know I can do that any more, not after Tommy. I love you with every breath in my body. It has no rhyme nor reason. But do YOU really want this? Me? Us?"</p><p>"Yes Oliver, I do. Whether in a Henley, jeans and leather jacket, in a suit or under a hood, you are the man that I love, I believe in you. I want to be with you, have a life with you. It's a need that invades every sinew."</p><p>Oliver's heart and whole being lit up and the darkness within receded a little. He cupped her face and kissed her lips with such reverence, Felicity thought her heart might break at how he made her feel, like no one else had done before.</p><p>They were both panting softly when their lips parted. "So what happens now?" Felicity asked softly, her eyes glued to his face, like she was trying to read their future in his eyes.</p><p>"Right now, the only thing I know is that I don't want to wait to marry you. I don't want a long drawn out engagement or any fanfare. I'd marry you today if I could."</p><p>Oliver stopped talking when the tears started to course down her cheeks.</p><p>"Felicity, what's wrong? Do you want to change your mind?" His thumbs wiped away the wetness on her cheeks."</p><p>"No. Never. I choose you Oliver. I'll always choose you. I'm crying because I'm happy. I've had the most extraordinary sense of belonging when we were in Ivy Town and I never imagine that you would return my feelings. Then when I discovered you were Oliver Queen, my hopes receded to non-existent. I didn't dare dream that Oliver Queen would love me.</p><p>"I don't want to wait either. You are the only man I'll ever love. It won't be easy for either of us. I know that. And this is a very difficult and uncertain time for you but I want to be with you. I don't want to lose you either."</p><p>Oliver pulled her up and enveloped her in his arms. He peppered her face with kisses. He couldn't believe his ears. This amazing woman had just agreed to be his wife. Joy pulsed in his veins. He could face anything knowing that his sweet Felicity would be there by his side, or waiting for him at home, even having his children, their children, one day.</p><p>He could envisage a boy and a girl, a little blond Felicity with her intelligence, and a little boy, blond too. His son. He would teach him to play baseball, and make a camp in the woods, like he and Tommy did when they were boys.</p><p>Oliver's face clouded over as he remembered his childhood co-pilot.</p><p>"Oliver, what is it?" She hated it when clouds suddenly shrouded his face.</p><p>"Nothing." He gave her a small smile. "I was just thinking about creating a family with you and my thoughts ended up with me and Tommy making camp in the woods."</p><p>Felicity clapped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened. William! Oh my god, I have to tell him. Felicity closed her eyes.</p><p>"Sweetheart? What is it? I know this is very sudden and is a little scary. I'm scared too. We are taking a big step but we are going to be fine as long as we're together."</p><p>"No Oliver it's not that. It is a bit scary but I...there is something I have to tell you."</p><p>"What Felicity, what is it my sweet?"</p><p>She couldn't just blurt out that he already had a son. She would have to prepare him first, and explain how she didn't know who William's dad was until after he'd left Ivy Town. There was also the Claytons. They seemed not to have made contact with him. She needed to give them an opportunity to tell him. Yes, that's what she'd do. She call the Claytons. Today, before she left for Ivy Town.</p><p>"Felicity, sweetheart, you're frightening me. Talk to me. What is it?"</p><p>"I..I was just thinking of all the things there are to do, to sort out. Like where will we live, and my job, will it still be okay to work at QC if we're married? What about your mom and Thea? They don't know me, what will they think?"</p><p>He took her face between his hand. "Felicity we don't have to think about or worry about any of that now. This is about me and you. Just about me and you and what we want. I don't want to wait Felicity. Everything will work out as long as we're together, okay? Come here".</p><p>He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead then her lips. She clung to him. He was right, everything would be okay as long as they were together.</p><p>She nodded. "Okay."</p><p>"I want you to go back to Ivy Town, pack your things and get back here to me."</p><p>She smiled at him. "Okay."</p><p>*****</p><p>Back in Ivy Town Felicity looked around the small bedsit she'd occupied for the last year. This was her last night. Tomorrow she would be on her way to Starling City, to a new life with her husband.</p><p>They had decided to get married in Ivy Town. It was a less than lowkey affair with just John Diggle and Marybeth Sutton as witnesses in the Ivy Town Court House. No fanfare, no hoopla, no gun-toting hoods invading the Ivy Town Café where they had their wedding breakfast.</p><p>Oliver had persuaded her, although it needed little persuasion, that while all the madness and chaos was going on in Starling City, it would be safer for her if no one knew she was a Queen. They had also decided to live in the mansion until his mother had been sentenced, to maintain a place that Thea could call home. Everyone would assume she was his live-in girlfriend and they were fine with that.</p><p>She readily agreed to it not for reasons of safety, but because it added a certain piquancy to life. At the most base level, it was simply a fun idea…to have a secret marriage. Her only sadness was they also kept it from Thea, Moira and Donna, but it would only be for a while until after Moira's trial and hopefully life had returned to a semblance of normality in Starling City.</p><p>The one thing that weighed heavily on her was that she'd loss William. Well, she hadn't exactly lost him. It was more that the Claytons had done a moonlight flit. They no longer lived in Coast City. They had vanished off the face of the earth. None of her best efforts could trace them. They must have been totally freaked to discover that their grandson's father was a billionaire whose mother had committed the most heinous crime in the eyes of Irene Clayton, one of the most socially conservative women she'd ever met.</p><p>Whoever helped them to disappear did an extraordinary job. It defied even her own considerable abilities. That hurt her soul. But they would not defeat her for long. She was partially handicapped by the FBI's chokehold on her alter ego. It severely limited her access to Federal and certain State databases, but she would find a way around that. There was an urgency. Oliver had to be told as soon as possible. It was probably not so good for their relationship the longer he was kept in the dark.</p><p>Felicity vowed to put every effort, every resource she had into finding William Clayton Queen. And until she did, she could not tell Oliver that he had a six year old son somewhere in the country. First she would find William.</p><p>Felicity picked up her brand new journal that she'd bought on the spur of the moment. She was not the journaling type but the unprecedented step she and Oliver had decided to take seemed significant in a way she could not yet articulate. But the impetus for it came from a refrain in her head lodged there since the very first time they were together. She began with her first entry.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ivy Town, June 2013</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Journal</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>This month I entered a secret marriage with Oliver Jonas Queen. It feels like a very significant step on a journey into the unknown. At this time five people know of our nuptials. The bride and groom, obviously, John Diggle, MaryBeth Sutton and the celebrant. I guess the whole world can know if they care to check with the Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages in the District of Ivy Town.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I love Oliver Queen and that is why I married him. Pure and simple.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>LOVE is too small a word to describe what I feel about him. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Is there really such a thing as soulmates who love through eternity? Two people who always find each other lifetime after life time? Twin flames.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I already know that this will not be a smooth ride. The morning after the night we were first together, premonition loomed it's unsettling head. I would lose Oliver, over and over again but he would always come back or I would find him. That our twin souls' ebb and flow, so I am forewarned and prepared for the pain of life with him, as well as the joy.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He too must know that we are bound, simply because he asked me to marry him, and did not flinch from the challenges he must know we will face. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Whatever happens, it will always be me and him together as a team. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We chose each other and it feels right.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>~</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Felicity closed the journal, locked it and slipped it into one of her bags. They would talk again when she arrived in Starling City.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who saw that one coming? None of you right? Neither did I.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Iron Heights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pre-wedding conversations between Oliver and Digg, and Oliver and Isabel.</p><p>Now living in the mansion Felicity tells Thea that she and Oliver are married. Then Oliver takes her to meet his mom in Iron Heights.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From now onwards I'll be using specific bits of canon as props for this story but most of it will be turned on it's head. This is my very own Olicity canon.</p><p>Some of you are concerned about Felicity withholding information about his son from Oliver. The muse said not to worry, things will resolve themselves one way or another.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Weeks Before the Wedding</strong>
</p><p>Oliver had a hard time of it from Diggle once Felicity left. It took some time to bring him  around. When he'd finally accepted that Oliver was serious about Felicity Smoak, he became the old John. Before that their relationship was laced with fraught words.</p><p>Oliver belatedly realised that John had gone to the bunker everyday during his absence, cleaning up the place after the wreckage from the tremors of the Undertaking. Diggle had kept the systems going in the hope that Oliver would come back and take up where they left off. He made his point of view crystal clear to Oliver one day.</p><p>"You told me you returned to Starling City to right your father's wrongs, Oliver."</p><p>"I tried John, God knows we tried, look at the results. It was a supreme failure. The best I can do now is try and salvage something of my family's business."</p><p>"So you're giving up on the City when it needs the vigilante more than ever man?"</p><p>"John we keep having this same conversation over and over again. You're not listening. I am not putting on that hood again."</p><p>"Is this about Felicity? You met her in Ivy Town didn't you? That's where you went when you left." </p><p>Oliver took a deep breath and surveyed his friend. "She means a lot to me Digg."</p><p>"So what Oliver? Don't get me wrong, I like Felicity. She is obviously bright and very intelligent and I dare say she cares about you, but since when have you put a woman before the mission? Are you doing this for her? And what about Laurel Lance? You've been mooning over her for the past year."</p><p>"We are not having this conversation John, but you should know one thing. I am in love with Felicity and we plan to marry soon. I'd be grateful if you'd keep that confidential until I tell you otherwise."   </p><p>"You're going to marry her? Oliver have you lost your mind? How long have you known her and what do you know about her? Does she know who you are?" Diggle had little doubt that Oliver was suffering from PTSD and had never done anything about it. The activities they'd engaged in over the past year would not have helped. </p><p>Oliver narrowed his eyes. "As far as I'm aware I am not yet feeble-minded. I'm also a consenting adult. In the matter of my marriage to Felicity Smoak I would thank you to keep your nose out of it." With that he turned and strode away, raced up the stairs and let the bunker door slam behind him.</p><p>Diggle watched his friend's departing figure and stared at the slammed door. He was stunned.  Oliver had never spoken to him like that before. He must be serious about Felicity Smoak. </p><p>He raced up the stairs and out to the car park where he found Oliver sitting in the back seat staring stonily ahead. </p><p>Diggle got into the driver's seat and looked at Oliver in the rear view mirror.<br/>
"Where to Sir".<br/>
"Take me to the office please Diggle and wait for me. I won't be long."<br/>
"Certainly Sir."</p><p>***</p><p>Oliver took the elevator to the executive floor. He could see Isabel Rochev through the glass wall of her office, and he walked straight in without knocking.</p><p>She was staring at him with that slight sour look she seem to reserve just for him.<br/>
"To what do I owe this pleasure Mr Queen?"</p><p>"It has come to my attention that you were planning to recruit without an input from me, in direct contravention of company policy." </p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've done no such thing." </p><p>"What about Felicity Smoak? She was on this floor on the day the gunmen burst in here. She was almost killed. Dammit Isabel, why did you not tell me about her?" </p><p>She stared insolently up at him. "I see no reason to inform you about the contents of my calendar on a day-to-day basis. It was not a job interview. We were merely going to have a preliminary discussion about her skills and talk about a possible role for her at the company." </p><p>"I see. I know she communicated with me, here. Why was I not told about it?" </p><p>"Well you were hardly around at the time Mr Queen and it seems to me your interests lay elsewhere other than with the hiring intentions of the company." </p><p>"Let me remind you Isabel my family still owns Queen Consolidated."</p><p>"The company may carry your name Mr Queen, and you may be the CEO but you are simply the majority shareholder by one share, thanks to the generosity of Mr Steele, who if I'm not mistaken is your stepfather. I was unpleasantly surprised by that move. You're not at all what people say about you." </p><p>The implications were clear in Isabel's voice. Oliver glared at her. "Most people fail to see the real me. You should know that I've hired Ms Smoak. She starts in a month." </p><p>"In what capacity? Not as your executive assistant. There is already someone  in that role working for both of us." </p><p>"Really? Did whoever it is inform me there was communication here for me? I have little doubt she was acting under your instructions. Isn't that right Isabel?" </p><p>Isabel Rochev flushed. Oliver watched her with some contempt. He would never trust that woman.<br/>
"Ms Smoak will be employed as a consultant to the company, mainly working on innovations, security and upgrading QC's IT. The team in that Department will report directly to her and she will report to me. Please instruct our EA to make all the necessary arrangements, or would you prefer if I did it?" </p><p>"You may be CEO Mr Queen, and have the final say but you must run all such matters by me before any decisions are made." </p><p>"I just did. Have a nice day Isabel," Oliver said, striding out of her office. </p><p>The look in Isabel Rochev's eyes was venomous as she watched him leave. </p><p>*****</p><p>Felicity was sitting on the wide window seat in Thea's room looking out on the lush green grounds of Queen mansion. It was just a week since she'd arrived and settled into her new home. She was already bored. Next week she would start her new job at Queen Consolidated and couldn't wait. </p><p>"So are you Ollie's steady girlfriend? He's never even had a girl here overnight before. Where did the two of you meet? Was it when he disappeared for weeks on end after the total melt down? I think he was embarrassed by mom's arrest."  </p><p>Everyone commented on how the youngest Queen had been lured back since Felicity's arrival. Oliver was very happy about that. After her abduction he was none too keen for her to be around the Glades. He thought Thea a little reckless at times.  </p><p>"No Thea. That's not true. I think your brother was overwhelmed by Tommy's death and thought it was his fault.  It wasn't but Oliver blames himself." </p><p>"It was the fault of that asshole Malcolm Merlyn. I hate him. So are you and Ollie getting married?" </p><p>She and Oliver had discussed whether they should let Thea and his mom in on their secret and decided to do so at an opportune moment, swearing both of them to secrecy and explaining the reasons. They also agreed not to make a formal announcement but to wait for the right occasion. One presented itself now. </p><p>"Yeah. About that. I have something to tell you." Felicity searched Thea's face and wondered whether it was the right time to break the news. The young woman looked a little troubled. </p><p>"What is it Felicity. I'm glad my brother has you in his life. He seemed so lonely before, after he returned from the Island. I was worried about him. He was no longer the Ollie I knew. He was distant, uncommunicative and wasn't around in the house much. I missed him when he was gone, I still miss him. Now he has you he's happier." </p><p>"Well he won't be lonely any more. Can you keep a secret?"  </p><p>Thea's face brightened immediately. She was grinning broadly. "Hurry up Felicity, don't keep me in suspense. Tell me."</p><p>"Oliver and I met in Ivy Town after he left when Tommy died. It was one of those first sight things. I hope you won't mind that we did something huge without telling you."</p><p>"Oooh Felicity." Thea clapped her hands, she was beaming. "You and Ollie are married. I knew it! You two behave like an old married couple and sometimes I can hear you in the hallway when I return late from the club."  </p><p>Felicity palmed her burning cheeks. "Oh Thea that's so embarrassing I'm sorry. Yes, Oliver and I got married two  weeks ago in Ivy Town. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted to keep it a secret because of what's going on in Starling City."  </p><p>"Does mom know?" </p><p>"No. We haven't told her yet. I'm going to meet her this afternoon with Oliver when he gets back. Only you and Mr Diggle know so far. Do you understand why we need to keep it quiet?" </p><p>"Yes, of course I do. Apart from the media circus it will create, people don't like our family much around here. It's really bad now, worse than before. I hope the Hood will begin to clean up the City again because I'm so worried about Roy. He's putting himself in danger Felicity. I'm scared he'll get hurt one day, really badly." Tears began to flow down Thea's face.</p><p>Felicity went to her and embraced her. "I'm so sorry Thea. You love Roy don't you." </p><p>Thea nodded silently. "He's trying to replace the vigilante by protecting people in the Glades but he's only asking for trouble. I don't want anything to happen to him. What shall I do?" </p><p>"Have you spoken to Oliver about this?" </p><p>"Ollie? No. What can he do? Anyway he has his hands full with the company, and he knows nothing about the kind of world Roy lives in. It would be better to talk to John Diggle. He was a soldier, maybe he can talk to Roy about how reckless he's being. I'll talk to John about it. Roy will take it better coming from him. He thinks my brother is a pampered rich boy."</p><p>Felicity frowned. She placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. "Try not to worry, it'll be okay, you'll see." She'd have to talk to Oliver about this. </p><p>"Felicity honey, are you upstairs?" </p><p>Thea grinned. "We're up here Ollie," she shouted. "In my room. Come on up." </p><p>Thea flew into her brothers arms as soon as he stepped into the room. He looked over his sister's head at his wife, eyebrow raised. She grinned at him and nodded. </p><p>Thea peppered Oliver's face with kisses. He loved it and hugged her. "Congratulations Ollie, Felicity just told me." I'm very happy for both of you. Does that mean I'll be an auntie soon? It sure sounds like it." She turned and winked at Felicity, who crimsoned.</p><p>Oliver laughed and glanced at Felicity. "Give us a chance sis, we've only been married a few weeks. I haven't even taken my bride on a honeymoon yet." </p><p>"Well hurry up about it. This house needs children to fill it up and mom would love to have grand children."</p><p>Felicity fidgeted uncomfortably. She hated deceiving Oliver but once she'd stepped on that path, it was difficult to get off, the moment never seemed right. Right now she wanted to turn the clock back. To when though, when would it have been appropriate to tell him? Every time she might have done, it just felt wrong. She sighed.</p><p>"Felicity? What is wrong honey, you seem a little pensive. Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Oliver, why wouldn't it be. I'm happy. I was just thinking about starting work next week and feeling a little anxious."</p><p>Oliver beckoned her over and she joined them in an embrace. Thea slipped an arm around both of them. "I'm glad to have a new sister Felicity. I know that sounds a little cliché-ish but it's true. I think you're special. I liked you from the first time I met you when those hoods took me, and now I already love you. I'm so glad Ollie found you."</p><p>Oliver preened a little. It was wonderful that his sister was already professing her love for Felicity. He pulled his two girls close. They were his life now, all he had. He kissed Felicity's forehead. "Let's get some lunch. Felicity and I are going to see mom this afternoon." </p><p>***</p><p>"Are you feeling nervous?" </p><p>"I am a little. Suppose she doesn't like me Oliver?"</p><p>Oliver kissed her temple. "She's going to love you as much as I do, as much as Thea does, you'll see. She and I have already had a conversation on the phone and I told her I was bringing you to see her and how special you are to me. So we'll tell her together, okay?"</p><p>Felicity nodded. She was still anxious about meeting Moira Queen. Actually, it was more than that. She felt uneasy. Her stomach was churning a little. She hated that feeling. </p><p>They left Diggle to park up and entered the prison gates. Felicity looked around the forecourt. There was no life here, no sound. It was all grey and concrete as if the dead lived behind those austere walls. The dead lived. An unfortunate phrase. She hated it that Oliver's mom spent her days and nights in such a place. Her own mom would not survive. What an ignominy for the Queen of Starling City.</p><p>Oliver squeezed her shoulder. "Stopped worrying. Everything will be fine."</p><p>They were shown into a drab waiting room filled with other visitors. No one looked anyone else in the eye. Felicity realised that people were ashamed to be there, to be seen in this place waiting to see a loved one. All except for one person, a large and blousy woman whose energy filled the room and demanded attention. People pretended not to notice her and a bouncy fidgety  child, but both of whom were silently welcomed distraction in that grim soulless place. </p><p>"Bubba behave yourself otherwise I won't bring you again. Do you want to see your dad or not?" his mother asked in a louder than necessary voice. The child nodded and sat back down on the bench, kicking his heels back against the walls. His mother tried to still his legs.</p><p>"Queen," a guard shouted from the doorway, "come this way."</p><p>Moira Queen was sitting at a grey metal table with two chairs on the other side. She waved as she saw them. Her face looked tired and lined. Her eyes were dull and her hair lank and lifeless. The dirty green badly made pants and short-sleeved tunic made her complexion look sallow, but she lit up when she saw Oliver.</p><p>"Hi mom. This is Felicity, do you remember I told you I was bringing her to see you today?" </p><p> Moira Queen smiled at her son, her grey-green eyes took in all of him. Then they came to rest on Felicity. "Hello, I am glad to meet you at last Felicity. My son thinks I've gone gaga in here. He forgets he told me at his last visit and in a recent phone call that he was bringing you today. </p><p>"Please, sit down the two of you, although my neck probable needs the stretch to stop it wrinkling in here without my creams. Walter use to order the entire <em>L'Occcitane</em> range for me from England."  Moira Queen's voice was wistful as she spoke the name of her second husband who was on the verge of divorcing her.</p><p>"Mom, I told you, I will get you whatever you need. You may be locked up in here but you're still a Queen. I'm sure the warden would allow you some face cream, even if it doesn't match with  prison regulations." </p><p>Moira laughed. "I doubt that Oliver. Even if he did the guards wouldn't allow it and the inmates would scratch my eyes out. I didn't realise how catty women can be to each other. Enough about me. How's Thea? I had my first visit from her recently. Did she tell you?" </p><p>"Yes mom, she told me. Thea needs you. She just needed a little time." </p><p>A fat lot of good I can do, locked away in here. We were both quite emotional. I'm so happy she decided not to completely disown me. She told me about her abduction. This is all my fault." </p><p>"It really isn't mom." </p><p>"Well enough about me and my woes. Tell me what have you two been doing. Are you new to Starling City Felicity? I don't remember seeing you before." Moira's eyes communicated everything she wasn't saying.</p><p>"Uhm, yes Mrs Queen, I uhm...."</p><p>Oliver's hand rested on her knee and gently squeezed it, calming her down. "Mom Felicity and I have something to tell you." He reached his other hand across the table and took his mother's.</p><p>"NO TOUCHING," shouted a guard in loud capital letters. Oliver reluctantly withdrew his hand.</p><p>"It's okay son, continue. What were you saying?"</p><p>"Mom, Felicity and I are married." Moira could not contain a small gasp. "And before you say anything," Oliver continued undeterred, "we love each other. I met Felicity in Ivy Town after the Undertaking and it was literally love at first sight. I am the luckiest man alive because she said yes when I proposed." </p><p>Felicity watched Moira Queen closely as Oliver spoke. The woman was a consummate actress. She managed to look gracious and interested as Oliver spoke, but her eyes turned a degree colder and her lips a thin pinched line.  </p><p>"I see, yes well that <em>was</em> quick." She searched her son's face. "I thought she was just one of your girlfriends. I suppose Laurel knows?"</p><p>"Mother, this has nothing to do with Laurel or anyone else. And no, Laurel doesn't know. Felicity and I have kept our news secret, we would appreciate it if you did the same and kept it to yourself. Right now only Thea and John knows. Felicity will continue to use her maiden name. I will not put her at risk by proclaiming her a Queen. That name is not best liked around here since recent events." </p><p>"Go on, say it Oliver."<br/>
"It wasn't your fault mom. Malcolm Merlyn planned and executed the Undertaking.<br/>
"But I went along with...."<br/>
"Mom stop. I didn't come here today to rake over the past. I wanted my wife and my mother to meet."  </p><p>Moira nodded. "I'm sorry, you're right. Why don't you give me and Felicity a moment together to get acquainted."<br/>
Oliver hesitated. "Oliver. It's fine. I'm not going to bite her." </p><p>Oliver looked at Felicity who smiled and nodded. "It's okay, give us a moment." He nodded and reluctantly left the room. </p><p>"So Ms Smoak," said Moira Queen imperiously, her demeanour changed, all show of cordiality dropped. "Are you already pregnant?" </p><p>"No, of course not but I know Oliver wants children, lots of them apparently, although he already has a son, so we have a head...." Felicity stopped and stared at Moira, her eyes as large as saucers. </p><p>The colour drained from Moira Queen's face, her hand clutched her chest. "How did you find out? Does Oliver know? Did that other gold-digger cash my check after all this time? I thought I'd misjudged her."  </p><p>Moira stopped talking, her lips compressed and her eyes bore into Felicity as it dawned on her. She had just made a terrible mistake, the expression on Ms Smoak's told her so.</p><p>Moira grabbed both of Felicity's hands. "Does Oliver know what I did? You can't tell him. Please, promise me." </p><p>I SAID NO TOUCHING QUEEN. I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN. </p><p>Moira startled at the loud voice. Everyone in the room was looking at her. Felicity snatched her hands away, got up and walked swiftly from the room. She could see Oliver looking through the glass partioning. His face was filled with consternation. He got up and met Felicity at the door. </p><p>"Felicity? What happened?" He looked at her face and back to his mother. "What's going on? Did my mother say something to upset you?"</p><p>"No. But you should go in and see her, I...I'll wait for you in the car."</p><p>"Felicity wait," Oliver called out as she started to walk away. </p><p>"Go to you mom Oliver, she wants to say goodbye." </p><p>Oliver was undecided. He was worried about his wife. If his mother had said anything insulting to her, she would answer to him. "May I go in and say goodbye to my mother," he checked with the guard.   </p><p>"I'm afraid not Mr Queen. Visiting time is over." </p><p>Oliver looked through the glass partitioning at his mother being led away by a guard. His shoulders drooped. He should never have left them alone. He knew something like this would happen because he knew his mother. </p><p>Oliver turned away and hastened after his wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh-oh. Big Trouble. She'll have to tell him now....or what will she do? She could pretend she doesn't know anything and let his mother tell him. JUST KIDDIN'!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Truth and Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity finally tells Oliver about his son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little frustration around Felicity not telling Oliver sooner about the existence of his son. It was never going to happen until she found William or there was some sort of trigger. Moira was always going to be that trigger. Now for Oliver's response.</p><p>Happy 4th July to those who celebrate in whatever way you can this year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver found his wife and Diggle waiting for him just beyond the prison gates. Felicity was pacing and John was leaning against the car arms folded watching her.</p><p>He and Oliver looked at each other. Diggle shrugged. Felicity had suddenly appeared looking both angry and agitated. He'd decided the best course of action was silence. No questions.</p><p>Felicity's mind was chasing itself all over the place. She couldn't push enough air into her lungs. What did Moira mean? Did she know about Oliver's child and had paid Samantha Clayton to go away?</p><p>It was abundantly clear Moira considered <em>her</em> unsuitable to be a Queen, not like Laurel Lance. <em>The woman obviously thought I'd deliberately gotten pregnant to bag myself her billionaire son,</em> Felicity fumed.</p><p>She glimpsed movement from the corner of her eye. He was coming. She'd have to tell him now. The whole thing might turn into a scandal. What did Moira tell him? Felicity squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. Here goes. She wished she'd done it before.</p><p>Oliver walked up to Felicity. "What just happened inside?"</p><p>A solemn faced Felicity looked up at him. She looked about to burst into tears. "It's okay Oliver."</p><p>He grabbed her arm as she turned away. "Fe-li-ci-ty, what is going on with you?"</p><p>Moira didn't tell him. "It's noth..."</p><p>"And don't say nothing," he interrupted. "The truth please. Something happened between you and my mother. She said something to you. Tell me."</p><p>"You may have noticed I tend to babble sometimes."<br/>"It's not escaped my attention."<br/>"And you may also have noticed I hardly ever talk about my parents."<br/>"I've noticed that too."<br/>"My dad abandoned us when I was seven and I barely remember him. I don't want to lose you Oliver."</p><p>Felicity, honey, you're not going to lose me. Why would you lose me? We've only just got married. You are my wife and I love you, very much. Now tell me what's going on?"</p><p>"Not here. Let's go home."<br/>"It's as bad as that hmm?" Oliver quipped.</p><p>Her tears started to flow then. A concerned Oliver took her into his arms and held her. He stroked her hair until she calmed down. What the hell had his mother said to upset her this much.<br/>Oliver looked over Felicity's head at John and nodded.</p><p>Diggle got into the driver's seat. Keeping an arm around Felicity's waist, Oliver led her to the car.</p><p>The journey was taken in silence. Oliver held her hand and mostly looked out of the window with a furrowed brow. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.</p><p>***</p><p>Back at the mansion Oliver headed straight upstairs to their room.</p><p>"I need a glass of water," Felicity called out to him. "Do you want one?" Oliver turned back and followed her into the kitchen. They both drank some water and Oliver took a bottle up to their bedroom.</p><p>Oliver removed his shoes, jacket and tie. He sat on the bed leaning back against the headboard and stretched his legs out. "C'mere," he said, patting the space between his legs. He wanted to hold her.</p><p>Lost in her own head, Felicity didn't really hear him. She'd resumed her pacing. Oliver watched her. He was beginning to feel uneasy, this was worse than he thought.</p><p>Felicity suddenly stopped pacing and faced him. Without preamble she launched into speech.<br/>"I ended up in Ivy Town by chance. It was a random selection of a halfway place to be before moving on to a more permanent base. I needed to supplement my waitressing income so I set myself up as a private investigator, using my considerable tech skills as my eyes and feet."</p><p>Oliver listened wondering what all this had to do with whatever had happened between her and his mother. He listened and let her speak. She was obviously warming up to something.</p><p>"My very first client was an older couple who lived in Coast City. They wanted me to find the unknown father of their grandson. His mother had died and they wanted to legally adopt him."</p><p>"Felicity what does all this have to do with what happened in Iron Heights today between you and my mother?"</p><p>Felicity wrapped both arms around herself. "Oliver please, you must let me do this my way."</p><p>"Okay. Sorry. Go ahead," he said.</p><p>She nodded. "I discovered that the couple's daughter went to high school here, in Starling City. I whittled down the list of possibilities to three people, and got a friend to help with checking DNA." She stopped and stared at him.</p><p>"Felicity?"</p><p>"I came to find you, to tell you first thing the next morning."</p><p>Oliver arched an eyebrow, pushed his upper body off the headboard and stared at her. "You came to find me? When? To tell me what?"</p><p>"I came to Conifer Drive to tell Jonas King that I knew he was Oliver Queen and he had a six-year-old son called William Clayton Jnr living in Coast City, but you were already gone." She gave him a rueful little smile.</p><p>"What?" Oliver was startled. "Felicity what are you saying? "You're telling me I'm a father? I, I have a son? But I don't...Who are the Claytons? I don't know anyone by that name. A six-year old you say?" His eyes narrowed.</p><p>"It's true Oliver, you have a son, I've met William. His mother's name was Samantha Clayton."</p><p>Oliver's eyes widened. "Samantha?" He was spiralling, memory winged back. At a party he'd snucked into an empty bedroom for a quickie with one of Laurel's attractive friends. Several weeks later she'd confronted him with the news of her pregnancy.</p><p>He'd been out of his mind with fear and worry about his father's reaction. He talked to his mom about it. She'd calmed him and told him not to worry. Oliver remembered the utter relief when Samantha told him it was a false alarm.</p><p>"Felicity, I don't understand. Samantha was pregnant and she had a child, my son? Now she's dead? What does my mother...Is this what you and my mother were discussing yesterday? But..I... what has she to do with this?"</p><p>She went to him, sat on the bed beside him and took his hand. "I'm not sure."</p><p>"So you told my mother I had a child, but you didn't tell me? When did you intend to tell me this Felicity? Were you ever going to tell me?"</p><p>"It wasn't like that Oliver. When I discovered you were William's father I wrote to the Claytons advising them to contact you through their lawyers. When I arrived in Starling and discovered that you knew nothing about William's existence, I almost told you the morning you proposed and didn't. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."</p><p>"Why didn't you Felicity?"</p><p>Felicity looked at him with fearful eyes. "I, I thought it best coming from the Claytons. They...they were my clients and I..there was an element of ethical propriety. When I realised you knew nothing of the situation, I called the Claytons only to find that they no longer lived in Coast City. They have disappeared without a trace. I didn't know what to do. I thought I'd try and locate William first before telling you. Oliver, I'm so sorry. That was a mistake. You're my husband and...and I shouldn't have kept this from you. I'm sorry."</p><p>Oliver disengaged his hand and moved away from her to pace the floor. "So how did my mother come into it?"</p><p>"After you left your mother asked whether I was pregnant? I could have been I suppose but I was still shocked when she asked that. My broken brain-to-mouth filter let me down. I began to babble something about you wanting to have children but you already had a son so we had a head-start."<br/>She stared at him, the tears brimming in her eyes.</p><p>"And then what?" Oliver asked in a cold voice.</p><p>"She said something about that other gold digger and how she'd waited a long time to cash the check. Then she panicked, and wanted to know if you knew and asked me to promised not to tell you. That's when I left. She obviously thought I'd gotten myself pregnant to ensnare you."</p><p>Oliver put his face in both hands and just stood there. His mother had paid Samantha off. That's why Samantha told him she'd made a mistake. His mother had paid her to do that but she had his son.</p><p>"Oliver? Please say something." Felicity was standing beside him with her hand on this back.</p><p>"So basically both you and my mother decided I was a child and treated me like one."</p><p>"Oliver that's not fair. I won't speak for your mother but I knew you as Jonas King, remember. I came to Conifer drive the very same day I found out, at least early the next morning but you were already gone. I was in a state of shock to discover that you were not Jonas King at all, but the famous or infamous Oliver Queen. I was angry with you for leaving as you did. I convinced myself it was not my business to tell you. The Claytons had hired me to find their grandson's father and it was up to them to contact you. I urged them to do so."</p><p>"Then you arrive in Starling City, I asked you to marry me and you still didn't tell me Felicity. What am I to think?"</p><p>Her heart was breaking. How could she have allowed this to happen. After all he'd been through, Oliver deserved more from her, his own wife. "I know Oliver, I made a mistake. When I discovered that the Claytons had disappeared I was mortified. I made a further mistake when I decided to wait until I found William to tell you, then you could go and claim your son if you wanted to. It was stupid. I thought I was doing the best thing. Oliver please. I'd never do anything to hurt you. I was trying to protect you. I was misguided. I see that now. I love you so much."</p><p>"But then my mother outed you, so you decided to tell me."</p><p>"Oliver No." The tears rolled done her cheeks then. "Yes," she said softly. "I wanted to find him for you first. I still can. I will, I promise."</p><p>Oliver picked up his shoes and jacket and left the room.</p><p>Felicity buried her head in her hands and wept. She raised her head and listened before wrenching the door open and running after him. "Oliver wait, please don't leave like this." But he was gone.</p><p>She was alone in the mansion. It's cavernous proportions were menacing. She suddenly felt small, alone and a little scared. She'd made a dreadful mistake and now Oliver hated her.</p><p>Felicity raced back to their bedroom and locked the door. She lay on the bed and pull her legs up in the foetal position and cried. Where was he? He'd gone out alone in the night without Diggle. John! Felicity sat up and reached for her phone. Diggle answered immediately.</p><p>"Felicity? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Oh John, I'm so glad I've found you. It's Oliver, we had a row and he left. I don't know where he is. Can you find him John. I know he can take care of himself but I'm worried, he was so angry with me."</p><p>"It's okay Felicity. Oliver called me. I'm on my way to meet him now."</p><p>"Where is he John, are you sure he's okay?"</p><p>"He's okay Felicity. I'll talk to him and bring him home to you. Don't worry."</p><p>"Thank you John. I'm relieved to know he is with you. Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight Felicity."</p><p>Felicity unlocked the bedroom door. She was being silly. There was nothing to feel scared about and she didn't want him to return home to find she'd locked him out of their room.</p><p>*****</p><p>Oliver's head was spinning from the revelations, all these years he had a son and he didn't know. He remembered confiding in his mother. She had been complicit in what Samantha had done. Now she was dead and his son was an orphan god knows where and even his own wife had kept it from him.</p><p>Oliver lifted his head as he heard John footsteps on the staircase.</p><p>Diggle stopped in the middle of the stairs watching his friend knock the hell out of a training dummy. It wasn't until he made a deliberate noise that Oliver noticed him and stopped.</p><p>"What up bro. You seem to be plenty mad at something. Felicity called me. Did you have your first marital tiff?"</p><p>"She lied to me John. She lied by omission, something she said she detested when we first met. Both my mother and my wife lied to me. I have a son and they knew, neither of them told me. Can you believe that? After the Undertaking I expect anything from my mother, but Felicity?"</p><p>"Calm down Oliver. You have a son man. That's great."</p><p>"No, it's not John. His name is William, he's six years old and I have no idea where the hell he is."</p><p>"Oliver, breathe. Calm yourself and tell me everything. We'll find William where ever he is."</p><p>Oliver looked at his friend, put his bottle of water to his mouth and gulped it down until the bottle was empty. He was feeling a little better. All that pent up emotion had been expended on the dummy. He sat on a table and told John everything he knew.</p><p>"Why didn't she tell me John. I've listened to her reasons but still can't believe she didn't tell me something so important."</p><p>"Fine Oliver, but I have to ask, do you love her?"</p><p>"Of course I love her John, with every breath in my body. As soon as I met her I knew and I almost let her go. I left her without telling who I was and without saying goodbye. But she still came after me. She means everything to me Digg."</p><p>"I can see why you'd be hurt and angered by what Felicity did, but she's not the sole villain here. From what you've said the secrets and lies begin in your own family. Let's leave your mother out of it for a moment. Is there anything about you that you're withholding? Not telling Felicity? I know more went on during your time on Lian Yu that you've not told me. It's not just Felicity you're angry at is it?"</p><p>"No, it isn't. It's this whole damn fucking life that I live. What's wrong with me? Do I have the mark of Cain on my damn forehead or something?</p><p>"At just nineteen I watch my father shoot himself in the head. Then I find myself being tortured by god knows who for god knows what reason. Then I'm literally kidnapped by some secretive government agency, further abused and forced to do unspeakable things. Finally I'm able to take up my father's burden but end up killing hundreds of people and destroying a large portion of my City. My best friend dies, my mother ends up in jail, QC no longer belongs to my family, hoods try to kill me, my sister is abducted.</p><p>"Now I find out I have a 6-year old son and my new wife who knew has kept it from me. What the fuck John?"</p><p>Diggle laughed. Well he just discovered something new. Oliver Queen was kidnapped by a secretive government agency. They'd have to talk about that one later. "Have you invited me to participate in a pity party Oliver? For a start what happened in the Glades was not down to you. You had nothing to do with it. I was there remember?"</p><p>"Tell that to the residents of the Glades. They hate my family and have already tried to kill Thea and me. Then there's Sebastian Blood. Everyday his face is on the TV debasing the Queen name and calling for vengeance. I'm simply stating facts."</p><p>"Forget Blood, and those hoods are representative of a minority. They're now in jail anyway.<br/>What we need is the vigilante to bring law and order back to the Glades. That's what you can do if you wish to make restitution. The SCPD has literally abandoned the area and the Triad and petty criminals are creating havoc. Blood is completely incapable of doing any thing about it. The Glades need you Oliver. It needs the vigilante.</p><p>"One more thing. You have it wrong about the mark of Cain. It's not suppose to be a sign of bad luck, nor does it make you the devil's spawn. The mark of Cain is God's promise of Divine protection from premature death with the stated purpose of preventing anyone from killing him. If we take a look at your life from 19 years old to now, I'd say that was pretty accurate. You should be dead Oliver. Really and truly, you should be.</p><p>"You know that Felicity loves you, in fact from all I see, she adores you. Plus you'll have umpteen marital rows for the foreseeable future. I know. And make-up sex is the best. Now go home, kiss you wife and consider yourself lucky man. You are Oliver. You have a top woman in your corner. Cherish her. We'll find your son. After all you only know of his existence because of Felicity."</p><p>John was right, he should go home and thank her for finding his son. Yoda Diggle can always puncture his ego.</p><p>Oliver moved off his perch on the table, walked up to John and slapped him on the back. "Thanks man."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"For being a good man, the best man I know and my brother. You given me another perspective."</p><p>"I know. You're that for me too man."</p><p>*****</p><p>He was being quiet but she was listening out for his footsteps. Felicity swung her legs over the side of the bed and waited.</p><p>Oliver had hardly entered the room, when she ran to him, flung her arms around his neck and pressed her body to him. "I'm so sorry Oliver. Forgive me, I love you."</p><p>Oliver's arms folded around her and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left the way I did."</p><p>"I understand. You were angry with me. You are right to be, I should have told you the truth. This is all my fault."</p><p>"Yes, I was angry with you but Felicity this is something in my past that has returned to blight our relationship. We won't let it. Okay? If it was not for you, I'd never know I had a son. My mother thought she had locked it all down. I'll deal with her later."</p><p>"I promise I'll find William for you."</p><p>"We'll do it together. I might know where we can begin. Let's tackle it in the morning. Right now I want to make love to my wife."</p><p>Felicity wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and she kissed his cheek as he picked her up and moved towards their bed.</p><p>A long while later, happy and sated, she watched him sleep. His face looked serene and content, his breathing slow and easy. She slowly eased her thigh from beneath his arm and slipped out of bed. Felicity picked up her journal and walked into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet seat and began to write.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Queen Mansion, Starling City, July 2013 </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Journal</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Not very bright of me to have made such a basic and stupid mistake, causing Oliver and I to have our first serious setback. It was much too early in our marriage. I should have told him about William sooner. He was right though. If Moira had not forced my hand, I'd still be working under the false premise I should find William before telling him. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Talking about Moira Queen, the mother-in-law from hell, she practically admitted paying Samantha Clayton to disappear. Good for Samantha for going ahead and having her child and not taking Moira's money. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I wonder how much she'd offer me to leave Oliver? She and I definitely won't be besties but I'll have to try to get on with Moira for Oliver's sake. As soon as she is out of prison we must move from the mansion. I hope Oliver will see that. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>At least I have one ally in the Queen family. She is such a sweet and warm person. I must remember to tell Oliver of Thea's concern about Roy.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I also need my crazy mom in my corner. I'll call her tomorrow. I wonder how she and Oliver will get on?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Felicity closed her journal and tapped her pen against her lips. Oliver might well have to don his Hood persona again to help sort out the Glades. Perhaps she should have a discreet word with Diggle about it.</p><p>Felicity locked her diary and left the bathroom.</p><p>Oliver grumbled in his sleep when she got back into bed. An arm went around her shoulders and he pulled her close up against his body. Felicity breathed a soft sigh of relief when he settled down again, obviously still in a deep sleep. She placed a gentle kiss on his chest and anchored an arm around him.</p><p>Sleep claimed her within minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Consultant Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurel makes a house call and it's Felicity's first day as a consultant at QC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unusually, she was awake before him and adjusted her body slightly so she could scrutinize him. He was so beautiful this husband of hers. </p><p>Last night their love making had been long and soft and gentle. He'd worshipped her body and brought her to orgasm twice before seeking his own release.</p><p>Her fingers were already on their way to trace the outline of his lips before she remembered and pulled them back.</p><p>"What are you up to Smoak?"</p><p>Felicity jumped at the unexpectedness of his warm sensual tones. "Oliver, don't do that. You made me jump."</p><p>"Well you were staring at me." </p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>Before he could say anything, she slipped an arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest so she could listen to his heart. "I was just admiring my beautiful husband and thinking how lucky I am to have snagged Moira's billionaire son." </p><p>Oliver groaned. "I hope you'll forget my mother's nonsense Felicity. She has yet to receive a piece of my mind for her role in denying me knowledge of my son."  </p><p>"Have you forgiven me for my role in that?"</p><p>"Felicity, we have talked about it at length. I understand your reasoning. I can't tell you for certain what I would've done in your place. Digg reminded me last night that if it was not for you, I'd probably never know about William and I did deceive you too, by not telling you who I was until I'd ran out on you. Have you forgiven me for that unsavoury act?" </p><p>"There's nothing to forgive Oliver. I love you and that's the only thing that matters." </p><p>"And I love you too sweet Felicity and that's the only thing that matters. All I want is your help in locating William."</p><p>"I told you I would but first things first. You need to register your claim to paternity and I have all the information you need in my files, including results of the test I had done. We might require a court order to have your  name entered on his birth certificate. Last night you said you might have an idea where to begin the hunt for William, what did you mean by that?" </p><p>"I remember Laurel saying something about Samantha's sudden disappearance and her parents not being from this area." </p><p>"Good. So up lazy bones we have work to do."<br/>
"Wait."<br/>
"What?"  </p><p>"First things first. I need to say good morning to my wife," he said, claiming her lips, his hand moving to her naked hip.</p><p>"Oliver," she breathed against his mouth. </p><p>In response his arms embraced her pulling her closer  to him, cradling her against his powerful frame. A soft morning kiss deepened, their desire for each other came alive. She danced her tongue around his and felt his hand slip between her thighs.</p><p>His touch was sure and deliberate. His knowledge of her body and what she liked made her immediately responsive. The way he stroked her, sucked on her bottom lip and gently circled her sensitive clit with his fingers was already pushing her into mindlessness. When his fingers found their way into her body, she gripped his shoulders and moaned. "Oh god Oliver, please." </p><p>He responded by lowering his head and gently sucking and biting her nipples, one at a time, teasing them to an exquisite, painful hardness, while maintaining the slow and steady thrusting of his fingers inside her. She felt the familiar heat from that ever present  electric pulse connecting them, whether together or apart. Her release flowed soft and rich around his fingers. </p><p>She looked up at him and grinned goofily at his smug smiling face. "I'm undone," she whispered. </p><p>"I know," he said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Stay right there, I'll  be back."  Oliver was half way to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. </p><p>Surprised, Oliver reached for his pants on the floor where they'd been discarded the previous night, and quickly pulled them on. He prised the door open slightly and peered into Raisa's face.</p><p>"Mr Oliver, Ms Laurel is here to see you?"<br/>
Oliver frowned. "What? At this time? Did she say what she wanted?"<br/>
"No Mr Oliver. She just said she needed to see you."<br/>
"Okay Raisa. I'll be down in a minute." He closed the door.</p><p>"What is it Oliver, who was at the door?"<br/>
"It was Raisa. Laurel is here."<br/>
"Laurel? Your Laurel?"<br/>
"Felicity, honey, she's not my Laurel," Oliver said disappearing into the bathroom.</p><p>Minutes later he came back and dragged on a tee. "I'm just going to see what she wants."<br/>
"Okay." </p><p>From over the balustrade Oliver could see her standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up. "Laurel, he said, bounding down the stairs. "Is everything okay? It's a little early for a house call."</p><p>"Hi Ollie. Hope I didn't disturb you." She peered over his shoulder up the stairs like she was expecting someone.<br/>
"I know you're busy with your family's company and I just wanted to make sure I caught you before your day began." </p><p>"Okay. What's happened?"<br/>
"Well, I've been approached by a couple of journalists for a statement."<br/>
"About?"<br/>
"You and me."<br/>
"Laurel, just tell me what is going on." He could guess, but he wanted to hear it from her.</p><p>"Someone saw you Ollie?"<br/>
"Okay. Nothing unusual about that." </p><p>"It was some weeks ago. Someone saw you with a woman in your arms outside QC after that incident with those hooded men who attacked City Hall. They apparently told a journalist who has been sniffing around since and the rumour is spreading that you have a girlfriend, a blond." </p><p>"And is that why you're here to find out whether it's true?" </p><p>"Well I...when  we met at Tommy's grave you said you still wanted me in your life, so I just thought if it were true you'd have told me." </p><p>"I do have a girlfriend Laurel and I'm sure you'll meet her sometime."</p><p>"Oh". She sounded surprised. "Do you have time for a coffee?"   </p><p>"I'm sorry, now is not a good time. I have to go Laurel, I have a busy day. I've not even showered yet. Would you mind seeing yourself out?"</p><p>"Oh, okay, yes of course. Another time then." She watched him walk quickly upstairs.</p><p>Oliver stopped on the stairs, turned and took a few steps back down. "Laurel, your friend Samantha Clayton, I seem to remember you telling me her folks were not from here."  </p><p>"Samantha?" She frowned at him. "She moved away some time ago. Why do you want to know about her?"</p><p>"Laurel please, just answer the question." </p><p>"I think she said her folks were originally from Seattle."</p><p>"Thank you" Oliver said and continued up the stairs. At the top he turned to look at his unexpected morning guest. She was still standing there staring up at him. He smiled at her and gave a quick wave of his hand. </p><p>He hoped Laurel wasn't going to be difficult, he didn't want to hurt her more than he'd already done. He had a wife now whom he loved very much. He still cared about Laurel, he'd loved her for over half his life, at least his idea of love then. But Felicity had shown him what true love really was. The way she made him feel was the best. He wanted her all the time, in a way he'd not experienced with any other woman.</p><p>Instead of leaving, Laurel headed towards the kitchen. "Hey Raisa, I just had a conversation with Mr Oliver, thanks for that. Any chance of a cup of coffee?" </p><p>"Of course Ms Laurel." The woman poured a cup of freshly brewed coffee.<br/>
"Thanks Raisa.  How is Oliver since his return?"<br/>
"Mr Oliver is just the same as he's always been."<br/>
"Come on Raisa, the whole family is going through some traumatic times, how is Oliver coping?"<br/>
"He is doing okay Ms Laurel."<br/>
"Is he happy?" </p><p>Raisa knew where this was going. Mr Oliver had told her of his news and she was so glad for him. She'd not seen him so happy since his return from the Island and that alone made her love Ms Felicity. Mr Oliver and Ms Thea were her babies and she would protect them with her life if necessary. "Yes, I think so. As happy as he can be under the circumstances."</p><p>"Have you met his new girlfriend?"</p><p>"Yes she has Laurel. Shame on you, interrogating Raisa," said Oliver who had waited to see her leave. He'd half expected her to do exactly what she'd done, come and see what she could prise out of Raisa. </p><p>"I'm sorry Mr Oliver, please excuse me, " Raisa said hurrying out of the kitchen.<br/>
"It's okay Raisa, no need to apologise. You've done nothing wrong." </p><p>He turned to his ex-girlfriend. "Look Laurel, I don't want to be rude but do you think it's ethical for you, a lawyer, to question a member of this household about my private life behind my back? I've already told you I have a girlfriend, let's just leave it at that."</p><p>"Oliver I didn't mean to pry. Raisa and I were just talking. I'm worried about you Ollie, given everything that's going on with your mother, I don't want to see you get hurt while you're vulnerable."    </p><p>"Thank you for your concern Laurel, now let me see you out." </p><p>As Oliver climbed the stairs once more he had the feeling his wife wouldn't be where he left her. He'd been gone longer than he expected and he wasn't done with her yet. True to his expectations she was no longer in the bed. He hurriedly discarded his clothes and entered the bathroom.</p><p>He watched her through the glass panel, a shapely silhouette created by the veil of steam built up around her.  She was washing her hair. Oliver stepped in behind her. "You didn't wait for me", he said threading his fingers through her soapy hair. </p><p>"You were gone so long."<br/>
"I know, I'm sorry."<br/>
"What did Laurel want."<br/>
"She asked about you."<br/>
"Oh? Is it normal for her to come here so early?"<br/>
"No. She wanted to check on a rumour that I had a girlfriend."<br/>
"What did you say?" </p><p>"I confirmed it," he said, slipping both arms around her body to fondle her breasts, whilst biting lightly down on her shoulder. </p><p>"Oliver," she breathed, leaning her head back against him.<br/>
"Sorry, it's not my fault," he mumbled. "You shouldn't be so gorgeous and then be naked in my presence."<br/>
"Yeah. You had me naked just a few hours after we met."<br/>
"That's not true."<br/>
"Yes, it is. How long was it after we returned from the grocery store that day."<br/>
"But that was at least eight days after we first met."<br/>
"In the café you mean. That doesn't count." </p><p>"Oliver," she gasped as he turned her and hoisted her up on his body and entered her in one fluid movement. "I love you Mrs Queen," he breathed in her ear. </p><p>"And I love you Mr Queen." Her body shuddered as he pulled out of her and pushed in again hard and deep. </p><p>Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck as she relaxed and gave in to the exquisite pleasure he always gave her. </p><p>***</p><p>The next few days proved to be hectic for both Queens. Felicity had set up a facial recognition search for Irene and William Clayton Snr in and around the cities near Seattle. Within a few days they were found in a little town just outside of Seattle, where cameras picked them up outside a bank and sometimes entering the same diner with William. </p><p>Oliver was agog, leafing through Felicity's file containing details of his son. He watched William on a continuous loop, entering and leaving the diner with his grandparents. He'd wanted to rush off immediately to claim his child but allowed Felicity to persuade him to think it through, and all the possible scenarios he could encounter when he confronted the Claytons.</p><p>She told him her theory that the Claytons had disappeared because Irene would have disapproved of him and his family background. </p><p>"I don't care what she thinks, William is my son," Oliver had thundered. </p><p>"Oliver, I understand how you feel but think of William. The Claytons are the only family he has on his mom's side. It's not good to antagonise them. We don't want to have to go to court on this, except as a last resort. Let's talk it through first, okay." </p><p>Oliver sighed resignedly. "Okay, you're right. Will you come with me?"<br/>
"Of course, if you want me to."   </p><p>"I'm so lucky to have you Felicity Smoak-Queen. I love you."</p><p>"Felicity, are you ready to go?" Thea's voice sounded on the other side of Oliver's study door.</p><p>Oliver wrinkled his brow at his wife.</p><p>"She insisted on taking me shopping for corporate clothes. I didn't have the heart to refuse her." </p><p>Oliver grinned and nodded. He loved how his wife and sister had hit it off. It warmed his heart. There was just his mom. He'd made no effort to visit Moira since the last time he and Felicity had seen her. He had no plans to do so until after he'd met William. </p><p>***</p><p>"Wow!" Oliver gaped as he stepped out of his dressing room. </p><p>Felicity giggled and gave a little twirl. "How do I look?" She had to admit her sister in-law had exquisite taste. </p><p>"You look amazing," said her husband admiring his wife on her first day at work. She looked drop dead gorgeous in her corporate outfit. A black pencil slim skirt with a slit up the back, topped by a white blouse and a peach-coloured cut-away jacket and high heel black pumps. She presented a stunning picture. </p><p>"Thank you. I want to make a good impression on my first day." </p><p>"Sweet Felicity, you'd made a good impression dressed in a pair of old jeans and running shoes. Come on, breakfast." </p><p>"Just coffee for me, I feel so wound-up I'd probably be sick if I ate anything." </p><p>"Oliver put his jacket down on the bed and took her by the shoulders. "Felicity, you're going to be fine. I want you to breathe with me. It's a calming technique Shado showed me. I want you to close your eyes and take four deep breaths. In through your nose to a count of four and out through your mouth to a count of four. Can you do that?" </p><p>She looked up at him and nodded. </p><p>"Is that better?" Oliver asked when she was done.</p><p>"Yes, I feel much better, much less tensed but I still don't want to eat."</p><p>"Okay, but at least try." </p><p>In the end Felicity had some black coffee and nibbled on a piece of dry toast. No amount of cajoling from Oliver would entice her to eat more. She pacified him by taking an apple when they were ready to leave.</p><p>At the front door he picked up a potted plant and handed it to her.<br/>
"What's this?"<br/>
"I've got you a first-day-as-a-consultant fern," he grinned.</p><p>"Thank you. That was sweet of you. Do you know it makes me feel better already." </p><p>"Good." He took her hand and led her to the car where Digg was waiting. </p><p>***</p><p>"Oliver, I don't want you mollycoddling me, and I want to drive my own car," Felicity told him, as they went up together in the executive elevator. </p><p>"Fe-li-ci-ty."<br/>
"No Oliver. We're going to do this my way."<br/>
"Can we at least discuss it?"<br/>
"Sure." </p><p>He knew that tone. He was not going to dissuade her but he was going to have a damn good try.</p><p>"Another thing. I don't want you hovering around when we get to the executive floor. Go to your office and I'll  report to Mrs Grumm as instructed by Isabel." </p><p>Oliver held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say ma'am," he grinned at her as the elevator doors opened. "See you later then," he said, disappearing into his own office. </p><p>The young woman sitting at the reception desk greeted Felicity pleasantly. "Good morning Ms Smoak, we met when you were here before. I'm Adele, I am to give you all the help you need." </p><p>"Good morning Adele, I remember. I hope you were safe on that day." </p><p>"I'm so sorry, you were caught up in that Ms Smoak. I just happened to be with old Grumpy when it all went down, I mean Mrs Grumm. I'm her assistant." </p><p>"I see. Well I'm glad you didn't get hurt Adele. I'm suppose to go straight to Mrs Grumm when I arrive. Can you show me her office?"</p><p>"That's okay Ms Smoak, Grump, er Mrs Grumm, asked me to show you to your office. It's this way, follow me." </p><p>Adele opened a door and showed Felicity into a room just a little bigger than a broom cupboard, with a desk jammed against the wall, facing it. </p><p>Felicity placed her fern on the desk and looked out of the small window with a view into a well between QC and the next door office building. "Hmmm" she hummed. So this is Isabel's revenge for Oliver offering her a job without consultation. She grinned. She could just imagine her husband's smugness when he'd informed Isabel that she was being employed as a consultant reporting directly to him. And so it begins. </p><p>"I'm sorry about the room. There are other nicer one's which would be more suitable but Mrs Grumm said that's the one Ms Rochev allocated to you." </p><p>"It's fine Adele. I'll be working with the various departments, and won't be spending a lot of time in here." </p><p>"I've put your calendar on your computer Ms Smoak. Your first appointment is with Ms Rochev in about 15 minutes. Can I get you some coffee?" </p><p>"I can get my own coffee Adele and please call me Felicity."</p><p>"Oh no, I can't do that Ms Smoak. I am to address every one formally. Mrs Grumm will scold me if she heard me calling you anything other than Ms Smoak."</p><p>Felicity was now certain that she and Isabel Rochev would be butting heads. She followed Adele to get her own coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity's first face-to-face with Isabel before a head-on collision with Laurel. Then things go bump in the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ms Smoak, come in and take a seat." </p><p>Isabel Rochev greeted her pleasantly enough but the expression on her face said something else. Felicity realised the woman's countenance settled naturally into that sculpted expression. Her meanness of character was etched around the curl of her lips, and in the hardness of her eyes. </p><p>"I hope you've been shown your office and have settled in," Rochev continued.  </p><p>"Yes, thank you.  Adele has already shown me my bolt hole," Felicity said keeping her expression bland.   </p><p>"Yes well, it's a little small I admit but it's the best I can do for now. I can always move you off the executive floor into a bigger office on one of the floors below." </p><p>"I'm not making a complaint Isabel." It was obvious to Felicity that the joint-CEO  was not taken with her informality. "I'll be away from the executive floor most of the time getting to know the various departments and how they work. The size of my office is of least concern. But by all means if you wish to move me from the executive floor, then that is your decision entirely." </p><p>Isabel knew she wouldn't dare do that without risking a pasting from Oliver Queen but the idea pleased her. </p><p>Felicity knew in that moment who Isabel Rochev was not. She was not a cooperative work colleague, not a friend, not to her, Oliver or the company. She was a destroyer, an enemy. Well Rochev was going to have to come through her first before she could get to her husband and his family's company.</p><p>"So how long have you known Mr Queen Ms Smoak."</p><p>Felicity was a little startled by the sudden shift in the conversation. "I know Oliver and his sister very well." </p><p>"So is it through Ms Queen that Mr Queen knows you." </p><p>"No." </p><p>Isabel waited. She'd hoped for more than a one-word answer. She didn't trust Queen, especially after he'd pulled a fast one on her and snapped up the last remaining shares through his stepfather, which made them joint CEO but he had the final say in all things. That was when she realised Queen was not the idle playboy people had told her about. 'Most people fail to see the real me Ms Rochev' he told her on the day.   </p><p>"I'm sorry about our abortive first meeting Ms Smoak. It was a traumatic day. I was a little taken aback when Mr Queen informed me that he'd taken you on as a consultant. You obviously met and talked on that day, or soon after?"</p><p>"Yes, you may not be aware but Oliver rescued me and we had an opportunity to talk. He was surprised to see me at QC, although I'd communicated with you both. </p><p>"Yes well, I do not expect Mr Queen to be involved in the preliminary stages of recruitment. Well anyway, here we are, and here you are. I expect you and Mr Queen have drawn up a strategic plan for how you'll be working and towards what objectives. I would appreciate a sight of that. I am anxious to enhance the parts of the Company that are profitable as quickly as possible." </p><p>
  <em>Yeah. I bet you are.</em>
</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that Isabel, it puts us all on the same page. Oliver and I have talked in broad terms. As you know he wants me to take responsibility for upgrading IT and security, and for Innovations. Once I  understand in practical terms how the company works, I'll draw up a plan on how to take Queen Consolidated forward. Of course I will seek an input from the joint-CEOs and hope to present to the Board in due course." </p><p>Isabel raised an eyebrow. She didn't want QC to go forward. Quite the opposite in fact. Her plan is to create uncertainty, prompting old QC board members and others to sell their shares, which her people would snap up. When Stellmore were the majority shareholders, she would dismantle the Company by selling off the profitable parts. She already had a mystery buyer. Queen she could handle but Ms Smoak might prove to be an obstacle. She'd have to keep an eye on her. </p><p>"Unless there's anything else, I'd better introduce you to the various departmental heads Ms Smoak. Then you can spend time with the IT department. They are all looking forward to meeting you."</p><p>That last statement was made with a smirk. From Rochev's point of view Felicity Smoak was going to get a warm time from that department. Some of the staff lived in or near the Glades, or knew someone from there.</p><p>***</p><p>"Felicity, what the hell? Is this where they found to put you?"   </p><p>Felicity looked up at her glowering husband standing in the doorway, his jacket hooked in one finger and flung over his shoulder. "Hi," she said.</p><p>"What does Isabel think she is doing? I'm going to have a few words with her," Oliver said turning on his heels. </p><p>Felicity jumped up. "Oliver," she hissed. "No!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him back inside her miniscule office.  </p><p>"What do you mean no? You couldn't swing the proverbial cat in here. This is not acceptable. There are plenty of other offices on this floor. I don't need to talk to Isabel, you are moving. Now." </p><p>"Oliver calm down."<br/>
"I am calm."<br/>
"Well sit down then."</p><p>Oliver looked at the solitary upright chair by the window and opted to perch on the edge of her desk. He stared at her, still glowering. </p><p>Felicity stood between his legs and put her hand on his heart. "Isabel and I have already talked this morning. It will remain as it is, until Ms Rochev herself moves me. I prefer to make her eat humble pie. You have to understand what this is. It's deliberate, an irritant, a game. We are not playing."</p><p>"Felicity I don't understand. You are a senior member of the QC team and your office should reflect your status. It's not as if there's no space.  A third of the Company has been made redundant." </p><p>"Oliver, you're not listening to me. Stellmore are asset strippers. They mean to take QC apart and sell off the profitable parts. You'll be left with a worthless shell and they will have achieved their objectives. We have to out think them. We need a strategy and a few allies on the Board. I've already done my research and I think I know who would prefer QC to remain intact." </p><p>"I cannot lose this Company Felicity. It's my father's legacy but Walter's departure left us open to all sorts of machinations and I cannot keep abreast of them all."  </p><p>"Oliver, listen to me. You are not going to lose your company. We will do this together but we cannot start by stooping down to the level of fighting with Isabel about the size of my office. It's designed to misdirect, to zap your energy. We're not playing her game. Now I hope you've come here to take me to lunch. I'm ravenous." </p><p>"Are you now?" He grinned. "For something other than food?"<br/>
"Is sex the only thing you can think about?"<br/>
"Yes, if I'm only seeing you for the first time, since our shower."<br/>
She blushed. "Oliver keep your voice down."<br/>
"Why? We can lock the door and have a quickie before lunch." </p><p>Shaking her head, Felicity took up her purse, opened the door and started walking towards the elevator.<br/>
"Hey, wait for me," he called, catching up with her in a few strides.</p><p>He took her hand as they stepped on to the sidewalk. She tugged it away. "No PDA Queen, not today. I'm the new girl in the office, not the CEO's girlfriend. And don't look now but your other girlfriend has just crossed the road." </p><p>"Who's my other girlfriend?" Oliver asked turning his head to see to whom his wife was referring.</p><p>"Hey Ollie, I was just coming to see if I could persuade you to have lunch." Laurel Lance stepped onto the sidewalk right in front of them. "But I see someone else has already beaten me to it." She stared at Felicity.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Felicity, the girlfriend." She held out her hand. "And you are?"  Of course she knew who Laurel Lance was. Oliver's ex and the new A.D.A.  </p><p>Laurel shook Felicity's hand briefly. "I'm Laurel Lance, a friend of Oliver's. Actually we were engaged once, before he took my sister on the Gambit." </p><p>Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and squeezed it in silent apology. "Laurel please, Felicity already knows the sordid details." </p><p>"Does she? Well at least the Island made you honest," Laurel shot back. "But did you tell her you and I were together before the Undertaking, that you refused to tell Tommy there was nothing between us." </p><p>"Laurel, I'm really happy to meet Oliver's friends, even ex-fiancées of several years ago. Why don't you join us for lunch?" Felicity felt Oliver's body stiffen at her invitation. She squeezed his hand. They were a united front and she wanted Laurel Lance to see that.   </p><p>"No, thank you. Don't fancy being a third wheel today. You should watch him though. He doesn't have a stellar reputation for fidelity. He'll never put a ring on your finger if that's what you're hoping for." </p><p>Laurel glanced down at Felicity's left hand, and was relieved to see no engagement ring. Out of sight and partially hidden by her purse, Felicity was wearing the plain wedding band on her right hand. Laurel failed to notice Oliver's wedding band, also worn on his right hand.</p><p>Regardless of what she told him, Laurel still wanted Oliver. She just needed a little time to get over Tommy's death. "You'll soon find he's been in someone else's bed too, just like he did to me," Laurel continued to plunge the knife in.  She was disappointed when Felicity's only response was to gaze up adoringly at Oliver.</p><p>He gave his wife a half smile, grateful for how she was handling this unwelcomed encounter.</p><p>Laurel was barely able to contain her exasperation. "Glad to finally meet Oliver's new girlfriend but mark my words, he will disappoint you, just as he did me." She gave Oliver a withering look. "I'll see you around Ollie." Then she was gone. She needed to go visit Moira. They needed to talk.  </p><p>Oliver looked remorsefully at his wife. "I'm so sorry you had to listen to all that." </p><p>Felicity linked her arm in his. "C'mon, let's go to lunch." </p><p>***</p><p>They were seated side-by-side in a booth, waiting for their meal. Oliver took a deep breath, his eyes fastened on Felicity. He was not amused about Laurel's intervention. Their history was filled with bad memories. Now there was only regret. How did he not notice the acid nature of her tongue, and quite frankly how down right nasty she could be. Her words had pierced him several times since his return but he couldn't forgive her deliberate attempt to hurt and embarrass Felicity, someone who had done nothing to her. </p><p>Felicity was grinning at him, her eyes full of merriment.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"So Queen, you had a child with one, got engaged to another, then ran away to sea with her sister? A regular Bluebeard, and I've married him." She nudged him playfully.  </p><p>Then she saw his face.</p><p>A cold hand clutched at Felicity's heart when she saw the stricken look on Oliver's face, his eyes closed. Oh frak. Her out of control mouth again.</p><p>"Oh my god, Oliver, I'm being insensitive, that was a stupid thing to say. I'm so sorry." </p><p>"She didn't die on the Gambit."</p><p>Felicity put her hand on his. "What?" </p><p>"I thought she had but she didn't. I saw her again."<br/>
"Oliver. This isn't the place to talk about this. Let's talk later, at home."<br/>
"It's my fault. It's my fault she died."<br/>
"Oliver you don't have to do this now."<br/>
"Can we go back to the office. I've lost my appetite," he said.<br/>
"Of course. I'll get us a couple of sandwiches in case you get hungry later." </p><p>Felicity followed her husband into his office. He looked beaten down and defeated. She couldn't just leave him like that. She'd joked about something painful for him, but she didn't realise the full implications of what she was saying until it was too late.</p><p>Oliver stood looking out of the window, hands in his pocket with his back to the room. "It's the biggest mistake I've ever made and Quentin hates me. I'd give anything to be able to turn back the clock." </p><p>Felicity remained silent wanting to let him talk, he'd started to ramble in the restaurant. If he felt it was time to unburden, he should do so. But there was a knock on the door and Isabel walked in. She looked with displeasure at Felicity who was sitting on the couch eating her sandwich. </p><p>"I need to talk to you Mr Queen."  </p><p>"I need a few minutes Isabel. I'll come to your office," Oliver said with his back turned to her. </p><p>"Fine." Rochev retreated and shut the door. It was obvious she was not impressed at being dismissed.   </p><p>Felicity went to him and placed a hand on his back. "I know you are not okay Oliver. Is there anything I can do?"  </p><p>"Don't leave me Felicity. I can't lose you. What Laurel said, it was..." </p><p>"Oliver," she said softly, interrupting him. "I don't care what she said. We both had a life before we met, you're my husband and I'm not going anywhere. I love you." </p><p>He turned to her. "Love you too. I'm so thankful I persuaded you to marry me. You are the light in this fucking dark crazy world I occupy. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."    </p><p>She smiled at him, and patted his cheek. "I'm going downstairs for a little while. I have a date with the IT crew. Is that okay?"  </p><p>"Come find me as soon as you're done with IT. After I've seen Isabel there's nothing more I need to do here today. We'll go home." </p><p>"Okay, I'll come and find you as soon as I'm done." They stared at each other. He took strength from her and he gave her purpose. </p><p>***</p><p>Oliver and Felicity had their customary evening meal with Thea, now a staple Queen family event most days. Oliver liked to cook and often did. He found it relaxing and enjoyed this time with his two girls who tended to josh him the entire time. He loved it. It was such a precious thing to experience after the Island and everything that had happened after Waller had literally kidnapped him.  </p><p>Felicity had transformed his life in such a short time. And his perception of himself. The mansion felt more like home now than it ever did in the past.</p><p>This was his family and soon it would be extended by one tousled-haired little boy. He was looking forward to bringing his son home, and having more children with Felicity one day.</p><p>After Thea left for the Club, Oliver and Felicity retreated to the orangery, installed by Walter, enjoying a scotch for him and red wine for her.   </p><p>"Do you still want to talk?" </p><p>"You go first," he said. "Tell me about your first day."   </p><p>The most interesting part was the time spent with the IT staff. I'm going to enjoy them. They love QC but not the current time. They feel insecure and ignored. A few live in the Glades and were more concerned with how the Company can help rebuild the area, not revenge. There's a young guy whose partner is a physical therapist volunteering in the glades and there are definitely possibilities. Anyway it will be part of proposals to the Board in a few weeks."  </p><p>"I'd like to know more about that. The earthquake generator that levelled The Glades was built by our Applied Sciences Division. If that same technology can be used to benefit that community, I want to hear about it."  </p><p>"We'll think it through together Oliver. Now it's your turn. But let's go to bed. I want to hold you in my arms."</p><p>"Me too. C'mon let's go." He took her hand and led her up to their room. </p><p>They prepared for bed in silence, like some pre-agreed ritual. </p><p>She was in bed first and opened her arms as he approached. Oliver got in beside her, laid his head on her breast and hugged her to him. Her fingers combed through his hair, and she waited until he was ready to say something.</p><p>"I killed her Felicity. I cared about her and I killed her. On the Gambit I watched her slip away from me and disappear into the deep. I couldn't save her and couldn't find her. What I didn't tell you before is that Sara eventually showed up on the Island. </p><p> "What? So she's still alive? Oliver, I don't understand. Where is...."<br/>
"Felicity" he said quietly, interrupting her, "let me finish."</p><p>"An experimental scientist and his crew searching for a serum, rescued her. Then they found me when they came on the island. That's when I discovered Sara was alive. She was working with the guy, a sadist, against her will but she was doing it to preserve her life.  Then I lost her a second time. We were separated after a terrible fight with Slade Wilson and I didn't see her again.</p><p>"Slade had ingested some of the serum, mirakuru, which gave him superhuman strength. The serum poisoned his brain and drove him into psychosis. He was out of his mind with grief over Shado's death. He cared for her and blamed me for her death. I was supposed to inject him with the antidote but I killed him instead. I had no doubt he was going to kill me." </p><p>"Oliver Sara's death is not down to you. It was a tragic accident, all of it. You couldn't save her. Both times. It's not your fault."   </p><p>"I should never have asked her to come on the Gambit with me. She'd be safe and alive today with her family. That's why Quentin hates me. I destroyed his family. He turned to drink after Sara's death and his wife left him." </p><p>Felicity listened to his self-recrimination and let him talk, whilst trying to soothe him until they both drifted into sleep…
</p><p>...The deep groaning and yells woke her. She turned to him but he was not beside her. </p><p>Felicity sat up and looked around the darkened room, not seeing him. The noise seemed to come from below her. That's when she saw him. Curled up in a ball on the floor. He was shivering in the grip of a nightmare.</p><p>Felicity got out of bed, knelt on the floor beside him and shook his shoulder. "Oliver, wake up. Oliver, it's okay baby. You must wake..."</p><p>…suddenly her body was doing a backward somersault in the air, landing on her back and his hard muscled arm was pushing down on her windpipe.  <em>Oliver it's me, Felicity. Baby, it's me, it's okay.</em> Her lips moved but no sound came out.  She kept up the silent plea, willing him to hear her voice. </p><p>Then just as suddenly as she'd been thrown through the air, he abruptly moved his whole body away from her, his eyes wild and staring. Felicity struggled up on her knees, coughing and spluttering and holding her throat. He'd had a nightmare before in Ivy Town but not like this. Something had triggered this one. That whole conversation about Sara. </p><p>Oliver was wide awake now, panting harshly and staring at her wide-eyed. "Felicity, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" </p><p>She went to him, and put her arms around him. "It's okay," she whispered hoarsely. "You had a nightmare." She stroked his face and felt the wetness on his cheeks.</p><p>"Oliver, I'm fine. You're fine. It's over. We are here together and love each other. It's fine.</p><p>"No Felicity, it's not fine. I hurt you. I can't let that happen."   </p><p>"Shhh. Come to bed baby."</p><p>"No." He got up abruptly. She watched him enter the bathroom and return with painkillers and some water. "Here," he said. "It will stop your throat hurting." He examined her looking for any signs of injury. </p><p>"Oliver I'm fine, everyone has nightmares." </p><p>"Not like this Felicity, I'm a danger to you. Get into bed, Go back to sleep, I'll be okay. I just want to sit here for a while." </p><p>"Oliver please come to bed with me."<br/>
"I can't Felicity. I don't want to hurt you again."<br/>
"What are you saying? You'll never sleep with me again?" </p><p>He sat on the bed in stony silence, shoulders hunched up. She sat beside him. "If you're not getting into bed, I'm not getting into bed. I'm going to sit right here beside you." She put an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. </p><p>***</p><p>When he woke up they were lying horizontally on the bed. He didn't want to move in case he woke her but eventually eased himself away. He took the extra blanket and covered her, then got some more painkillers and left them on the nightstand just in case she needed them. </p><p>He needed a run to clear his head. He'd hurt her, his sweet precious wife, and was full of self-loathing. His heart ached with regret. Without her he had no life. He was going to make sure she kept safe. </p><p>Oliver dressed in his sweats and a hoodie, and let himself out of the mansion. Dawn was just breaking. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's to be done with Laurel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver deserts the marital bed and Felicity insists they have the TALK. About nightmares and things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your response to the last chapter. I note your love for Laurel and Isabel. Go on, admit it, they add spice! Good thing Susan and Helena don't feature (well, so far) to "complete the Crazy/bitch Square" as one reader put it. Lol. 🤭😎🙃 Plus you all know Oliver and his patterns of behaviour so well. Patterns don't change do they?</p><p>I'm on a roll here and working solely from home. Covid-19, seems to be good for my creativity. So easy to step into another world and get lost.  So here's the next update. </p><p>I know some of you are wondering whether the nightmare will prove to be another bump in the road that could knock things off track for Oliver and Felicity. Let's see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It took a couple of days for Felicity to be sure that whilst Oliver came to bed with her, he didn't stay the night.</p>
</blockquote><p>When she woke up he was already up and about, either in the bathroom or just returned from a run. She had her suspicions from the first night it happened. She'd reached for him during the night but the space beside her was cold. He'd been gone a while. It was unusual for their bodies to not be touching in some way.</p><p>She'd lain awake for sometime thinking about what was going on in Oliver's head. He was afraid of hurting her, that much was clear, but instead of discussing it with her, he'd made a unilateral decision. He'd been a little subdued with her during the day after the nightmare. He rarely met her eyes. They'd not spoken about what occurred, behaving like nothing had happened.</p><p>She gave him a second night but set an alarm to wake her at 2a.m. And sure enough the space beside her was empty. Felicity got out of bed, put her robe on and went looking for her husband. She had some idea where he might be. It was bound to be either in the room they'd already identified as William's, diagonally across the hallway from theirs, or in the one they'd laughingly designated as the nursery. She found him in William's room.</p><p>Felicity stood beside the bed staring down at her husband. He was lying on his side, breathing evenly and rhythmically. She watched him for some time before returning to their bed. Anxiety gripped her, she was beginning to recognise a pattern.</p><p>On the third night Felicity set her alarm again. She got out of bed and went to him. She removed her robe, slipped into bed with him and promptly went to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Felicity awoke gradually, letting remembrance of where she was seep in. She could sense her husband's wakefulness. He was probably watching her sleep, as he often did. She squeezed her eyes opened and peered at him. Sure enough he was doing just that, his head propped up by his arm and the palm of his hand.</p><p>"Morning," she whispered.</p><p>Oliver said nothing but continued to stare at her.</p><p>Felicity poked him in the chest. "Since we've fucked each other non-stop since the first day we met, it will be difficult to get this marriage annulled on the grounds that it was not consummated. We could lie I suppose. What we can't do is claim we're closely related or one of us was underage or already married or in a civil partnership. I could say you forced me into this marriage, or I could just prove you to be insane Oliver."</p><p>Oliver lay back down on his back and clasped his hands behind his head. "What are you talking about Felicity? You shouldn't be here, I'm trying to keep you safe."</p><p>Felicity ignored him. "Or I could just divorce you for desertion of the marital bed. Would that work do you think?"</p><p>"Felicity please, why are you not afraid of me, of what I might do if…"</p><p>"Oliver. Just shut up," she interrupted him. "You and I have some serious talking to do about a number of things. Right now just keep quiet and don't move."</p><p>It had been three days and three nights since he'd touched her. Since their marriage they'd had sex at least once a day. Their mutual physical attraction was off the charts and right now her craving for him consumed her.</p><p>Felicity removed her skimpy pyjama top and mounted her husband's body. She lowered her head. "I've missed you," she breathed into his ear, and began to place tiny open mouth kisses all over his face. Her lips brushed lightly over his and moved on to his neck and shoulders, her mouth trailed wet kisses along his heated skin. She continued down his body, taking time to let her teeth graze over his nipples. Her tongue licked his warm flesh and swirled around his belly button, whilst her hand slipped into his boxers.</p><p>Oliver groaned when she grasped his rapidly hardening cock. "Fe-li-ci-ty," he breathed, his body squirming beneath her attention.</p><p>"Shhh. Keep quiet, no talking," she mouthed against his skin. Oliver's chest heaved in silent mirth. God, he loved this woman.</p><p>When she pushed his underwear down and her warm mouth closed around his dick, Oliver's body arched and both his hands threaded into her hair. His entire being was on fire for her. He'd missed her so damn much. He ached for her but dared not touch her in the previous days. He knew he'd want to snuggle afterwards and probably fall asleep. He couldn't take that chance, he was a danger to her. His gut twisted every time he recalled what he'd done.</p><p>Oliver raised his head to look down at where his wife's sweet mouth and tongue was working his cock then he lay back and closed his eyes.</p><p>Felicity licked a line up his cock, from the base to the swollen tip, before taking him fully into her mouth, swirling her tongue around as she took him still deeper. She moved her hand to the base, squeezing as she lifted off and bobbed back down again.</p><p>Oliver groaned loudly, surrendering to her touch. It spurred Felicity to suck enthusiastically while moving her fist up and down the length. She tongued around the head of his dick, enjoying the helpless noises of pleasure that came from her husband.</p><p>Oliver arched his back, struggling to keep himself from holding her head down and pushing up hard into her mouth. His fingers pulled at her hair. The filthy and erotic noises coming from her mouth on his dick rendered him helpless.</p><p>He had no control, he was there. There was no way to stop it. “Oh god Felicity…” he groaned. “I’m gonna..."</p><p>She gave him no respite and he released in her mouth.</p><p>Felicity smiled smugly at the sight of her husband as he raised his head and gazed adoringly at her. He looked thoroughly ravished.</p><p>She gave him a few minutes to come back before crawling slowly up his body to kiss him. He palmed her face as his mouth latched on to hers in a deep plundering kiss. "My turn," he whispered into her mouth, as his body pressured hers down on the bed. His mouth latched on to her breast and his hands peeled off her sleep shorts.</p><p>***</p><p>Felicity waited until after work that night to return to the subject of Oliver's desertion. It was a perfect time. Thea was with Roy, it was just the two of them.</p><p>"Okay Queen, it's time for the Talk. You need to sort out whatever is going on in your head. I told you my dad left us when I was seven and I didn't want to lose you. So is this thing that you''ve been doing over the last three nights a prelude to me losing you too?"</p><p>"Felicity no. Why would you say that?"</p><p>"What else should I think when you slink off in the middle of the night to William's room? It seems your pattern of response is to leave when things get difficult, like you did in Ivy Town, it's what brought you to Ivy Town too. Is that what you do, run when life gets messy?"</p><p>"Baby, it's not like that. I just...I..."</p><p>"What Oliver? You just what? Did you know that since I married you, every time I look in the mirror I wonder who I am?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean."</p><p>"I'm not really a spontaneous person Oliver. I investigate, I research, I weigh up the pros and cons before deciding. Well, there can be the odd exception like sticking a pin in a map to end up in Ivy Town. But that's beside the point. The point is I'm a cautious person generally, yet here I am with you, the handsome stranger whom I hardly knew, only to discover he wasn't who he said was, but this other guy, a billionaire vigilante.</p><p>"So what did I do, this cautious, unspontaneous person? What did I do, hmmm? In less than six months after meeting this guy, I marry him. What do you make of that? That must be breaking some kind of record for someone with abandonment issues."</p><p>Oliver stared at her. "You said you fell in love with me, as I did with you."</p><p>"But sometimes love isn't enough is it Oliver?"</p><p>"What are you saying Felicity?" He was getting anxious now. "I know you're not happy with me sleeping in William's room but I don't know any other way to keep you safe. I could have killed you."</p><p>"But you didn't. You have to trust us; trust me when I tell you I know you'll never hurt me."</p><p>"But I did."</p><p>"Not in the way you fear. Why did you suddenly stop and moved away from me?"</p><p>Oliver wrinkled his brow and stared blankly at her. "I don't know."</p><p>"Think Oliver, what were you dreaming about?"</p><p>"I'm...I'm not sure." Oliver closed his eyes and forced himself to return to Lian Yu because that's where he was in the nightmare. "Someone had you and they were hurting you. I pulled them off and shouted at you to run, but you kept stopping and looking back, then you came back and told me it was okay. I heard your voice in my head Felicity, calling me, asking me to stop."</p><p>"I <em>was</em> talking to you Oliver, in my head. You heard me."</p><p>"That was this time, what about next time Felicity?"</p><p>"Oliver did something like that happen on the Island?" He nodded mutely.</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>"It was after Fyers executed Yau Fei and somehow we managed to defeat him and his men. The three of us, Shado, Slade and I thought we were alone on the Island, that's when Ivo's men arrived. He was the one who had Sara. Some of his men captured Shado.</p><p>"When Slade and I found them, one was threatening Shado with a knife. He was going to kill her. They wanted information she didn't have. I just went for him. I went into some kind of dissociative fugue and just saw red. When I came to myself, I'd bludgeoned him to death with a stone."</p><p>They sat in silence until Oliver spoke again.</p><p>"I flew into a red hot rage and killed another human being Felicity. What did that say about who I really am, even before I became a vigilante, before I got to that Island. Shado said there are opposing forces inside each of us, the darkness and the light, the killer and the hero. My killer came out Felicity."</p><p>Oliver turned his hands back and forth. "There's blood on my hands. After what happened the other night I can't trust myself around you. It would destroy me if I hurt you."</p><p>Felicity took his face between her hands. "Oliver did you care for Shado?"<br/>He nodded. "Yes," he said quietly.</p><p>"Then you did what you did to protect her, to protect someone you cared about."<br/>He nodded.</p><p>"What about Thea. You protected her but didn't kill anyone."<br/>Oliver stared at her. "That was different." He stared over her shoulder into space. After Tommy things were different.</p><p>"What about me Oliver, do you care about me?"<br/>"I love you Felicity. You are my heart. I knew as soon as we met that you were the person I wanted to share my life with."</p><p>"What does that mean Oliver? Do you get to pick and choose what part of that life I can share?"<br/>"No. I want all of you, all of the time."</p><p>"I do too Oliver, I want all of you all of the time, especially when you have nightmares. I also want you to be there when I have nightmares, and never leave me."</p><p>"You don't have nightmares."</p><p>"I do. I have done. I told you what happen with Cooper. I had nightmares for a long time afterwards. I shout and plead as they drag him away, knowing that they were going to put him into a deep black hole and seal it. I'd wake up screaming in terror."</p><p>Oliver pulled her close and held her.</p><p>"Do you know what I fear most as an abandoned child? Most people would say commitment. That's true but I fear dependency more. I dont trust anyone to take care of me, so I don't depend on anyone. I am on my own in this world to sink or swim according to my efforts. Self-sufficiency, that's my goal.</p><p>"The last thing I was seeking is marriage and to a man I'd known for such a short time. I'd more easily marry a woman. I've learnt that men leave. They can't be trusted."</p><p>It broke Oliver's heart to hear her opening her very soul to him, to expose her soft vulnerable underbelly, and showing him what a deep commitment she'd made to him. He hugged her even closer. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'll never leave you and I'd prefer to die before I hurt you."</p><p>"But you have left me, and we've already hurt each other believing we were acting from the best motives. Issues will come up in our relationship Oliver, the key is to talk about them, however painful they are, how ever much we want to runaway from them. I've already learnt that to my cost. You can't shut down on me, shut me out.</p><p>"I fell in love with you Oliver, and trusted my judgement about you. You are a good person. I trust you and I believe in you. I want you to do the same for me."</p><p>"You know I do, Felicity."</p><p>"All I know is that I want to sleep the whole night with my husband beside me. By the way, you know you suffer from PTSD right? Have you ever thought about talk therapy, I'm just saying."</p><p>"Felicity, we're not going there. I don't need therapy."<br/>"Yeah you do. You have flashbacks don't you?"<br/>"Yes," he said quietly, "but they're a lot less frequent since I met you. I'd rather talk to you."<br/>"But I'm not a trained therapist."</p><p>"I trust you Felicity. You're the first person I've told so much about what actually happened on the Island. Not even my mom and Thea know the half of it. I want to shield them from the horror plus I don't really wanna talk about it."</p><p>"The next time you have a flashback or a topic of conversation comes up that's a trigger for you, promise me you'll talk to me about it Oliver. I mean it. Don't bottle it and let it prey on your mind. That's the stuff of nightmares, literally."</p><p>He gave her a quick look. She was right. All that talk of Sara had disinterred the horrors of Lian Yu. He remembered Thea telling him to find someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to her or his mom, neither Laurel nor Tommy. Not even Diggle. Unfortunately he'd initially thought that Helena would understand. She'd talked about how going through crucibles changed people, but she turned out to be even more disturbed and damaged than he was.</p><p>Felicity had shown him genuine compassion and understanding, not spurious curiosity. Her calm gentleness soothed him. He loved her so much.</p><p>"Hey," she said, her gentle voice calling him back. "I am here Oliver, always, whenever you want to talk."</p><p>He nodded. "C'mon," he said, time for bed. He held a hand out to her and pulled her up into a fireman's lift.</p><p>"Oliver!" she squealed, "put me down. You know how much I hate it when you do that."</p><p>He chuckled, giving her a gentle tap on her butt, as he carried her upstairs to their room.</p><p>There was no more sneaking off into William's room.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Queen Mansion, July 2013 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Journal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew Oliver had a deep and complex hinterland, but why did I not realise before the extent of his PTSD? I know he won't seek help. He's adamant about that and I know him well enough not to push him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With hindsight, it's clear that my opening up about my own vulnerabilities helped him because he's started to say more about the time on Lian Yu. How he survived that I'll never know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also know he feels some guilt around Laurel. I'm going to keep an eye on her manipulations. She tried it on me. Please let her understand that won't work with me. She really doesn't want me to use my Loud voice on her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that....</em>
</p><p>Felicity honey, are you in here?"</p><p>She closed her journal just as Oliver entered the Orangery. It was one of her favourite spots in the house. "Are we ready to go?"</p><p>"Digg will be here in a few minutes. Did we book a car at the other end?"</p><p>"Yes. From the airport in Seattle. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I don't know. In a state of high anxiety? Like a groom on his wedding day."</p><p>Felicity laughed. "Did you really feel like that?"</p><p>"For the entire week. I couldn't quite believe you'd actually said yes and it was happening. I didn't settle until I had that ring on your finger. Do you know how glorious and unattainable you seemed to me?"</p><p>"Aw, you're sweet. I was nervous too."</p><p>"What's that you got there? Is that a journal?"<br/>"Yes"</p><p>"I kept one for a couple of years during the time I spent in Hong Kong and Russia. I'll let you read it sometime."</p><p>"No. I don't want to."<br/>"Why?"</p><p>"Because it's the outpouring of your innermost thoughts. It's an honest to goodness sharing with your soul so it should remain private, sacrosanct."</p><p>Oliver shrugged. "Okay, I didn't see it quite like that. I suppose that means I can't read yours."</p><p>"That's right Queen. No exchanges if that's what you had in mind."</p><p>He grinned. "You know me so well." He removed his buzzing phone from his pocket. "It's Digg, he's outside. C'mon, let's go."</p><p>Oliver couldn't wait to meet his son. He wasn't looking forward to confronting the Claytons but he and Felicity had made a plan. Life wouldn't be the same after this weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. We Need to Talk About William</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver's first meeting with William and he has a difficult conversation with Irene Clayton.</p><p>On his return to Starling City, a situation forces Oliver to reconsider his position as the vigilante.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dipping into canon towards the end of this chapter TaraB style.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting in their rental car parked on a side road opposite to the <em>Ye Olde Tea Shoppe</em> in the small town of Kentbury outside Seattle, where they had a good view of the three people being observed. </p><p>Oliver's eyes were riveted on William sitting at a window table with his grandparents. "This feels like I'm stalking my own son. I just want to go in and introduce myself. And before you say anything I know it's not the right way to go about it." </p><p>"Let's stick to the plan." Felicity said. "We'll follow them home then you'll knock on their door. It's better that way, less traumatic for everyone." </p><p>"I know," he said softly, "I just want it over and done with so I know where I am."  </p><p>"At least we're here and have started the process." She squeezed his hand. "Just a while longer." </p><p>Oliver nodded, his gaze still fixed on a little boy, his son, talking animatedly to his grandparents.</p><p>Ninety minutes later Oliver knocked on the security screen door of the green and white clapboard house. Anxiety knotted his stomach and his right thumb was doing it's best to rub the skin off it's fellow fingers. He glanced down the street where Felicity was waiting in the car. She'd manage this so much better than him. They'd agreed it was best if he did this initial visit on his own before deciding on the next step. </p><p>After some minutes an inner door opened and Oliver could just make out the outline of a small person in the light filtering behind the fine mesh of the outer door.</p><p>"Who is it," a child's voice asked.<br/>
"Hi, my name is Oliver, I bet you're William."<br/>
"How do you know my name?"<br/>
"I was a friend of your mommy's."<br/>
"I better go get my..."<br/>
"...William," Oliver wanted a few seconds more with his son. "Could you stay for a minute?"<br/>
"Yeah but I can't open the door."<br/>
"That's okay buddy. You're pretty grown for a six year old."<br/>
"I'm not s'pose to talk to strangers. Gram and Gramps say that all the time."<br/>
"It's okay William, why don't you go get your Gram and Gramps."  </p><p>Before the little boy could move, Irene Clayton appeared. "Who is it William?"<br/>
She opened the security door and immediately recognised the person standing there.<br/>
Ever since she received the information from Ms Kuttler, their investigator, she had spent hours in the library looking up her grandson's father and his family. She didn't like what she read. They were not fitting people in her opinion. </p><p>"Thank you William, you can go and finish your drawing now," Irene Clayton instructed her grandson.</p><p>"But Gram I want to talk to the man."<br/>
"William? Please do as you're told."<br/>
"Okay," William said dejectedly but he grinned at Oliver and gave him a little wave. "Bye" </p><p>"Bye William", Oliver said, giving his son a smile and a little wave. His gaze switched to Irene Clayton. The first thing he noted was the hostility in her eyes.</p><p>"How did you find us and what do you want," the woman asked coldly.</p><p>"Good afternoon Mrs Clayton. I can tell by your tone that you know who I am and you know what I want, to see my son." </p><p>"You are not taking William away from us Mr Queen. I know all about you and your family. You are not suitable people to bring up our grandson, I don't care how rich you are." </p><p>"Mrs Clayton, I'm not here to fight with you. I simply want to see my son and spend some time with him. That's my first request. I hope we can take an amicable and adult approach to this. May I come in?" </p><p> "No, you may not. You can't simply turn up on my doorstep and make demands. I suppose you retained a private detective to find us. Well it won't do any good. We're going to fight tooth and nail for our daughter's child. So why don't you just leave now."  </p><p>Oliver sighed deeply, all his frustration rising to the fore. "I'm not leaving Mrs Clayton until you hear what I have to say. William is my son too, my flesh and blood. He has a right to know who his father is. I've only recently understood the impact the experience of abandonment makes on a child. His mother's death must be comparable. I will not let you compound that by keeping his father away. Is that what you really want for William?" </p><p>"You're a fine one to talk of abandonment. How did you and your family behave towards Samantha. I've made my, our position clear and I've said all I have to say on the matter Mr Queen. There is nothing further to say."  Irene Clayton turned to re-enter the house. </p><p>"Mrs Clayton wait. If you plan to deny me access to my son, I'd advise you to think carefully about that. And please don't even think of moving away and disappearing again. I have already legally claimed paternity and filed for an injunction barring you from moving my son from this address. If you do, you and your husband will face kidnapping charges and regarded as fugitives from the law. Any such action would make it very difficult for you to see your grandson in the future. I'm sure you and your husband do not want that.</p><p>"I'd prefer to not go down this route Mrs Clayton, Oliver continued, but you leave me no choice. As soon as you disappeared from Coast City with my son, it was clear that your intentions were adversarial." </p><p> At Oliver's words Irene Clayton deflated. Her husband was not in the best of health, they could not move again, that was simply not possible.  "How did you find out about William Mr Queen. Ms Kuttler told us to instruct our lawyers to contact you but we didn't. Did she tell you about William? Isn't that unethical? We were her clients, she had no business divulging our private information." </p><p>Oliver knew this would probably come up, he and Felicity had discussed the possibility and decided it was best to come clean. He took a deep breath. "There is probably a matter of professional courtesy and Ms Smoak is aware of that but there are no legal or medical professional privilege issues here. There was an expectation on Ms Smoak's part that you would do the right thing." </p><p>"Why should I after you paid my daughter to terminate her pregnancy. Yes Mr Queen, I know all about that. I found the check for a million dollars after Samantha died. How dare you come here six years later and try and claim William. If it were up to you, he wouldn't be here. And who is this Ms Smoak? I don't know anyone by that name." </p><p>Oliver was almost at the end of his tether. He'd prefer not to have this conversation on the doorstep but Mrs Clayton was determined not to have him in her home. He supposed he couldn't blame her. His mother had really fucked up this whole thing. She'd expected to brush the matter of his unborn child under the carpet with money. Samantha proved herself to be a better person than that.</p><p> "Felicity Smoak is my wife Mrs Clayton. You knew her by her professional name of Kuttler, a family name. We were not married when she took your case. You can imagine the shock when she discovered that her...her boyfriend was William's father. In fact Ms Smoak didn't tell me about William until after we were married which caused a rift between us. </p><p>"And I didn't pay Samantha to terminate the pregnancy. She did tell me initially then she came to my house and was intercepted by my mother. She was the one who offered Samantha money. I promise you I knew nothing about the payment. Obviously once my mother did that, Samantha told me she'd made a mistake and wasn't pregnant after all. </p><p>"I only got to know of William's existence when my wife decided she had no choice but to tell me. She tried to find you to persuade you to tell me yourself. It was then she discovered you had disappeared with my son."</p><p>Irene Clayton looked skeptical. "I'm not sure I believe your story Mr Queen. However you spin it, your family are  the ones who didn't do the right thing. I don't suppose you've come all this way for a day trip which means you're probably staying in the vicinity. I suggest you give us time to digest all this. We can talk again tomorrow. But please, if your wife is here too, I have no desire to meet her. She had no business telling you about William. We paid for her services, we were her clients not you. She betrayed us." </p><p>Oliver opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't want to further antagonize the woman. "Thank you Mrs Clayton, I prefer the morning if that works for you." </p><p>Irene Clayton nodded. All the fight had drained out of her. "Would 11 o'clock suit you?" </p><p>Just then William came bounding down the parquet flooring of the hallway. "Gram, Gramps wants to know what's keeping you so long?" </p><p>Irene Clayton put an arm around her grandson's shoulders and pulled him close. She looked up at Oliver, waiting for his response.</p><p>"Yes, that's fine Mrs Clayton, 11a.m. I'll see you then. You can reach me on my cellphone if you need to." Oliver gave her his card.  </p><p>Irene Clayton looked down at the card and back to Oliver. "It's alright Mr Queen, we'll be here," she said reading his mind. "My husband is not in the best of health."</p><p>Oliver nodded. "Goodbye William," he bent down to shake his son's hand. "It was nice to meet you. I hope we can talk again soon." </p><p>"Bye Oliver. Are you coming to my house again?" </p><p>"Yes, your Gamma said I can come tomorrow." He looked up at the woman with a question in his eyes. She gave an imperceptible nod of her head. Yes, she would tell William who he was by the time he returned.</p><p>"Good day Mr Queen." Irene Clayton was making it clear the conversation was over. </p><p> "Mrs Clayton." Oliver gave her a brief nod of his head before turning away. He was aware of her eyes following him as his walked down the street towards the car where Felicity was waiting for him. </p><p>***</p><p>"How did it go," Felicity asked anxiously as Oliver settled into the passenger seat. "You didn't go all <em>grrrr</em> on her did you." She made clawing motions with her fingers. </p><p>Oliver smiled at his wife. "No. I didn't go all <em>grrr</em> on her. It went as well as could be expected I suppose, under the circumstances. But it feels like I was taken to the woodshed, I'm exhausted.</p><p>"I imagine it was an emotional conversation. What happens next?  Did you talk to William?" </p><p>"I didn't go into the house. Irene Clayton obviously didn't want me inside her home. William and I had a brief moment with the security door between us. He's a great little guy, very grown up for a six-year-old. Let's go back to the hotel, I'll tell you all about it. Then I want to sleep for the rest of the day. This whole thing has tired me out." </p><p>Oliver leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear what else he'd like to do. Felicity blushed like a schoolgirl. No one would think she was a seasoned married woman. Oliver laughed. It was exactly what he wanted to achieve. He loved making her blush. Felicity slapped his thigh before pulling away from the kerbside. </p><p>***</p><p>Oliver had another difficult conversation with the Claytons but he refused to compromise on the little he was asking for. He and Felicity had agreed it was better to play the long game since they didn't want to make life any more traumatic for William than it needed to be. They would only turn to the courts as a last resort.</p><p>The Claytons agreed Oliver could visit William as often as he wished but they refused to meet his wife. His son could also spend time with him in Starling City for not more than a week before the end of the summer break.<br/>
The Claytons were adamant that William spend Christmas with them but he could be with his father for Easter. All of this would depend on what William wanted to do but Christmas was non-negotiable.</p><p>Oliver agreed but in his mind Easter would be the end of the introductory period. After that he'd push for William to live with him. Jean Loring was of the belief even if the Clayton contested it, a judge was likely to grant Oliver full custody, especially now he had a wife and could offer his son a settled family life. </p><p>The most enjoyable part of the visit was the hour Oliver got to spend in the yard with his son, who had suddenly gone shy with him, compared to their initial meeting the day before.</p><p>Oliver knelt on the ground in front of William. "Your Gamma told me you know I'm your daddy, is that okay with you buddy." </p><p>William nodded but kept his head down, twisting the green and black Hot Wheels he held in this hand.
"Are you really my daddy?"</p><p>"Yes William, I am. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you before, but I'm here now and will come visit you as often as I can. Is that okay?" </p><p>The little boy nodded. "Yes," he said softly. "Gamma said I can come to your house if I want to."</p><p>"Would you like to," his father asked. </p><p>William nodded again. "Am I going on the airplane? I been on the airplane before. The airplane took me and Gram and Gramps high in the clouds. I wasn't scared." </p><p>Oliver asked his son for a hug to hide how emotional he was. The little boy willingly obliged, giving him a prolonged hug before asking if his dad wanted to see his puzzle and colouring books. The time flowed beyond  the hour.  </p><p>By the time Oliver left the Claytons he was deeply in love with his boy. To his mind William changed everything. When his son came to live with them, which Oliver was determined would be soon,  he wasn't sure he'd want his children raised in Starling City.  </p><p>That thought remained with him, pinned in place by a situation that needed his attention as soon as he and Felicity arrived home. </p><p>***</p><p>Oliver's phone rang just as Diggle was pulling up at the mansion. It was Thea. "What's up Speedy?"</p><p>"Are you home yet Ollie?"<br/>
"We've just arrived, what's going on?"<br/>
"It's Roy. He's been arrested and Laurel is here interviewing him. Can you get down here?"<br/>
"On my way."</p><p>"What's happened Oliver?" Felicity checked with her husband. </p><p>"It's Roy. He's at the Police precinct. He's been arrested.<br/>
"Oh no. Thea was worried about him, I meant to tell you. Shall I come with you?" </p><p>Oliver hesitated, he'd prefer if she stayed at the mansion. He didn't want her exposed to Laurel's bitchiness again so soon. </p><p>"I'll wait in the car while you go in."<br/>
"Okay. Let's go Digg."</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Oliver was trying to calm an agitated Thea down. "Why are they in there so long. Do you think he'll go to jail Ollie?" </p><p>"What happened Thea?"<br/>
"He's been fighting. Roy thinks he can single handedly fix the Glades. Something bad happened today."  </p><p>Thea turned as the interview room door opened and Roy stepped out followed by Laurel. "What happened Roy? Are you hurt? What happened to your face?" </p><p>"He's had a fender bender, totalled his car playing hood junior," Laurel answered for him. 

</p>
<p>"You don't even have a car Roy," Thea said crossly. <br/>
"Wasn't my car. I had to stop the hijackers." <br/>
"What hijackers? No, don't say anything more. I've got you a lawyer."  </p><p>That won't be necessary, I'm not pressing charges this time," Laurel said.</p><p>"I'll talk to him," Oliver offered. </p><p>"Ask him if he knows anything about the vigilante. Roy has obviously formed an attachment to him, maybe it goes both ways."  </p><p>"Doesn't sound like the vigilante to have a groupie." </p><p>"What would you know about it Ollie? He has a way of seducing you, making you feel like he's some kind of guardian angel but he's not. Every time the vigilante turns up there's chaos and death. He has to be stopped. Now that Malcolm's dead there's only one archer left, and I'm gonna help my boss put him behind bars," Laurel said walking away. </p><p>Oliver drew a breath and watched her leave, his brow furrowed. "Roy," he called out, "we need to talk."<br/>
"Save the speeches, I've already heard it from your ex-girlfriend."<br/>
"I use to be just like you Roy."<br/>
"I doubt that. I spend more time at the back of cops cars than limos, so..." Roy sneered, attempting to go past his girlfriend's brother. </p><p>Oliver grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip, making Roy wince. "The world doesn't work anymore, it broke a long time ago but its like you were the only one who noticed. That makes you angry. And you're afraid that anger will burn you up inside if you have to live in the world one second longer knowing that you could do something to fix it. That anger is going to put you in the hospital kid or worse."</p><p>"I'll take worse. Someone has to do something and it's better to be dead than in the hospital. But I'm not on my own, there are others, I've seen them. I've seen her."</p><p>"What do you mean? Who have you seen?"</p><p>"I don't know who she is. But have you been to the Glades Memorial lately? No, you have your very own private wing, in a hospital in a posh part of the City. The doctors and nurses are leaving the Glades, medicine FEMA sends is being hijacked and the police do nothing.  So I guess that only leaves me." Roy glared at Oliver. "What does it take to make you angry," he said with contempt, leaving Oliver staring at his departing back view. </p><p>Oliver was reflective when he got back to the car. He needed to do something. Roy's words had affected him. So had Laurel's. He was shocked to hear her determination to capture the vigilante.</p><p>"What happened?" Felicity asked. "Is Roy okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, he is. He is not being charged, but Roy is an angry young man. He apparently tried to stop the hijacking of medicine earmarked for the Glades Memorial hospital. He got into an accident and totalled a car, not his apparently. He wasn't hurt, just a few scratches, he'll be fine." </p><p>Oliver thought about Laurel's words. They bothered him. She obviously blamed the vigilante for everything that was going wrong, had gone wrong, in Starling City. Why could she not see the vigilante was trying to help. He'd helped her, she had come to him asking for help.</p><p>Oliver met Diggle's eye in the rear view mirror. "You're right Digg, Starling City needs the vigilante." He took Felicity's hand. He needed to have a talk with her. "Let's go home," he said. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oliver's talk with Roy about fixing the world is a straight lift from S2. That conversation in the police precinct was a seminal moment for Oliver after his return to Starling.</p><p>Next time Oliver and Felicity have a conversation about whether he can resume his vigilante role. She surprises him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Viligante Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr and Mrs Queen have the talk about him resuming his vigilante role. It's a sort of row.</p><p>Then there's the problem of Laurel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just the mere fact that Felicity is Oliver's wife from the outset changes the room, gives events a totally new perspective. But Oliver is Oliver and he does what he does. There are good things and not so good things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever the chivalrous husband clearly still in the honeymoon phase, Oliver stepped behind his wife's chair holding it while she moved from the dining table. He took her hand and led her to the living room. "We need to talk," he said.  </p><p>Felicity stretched out on the couch, lay her head on his lap and smiled up at him. Oliver showed his affection in so many little ways that made her heart skip a beat. She had chosen well. Donna would be proud of her. She'd known immediately that Oliver was a keeper, once his barriers had been sufficiently broken down to let her in. "I know," she said, "I've been watching you all evening. Something happened earlier didn't it. At the precinct I mean. What was it?"</p><p>Oliver marveled at his wife. They were so in tune. They drew closer and closer each day. "It was something Roy said about the Glades, how it is being abandoned by every one, including the police so it was left to him to do something about it. I heard that as a reproach; there was contempt in his voice for the rich boy who doesn't give a damn, from where he's standing." </p><p>"He poked at an open sore didn't he. So I suppose you want to resume your role as the vigilante. That's what you said to Digg in the car."   </p><p>"I didn't actually say that. Diggle has been on my case ever since I returned. He said Starling City needs the vigilante now more than ever."  </p><p>"I think it does too. You should do it Oliver. Someone has to make things right. If you can make a difference  for the residents of the Glades you should, especially if the police are doing nothing."  </p><p>His eyes widened. He stared at her. "Are you serious? I have a wife and child now Felicity. That changes everything."  </p><p>"Yes, I am serious and we can cross the William bridge when we come to it.<br/>
"It's hard to watch blatant injustice and you can do something to change it but have to stand by and do nothing. It's not a good feeling. The Oliver I know couldn't stand by and watch anyone suffer if he could help."</p><p>"Felicity, you don't know what you're saying. I told you, whenever I put on the hood it's kill or be killed. That's how I stayed alive.  Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the Glades and the Hood couldn't stop it. Tommy died. Do you know what Tommy called me when he found out I was the Hood? A murderer. My best friend died thinking I was a murderer, anyone I kill dishonours his memory." </p><p>"Well maybe you should find another way. Maybe I can help." </p><p>"What? No. Absolutely not Felicity. I don't want you involved in any of this." </p><p>"Vigilantism can be raised to a noble level, one of heroism Oliver. What did Shado say? The killer and the hero, two sides of the same coin."  </p><p>"I'm not a hero. I've broken the law. If I'd been caught, I would have gone to jail."</p><p>"Sometimes justice is not blind Oliver. It is not dispensed equally, especially for the poor like the people who live in the Glades. And sometimes the law is an ass. The Boston Tea Party was direct action against injustice. Many others have broken the law, unjust laws that left certain people holding the short straw.  Some were eventually hailed as heroes. Sometimes you must step outside the law to get justice." </p><p>Oliver laughed, his eyes twinkling at her.   </p><p>"What's funny?"</p><p>"Who else could I have a philosophical discussion with about the pros and cons of me putting on the hood again. The people the vigilante confronts bring the kind of violence that needs an extreme response." </p><p>"An extreme response does not necessarily mean killing Oliver, unless someone is making a direct threat to your life, then you have to defend yourself. Let me help you."</p><p>"You said something about helping the Glades by using QC's technological knowhow. That is the best way for you to make a contribution Felicity, not helping a vigilante."</p><p>"QC can help but that is someway down the line. The people of the Glades need help now. They needed it last week, last month. There must be a way to stop whoever is hijacking the medicine. Who would do something like that? They must be stopped. I know you want to keep me safe. You can let me help <em>and</em> keep me safe. </p><p>"Felicity. I said no. Now can we drop the subject?"</p><p>"No. You're not the boss of me Oliver. You raised the subject so I know you're thinking about it. I know what you're doing." </p><p>"What am I doing?" </p><p>"You're hoping I'll give you a reason not to be the vigilante again. Right now it's burning you inside, not being able to help." </p><p>"Are we having a row?" </p><p>"Yes, we are. Did you know that I engaged in a spot of vigilantism in the past?" </p><p>Oliver's dimples appeared, his eyes sparkled. "Really? When? Tell me more." </p><p>"Remind me to tell you about the secret origins of Felicity Smoak one day. All I'll say now is I wrote a piece of code to access government mainframes. My then boyfriend tried to use it to wipe all records of student loans from the system. A noble cause as he saw it, which didn't succeed fortunately. I can use those same skills to help you get justice for the Glades." </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"The same way I did when Thea was abducted. If we can figure out how the hijackers are getting a line on the goods earmarked for Glades Memorial, and if we know how they're picking their target..." </p><p>..."We'll know when and where to stop them," Oliver completed her train of thought. </p><p>"Exactly. So when do we start."</p><p>"Not so fast Felicity. I'm still not convinced about this." </p><p>"Oliver. You won't be putting me in danger. My computer is the equivalent of your bow and arrow. I can track you and safely guide you when you're in the field. I'm guessing your black driver is Diggle's secret identity, and he's your partner. Am I right?"   </p><p>"Yes my genius wife, he is."<br/>
"So am I in?"</p><p>"I need to visit Glades Memorial Hospital to see what's going on for myself. Then you and I will have a conversation with Digg."   </p><p> "Oliver going to the Glades is a bad idea. Those hoods who tried to kill you came from there. I'm not ready to be a widow." </p><p>"I'll be fine. Digg will be with me. You do realise as the vigilante I face far more dangerous situations."</p><p>"I don't think I need to hear that but I hope you'll let me do my part to support you in the field."</p><p>"Do you know what a turn-on it is to think of my wife in black leather as a vigilante," Oliver said, as he began to unbutton her shirt. </p><p>"Oliver, what are you doing?"<br/>
"I need my wife naked. We just had a row...so"<br/>
Felicity giggled. "So make up sex? What here? Oliver anyone could walk in."<br/>
"No one's walking in Felicity, it's just you and me. I want to make love to my wife anywhere I choose. Soon William will be with us and I won't be able to do that."  </p><p>Felicity laughed. "Well then you'd better get on with it," she encouraged him, pulling his head down for a kiss. </p><p>Within minutes Oliver had all her clothes off, his eyes glided over her body. Not for the first time he was grateful to whatever had guided him to Ivy Town, to his beautiful genius wife, something he never expected to have. With Felicity and William he was complete. </p><p>"As usual, you have too much clothes on," she said, her fingers reaching for his belt. </p><p>He pulled her up into his arms and Felicity moaned softly as Oliver's tongue probed, seeking entry.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day Oliver took Felicity down to the bunker to meet with Digg. </p><p>"Oliver, are you crazy? You've kept your marriage a secret to protect Felicity, now you want to bring her into the lion's den?" </p><p>"We can protect her Digg, anyway Felicity will not be in the field with us. She will support us from here."  </p><p>"Hey, you two, I'm right here. So this is where you guys operate from."   </p><p>"Excuse the mess Felicity," Diggle apologised, "the aftermath of the Undertaking. I've tried to clean up but there's more to do." </p><p>"Cleaning up is easy, it's your tech that's very sad, it hurts my heart. So how did it go in the Glades today?"   </p><p>"The Alderman played up to the press and cameras and turned a frenzied mob on me." </p><p>"Well you and your black driver, his secret identity of course, both booted and suited in your limo. You must have stuck out like a sore thumb. I'm surprised you didn't get pelted with rotten tomatoes. Less deadly than men in hoods with machine guns I suppose." Felicity was partially joking but she was not impressed with what she'd seen so far. </p><p>Digg and Oliver looked ruefully at each other, she had a point. "Well the Alderman and I are going to work together. I'm hosting a benefit for some of my elitist friends to help make a difference in the Glades."  </p><p>"Oliver you can't trust Blood. He's just an opportunist, out for himself." </p><p> "What choice do I have Diggle. Given his popularity, he'll probably end up as the next mayor of the City." </p><p>Diggle shrugged. He had a bad feeling about the Alderman. </p><p>"So, what now? I must say that my first priority will be to upgrade your system. It looks like something out of the 80s and not the good part of the eighties," Felicity said scathingly.</p><p>"Right now," Oliver said, "we need to know the date and time of the next delivery to the Glades."</p><p>"That's easy."  Felicity sat at one of the computers, "just give me a few minutes."</p><p>*****</p><p><br/>
"Oliver! You're hurt. What happened? Did you guys stop the gang?" Felicity asked anxiously as Oliver walked into the bunker bleeding. She watch him stitch the gash on his foot with no anaesthetic. She squirmed, she hated needles. "Does that hurt?"</p><p>"It's nothing. The medical supplies got to the hospital, that's the important thing. I just lost focus for a minute."</p><p>"Why? Because Laurel was leading the charge?" Digg look skeptical.</p><p>"No. Because they got in my way. I can't make things better as Oliver Queen, nor as the vigilante. So what, if Laurel's involved?" Oliver shouted.</p><p>"Oliver stop. You don't get to jump down Digg's throat just because your ex-girlfriend was involved. He is right. Seeing her there must have thrown you off balance." </p><p>"Felicity I..."</p><p>"Okay you two, Diggle interrupted, "maybe I shouldn't have said that. Thing is Oliver, Carly and I pulled the pin. It happened while you were away. I couldn't separate what's going on between me and Carly and what went on with my brother."</p><p>"Deadshot." Understanding dawned on Oliver.</p><p>"He's still out there, my brother's killer is still breathing. I couldn't hate him and love her at the same time. You see Oliver, you're not the only one having difficulty reconciling the two sides of himself."</p><p>"I should have been there for you Digg but I was so wrapped up in my own suffering, I forgot others were having a hard time too." </p><p>"It's fine Oliver. You're not responsible for everything that goes wrong in this City. I'm off. Goodnight you two." </p><p>"Night Digg." Felicity gazed fondly at Diggle. She was really starting to like him. He was solid, dependable. She was glad he was by her husband's side.  </p><p>Oliver watched Digg leave. He was right. It was unsettling to see Laurel gunning for him. He wondered how she would feel if she knew he was the vigilante. </p><p>That night Oliver waited until he knew Felicity was in a deep sleep before he left the house heading to Laurel's apartment. He made a stop at the bunker for his gear.  </p><p>***</p><p>Oliver stood in the familiar apartment remembering the last time he was there, in her bedroom. He closed his eyes. He'd always regret that decision.  He called her name several times before she woke up with a scream.</p><p>"It's you," she gasped, pulling the bedclothes up to her chin. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"</p><p>"I figured we should talk."</p><p>"Fine. Turn that thing off and take off your hood."</p><p>"That's not why I'm here. I thought we understood each other. You used to think I was helping the people of this City." </p><p>"But you didn't. I saw you that night. You didn't help my friend. He went to CNRI to rescue me and he died. I saw you running away. You didn't save him."</p><p>Laurel turned her head away. "I don't think you wear that hood because you're a hero. You wear it to hide that you're a coward and I promise you I will see you unmasked, prosecuted and sent to prison. Now leave and don't come back, I never want to hear from or see you again. Keep away from me."</p><p>Oliver stood glued to the spot. Laurel blamed him for Tommy's death, not Oliver Queen but the vigilante. She'd hate him even more if she knew who the vigilante was.</p><p>He made an abrupt exit from the apartment.</p><p>*****</p><p><br/>
Oliver watched Blood castigating him on TV, continuing to smear his reputation for not showing up at his own fund-raising function. He had no choice. He had to protect another FEMA delivery to the Glades Memorial. </p><p>At least this time he captured Chien Na Wei, leader of the Triads, and left her for the police who apparently were hot on his heels. They seemed to care more about catching him than the criminals and that was obviously down to Laurel and her boss.</p><p>He had to make her understand that given the State of the City and the Glades in particular, she needed to back off. Her actions were hindering him. He had to go see her again.</p><p>After dinner that night Oliver told Felicity he had to out.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"<br/>
"Yes, nothing to worry about. I won't be long."</p><p>"Okay, I have some work to do on my presentation to the QC Board." She smiled up at him.</p><p>"I love you" he said, giving her a kiss.<br/>
"Love you too. Be safe. </p><p>"I will." He stroked her cheek gently. "You don't have to worry about me." Then he left.</p><p>Knowing Laurel, she's bound to be working late. He hoped to catch her in the office before she went home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Oliver has a bee in his bonnet about Laurel. Misguided fool. We know what happens next. Immediately next that is, cos we've seen the show. But there is a down the line next....😳</p><p> </p><p>SPOILER ALERT!!!</p><p>Oliver has to tell the truth, sort of, about one of these meetings with Laurel because basically...well he fucked up, but he's gonna outright lie about the other. Giving ya'll early warning. 💓 😪 😌  😩</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bird of Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver's peace mission turns out to be anything but; Felicity and Digg are not impressed. He gets that in no uncertain terms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part two of Oliver's encounters with Laurel. There was quite a bit of canon in the last chapter, there will some in this one too and in successive chapters. Hopefully you will see the theme that begins to emerge from Felicity's point of view. </p><p>I've now changed Archive Warning. There will be a death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He switched off the lights in her office.</p><p>Laurel didn't move. She knew who it was and she knew he would come. She was ready for him. Tonight was going to be a triumph for her. Yet something about him intrigued her. The danger he exuded excited her, but she had a job to do, putting him behind bars. She hated him for not saving Tommy's life.  "I told you to stay away from me. I knew you wouldn't listen." </p><p>"I thought you might have changed your mind after I stopped bad people terrorising our City."<br/>
"This is not your City. It's your killing fields."<br/>
"The copycats who attacked you at City Hall are still alive."<br/>
"Tommy Merlyn isn't."<br/>
"I lost someone that day too and I'd gladly give up my life for his."<br/>
"Don't worry, your life is over, your life as a free man." Laurel pressed a gadget held in her hand.</p><p>Caught unawares, Oliver spun around in surprise as doors burst open and red laser lights were trained all over his upper body. Laurel had indeed expected him. He'd obviously made a stupid move but he stood his ground, an arrow nocked in his bow. This might be the vigilante's last stand but he was not ready to surrender.  </p><p>"Put your weapon down," Laurel commanded.<br/>
"I'm. Not. Your. Enemy," Oliver asserted.<br/>
"Then put your weapon down." </p><p>Oliver moved cautiously and slowly to do what she said. Barring a miracle the game was up for him. His first thoughts were of Felicity and William. He'd really fucked up.</p><p>Suddenly the room blew up in shards of exploding glass. A woman with flowing blonde hair, wearing a mask and clad in black leather descended from above. A shrill teeth-on-edge sound brought Laurel and the police to their knees.  </p><p>Oliver, rooted to the spot, stared in astonishment at the avenging angel, although she looked more like a bird of prey. Or a Valkyrie, one of Odin's twelve handmaidens who transferred slain warriors from the battlefield to Valhalla.</p><p>But he wasn't dead yet and Laurel was not going to win this battle. Not today. She and her men were cowering on the ground covering their ears, looking for respite from the ear-splitting shrill.</p><p>His saviour stepped up close and stared into his face. He stared back but in the gloom and hidden behind her mask, Oliver could make out no distinguishing features. She tugged on his arm, the forward motion of her body urging him to move.</p><p>They leapt simultaneously out of the windows, landing in the alleyway behind Laurel's office. They ran as gunshots rang out behind them. "Why did you help me?" Oliver called out to the black-clad figure ahead of him.</p><p>The woman stopped momentarily and gave a quick glance over her shoulder. Then she was gone, jumping  on a parked car and literally leaping up the fire escape like some ninja warrior to disappear into the night.  </p><p>***</p><p>Oliver had no idea what he looked like after his encounter with Laurel and Sonic Woman but Felicity was on to him immediately he entered their bedroom.
</p><p>"Oh god, Oliver are you okay? What happened?"<br/>
"Do I look that bad?"  </p><p>Felicity had studied her man. His facial expressions, his gait, the tone of his voice, his finger modes as she called them, even how he carried his body, told her what mood he was in, whether something was on his mind. She was especially mindful of his PTSD, more so after his nightmare. Right now he was on high alert, almost in flight. His whole being was buzzing and not in a good way.  "Were you attacked again? Where were you?"</p><p>He sat on the bed and looked down at the floor, his shoulders hunched up to his ears. "I went to see Laurel."</p><p>"You went to see Laurel? Why? Why would you want to do that?"  </p><p>"I wanted her to understand what the vigilante was trying to do, that I am not her enemy."</p><p>Felicity pursed her lips and observed him over the rim of her glasses. "Why Oliver, why do you want Laurel to understand you? And by <em>you</em> I mean the vigilante. Why is your ex-girlfriend's approval so important to you?" </p><p>"It's not that, it's just..." he shrugged.<br/>
"It's just what Oliver? Do you still have feelings for her?"</p><p>Oliver spun round to face his wife and placed both hands on her shoulders. "No Felicity, it's nothing like that. Never that. Don't even go there. I've been operating under the cover of darkness for the entire time I was the Hood, always having to keep one step ahead of the law. To have to continue doing that is tiring. It was bad enough having Quentin taking pot-shots at me last year. But to have the DA's office joining in the hunt...I just thought..." He sighed and stared at her.</p><p>"So you want Laurel on your side?"<br/>
"It would help."<br/>
"That's not going to happen Oliver, get used to it."  </p><p>Felicity turned her laptop off and put it down. She removed her glasses, turned off her light, pushed herself down in the bed and turned her back to him.</p><p>Oliver sighed wearily and took himself to the bathroom. He turned his own bedside light off on his return, got into bed, snuggled up close behind his wife and tried to spoon her.</p><p>She shrugged him off. "Don't Oliver."  Felicity didn't move her position. She was angry with him and she knew why. Laurel Lance was too familiar with her husband and it seemed he wanted her approval. It galled her to have his ex so up in her face. </p><p>Oliver turned on his back, laced his fingers beneath his head and stared up in the dark at the ceiling. Sleep eluded him for a long time. His brain sieved through the events in Laurel's office. What would have happened if the masked woman hadn't intervened. Who the hell was she? Now Felicity had withdrawn from him. How could he make her understand there could be no other woman for him. He listened to her easy breathing until he finally went to sleep. </p><p>***</p><p>When Oliver awoke the following morning he was alone in the bed, an unusual occurrence. He was always up before her. He listened, there was no sound from the bathroom.</p><p>Oliver eventually found his wife in the kitchen chatting to Raisa.</p><p>"Good morning," he said.<br/>
"Good morning Mr Oliver, what can I get you for breakfast?"<br/>
"I'll start with coffee thanks Raisa." </p><p>He looked across to where Felicity was sitting. "Are you okay?"<br/>
"Good morning. I'm fine." </p><p>Her tone was pleasant enough but he detected a little edge in her voice.</p><p>"I'm about to leave actually, I'll see you in the office."</p><p>"Okay," he said a little nonplussed. He was obviously on the naughty step, which reminded him, he needed to connect with William. That would restore some harmony into his day.</p><p>Thirty minutes later his son's cute face was on his screen. "Hey William, how are you doing buddy." </p><p>"Hi Oliver, when are you coming?"</p><p>"Soon William, we can do something fun. Would you like that?"</p><p>"Yay. Can we go rollerblading?"<br/>
Oliver chuckled. "Yes. Do you like rollerblading?  Are you good at it?" </p><p>"I'm good daddy. You need to wear a helmet and pads so you don't hurt yourself if you fall down."</p><p>"Okay."<br/>
"When are you coming?"<br/>
"Let me talk to your gramma and we can arrange it, okay?"<br/>
"Okay."  </p><p>William moved and Irene's face came into focus. She must have been sitting just off screen.<br/>
"Go get ready for school William, we have to go soon. Say goodbye to your father."</p><p>William's head popped back on screen. "Bye daddy. See you soon."<br/>
"Bye William. Have a nice day son."<br/>
"I will. Bye Oliver." </p><p>Irene Clayton waited for her grandson to leave the room before turning to Oliver.<br/>
"Mr Queen, I hope you won't mind me saying this, but I'd prefer if you called William after school or on the weekend. We're usually pushed for time in the mornings on a school day.</p><p>"Yes, of course Mrs Clayton, I wasn't thinking. I wanted to come visit him again and probably take him out for the day. When would be a good time to come?"</p><p>"Just let me know when you plan to come Mr Queen, it would be helpful to give us at least a week's notice."<br/>
"That's fine. I can do that. And Mrs Clayton, do you think you can call me Oliver?"</p><p>Irene Clayton hesitated, her lips folded in a thin line. "I don't think that's necessary Mr Queen."  </p><p>"It would just sound friendlier to William's ears. We should try and get on for his sake." </p><p>"Yes alright," she finally conceded. "I suppose I can do that." </p><p>"Thank you. I appreciate that."</p><p>"Yes, well, goodbye Mr Que...Oliver. I'll wait to hear from you." The screen went blank.</p><p>Oliver shook his head and turned off the laptop. Irene Clayton was like an iceberg, but he felt a whole lot better after connecting with his son, even briefly. He hoped Felicity would want to come on his next visit.</p><p>***</p><p>When Oliver walked into the bunker later that day, Felicity and Digg were already there. He'd not seen her all day. He hoped the mood had shifted between them.</p><p>"What happened last night man," Diggle tackled him as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "The police scanners were blowing up all night. Laurel called out half the force to search for you."</p><p>Oliver glanced at Felicity. "Yes, well to her I am top of the list bad guy in Starling City. I tried to talk to her and she set her dogs on me." </p><p>"Oliver? Her dogs? You didn't tell me that." Felicity stared hard at her husband. "You mean the police? She had them waiting for you?" </p><p>"Wait, you mean you went to her place?" Digg's eyes searched his friend's face trying to make sense of what he was hearing. "That's just asking for trouble Oliver."</p><p>"Apparently my husband needs his ex-girlfriend's permission to be the vigilante."  </p><p>Diggle raised an eyebrow, his glance shifting from one to the other. "How the hell did you manage to get out of there Oliver?"</p><p>"I had help from a masked blonde woman in black."</p><p>"Was she another one of your groupies?" Felicity asked sweetly.</p><p>Oliver sighed deeply, giving her a pleading look.</p><p>"Was she another copycat vigilante?" Digg asked</p><p>"No. I don't think so. She was different, trained and used a sonic....thing.<br/>
"Sonic thing? Could you be more specific? Felicity prodded.<br/>
"She turned it on and the glass shattered." </p><p>"So who is she and why would she help you? Diggle piled on the questions."<br/>
"More to the point, how did she <em>know</em> that you needed help?" Felicity added.</p><p>"All good questions. All I know is I don't like the idea of another player in town."</p><p>"Oliver I don't understand why you went to Laurel's office in the first place," Digg said showing his disapproval. "She makes you Public Enemy Numero Uno and you figure this was a good time to chat?"</p><p>"She blames me for Tommy's death, that's the problem. And I wanted her to know I'm doing things differently this time. I was wrong. I get it." </p><p>"Come on Digg, I need a work-out. It's being a very long night and I've had a half-ass day. I need to thump something. Just let me get changed." </p><p>Diggle gave him a sideways look. "I'm ready Oliver. Your ass is gonna stay on the ground." </p><p>A while later Felicity spun her chair round excitedly. She'd found something on the masked woman.<br/>
Felicity opened her mouth to tell the boys and closed it again. </p><p>
  <em>Damn Smoak, feast your eyes on that.</em>
</p><p>Felicity swallowed hard, her eyes riveted on two buff bodies squirming around on the floor; her husband shirtless and Diggle with a black singlet that hugged his body, exposing his massive but muscled arms and shoulders. They were both gleaming with sweat. It was a beautiful sight and one of those buff bodies belonged to her.</p><p>Oliver caught her eye and smirked. He stopped trying to make Diggle bend to his will but still kept him in a neck hold. "Did you find anything?"</p><p>"Think I've found your masked mystery woman. There are various police reports on her. Apparently she attacks rapists with a sonic....thing. She's put five would-be rapists in the hospital so far."</p><p>"So she goes after criminals," said Digg. </p><p>"Yeah but it still doesn't tell us how she knew Oliver was in Laurel's office and needed help. Felicity turned to him, "maybe she's stalking you." </p><p>Oliver let go of Digg, sprang straight to his feet and grabbed a towel. "We have to find her. It's not a good idea to have the City overrun with vigilantes." </p><p>"How are we going to find her? The City is a big place Oliver," Diggle said joining him. </p><p>"I know someone who can help," said Oliver remembering his conversation with Roy in the alley behind Verdant. He'd asked Thea's boyfriend to be his watchman, his eyes and ears in the City. "I've had enough for the day. It's time to go home. Are you coming?" Oliver checked with his wife.</p><p>"Yes. I'll follow you and Digg."</p><p>***</p><p>Oliver lay on his side in the bed, his head propped up by his hand as he watched her engrossed in whatever she was doing on her tablet.  He hated it when she was mad at him.  </p><p>"This is me noticing you staring Oliver."<br/>
"Are you still mad at me?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Are you sure? Do you wanna talk?" </p><p>"Nothing to talk about. I get that you and Laurel have had a long intense relationship and you want her to understand the vigilante is not a killer any more but all you're doing is putting yourself in danger. Think about William before you behave recklessly Oliver. And me." </p><p>"I know. I thought of you and William while all those guns were trained on me tonight. Laurel's real problem is that she's convinced herself that I was somehow responsible for Tommy's death."  </p><p>"You won't change that Oliver. She's probably projecting." </p><p>"I spoke to William this morning," Oliver said, changing the subject.<br/>
"Oh how is he?" Felicity brightened up.<br/>
"He seems well. I thought we'd go and visit one weekend soon. He says he likes rollerblading."<br/>
"I'd like that," Felicity said.</p><p>"My mother's pre-trial hearing is coming up in a few days. I'd like to visit William before the trial begins."<br/>
"Okay."</p><p>She remembered the question she wanted to ask in the bunker. "Oliver?"<br/>
"Hmm?"<br/>
"I do have a question."<br/>
"Okay. About?"</p><p>"How did Laurel know you were coming to her office? Did you call and tell her beforehand." </p><p>"No. It's to do with something she said at the police precinct when Roy was arrested."<br/>
"What did she say?"   </p><p>"Something about helping her boss to catch the vigilante. She said If she ever saw him again, she would have him unmasked, prosecuted and sent to prison. I guess she meant that literally and put men on the alert, prepared for when the vigilante showed up." There's no way he was going to tell her those words were actually spoken in Laurel's bedroom, not at the precinct.</p><p>Felicity put her tablet down and turned to him. "So Laurel and the vigilante used to see each other?"</p><p>"Not in the way you mean. I helped her out with a few of her cases before Tommy died." </p><p>"So as the vigilante you met up with her at night. In her office or at her home? I'm not interrogating you Oliver. It's just that it leaves me in an awkward position when your ex throws your past relationship at me like a jibe, as she did on my first day at QC." </p><p>"But we're talking about the vigilante Felicity, not Oliver Queen, so she won't be throwing those meetings in 
your face."  </p><p>"You're right but I still want to know."</p><p>"Yes, the vigilante went to Laurel's apartment two or three times. She also stayed here in the mansion once, for protection but Tommy was with her and the young boy in her care. Obviously I was Oliver Queen at the time but by then Tommy knew about my other persona."  </p><p>"Have you been to Laurel's apartment as the vigilante since we've been married."</p><p>"No Felicity I haven't," he said, looking her in the eye. </p><p>He hated lying to her. It would eat his soul, but he had to protect her, himself and their relationship. He couldn't risk losing her now, not over a triviality and a woman for whom he felt absolutely nothing, except friendship. He and the Lance family went back too far for him to think of anyone of them as the enemy, but that was a huge problem, given who Laurel and her father were and what he did.  If his lie to Felicity ever came up in the future he'd just have to own it and let the chips fall where they may. Right now there was just too much going on for both of them.  </p><p>"Okay," she said, "I'm sorry."<br/>
"What for?"<br/>
"Grilling you like you were in the dock." </p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you." He kissed her. "Let's go to sleep." He pulled her close and held her. He needed her like life itself. </p><p>Sleep eluded them both for some time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sonic Woman Unmasked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again events cause Oliver to rush off to Laurel's.  It's for a good reason but on the surface it doesn't seem so to John and Felicity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of sweetness to begin with...you know what I'm talking about.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver was awake early. He'd had a good night sleep and was feeling refreshed. He should get up and go for a run but he didn't want to leave her today. </p><p> His sense of wellbeing rest entirely with the woman laying beside him, his wife. Their love kindled in Ivy Town and their mutual desire for each other were precious things. He'd fight all comers to protect her and their relationship.</p><p>Oliver had no conscious awareness that he was the main threat to their relationship. When he stepped into vigilante mode, his focus was single-minded. It often meant he overlooked the fact that he was no longer a single man, that he was now a husband and father with responsibilities, people who loved and depended on him.</p><p>Oliver looked over at his wife who was still asleep, laying on her stomach with her head turned away from him. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder on bare skin. His hand roamed her body and he whispered in her ear. "Are you awake?"</p><p>Instinctively Felicity responded to his touch and turned towards him. "Mmmm," she hummed, "good morning" she whispered sleepily, her body beginning to wake and seek more of him.</p><p>Oliver did not disappoint. He knew her body intimately, how to touch her, what she liked. It was a matter of unfailing joy to him that she loved having sex with him as much as he did with her, and did not hesitate to express her pleasure in their love making. He enjoyed her dominant side and willingly surrendered his will and his body to meet her needs.</p><p>It felt so good to have her wrapped around him, to feel that deep connection from the moment they were first together in the house in Ivy Town. She was so responsive to his every touch, her soft moans and whimpers ignited his inner fire. </p><p>As far as he was concerned their relationship was unique and different to how he'd imagined marriage. He was like a perpetual teenager with her. </p><p>Felicity's body inflamed as Oliver touched her everywhere. She pulsed with need and moaned when his mouth sought her breast and his hand moved between her legs. He plunged a finger inside her and his mouth sought her other breast. </p><p>Her body arched as a second finger entered her and manipulated that inner spot. She cried out with pleasure. "Oh Oliver, baby please." She was already coming apart at the seams from his intimate touch, even his voice. </p><p> His mouth released her nipple. "Hi. What can I do for you Mrs Queen? Tell me.” </p><p>“Stop teasing and get inside me."</p><p>He kissed her, his tongue probing before entering her and setting a slow steady pace. His lips delved into her neck and throat, kissing, sucking and nipping. He raised one of her legs high on his body, the shift in angle enabling him to penetrate deeper. </p><p>Felicity's moan grew louder, signalling her pleasure. When his fingers found her clit, Felicity called out his name, her voice a throaty caress that excited him and spurred him on. But Oliver kept his pace purposefully slow, his tongue, lips, fingers and rhythmic thrusts coaxing her to orgasm.</p><p>When her walls tightened around him, Oliver quickened his pace, thrusting deep inside her. Waves of ecstasy pulled her under then pushed her over, leaving her weak and covered in a thin film of sweat.</p><p>When Oliver found his own release, spurting hot inside her, Felicity held onto him tightly, her fingers combing through the short hairs at the back of his neck. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.</p><p>Oliver raised his head, smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you too sweet Felicity.” </p><p>They basked in sweet afterglow before he pulled out of her and rolled over, his arms tugging her with him, holding her close. They held each other in that warm cocoon, just them with no need for the rest of the world and the mayhem it often contained.</p><p>It took some time for Oliver to push his body off the bed, then he turned and lifted her up into his arms to carry her into the bathroom.</p><p>Felicity giggled. They were not yet finished with each other. She loved mornings like this, a perfect start to the day.</p><p>*****</p><p>Oliver was out that night tracking Quentin Lance. Roy had told him Officer Lance was asking discreetly around the Glades if anyone had seen the vigilante. </p><p>Oliver released an arrow aimed to land in Lance's path.</p><p>Quentin's eyes looked upwards and he immediately recognised the dark hooded figure standing on the rooftop. He made his way up the fire escape. "I've been looking for you." </p><p>"So I heard," Oliver growled through his modulator. "What can I do for you Officer Lance?"<br/>
"I need your help"<br/>
"I'm listening."</p><p>Lance gave Oliver a potted version of his history with Barton Mathis, known as the Dollmaker. He suffocated his female victims with a flexible slowly hardening polymer before dressing them up as a doll. He had taken his second victim since escaping from prison, released by the quake. </p><p>The detective in charge of the case, Lance had gone hard against the Dollmaker. Each girl Mathis took could have been Sara, his own missing daughter, and in Lance's mind he was saving her each time he'd gone after Mathis. It became his obsession. As a result the SCPD had barred his involvement this time.</p><p>Operating without the knowledge of his superiors, Lance was seeking the vigilante's help to recapture Mathis. The man's allusion to Sara touched Oliver. His guilt, never far from the surface, bubbled up. It was even more poignant to him that Quentin didn't know that the man whose help he sought was the same one he blamed for Sara's death.  </p><p>Once again a Lance needed help and he couldn't refuse. Together Oliver and Quentin went after Mathis's lawyer whom the vigilante coerced into telling them where Mathis was likely to be, but the Dollmaker was one step ahead of them. He forced Quentin to listen on the phone while he killed his next victim.</p><p>With Lance's help to get into police records and access forensic reports on the case, Felicity worked out that the Dollmaker went after young women who had a particular type of skin and tended to use a rare and expensive face cream. That's how Mathis identified his victims. </p><p>When Felicity volunteered to be bait for Mathis, Oliver refused point blank to even consider it. </p><p>"Oliver, it's my life, my choice."<br/>
"Felicity you're my wife, I get a say here and there's no way I'm allowing you to do this."</p><p>"Oliver, that's not you having a say, its you controlling what I can and can't do. I told you, you're not..."<br/>
"I know, I heard you," he cut in. "I'm not the boss of you. Honey please, just this once let me have a say too."</p><p>She glared at him. "You're not going to let me help are you?"<br/>
"No. We agreed that you used your skills in the bunker, not out in the field."<br/>
"Fine. So you're gonna let Officer Lance be on survelliance duty out there on this own."<br/>
"No. Diggle and I will be with him."</p><p>"But that means you could be waiting weeks for Mathis to grab his next victim. What are you going to do, neglect all other crimes happening in the City? One of you guys should use the face cream maybe then you'd stand a better chance of catching Mathis," Felicity smirked. </p><p>"Oliver, look man as much as I hate to say this, Felicity is right. We'll have her on comms and the three of us can protect her, otherwise this could drag on." </p><p>Oliver was really cross with Digg for intervening on Felicity's side but eventually they wore him down and he reluctantly agreed.</p><p>In the event, things didn't go well. Mathis escaped but not before Oliver had to rescue both Felicity and Lance from his clutches. Oliver left the scene once the police arrived but Quentin was arrested for obstruction.</p><p>In Oliver's view his entire week went downhill from there.</p><p>First, during his mother's pre-trial hearing the Queen siblings discovered that DA Donner was seeking the death penalty.<br/>
Then whilst consoling and reassuring Thea in the Club, Oliver was alerted to Quentin and Laurel's abduction by the Dollmaker, who bore a grudge against Lance.</p><p>There was no alternative, Oliver had to save them. The SCPD would not make it in time. Laurel needed his help.</p><p>It was the final straw when Sonic Woman suddenly appeared where Quentin and Laurel were being held hostage, with Laurel already strapped in, her eyes wild with fear. Oliver dismantled the contraption delivering the polymer and released Lance. He went after Mathis, putting an arrow in each shoulder. "You're going back to prison." </p><p>"No he's not," Sonic Woman said behind Oliver. She killed Mathis without compunction, her short deadly spear lodged in his heart. In her opinion he did not deserve to live. She said as much to Oliver before disappearing again. </p><p>***</p><p>By the end of the working week Oliver was grumpy and monosyllabic. Having to put up with Isabel's snarkiness about being late for a sales pitch to potential  investors really pissed him off. Above all he was frustrated with his life and wanted his son. He longed for the peace of Ivy Town. </p><p>Felicity tried to soothe the beast with little success.</p><p>"Look on the bright side Oliver, you saved Laurel's life. And you did hear her acknowledge that her stubbornness was to blame for Tommy's death. It had nothing to do with the vigilante whose bow and arrow couldn't stop a building falling on her boyfriend.<br/>
"Yes, your attempt to stop Mathis was thwarted by your stalker who killed him. But how many women did he kill? He deserves the death penalty." </p><p>"But who is she Felicity and whose side is she on? Is she going to be dropping bodies all over the City?"<br/>
"Well I want to know why she is following my husband around?" </p><p>"Then there's Donner putting the death penalty on the table for my mother." </p><p>Felicity didn't know what to say about that. She couldn't bear to think how Oliver and Thea would cope with Moira being sentenced to death. "Well we're going to spend time with William soon, it will do you good to get away from all this for a couple of days."</p><p>Oliver nodded and reached for her. It would do him good to get away from Starling City period. "Let's go to bed," he said.</p><p>*****</p><p>Felicity turned when she heard the soft thud of feet on the stairs signalling Oliver's arrival. </p><p>"Any sight of your masked woman," Digg asked.<br/>
"No."</p><p>Felicity rose from her chair and went to  him. "Oliver I've been thinking about when your stalker turns up. We thought she was obsessed with you but who else is present when she shows up? What if our masked friend isn't following you?" </p><p>Oliver stared into space above Felicity's head. "She's following Laurel," he said, with dawning realisation. He turned and raced back up the stairs.</p><p>"Oliver, where are you going?" Felicity called after him.</p><p>"To Laurel's." And he was out the door.</p><p>Felicity turned to look at Diggle who shrugged.<br/>
Oliver did this same shit last year, it was time for him to get over this obsession with his ex. He is now married. And to a woman who adored him.  Diggle knew what Oliver would say if challenged, Laurel needed help. Then he'd be off, her knight in shining armour. </p><p>Diggle turned away, he didn't want Felicity's critical eye and well honed antennae to home in on him and read the expression on his face. </p><p>"I'm going home Digg."<br/>
"Aren't you waiting for Oliver?"<br/>
"He knows his way home."  </p><p>Diggle nodded. "Goodnight Felicity."<br/>
He really liked Felicity Smoak, Mrs Queen, and he would have a few choice words for Oliver if he hurt her. </p><p>***</p><p>Oliver stood on a rooftop adjacent to Laurel's apartment watching the black-clad masked figure observe Laurel from a ledge outside her window, partly hidden by a brick column. Some sixth sense must have alerted her to impending danger because she turned and saw him just as Oliver's arrow whizzed above her shoulder and hit the wall. Sonic Woman jumped down on to the roof of an adjacent building and took off.   </p><p>But Oliver was ready for her. He'd mounted entanglement arrows with trip-wire on the two rooftops he deemed most likely to be her escape route. He was right. He moved swiftly to the place where his masked woman was securely bound. He approached her slowly, cautiously. </p><p>The masked woman managed to remove a small round sonic devise from her pocket and threw it on the ground between them. Oliver was prepared for that too. He kept walking until he was about a couple of feet away from her.</p><p>"Why are you following Laurel Lance?" Oliver growled the question through his voice modulator.<br/>
"I could ask the same thing of you. I guess some things never change. You and her, always and forever."<br/>
"Who are you?"<br/>
"Once you know your life will never be the same."<br/>
"I can take it."<br/>
"Not this time. Ollie."</p><p>Oliver's eyes widened and his lips parted. He stared at her before slowly removing her mask. Her wig came off as well to reveal more long flowing blond hair and a face he instantly recognized. In total shock, he removed his hood and took a couple of steps back.<br/>
"Sara?" Oliver's voice was incredulous. How was this possible? He'd watched her disappear into the deep. Twice. Sara was dead. This couldn't be her.</p><p>Sara watched as Oliver's thoughts chased each other across his brow and reflected in his eyes. "I'll give you some time to let it sink in," she said, triggering the sonic devise to emit the highest level of sound. The body's natural balancing mechanism in his inner ear was knocked out of alignment, as intended, and Oliver fell to the ground. By the time he got himself together and turned around, Sara Lance had gone.</p><p>***</p><p>Oliver hurried down the stairs of the bunker, his eyes already scanning the space for Felicity. He put his bow away and removed his quiver. "Where's my wife Diggle, is she in the bathroom?" </p><p>"You remember you have a wife then?"<br/>
Oliver spun round glaring at John "What does that mean?"</p><p>"Did you find your masked mystery woman?"<br/>
"I asked you a question Digg. What did you mean by that remark?" </p><p>"Tell me Oliver, how do you think it makes Felicity feel when at the drop of a hat you're rushing to Laurel's aid?"  </p><p>"Diggle I don't, I'm not...." Oliver compressed his lips together and stalked off towards the bathroom.</p><p>"You won't find her in there. She went home."<br/>
"Without waiting for me to get back? That's not like her."<br/>
"She said you knew your way home." </p><p>Oliver rubbed both hands over his face and sighed. He needed to change and get home to her.</p><p>"So what happened Oliver, did you find the woman?"<br/>
"Not now Digg, I need to change and go home."<br/>
"Oliver!"<br/>
"What? Yes I found her."<br/>
"And?"<br/>
"She got away. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change." </p><p>Diggle shook his head and glared with exasperation at his friend's retreating back. He needed to go home too. </p><p>Oliver was still smarting that Sara managed to thwart him and get away. He was still reeling from shock. She had returned from the grave.<br/>
He flashed back to her being sucked into the churning water through the hole in the hull of the Gambit. Then she'd returned to him only to be thrown into another hole by Slade. Oliver stumbled over his own feet. He couldn't get his head around it yet and what it would mean, especially for the Lance family. </p><p>But now he had to go face his wife and tell that the woman whom he'd left with on the Gambit and who he thought was dead, was very much alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A fuse has been lit and a storm is brewing. Did I say established patterns of behaviour are difficult to change?<br/>Long-range spoiler alert 📢 guys 🙂🙃😊😏 ??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver tells Felicity that the masked woman is Sara Lance, alive and back in Starling City. They have a long and frank conversation about their relationship and Felicity is open about her reaction to Oliver's enmeshment with the Lances. </p><p>Felicity make a successful presentation to the QC Board. Someone is very impressed and Isabel is put firmly in her place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In short time, here is the second half of the previous chapter. The spoiler alert back there does not  obviously refer to this chapter!</p><p>Note: Unicorn is the name given to start-up companies already worth over $1billion (e.g Uber, Airbnb).</p><p>Thanks to the reader who gave me the idea for a specific aspect of this chapter. Wonder if you'll spot it. Clue not so subtle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity was in their room when Oliver got home, in bed with her laptop opened in front of her, putting the finishing touches to her presentation for the QC Board. </p><p>"Hi," Oliver said, on entering the room.<br/>
"Hi. How was Laurel?"</p><p>Oliver stopped and stared at his wife, knowing what she might be thinking given Diggle's earlier remarks. "We need to talk."</p><p>"Okay."<br/>
"Just give me a few minutes."</p><p>Oliver removed all his clothes except his boxers and stepped into the bathroom. He was back in quick time, got into bed beside her and turned to face her.</p><p>Felicity shut down her laptop, put it away and turned her body to face him too. There was a question in her eyes. "I assume Laurel's eardrums are still intact after another attack from Sonic Woman. Not that it makes any sense because she helped you to rescue Laurel from the Dollmaker." </p><p>"Sonic woman is Sara Lance," Oliver said without preamble. There was still a hint of incredulity in his voice. He felt shivery and a little achy. He didn't realise he was in shock and detaching from himself. His mind was trying to shut down. </p><p>"What? Your Sara Lance? The other sister whom you were sleeping with, who left on the Gambit with you while you were dating Laurel? We've never talked about that by the way. Are you saying she isn't dead? You told me she disappeared during a fight with Slade and you never saw her again. I presumed she drowned, for a second time." </p><p>Oliver nodded. "So did I. And she's not <em>my</em> Sara Lance. I hate it when you do that." His voice was faint, and Felicity detected a slight tremor.</p><p>"Well you seem to have two Lance women vying for your attention now as they did in the past. You know it struck me tonight when you left the bunker at the speed of light to go protect Laurel..."</p><p>
"I didn't go to protect Laurel," he said weakly. "It just struck me if Sonic Woman was following her, then at that time of night I'd likely find her at Laurel's place. I think Sara is watching over her family, protecting them."
</p><p>"But she attacked her sister to protect you. Please don't tell me I've put myself in the centre of a toxic love triangle between you and two sisters. Fuck. That's gross and not what I need." </p><p> Oliver looked stricken. "Felicity please stop. That's not true, I hate it when you say things like that." </p><p>"So you keep saying Oliver, but evidence suggests otherwise. You and the Lances are engaged in some kind of obsessive enmeshed dance. That includes Papa Lance who blames you then seeks your help. But wait, he doesn't know that Oliver Queen whom he dislikes is the vigilante for whom he has a grudging admiration. You're finally getting some sort of twisted approval you never had from him, through the vigilante. How weird is that?" </p><p>Oliver laughed without humour. "When you put it like that, it does sound a little weird."   </p><p>"I'm glad you see the funny side of it. That means there might be hope for you. Do you know when I first saw you in Starling City, you were coming out of City Hall after it had been attacked by those hoods. You were in casual clothes which means you went there to make sure Laurel was okay. Am I right?"   </p><p> "Yes," he said softly, "but that doesn't mean I want a relationship with her."  </p><p>"But this protective thing you do towards Laurel is a little obsessive-compulsive. Tonight you wanted to make sure she was safe as much as apprehending Sonic woman." </p><p>"Felicity I feel protective towards everyone I care about, you, Thea, Will, my mom and my friends which includes Diggle, and the Lances. As you can see there are not many people in the friend zone." 
</p><p>"I get that Oliver. Heck, I want to kick against the restrictions imposed by your need to keep me safe. You are a good person with a big heart but I have my insecurities around you. It's a real living thing. That's the truth. And I'm telling you now, when it get's too much for me I will take some time out."   </p><p>It hurt him to hear her talk like that and it scared him. "Felicity, honey, I never want to make you feel insecure. The one thing that keeps me going in this world is the warmth and light you bring to my life, and your love. Thea regards you as a sister, you are wonderful with Will. And if I manage to wrest QC away from Stellmore, it will be because of you. I love you very much Felicity. You are my always. Never lose sight of that. </p><p>"There were a lot of women before the Island. My history on that is an open book. When I came home I lost myself in trying to carry out my father's wishes. There were women in my life in that first year. I was trying to be normal and to take the edge off my loneliness. It didn't work. I was living a double life, people got hurt. </p><p>"That included Laurel. It was a one time thing with her, the fulfilment of a fantasy I carried in my head from the Island. It was also a major betrayal of Tommy who was her boyfriend at the time." </p><p>Oliver looked straight into her eyes. He didn't want to hide from her censure, he deserved it. "I betrayed them both, and myself. I'll never forgive myself for that. The truth is Laurel and I were done romantically long before I left on the Gambit. I simply stepped back into an old behaviour pattern I'd kept going for years. I'm not making excuses, what I did was despicable. Tommy was my best friend. </p><p>"Then I met you. I knew almost immediately. There was something different and beautiful about you, inside and out. I wanted to bottle you and keep you. I fought against being with you because I didn't want you tainted by my darkness. It killed me to leave you behind.</p><p>"Then you followed me here and I couldn't let you go again. I knew I had to have you in my life. That may be a very selfish thing I've done sweet Felicity, but please don't leave me, ever." </p><p>Felicity stared into her husband's eyes, she gazed into his very soul and the tears ran down her cheeks. </p><p>"Felicity, sweetheart, what's wrong? Oliver asked with consternation in his voice. His thumbs wiped away her tears. "Talk to me. Did I say something to upset you?" </p><p>She kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered.<br/>
"What for? You never have to thank me Felicity." </p><p>"For baring your soul. Oliver I love you more than one human being should love another human being, and I am so frightened of losing you." </p><p>Oliver blinked, his eyes widened and his features relaxed. He smiled, humbled by her words. They were like manna to his soul and he wanted to be that person that she saw. For her. Forsaking all others. "Felicity, I told you, you're never gonna lose me."</p><p>Felicity stroked his face. "Living with you is like trying to breathe in rarefied air. Whilst you're getting used to it, it's often painful and difficult. I feel like the whole world has a claim on you and you're obliged to meet that need; that you have a higher calling and it frightens me. I may have to step away from that at times for my own wellbeing but I'll never leave you Oliver, you are my heart."</p><p>He gazed at her with shining eyes. "I want you to always be frank with me about how you are feeling, like you did just now. Promise me. I never want you to take time out away from me because that will mean I've failed you in some way." </p><p>"I don't want to fail you either, but I know I did that when I..."</p><p>"Felicity stop," he interrupted her. "I know what you're gonna say. We are not looking back, only forward. Perhaps we will fail because we're only human, but as long as we communicate with each other, like we're doing now, we'll be okay."</p><p>"Okay. So I still have questions about Sara Lance."<br/>
"I don't know if I have answers, but I'll try."</p><p>"I don't suppose the Lances know she is back. One of them would have told you. So where has she been all these years. Did you ask her?" </p><p>"I don't know where she's been and I didn't get a chance to ask because she switched up her sonic thingy and it literally knocked me off my feet. It gave her enough time to free herself and get away. I came back to the bunker to find you but Digg said you'd left." </p><p>"And Laurel, did you tell her?"</p><p>"What, about Sara? No. I saw Laurel from a rooftop across from her place. I didn't go to her apartment. As far as I know she is totally unaware of the drama that played out a few feet from her."   </p><p>"I'm assuming the Lances don't know their daughter and sister made it to the Island. Should you not tell them? They blame you." </p><p>"They're right, I am to blame. What happened to Sara was my fault. Felicity these were five years, five years when nothing good happened. As far as I knew Sara was dead. What would it serve to tell them their daughter and sister died twice, after the media reported the first apparent death?" </p><p>"Do they need to know now?" </p><p>"That's not up to me. Sara has to tell them now she's back."<br/>
</p><p>"Oliver." Felicity lay her palm against his cheek. "Are you okay? You've had a shock." </p><p>He pressed his cheek into her hand. "I don't know. Maybe I should sleep in William's room tonight." </p><p>She knew why he was saying that. "No Oliver, we're not doing that. You're staying here with me. Okay?" He nodded.</p><p>Felicity placed her hand on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. She covered his face with small soft kisses before moving to his neck and shoulders, then continuing very slowly down his body. </p><p>Oliver let his body sink into the mattress and closed his eyes, allowing her lips and hands to soothe him. He sorely needed her gentleness and warmth to banish the flashbacks Sara's return ushered in.</p><p>They both ended up totally naked with Felicity on top. They lost themselves in that magical place known only to them. </p><p>*****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>At the meeting of the QC Board of Directors, there was just one person Felicity wanted to impress, the Chairman who thankfully was not from Stellmore. </p><p>Oliver told her Chen Jiāng was an original and longstanding member of the Board and a staunch supporter of his father. After the Undertaking Jiāng was unanimously voted in as Chair. He knew everything there was to know about the Company.</p><p>Having thoroughly researched Chen Jiāng's background, Felicity had a good feeling about him.</p><p>She was pleased with her presentation to the Board, which was generally well received, and with much enthusiasm by the Chairman. She'd been right in her assessment of Chen Jiāng. He was an ally of Oliver's, that much was clear.  </p><p>Felicity answered all questions with confidence and an obvious command of her subject. She felt very supported by Oliver's smiles and affirmative nods. It was in direct contrast to Isabel's ramrod posture and scowling face. </p><p>As a consultant, Felicity wasn't in attendance for the entire meeting and left after responding to questions on her presentation. She returned to her pokey little office to await feedback from Oliver. </p><p>She rolled her chair back from her desk in anticipation when she heard footsteps approaching. But it wasn't Oliver. </p><p>The brown eyes gazing at her beneath a mop of salt and pepper hair belonged to the Chairman. Chen Jiāng stood in the doorway regarding her with a kindly expression on his face. </p><p> Felicity stood up. <em>Jiāng Chen nin,</em> she greeted him, making a fist with her right hand and placing it in the palm of her left hand held at stomach height. She inclined her head slightly.  </p><p>Knowing Jiāng was chairman of the Board she'd googled the appropriate way to greet a Chinese elder but had not expected to put it into practice so soon.</p><p>Chen Jiāng responded with a slight bow of his head in return. He regarded Felicity with interest and surprise. He appreciated her efforts to be respectful. It was very rare for young people today to know how to greet their elders with respect, much less to do so. But here was this young Westerner, a female not of his culture attempting to address him in the Chinese way. </p><p>"My apologies Jiāng Chen <em>nin,</em> my office is a little cramped, I have no comfortable place to offer you a seat. Please, take my chair."   </p><p>"It is okay Ms Smoak, I prefer to stand. It helps to keep me supple." His eyes smiled at her.<br/>
"How may I help Jiāng Chen <em>nin?"</em> </p><p>First of all I wish to congratulate you on an excellent presentation to the Board. Queen Consolidated is very fortunate to have you Ms Smoak. Robert and I discussed new ways forward for the Company before his fateful trip to my homeland.<br/>
Until today I was not hopeful that any of our ideas would come to fruition. However, after your presentation I am much encouraged." </p><p>"Thank you Jiāng Chen <em>nin."</em> </p><p>"What I want to discuss is the..." Chen Jiāng stopped and turned towards approaching footsteps. </p><p>"Mr Jiāng, here you are." Isabel Rochev came hurrying a little breathlessly toward Felicity's office. "I saw you leave but another Board member wanted my attention. Would you like to come to my office?" </p><p>"Thank you no, Ms Rochev. I'm here to speak with this young woman, but as you can see there's nowhere for me to sit, which must be somewhat embarrassing for Ms Smoak given her status in the Company. </p><p>"The allocation of offices at QC is none of my concern Ms Rochev but as Chairman of the Board, I'd be reluctant to refer any potential investors to a Company whose  senior staff occupy a...," Chen Jiāng waved his arm in the space..."a chicken coop."</p><p>The skin on Isabel's face and neck turned crimson. "This is obviously an error, a grave oversight on the part of a member of staff. I shall have the matter rectified immediately Mr Jiāng." Her eyes beseeched Felicity to back her up. She had not imagined that the Chairman of the Board would find his way to Ms Smoak's office. </p><p>"Jiāng Chen <em>nin,</em> Ms Rochev did offer me a larger office on another floor. I turned it down because I'm hardly here, being constantly on the move working with other departments. I prefer to remain on the Executive floor in close proximity to Mr Queen, to whom I report. </p><p>Isabel's eyes flashed at Felicity. That was not exactly what she wanted her to say. She turned to the Chairman, "I'm the person with whom you should be discussing potential new investors Mr Jiāng, that's my area of responsibility," Isabel  gushed.</p><p>"Ms Rochev, I was unable to attend the last reception arranged for potential investors at Queen mansion but I hear there were no takers. In my view, if Ms Smoak had been asked to make a presentation, the outcome might have been very different. She is talking about the kind of cutting edge technology that it is still embryonic. I'm sure you'd want the Company to be among those in the birthing chamber." Chen Jiāng's eyes regarded Isabel critically. </p><p>Isabel swallowed. She was feeling assessed and found lacking. She didn't like that. "Yes, yes of course Mr Jiāng, absolutely. I have one potentially major investor who is very keen."</p><p>"Did he or she attend the last event for investors?"</p><p>"Er, no." Isabel side-eyed Felicity. She seemed nervous. "But I hope he will be able to come to QC and meet with Mr Queen and I very soon."</p><p>"That is good to know Ms Rochev, now if you'll excuse me, I wish to continue my conversation with Ms Smoak."</p><p>"Yes, yes of course Mr Jiāng. Would you like to continue in my office or the small meeting room. Ms Smoak's new office will be ready by the morning, on the Executive floor of course." She gave Felicity a tight little smile, really a grimace. </p><p>"No. We're here now and it will do this time," Jiāng said.</p><p>"Then please excuse me," Rochev said, before turning to walk away. </p><p>Chen Jiāng's eyes twinkled at Felicity. She smiled back. They both knew what had just gone on. Felicity frowned. There was something about Isabel which was not kosher. She already suspected the woman didn't have the best interest of QC at heart whilst pretending to. </p><p>"Tell me Ms Smoak, do you know how one retains talent, I'd actually say genius, within any organization?" </p><p>Felicity smiled again. "I have an idea Jiāng Chen <em>nin</em> but I'd like to hear from you."    </p><p>"Very diplomatic Ms Smoak, Ms Rochev could learn a thing or two from you. The way you keep talent and genius is not just by reward, whether higher salary or more benefits, it is to make an investment. I wish to invest in you Ms Smoak."</p><p>"I don't understand Jiāng Chen <em>nin"</em>
</p><p>"Do you know why my Company Jiāng Xu International is so profitable Ms Smoak?"</p><p>"You diversify, take calculated risks and back unicorns." Felicity had done her homework, thoroughly. </p><p>"Precisely Ms Smoak. We spot unicorns and back them all over the world. Imagine a startup with a value of over $1 billion. A rare find indeed. You are such a find Ms Smoak and I wish to back you." </p><p>"Jiāng Chen <em>nin?"</em> Felicity looked perplexed. "I'm sorry, I still don't understand."</p><p>"I don't back the organisation Ms Smoak, I back the individual behind the organisation, the vision-holder. That person does not simply have an idea and can bring it to fruition, the blueprint is etched in their DNA. They give birth to the vision. I wish to invest in the unicorn that is you Ms Smoak."  </p><p>Felicity was speechless. Her mouth fell open, and she stared at Chen Jiāng in total shock and confusion. Was he talking about her starting her own company? But that made no sense. There were just ideas in her head, no concrete plan, no infrastructure. Perhaps he was. </p><p>Chen Jiāng observed Felicity Smoak. He trusted his instincts. He had spotted a winner. "Let me put it plainly Ms Smoak. I have already talked with Mr Queen. I am proposing that you sign a binding agreement to remain with QC for the next four years. In return, I'm prepared to invest one billion dollars into your development portfolio. You'll also be entitled to 25 per cent of the stock in that venture. </p><p>"Your ideas are ground-breaking. I'm willing to bet by the fourth year you will have made the company upward of ten billion dollars in revenue. My company will wish to invest immediately in your cyber security and AI proposals. I can bring in a number of other investors from Europe and especially the Far East.</p><p>"You see Ms Smoak, you are the unicorn I wish to invest in." Chen Jiang repeated that for the second time so it sank in. He could see the incredulity on the young woman's face. 

"Take your time to think about what will be a very bold step, not one for the faint-hearted or run-of-the mill entrepreneur. There's no rush. This is just the beginning but I want our conversation to remain strictly between us and Mr Queen. It is no secret that I do not trust asset strippers." </p><p>Chen Jiāng could not be any clearer. He didn't have to name names, Felicity knew exactly to whom he referred. </p><p>"You might wish to take a seat Ms Smoak." For the first time since his arrival Chen Jiāng gave her a smile. </p><p>"Good day Ms Smoak." Chen Jiāng gave her a small bow, and without waiting for a response turned on his heels and left her office. It was only then that Felicity dropped into her chair and noticed she'd stopped breathing. Her legs were wobbly. </p><p>Minutes later Oliver appeared, a huge grin plastered all over this face. He took one look at hers and kept silent. His wife was in shock. He closed her office door, perched on her desk and sat quietly watching her, giving her time to recover. </p><p>Eventually Felicity looked up at her husband. "He said he talked with you."<br/>
"He did."<br/>
"What did he say?"<br/>
"He said I had a unicorn in the Company and should invest in her."<br/>
"What did you say?"</p><p>"I said I knew that, I had already married her. It's not often one comes across such a rarity and he's not the only one who can spot a winner." Oliver grinned at her. </p><p>"Oliver! You didn't say that." </p><p>He laughed. "I wanted to but no, I didn't say that. But I did agree that QC should invest in you. Plus I propose to transfer 40 per of my shares to you. I don't need you to sign any agreement but Chen Jiāng does because of the amount he proposes to invest. I would never ask you to do anything binding like that."</p><p>"Why not, you asked me to marry you, that is binding." </p><p>"That is different and you know it. Let's not talk about it now. Take your time and mull it over. This is entirely up to you. Whatever you decide I will get my lawyer on to transferring those shares into your name. It makes you a stakeholder in QC. I don't know why I didn't think of doing that before." </p><p>"Oliver you really don't have to do that."<br/>
"It's already done Felicity. You are so much better at this Corporate stuff than I am."</p><p>"You're not afraid that I will side with Isabel and vote against you?"</p><p>"Not if you want that bottle of <em>Chateau Letife Rothschild 1982</em> I'll have on the table for our romantic dinner tonight. I have half a case hidden away to celebrate our first wedding anniversary and the birth of our first child," he grinned. </p><p>"Oh my god, really? Forget Isabel, I'm all yours."</p><p>"You're such a cheapskate Smoak," Oliver laughed. "Come on my little unicorn, we're done here. Let's go home." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two conversations form Oliver and Felicity's anchor as they face whatever life brings. </p><p>Lots of clues about the future here (foreshadowing?) Hope you picked them up. If you guess correctly, I will confirm. Maybe not. There'll be at least two things I wanted to happen in the show. They're really mean! (a medium mean and a major mean) 😜🤪🤐😭😭😬😳</p><p>I'm having such fun with this. Thank you to those readers who pushed me to make this a multi-chapter fic. Might get to 50, 100 chapters. Be careful what you ask for....🥳🤓👻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cat or Canary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity's POV from her journal. </p><p>Once again Oliver makes a decision that does not go down well, and goes from bad to worse. It has a direct bearing on how the day ends, but he won't realise that until much later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for your great responses to last chapter. We're back to some action and how quickly Oliver forgets his conversation with Felicity about communicating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Starling City, August 2013</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've been dissecting Chen Jiāng's proposals looking for pitfalls before taking the next step. 

The one drawback is QC's current precarious position and the grip Stellmore has on the company. But Chen Jiāng's offer may be the way out. Oliver thinks so too. We agree that any agreement should contain an option for buy-out before QC either goes into administration or is taken over. </em>
</p><p> <em>The question is would I prefer to do my own thing? But this is an opportunity of several lifetimes and I get to leapfrog years of languishing in the basement of start-ups. Opportunities like this don't usually come around twice. </em>
</p><p><em> I'm almost ready to accept Chen Jiāng's offer. Oliver suggests I get independent legal advice if I decide to go ahead. Oliver and I could rebuild his father's legacy to be taken over by William or another of our children. It feels exciting. I am excited.   </em> 
</p><p> <em>It felt like we already have a little family when William was here with us. Thea took to her role as auntie with enthusiasm and Will already loves her. Oliver was less crazy. It's great to watch father and son together.</em> 
</p><p> <em>He is a great dad and I cannot wait for us to have more children but when will that be? After a full day of dealing with QC and Isabel's demands and criticisms, he puts in several hours out on the streets. I worry about him. </em> 
</p><p>
  <em>But Oliver seems to be the main force for keeping law and order in the City. Just a couple of days ago he saved Sebastian Blood's life when a cash-for-guns-amnesty event was attacked by the self-styled 'mayor' in a shoot out. It left several people dead and others injured. Thea told me a friend of Roy's ended up in hospital with a near fatal stomach wound.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm beginning to get an understanding of the crazy world Oliver inhabits. No wonder he decamped to Ivy Town for respite from the insanity.</em>
</p><p>
<em>I understand that the Lance women are his friends, and I don't want to play jealous wife but I see Laurel Lance as 'the other woman'. I watched her with him at the investors party here in the mansion. How did she get invited? Probably gatecrashed. I'm pretty sure she still has feelings for Oliver and that won't go away until we reveal I'm his wife, but we both agree that the time is not yet right. Still, I feel some sort of showdown is imminent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Sara Lance has turned up from god knows where. I suppose Oliver will be protective of her too, given how guilty he feels about the Lance women. I know Oliver loves me and I knew becoming the wife of a vigilante would be hard enough but I really didn't bargain for two other women vying for my husband's attention. I don't know Sara and that may be a little unfair but that's how I feel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At least Oliver didn't have any nightmares after Sara showed up, which is a good thing. Maybe her being alive might even ease his PTSD and lessen his survivor's guilt.</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When the team discovered that military grade weapons had been delivered to the same gang lord in the Glades who attacked the cash-for-guns event, Oliver went after him. He secured the weapons but the 'mayor' got away. </p><p>Sara Lance was waiting for Oliver when he arrived back at the Verdant carpark.  She emerged from the shadows. </p><p> They stared at each other in silence, before he ushered her into the front porch area of the Club and fastened the door behind him. </p><p>"Did you tell my family that I'm alive?"<br/>
"No. Sara what happened to you? I saw you die." </p><p>"Twice, right? I thought you were dead too. What happened to Slade?"</p><p>"Where have you been?"<br/>
"Everywhere."<br/>
"That's not an answer."<br/>
"Well it's the only one you're getting."</p><p>She turned away from him. "About a year ago I started to hear stories about the Starling City vigilante, the man in a green hood. I knew it was you."</p><p>"I've never known you to be much of a fighter, where did you pick that up?" Oliver retorted.</p><p>"I met some rough people, I needed to get rough too."<br/>
"Sara, why did you come back?"<br/>
"What a stupid question Ollie, why did you come back?" </p><p>Oliver sighed and stared at her. He didn't want to come back. He did it for his father, to keep the promise he made. Look how that turned out. The only good that came of it was Felicity. He'd found the love of his life. </p><p>"I came back because of the earthquake," Sara finally said. </p><p>"You wanted to make sure your family were safe. And you're still here watching over them, protecting them. So did you come here tonight to make sure I didn't tell them? Or were you hoping I had?" </p><p>Before Sara could respond there was a knock on the door. "I'll get rid of them," Oliver said. </p><p>It was Officer Lance. "I've come about my daughter."  </p><p>Oliver swallowed, his heart started racing and kept going even when it became clear Lance was talking about Laurel, not Sara.</p><p>"Laurel has been pulled over for DUI. I don't know if you know but I hit the bottle pretty hard after you and Sara disappeared, I recognise the signs. She's on a downward slide. I know the two of you are friends. You and I have not seen eye to eye in the past but Laurel needs a friend right now. Have a talk to her." </p><p>"Yep," Oliver said, nodding. "I'd be happy to talk to Laurel."<br/>
"Thanks Oliver, I'd appreciate that. Goodnight."<br/>
"Goodnight Mr Lance." </p><p>When Oliver re-entered the club Sara had disappeared. He had no idea where she was staying but he guessed when she was ready she would find him. It was going to be sooner than he thought. </p><p>Oliver took the first opportunity to approach Laurel and tried to talk to her as he promised Quentin. She blew him off. Laurel was indignant that her father had asked him, of all people, to talk to her. She told him her dad was the one with the problem, not her. </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"This delivery coming through tonight are military assault weapons with grenade launchers. If the so-called mayor gets hold of these Oliver, it's all over," said Diggle.</p><p>"He won't." Oliver was determined to take the pseudo mayor of the Glades down. </p><p>Within a short time Oliver was standing on a roof in the Glades observing the arrival of three truckload of weapons, when a masked figure rappelled to his side. </p><p>"I wondered when you'd pop up again," Oliver said. Since you're here, I wanna see how you do in a real fight."   </p><p>"Good. I was looking for a fight." Sara Lance retorted. </p><p>It was fast, furious and short. Only the 'mayor', his foster brother supplier and a couple their cronies were left standing. The 'mayor' aimed his rocket launcher weapon at Oliver who deflected the missile with an arrow. But the force of the blast knocked him to the ground and his bow fell out of his grasp and slid beyond his reach. </p><p>Oliver grabbed Sara's staff the closest weapon to hand, jumped up and made short shrift of his two would-be attackers. He was about to confront the foster brother who was coming at him when Sara used his bow to put the man down. </p><p>Oliver looked at Sara with respect. Whoever had taught her to fight had done a damn good job. She would make a great addition to the team if she stayed. </p><p>The two warriors grinned at each other and exchanged weapons. They went after the 'mayor', the only remaining loose end. Sara got to him first.<br/>
A kick from behind brought the 'mayor to his knees. Sara pulled his head back, her staff braced against his windpipe. "You hurt a friend of mine," she whispered. </p><p>"Let him go," said Oliver.<br/>
"You can't save the City with forgiveness."<br/>
"You don't have to forgive him, but you do have to let him live." </p><p>Sara did as he asked but the 'mayor' made the mistake of calling her a bitch.<br/>
Ten seconds later he was sprawled out on the floor, dead. "I really don't like that word," she said. </p><p>She needed to go check on Sin who was in the hospital with a gunshot wound from the 'mayor's' previous shoot-out. </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Diggle's head shot up on hearing multiple footsteps coming down the stairs into the bunker. He glanced at Felicity who was also taking in the scene.   </p><p>They watched in astonishment as a blond woman followed Oliver into the bunker. Felicity guessed immediately who she was. She was not pleased at all. What did he think he was doing?  </p><p>Diggle frowned. "Who's this Oliver," he immediately asked. He could take a wild guess. </p><p>"Felicity, Digg this is Sara Lance. She helped me take down the 'mayor' last night. I'm sure I'd have sustained an injury if she hadn't turned up."  </p><p>"Oliver you took Ms Lance on a mission without informing us? Is that why your comms was off?" He glanced at Felicity who's face was expressionless. </p><p>Oliver had laid beside her in bed last night, they'd had breakfast together, he'd seen her in the office, hers now being right next to his. Not once had he mentioned Sara Lance was with him last night. She stared hard at her husband who was looking at her a little sheepishly. </p><p>Oliver was feeling distinctly queasy. In that moment he realized he'd fucked up. This was not 2012. He was no longer a lone operator, had not been for a long time. He had partners, one of them was his wife. Had he not learned that lesson with Digg several times? </p><p>"Ollie, don't you think you should complete the introductions," Sara too was feeling a little discomfited. </p><p>"Yeah. Uhm Sara this is John Diggle who has been my partner practically since I returned to Starling City." </p><p>"Hi", Sara said.<br/>
Diggle nodded his head. "Welcome home Ms Lance."<br/>
"Please call me Sara." </p><p>"And this is Felicity, my wife." </p><p>Sara's eyes widened. She looked from Oliver to Felicity and back again. "You...your wife? Ollie you got married?" </p><p>"Yeah, but we're keeping it a secret Sara. Only my immediate family know. Because of what I do, we thought..."</p><p>"I understand Ollie, no need to explain. Your secret is safe with me." She moved towards Felicity holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm glad to meet you Felicity."   </p><p>"Likewise Sara. I've heard a great deal about you from Oliver."<br/>
"Nothing bad I hope." </p><p>"Nope. Only that you died twice and apparently you've come back to life twice. The human cat. You have seven more to go, but don't test it. I hope you stay alive this time." </p><p>A look passed between the two men.<br/>
<em>You're in deep shit my friend, </em> Diggle communicated silently.<br/>
<em>Yeah I know.</em> Oliver's posture spoke volumes. </p><p>Sara had a rueful look on her face. She was picking up the vibes.<br/>
"I prefer canary to cat... It's a family thing," Sara said hurriedly when she saw the expression on Felicity's face. </p><p>"You died twice. I definitely want to hear about that," Diggle said.  </p><p>"No, I didn't die at all, it's just that Ollie thought I died both times. I thought he was dead too. It's a long story."  </p><p>There was an awkward silence in the room.</p><p>"Well I wanna hear it," Diggle said.</p><p>Oliver looked at Sara. He didn't want her to divulge too much. There were things he hadn't shared with even his own wife. He needn't worry, Sara Lance had her own secrets.<br/>
Oliver turned to said wife. "Felicity, can I talk to you please?" </p><p>She just stared at him but didn't move until Oliver took her by the elbow. He led her to the farthest corner of the room, in an alcove near to the tiny shower room he'd had constructed, and where they had some privacy. </p><p>"I'm sorry to spring that on you. None of it was planned."<br/>
"So Sara just materialized out of thin air last night and tonight?" </p><p>"Yes. She just turned up last night and she was waiting for me outside the Club as I arrived tonight." </p><p>"Of course she did. She's been stalking you so she knows your nocturnal activities are conducted from here, and she conveniently turns up at last night's mission. Something you didn't mention last night or all day. Who is Sara Lance now Oliver, do you know? Where has she been all this time and why has she suddenly turned up in Starling City under cover? Do you trust her? </p><p>"Yes, I trust her. She had my back last night."<br/>
"Fine." Felicity started to walk away.<br/>
"Felicity wait."<br/>
"What now Oliver."  </p><p>"Sara has nowhere to stay and has been living rough. I uhm, sort of invited her to stay with us at the mansion." </p><p>"It's your home Oliver, do what you like."<br/>
"Felicity, it's <em>our</em> home." </p><p>"If that were true Oliver your would consult me or at least inform me <em>before</em> you invited a guest, your ex-lover, to stay in <em>our</em> home. I can't believe you did that without talking to me first. What did you say about the importance of communication between us less than 24hrs ago?" </p><p>"You're right, I didn't think. I'm sorry."<br/>
"You never think Oliver, that's your problem."  </p><p>"Felicity please, just give her a chance. Sara is a good person. You'll like her when you get to know her." </p><p>"Fine. Are we done?" </p><p>They walked back to the main room to find Sara by herself, looking a little forlorn.</p><p>"Mr Diggle has gone home, he said there was little going on tonight and to tell you he said goodnight." </p><p>"We might as well go home too." Oliver looked at Felicity who was already packing her things away. </p><p>"Are you sure it's okay with you guys if I stay for a few days?"<br/>
"Yes Sara, it's not a problem," Oliver said glancing at Felicity.  </p><p>Sara looked over at Felicity who had her back to them.<br/>
Feeling eyes on her, Felicity turned to look at them both. "You have an invitation Sara. You'll always be welcomed at the mansion."  </p><p>Oliver recognised the subtext: <em>It's Oliver's home and you'll always be welcomed there.</em><br/>
Digg was right he was in deep shit of his own making. He should have checked with her first. He mentally kicked himself. "Are we ready to go?" </p><p>"Felicity can I ride with you? I saw Ollie parking his motorbike and I'd rather not be on the back of that. Would you mind?" She'd prefer to ride with Ollie but that might make things even more awkward. She was already feeling the slight chill from Felicity and didn't want to antagonize Ollie's wife further. She still wasn't over the shock of him being married.</p><p>"Yes of course, if that's what you want."</p><p>"Thanks." Sara picked up her backpack and followed Felicity up the stairs. Oliver hung back a little, giving them some space, hoping the ice would at least be broken by the time he got home. He'd really fucked up.  </p><p>"Congratulations on your marriage by the way." Sara broke the silence of the last five minutes since leaving Verdant. "Ollie is a nice guy."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"I'm glad he found someone to settle down with. Ollie deserves some happiness after what he's been through." </p><p>"You've been through a lot yourself Sara. Does your family know you're alive and back in Starling City?" </p><p>"No. I've haven't been to see them yet." </p><p>"If I'd been away for that length of time, the first person I'd want to see is my mom, not that see each often or are particularly close but we've only got each other." </p><p>"Yeah well, it's complicated with my family. They'd have too many questions that I couldn't answer." </p><p>Felicity, gave her a sideway glance. <em>Or you don't want to answer.</em><br/>
In the rear view mirror she saw Oliver a little distance behind them.</p><p>"Thanks you for letting me stay."<br/>
"There's plenty of room, so it's not a problem."<br/>
"I know there's a lot going on for you and Ollie with his mom and the Company."<br/>
"Yes there is, but everything will work out." </p><p>They'd arrived at the mansion and Felicity parked up.</p><p>"Come inside Sara, I'm sure you know your way around."</p><p>"I don't actually, I only know the pool area and the large reception room. We use to come here for parties. Laurel would know the mansion better, she...." Sara trailed off, not sure it was appropriate to talk to Ollie's wife about his ex. She was an ex too, she supposed.  </p><p>"It's okay Sara, I know all about Oliver's relationship with you and your sister." </p><p>Sara's face heated. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. </p><p>Both women turned as Oliver walked in. He went straight to Felicity and slipped an arm around her waist. "You okay?" </p><p>"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" </p><p>Oliver smiled at her. "Would you show Sara her room, I thought the one next to Thea's. While you're doing that I'll see what Raisa has left for us to eat.</p><p>"I can do that." Felicity moved from his embrace. "Do you want to come with me Sara?"</p><p>Oliver watched them going up the stairs. He too was beginning to think having Sara in the mansion was maybe not such a good idea. He maybe should have offered her the cot in the bunker. He hadn't really thought about it. Offering Sara somewhere to stay seemed a natural thing to do. There were unused rooms in the mansion. But he knew the real issue was he hadn't checked it out with Felicity. </p><p>They ate their meal in the kitchen, the conversation was strained. Oliver was glad when it was over. "Let's take our wine into Felicity's favourite place, the orangery, and Sara you can tell us what happened after we were separated onboard the Amazo." </p><p>Sara kept silent, her brain furiously ticking over trying to come up with a plausible story. Half truths would be necessary. She should have been better prepared for this. </p><p>As they made their way across the central reception area, the sound of shattering glass filled the room. A hooded man dressed in a costume similar to the one Malcolm Merlyn wore for his dark deeds jumped through the window and came at them wielding a sword.</p><p>Oliver froze for a Nano second. He gaped at the apparition. "Merlyn?"<br/>
Then his lungs concertinaed. "Felicity," he bellowed, "get upstairs now. Lock the door. Don't come out whatever you hear. Go. Now."   </p><p>Oliver tried to keep half an eye on Felicity to make sure she got away safely as he stepped forward to face the unknown assailant, who couldn't possible be Malcolm Merlyn. He'd killed the man when he'd plunged an arrow into his heart. </p><p>Mentally Oliver turned his physical body into a weapon. If he had to kill tonight to protect his wife, so be it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a cliff - just a little one. Next update soon.</p><p>So I thought about Oliver inviting Sara to stay at the mansion without first discussing it with Felicity. My husband used to go out with someone I went to school with. If he did that, he'd be dead. Then I'd sling them both out. But if there was a life or death reason and he discussed with me first, then maybe...the couch for one night....maybe. What about her family and friends?</p><p>But Sara is avoiding her family and has no friends in SC apparently. And this <em>is</em> Oliver...I kind of expect his thoughtlessness, and so it flows effortlessly off my pen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight. In the aftermath of the home invasion Sara reveals her secrets, fully expecting Oliver's response, but Felicity is alarmed by it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver became single focused as he confronted and fought the third assassin who had invaded the mansion since his return from the island. His peripheral vision told him Sara had been hurt but he dare not allow his concentration to be deflected for a moment. The safety of his wife was paramount.</p><p>His opponent was wily and agile. He was well trained too. For some reason he focused more on Sara and trying to incapacitate her, if not kill her. But he made the mistake of turning his back on Oliver as he lunged after the injured Sara. </p><p>It gave Oliver the opportunity to grab a jagged piece of wood off the floor, probably a broken chair leg or part of the curtain rail Sara had wrenched from it's moorings to use as a weapon. Oliver drove it with superhuman force into the assassin's <em>soleus,</em> a powerful muscle at the back of the leg vital for walking and keeping balance. That was how he used his bow in a fight to incapacitate his opponents.</p><p>As his opponent stumbled off balance Oliver picked him up and threw the man clear across the room. The assassin's body crashed into two of Moira's mahogany occasional tables and his head bounced off one. He landed with a bone-crunching thud and lay stupefied until Oliver pulled him up and ripped off his hood.</p><p>"Who are you?" Oliver demanded to know.<br/>
"Just a warrior like you."<br/>
"Why are you dressed like Malcolm Merlyn?"</p><p>The assassin craned his neck to look at Sara who was whimpering on the floor.</p><p>"I asked you a question, who sent you?" Oliver bellowed at the man.</p><p>He just had time to swerve his body out of the way as the assassin flung his sword upwards, aiming at Moira's prized crystal chandelier. Sara Lance rolled out of the way just as it came crashing down on the precise spot where she'd been laying two seconds before.</p><p>The assassin used the distraction to get clean away.</p><p>Oliver checked on Sara. "Are you badly hurt?"</p><p>"No," she whispered, "I'll live." But she had a busted lip, bruised ribs, and an eye was already closing. </p><p>Oliver took out his phone to call Diggle.</p><p>***</p><p>Upstairs Felicity was anxiously pacing, her arms wrapped tightly around her body to stop her from falling apart. Her lower lip was raw where she bitten it almost to shreds. Oliver was unarmed in a life or death fight. The black-hooded man looked vicious and bent on slaughter. </p><p>Her mind conjured up the worse scenarios, especially since all of Oliver's weapons were in the bunker. As far as she knew no guns were kept in the mansion. There was just Oliver and his skill to face up to that sword wielding whoever that was. Plus at the same time trying to protect Sara, which she was sure he would be doing.</p><p>Felicity's observant eye had taken in all the details and her forensic brain began to analyse. It kept her mind off what might be happening to Oliver downstairs. She'd heard him say the name Merlyn. Tommy's dad? All reports said he died during the Undertaking. Did he not die after all, but if he did, then who was that hooded person? Whoever it was seemed foreign, not like the hoods who invaded the meeting at QC.</p><p>She didn't want to do anything that would put Oliver at risk, like try to get out of the window and go for help. She looked out. No, stupid idea, not a single tree in sight. She'd do what Oliver asked and stay put but the wait was excruciating.</p><p>The crashing noises went on for an interminable time in Felicity's mind. She kept pacing and getting more and more agitated. Her mind was screaming. It was frustrating to not know what was happening, whether Oliver was...she didn't really want to think about what might be going on downstairs.  </p><p>Felicity stopped pacing, put her ear to the door and listened. She could hear a steady banging, like someone was nailing something. She was sorely tempted to open the door and peek out. She jumped when she heard a soft knocking on the door then Oliver's voice.</p><p>"Felicity it's me, Oliver. Let me in baby." She opened the door and flew into his arms, the tears now coursing down her face; she placed copious kisses on his.</p><p>"Oh Oliver, are you okay, are you hurt? Is Sara Okay? Who was that? Did you kill him?"</p><p>"I'm okay." Oliver lifted her up, kicked the door closed, and carried her to the bed. He sat with her on his lap.</p><p>Felicity searched his face, touching him. She stared mournfully into his eyes. "I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening to you. Are you absolutely sure you're not hurt?" </p><p>"Shhh. I promise I'm okay. I'll need a new shirt though." It was only then she saw all the slits in his shirt. She hurriedly unbuttoned the garment and pushed it over his shoulders to find the corresponding bloody marks all over his shoulders and chest. She gave him a thorough examination and found ugly looking bruises on his back.</p><p>Felicity hurried to the bathroom for the first aid kit. She cleaned his wounds with antiseptic wipes. Thank god they were superficial. "You are hurt. What about Sara, how is she doing?"</p><p>"She has a few cuts and bruises, a busted lip and a blackeye but she'll live. He was obviously after me but Sara got the worse of it. The assassin seemed more focused on her. Unfortunately, he got away."</p><p>"He got away? Oh Oliver, no. How?"</p><p>"He was well trained. We'll find him. I kept some dirt he brought in under his shoe. That might help to track him down."</p><p>Felicity lay her head on his shoulder and he held her. "Don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."  </p><p>"I know. None of us will." He could imagine how scared she'd been and wanted to calm and reassure her. Her safety was his prime concern. He couldn't lose her. </p><p>"I'm glad Thea wasn't here. Why did I not think of upgrading the security before now. I'll get on it first thing tomorrow. Oliver, William could have been here."</p><p>"Shh. He wasn't, so let's not dwell on that. Do you want to come downstairs? Digg is here, I left him to finish the clearing up. We'll need some new furniture." He gave her a half smile.</p><p>"As long as you're safe Oliver, that's all I care about. I need a drink though."<br/>
Oliver chuckled, "so do I. Let me change and we can go get one." </p><p>Downstairs Felicity looked at evidence of the carnage that had gone on. The entrance hallway/reception area looked like a tornado had passed through and ripped stuff away. The broken window had some tarpaulin draped over it. That must have been the banging she heard earlier. She took in Moira's chandelier, still laying on the floor broken and unloved at least by her. She now had a good reason for getting rid of that ugly thing, fitting for a mansion she supposed. She'd always hated it. </p><p>Oliver noticed the look on her face. "It's just furniture Felicity, easily replaced. No one was badly hurt. Come on." He led her to the kitchen where John and Sara were sitting around the island with a bottle of scotch and a bottle of red wine. </p><p>"Oh my God Sara, are you okay?" Felicity was upset when she saw Sara's injuries.</p><p>Sara tried to move and winced in pain. "It looks worse than it is. Mr Diggle has checked me out."</p><p>"I'm glad you're here Digg." Felicity always found his presence comforting.</p><p>Oliver poured Felicity a glass of wine and stayed close to her. "We need to find this guy. He's probably a member of Merlyn's cult, seeking revenge. He's obviously after me. Once we've analysed the dirt he left behind, hopefully we can work out where's he's hiding out."</p><p>"I don't want you to look for this guy."<br/>
All eyes turned towards the speaker.</p><p>"What do you mean Sara, why not?" Oliver asked, clearly not understanding what he'd just heard.</p><p>"He isn't after you Ollie. He wants me."<br/>
"Who is he?"<br/>
"He's from the League of Assassins. His name is Al-Owal. "</p><p>There was silence in the room. Diggle was agog, then he started talking. He thought the League of Assassins was a myth. He'd heard about them in Afghanistan.</p><p>Oliver stopped listening to Diggle's voice. There was buzzing in his ear and a coldness entered his veins. He moved away from the group but his cobalt blue eyes, now chips of ice, remained glued on Sara. His face was inscrutable.</p><p>She was staring at him. She knew that look. Ollie was about to lose it. Sara quaked. She deserved what was coming. She knew they were in Starling City looking for her. A few weeks ago she'd killed the first warrior they sent. Tonight's visitor was one of the League's top warriors, highly trained and ruthless, and she'd put Ollie's family at risk. There was no coming back from that.</p><p>Oliver moved towards Sara and stood in her personal space. "Is that where you've been for the past four years? That's where you learnt to fight. You're one of them." He's voice was frosty, and sounded menacing. </p><p>"I tried to tell you Ollie but you wouldn't listen." </p><p>"No Sara, you didn't tell me. I invited you to stay in our home, unknowingly putting my family at risk. My wife and my sister. My six-year-old son could have been sleeping upstairs. </p><p>"You, you have a six-year-old son?" Sara's wide eyes glued on Oliver. He got someone pregnant before the island? Who? Did Laurel know? </p><p>"Is that all you heard from what I just said? Yes, I have a son Sara and you could have exposed him to that vile creature. How could you?"</p><p>"Oliver, I don't think Sara..."</p><p>"Stay out of this Felicity."</p><p>Felicity flinched, she'd never seen Oliver so unspeakably angry. But she bristled at his tone, one he'd never used with her before. She'd seen that same cold detached expression on his face when he was choking her whilst in the grip of his nightmare. She feared that any minute his large hands would wrap around Sara's throat. </p><p>Felicity moved to stand closer to them but behind Sara, in Oliver's peripheral vision. She knew if he could see her, he'd come back to himself. </p><p>"Is that why you're staying away from your family Sara, so that they don't find out what you are, what you've become? Or don't you want your assassin friend to visit them? What else don't I know about you? I told Felicity I trusted you. That joke is on me, right?"</p><p>"Ollie I'm so sorry to put your family at risk. Please, hear me out. After Slade threw me into the water a member of the League rescued me and took me to their place in Nanda Par Bat. There are things that I did there, things that I had to do to survive. They remade me into who I've become, and I owe them my allegiance." </p><p>"What have you become, an assassin who gets paid to kill? I've dealt with a few of those." </p><p>Sara stared at him with some defiance. "A year ago I was sent to kill a local diplomat. I slit his throat in his bed and left his body for his kids to find in the morning. I'm a murderer Ollie, an assassin. Is that the daughter you want me to present to my family?"</p><p>"So if you are one of the League, why are they jumping through windows to find you now Sara?" Diggle wanted to know.</p><p>"Because I left, and there's only one way to leave the League."</p><p>"That's why this Al-Owal was so focused on you. He came to kill you," Oliver said.</p><p>"Yes," Sara said in a low voice. "He'd have orders to bring me back dead or alive."</p><p>"Tomorrow we find this Al-Owal," Oliver said tersely.<br/>
"No Ollie, he will kill you."<br/>
"Like you I'm not that easy to kill Sara."<br/>
"This is my fight."<br/>
"He made it my fight when he came into my home."<br/>
"Ollie!"</p><p>"That's enough Sara. I've made a decision. I don't know what you all want to do but I'm going to try and get a few hours sleep." </p><p>"I'll be heading home too Oliver, I'll pick you up in the morning. I've arranged for a couple of men to guard the mansion tonight." </p><p>"Thanks for coming out John, I appreciate that."<br/>
"You don't have to thank me Oliver, I see it as my job. We look out for each other." </p><p>"Goodnight Digg, I'm going to upgrade the whole security system here, especially since William visits now." Felicity would prefer to move out into their own place but knew they'd have to stay put whilst awaiting a verdict on Moira. </p><p>"Good night Mr Diggle. Thanks for your help," Sara said. "I'll be off to bed too. Goodnight you two." Sara looked at Oliver and Felicity with remorse and something else Felicity couldn't place but it made her feel sad for what she'd had to endure. </p><p>The Queens saw John out and went to their room. </p><p>"Well that was an eventful day." Felicity sighed with relief that Oliver was safe. It seemed that at every turn he faced danger of some kind. When would it stop?</p><p>"I'm so sorry Felicity, I should never have invited Sara here and put you at risk." </p><p>"You could not have known that Oliver. Yes, I was angry when you brought her into the bunker without prior warning, and then announced she was going to stay here, but now I feel sorry for her. I can't imagine what she had to go through. She's a survivor like you. I think she is very brave." </p><p>"I agree, but she'll have to leave."<br/>
"Why? We have a couple of guards now and I'm getting on to the security upgrade first thing in the morning." </p><p>"No Felicity, I'm not taking any chances and will not put you and Thea at risk. Even if I kill this Al-Owal, more will come." </p><p>"Well don't make a decision now. Sleep on it."</p><p>"I won't change my mind Felicity. Sara can stay in the bunker and sleep on the cot. She'll be perfectly safe there. You were the skeptical one before. You were right, I can't trust her."<br/>
He recalled how she'd betrayed him into revealing to Ivo that Slade and Shado were still alive, but then she'd saved him from a bullet in the head from Ivo's ship captain. </p><p>Felicity wrapped her arms around her husband and lay her head against his heart. "You're a good person Oliver, and you were looking out for a friend. People want to kill her, you can't desert her because she's in trouble, that's not what friends do. I'm sure she'd do the same for you. She did save you when Laurel was on the point of having you locked up." </p><p>Oliver held her away from him. "I'm not deserting her, she'll have a safe place to stay. I'll not have you put in danger."</p><p>"I'll be fine Oliver, I want her to stay." </p><p>"Are you serious? Would you've been fine if I'd not been here? No Felicity that's not happening."</p><p>"Oliver!"</p><p>He sighed. "Let's talk about it more tomorrow. We should get some sleep. The DA wants to meet with my mother and her legal team at Iron Heights tomorrow. Thea and I should be there." </p><p>"Do you want me to come with you, I could wait outside."</p><p>No, I'd prefer if you stayed at QC to keep an eye on Isabel, I don't trust her. You're right, I think she is working against QC interests. I have yet to meet this major investor she keeps talking about, who never materializes. </p><p>Oliver pulled his wife back into his arms and hugged her. He placed a kiss on her hair. "Let's get some sleep," he whispered.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Oliver arrived late at Iron Heights to find everyone already assembled. He was surprised to see Laurel sitting beside the DA. They were offering his mother a life sentence with the possibility of parole. </p><p>Laurel met his eyes and looked away again. "If she doesn't take this deal then she's facing the death penalty," she said, her face void of expression. </p><p>Oliver looked incredulous. Laurel, whom he known for most of his life and who had almost become part of his family, the girl he'd loved for all these years wanted to devastate his family? His mother had been a champion of hers, encouraging their relationship. She'd had her eye on marriage for them. </p><p>When the meeting was over Oliver followed Laurel out. "You're prosecuting my mother?" His fury was unbridled as he glared at her.</p><p>"I didn't ask for this case, I was assigned to it so I have little choice."<br/>
"So say no!"</p><p>"It's a new job Oliver, I've already stuck my neck out to get this deal." </p><p>"A deal? You call that a deal? Life imprisonment or the death penalty was your idea? Where do you get off Laurel?" </p><p>"The DA is serious about the death penalty Ollie, so think about it and save your mother's life. Discuss it with your girlfriend. Where is she? I expected her to be here holding your hand." </p><p>"Is this revenge? You want to hurt me by punishing my mother?"  Oliver stared at her, this was not the Laurel he knew. He touched her arm. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"In case I wasn't clear last time you asked, I'm done answering that question," she said, leaving him standing, staring after her.</p><p>Oliver returned inside to find Thea arguing with their mother's readiness to accept the plea deal. He was confused by his mother's response. He'd discovered in this last year she was adept at keeping secrets. She was hiding something.</p><p>Oliver left Iron Heights confused and angry. He wanted to hit something or somebody.</p><p>Later that night he and Sara confronted Al-Owal and his two fellow assassins in the disused warehouse where they were hiding out. The skirmish was short and brutal. Sara overcame the two assassins but Al-Owal was skilled, focused and determined. Oliver and Sara had to zip-line out of danger with the assassin's words ringing in their ears.</p><p>"If you will not return willingly, you'll stay to bury your family."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Reconnecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity's journal gives a partial account of outcomes following the assassin's threat to Sara's family. Oliver relates the rest. </p><p>Felicity doesn't pull her punches on Laurel with him, after which there is some serious "reconnecting."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your amazing comments on last chapter. I enjoyed reading them. I've made a note to call one person back when Oliver stops being a blind idiot. Love it when readers engage.</p><p>Apart from the hoods busting in on QC meeting and the Dollmaker, the Lance sisters are Felicity's villains right now (oh, and Isabel but we'll come back to her). </p><p>And the drama continues.</p><p>The Lance girls are a test of Felicity's marriage; they undermine her sense of security. There was always going to be stress on such a quick marriage given Oliver's backstory, but will the pressure prove too much? Wife status so early ties Felicity in, in a way that wasn't there in canon. There's no chance of her walking away. She is certain of and confident in Oliver's love. </p><p>Right now it's sexy time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Queen Mansion, Starling City, September 2013</em> </p><p> <em>Must admit I was totally wigged out by those assassin types. They multiply like...whatever it is that replicate themselves ad infinitum. </em> </p><p>
<em>They were obviously hell bent on carrying out their threat to eliminate the Lance family. After the failed attempt to stop this Al-Owal person, Oliver left to warn Laurel. I was not too thrilled about that but I suppose he was the only one who could do it.</em>  
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to warn Officer Lance but he only knows me as Oliver's girlfriend, why would he take my word? Anyway I doubt whether anyone could make him leave town without offering a very good reason and evidence for why he should. Telling him that a bunch of faceless assassins wanted to kill him wasn't going to cut it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a way it worked out because that made Sara go and see her dad. She refused Digg's offer of  back-up. For the first time I saw how deeply Sara had been honed into a killing machine, much like Oliver. She threatened Digg if he didn't stand down, she would put him down since her skills were far superior to those of special forces. I'm not sure I warm to Sara after that little outburst. There's something cold at her core.</em>
</p><p>
<em>Why did she stay when she knew her family were safe after the earthquake? Did she stay for Oliver? They were lovers after all. She obviously didn't expect him to have a wife. Did she think I was William's mother? I noticed she didn't ask anything about him. Smart girl. Who would after the way Oliver responded to her being with the League. </em>
</p><p>
<em>When Oliver realised it was Quentin in danger not Laurel (how did he know that?) I tracked Officer Lance to the clock tower on top of a disused building where Sara must have...  </em>
</p><p>
Felicity closed her journal when Oliver walked into the bedroom.  </p><p>"Hey," she greeted him. "Are you okay?"<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"What happened?"</p><p>Oliver sat down on the bed beside her. "Al-Owal and his men found Sara and her dad before I got there. Lance put up a good fight, he shot a couple of assassins.  Al-Owal had a knife at Sara's throat but my arrival distracted him and let Sara get the upper hand." </p><p>"Where is Al-Owal now?"<br/>
"Sara killed him. She broke his neck." </p><p>"Oh my god Oliver. I bet you were not too happy about that but those assassins are evil, and there's something really cold about Sara. I saw how she handled Digg tonight, and he only wanted to help. There's a ruthlessness about her. I suppose she learned that from them." </p><p>"It was the look on her dad's face when she did it. Shock and utter disbelief. But you know what he said to her? She was the bravest person he knew. Lance didn't see a killer or a monster. He saw his daughter. It made me think of my mom." </p><p>"What do you mean." </p><p>"She is planning to take the plea deal of a life sentence because she wants to protect me and Thea." </p><p>"Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" </p><p>He stared unseeingly at her. He needed to go and see his mom to dissuade her. She had to fight back, go to a jury and argue her case. He had to let her know whatever came out at the trial her children would stand by her.  </p><p>Felicity moved closer to Oliver, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Where is Sara, is she okay? Did she go home with Quentin?" </p><p>"She's gone Felicity. Sara has gone."<br/>
"Gone? Gone where?" </p><p>Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. I think she did it to protect her family. If she's not around then they are safe." </p><p>"Do you think she's gone back to the League?" </p><p>"Don't think so. She let one of the assassins go and told him to take a message to Ra's Al Ghul, their leader. She made Quentin promise not to tell the rest of the family they'd seen her. I guess that's for their protection." </p><p>"So, you didn't tell Laurel about Sara and the threat?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"What is it Oliver? Something's bothering you." </p><p>"I have a bad feeling about all this. Before Sara killed him, Al-Owal told her she was the beloved and would be granted her freedom. I don't know what that means." </p><p>"Do you think they'll be back?"  </p><p>"I don't know. With Sara gone I hope that'll be the end of it."  </p><p>"I'm glad Sara's gone. I know she's your friend but as long as she stayed here you would be in danger Oliver, because you'd always go to her aid. Why didn't you tell Laurel about Sara? That's what you left to do." </p><p>He stared at her with a pained expression on his face. "I went to Laurel's office to tell her she was in danger and needed to leave the City for a while but she looked so distressed, I couldn't just blurt it out. So I took her to dinner. He stared steadily into her eyes. "Are you angry with me? She's just a friend Felicity and she's in trouble." </p><p>
  <em>She's prosecuting your mother and you still count her as a friend, and you took her to dinner? What the hell? </em>
</p><p>Felicity bit her tongue and kept a neutral face, the green-eyed monster was threatening to get the upper hand. </p><p>"Oliver, I don't want us to have that kind of marriage. Neither of us should feel constrained about seeing old friends, or drop them because we're married. There's just such a lot of history with you and Laurel and from where I'm sitting, she's not ready to let go. She's like the other woman."</p><p>"Seriously? Is that really how you feel." </p><p>Felicity nodded.</p><p>"Do I really have to say there's nothing going on between Laurel and me?" Why would you  even think of her as the other woman? That is so far from any kind of reality." </p><p>"That's not the point Oliver. I know you're not screwing her, you value your life too much." </p><p>"Felicity." Oliver said softly, his liquid blue eyes gazed at her with tenderness. </p><p>"The point being Oliver, Laurel is a recent ex and around all the time. The two of you have a past together that excludes me." Felicity placed a hand over Oliver's mouth to stop him interrupting. "Right now Laurel's a constant in our lives. In one way or another she's in my face everyday, and I'm not happy about it." </p><p>"Baby, please, what do you need from me? What can I do to change it?" </p><p>"I understand that you had to warn Laurel of the danger to her life tonight but did you have to take her to dinner?" </p><p>Oliver put his head down. "I know how that sounds but it was not how it might look to you Felicity." He raised his head and looked right into her eyes. "I can't explain to you how it feels to have betrayed my best friend by sleeping with his girl. After that Laurel is the last woman I'd ever want any kind of intimacy with. The least I owe Tommy is to keep an eye out for the woman he loved to a depth I didn't appreciate until his death." </p><p>"Oliver when you put it like that, I feel a little mean, and even sorry for Laurel." </p><p>"Laurel can never be a threat to you Felicity. I walked her home afterwards and her door was opened. I had time to remove and hide a knife left stuck to the door frame inside. It was a warning. It was then I realised the League was going after Quentin and called you to track him."</p><p>He wasn't going to tell her Laurel tried to kiss him at her apartment and had a mini melt down when he rejected her advances. It revealed the depth of her insecurities and self-loathing, and her perception that she was unlovable because people left. Her mom, Sara, Tommy and even him.</p><p>After what they did just before Tommy died, the idea of any kind of intimate contact with Laurel made him feel sick. But right now she was on a course to self destruct especially if her drinking continued. He owed it to Tommy to help the woman his best friend loved. Tommy would expect that of him. It was also an atonement. But Felicity clearly saw it as him encouraging her. </p><p>It pained him to belatedly realise the depth of Tommy's love for Laurel and how he'd trampled on that. He would've been devastated if his best friend had done that to him with Felicity. It was only now he understood what it meant to truly love someone and have that love returned. </p><p>Oliver took his wife's hand and caressed it. Just the thought of her with someone else made a red rage rise up in his chest. He would probably take that person apart with his bare hands.</p><p>"Oliver," Felicity said softly. She was a little shocked to see the depth of emotion in his eyes when he looked at her. "It's okay, tonight was an exception. There was no one else to warn Laurel, but I think she was with Tommy on the rebound. You are the one she really wants and if you keep making yourself available to her at every turn, she'll keep holding on. That's how it looks to me."</p><p>"Okay. Well let's tell her we're married. If you're right then that behaviour will stop as soon as she knows that I'll never be available, not in the way she wants. We decided that the time wasn't right to tell her. Do you want to reverse that decision? I'm happy with that." </p><p>They married quickly because they both knew they'd found their life partner. Felicity also understood she had taken a giant leap into the unknown. She'd done something which challenged the fragility at her very core, trusting a man with her emotional well being. It underpinned her sense of security in the world. Yet here she was having her deepest fear thrust into her face. The possibility of betrayal and abandonment conjured up by her own mind. </p><p>There was no indication that Oliver would either betray or abandon her but she had to admit, Laurel was proving to be a problem. Oliver still had secrets but she was certain he was being transparent around Laurel.</p><p>She had to acknowledge the generosity with which he'd responded to her own lapse in omitting to tell him about William. It could so easily have blown up in her face. She and Oliver were building something that was worth holding on to; they had made a commitment to each other and she was not about to let her insecurities blow it up. </p><p>"No. I don't want to tell her. There is still a valid reason to keep our marriage secret." She wasn't going to change that because she felt insecure about Laurel Lance. No way.  </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want her using it to make mischief and I want to keep Isabel in the dark too, for now." </p><p>"C'mere." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you, do you know that? There can be no other woman for me. I'm crazy about you Felicity. I know I do thoughtless things sometimes, but I'm trying to do better."  </p><p>Felicity gazed into the depth of blue and bathed in the deep affection and exquisite tenderness she found there. It was not a case of doubting his love for her, it was just the way his tangled past with Laurel kept seeping into the present, between them; it made her feel insecure. </p><p>"Is there a place where I can go to practice husband?" He grinned at her.</p><p>She poked him in the ribs. "Yeah. You can practice husband right here with me." She stared at him. "I love you too Oliver." </p><p>They kissed, long and deep. A kiss full of urgency, as her tongue danced around his, exploring his mouth and leaving him wanting more. Her fingers threaded through his short hair and stroked the sensitive skin at the base of his neck.  </p><p>She pushed him down on the bed and her hand slipped beneath his waistband to gently stroke the soft skin of his lower pelvic. He hardened in response. </p><p>"Careful Smoak, you're asking for trouble." His voice was a deep rumble coming from low in his belly.</p><p>"Yeah? How much trouble?" Nimble fingers pulled down his zipper and then tackled his shirt buttons.  </p><p>Oliver lay back watching her with a soft smile on his face. He eased his body to help her remove his clothes until he was completely naked. He pulled her down into his arms. "You're about to find out. For a start you've got too much clothes on."</p><p>"That makes a change," she giggled.</p><p>He lifted his t-shirt , the one she had taken to wearing, up and over her head, discarding it on the floor. </p><p>Felicity moved to straddle his body and Oliver pulled her down. His lips burrowed into her neck and his fingers found an already hardened nipple. Oliver lowered his head and used his tongue to pull it into his warm wet mouth and gently sucked on it. His hand massaged her other breast making Felicity moan. Her hand stroked his hardened length. </p><p>Oliver's body twitched uncontrollably. He took her breast deeper into his mouth and a hand found it's way into her panties and he stroked between her nether lips.</p><p>"Don't stop," she moaned softly, "that is a really great husband move." </p><p>Oliver release her breast and smiled up at her. "Oh yeah? How's this?"</p><p>He pushed her body on to the bed and removed her panties. Before Felicity could blink, his wet mouth was on her. When his tongue slipped through and tasted her, Felicity's body caught fire. A soft cry escaped her lips.</p><p>He knew exactly how to touch her to ignite that fire. His tongue circled her clit, two fingers pushed into her slippery wetness and scissor-motioned. His lips, tongue and fingers were unrelenting until a throbbing heat rose up from the base of her spine. Her orgasm rocked her with pleasure. 

"I love you Oliver, so much," she whispered as his mouth continued to do wonderous things to her body.</p><p>They were back in his bed in Conifer Drive, Ivy Town, in that brief interlude when the entire world receded and disappeared. There was no past, no future. Just them here, now. And they knew love.</p><p>Her arms slipped round his neck as he kissed her, his hard cock pushing slowly inside of her. Her legs raised up and wrapped around him. She moaned and whimpered as he started to move inside her.  </p><p>"Open your eyes Felicity, look at me."</p><p>Her eyes opened slowly and blurry vision found his blue eyes boring into hers, his lips slightly parted. "Feel me," he whispered as he made love to her slowly, rolling his hips in time with the rhythms of her heart. They stared at each other, falling in love all over again. </p><p>Oliver suddenly rolled over and pulled her with him so she was on top. Felicity closed her eyes again, as she rode him, savouring his thrusting hardness deep inside of her. He held her hips and thrust up as she rocked down on him. </p><p>"Come on baby, fuck me," he whispered as he raised his head and took a breast in his mouth. Her moans and whimpers excited him. Fingers rubbed her clit and he bit down gently on the breast in his mouth. Felicity screamed and her second orgasm came with a roar, rattling her bones, as her body sank down on him in mindless bliss. </p><p>Oliver flipped them over again.</p><p>He thrust into her hard and deep spurring the heat at the base of his spine to uncoil and rise until he surrendered and came in a hot flood inside her. "Felicity, God, Baby." he gasped.

She clung to him, replete and happy. This was what they had together. It was a melding of their very soul which they both experienced so deeply when they made love. She breathed and held tightly to him. </p><p>He kissed her. "You must never doubt my love for you Felicity. It is always and forever."</p><p>"I know," she whispered back. "You must never let me go."</p><p>"Not ever." Oliver nipped at her lips and rolled off her body, gathering her body to him. 

</p><p>"Sleep baby," he whispered. </p><p>There was nothing else to do, they were both totally limbless.</p><p>***</p><p>They woke early, their naked bodies cleaved in a tight spoon. His scruff-coated chin resting on her shoulder braised her soft skin but not unpleasantly. It created an intense awareness of her body and his. She knew he was awake too because his finger was drawing slow little circles around her nipple closest to him.</p><p>"Oliver." She breathed out his name.</p><p>He made no response but begun to place soft kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. When a thumb joined his finger to roll and tug the assaulted nipple, every nerve cell in her body jumped into life. She mewled and moaned softly as the wet heat pooled at her core. Her hips started to undulate and she pushed backwards into his groin, seeking more friction as the pressure mounted in her body.</p><p>That was Oliver's cue. He used his body to bend hers forward as he guided himself into her. His hand released her breast and pressed against her mound as he fucked her slowly from behind.</p><p>His thrusts were slow and leisurely as he savoured how it felt to be buried deep inside her.</p><p>Felicity moved her lower body, pushing back, allowing him to penetrate deeper. Her cries of pleasure grew louder when he held on to her hips and thrust harder. They were building up to a crescendo that peaked and twin flames ignited, bonding their hearts and lifting them from a mundane world.  </p><p>Felicity's orgasm seemed endless and Oliver groaned and grunted until he finally let go, calling out her name. </p><p>Only their soft pants interrupted the bliss-filled silence.</p><p>When his flaccid cock partially fell out of her Oliver, placed a soft kiss on her rear end. "Good morning wife," he said softly.</p><p>"Good morning husband. That was wonderful. I don't think I can move."</p><p>"It was for me too, always is.<br/>
"But you have to move honey, we have an early meeting with Chen Jiāng." </p><p>"Mmmm." Felicity hummed with contentment. </p><p> <em>"Fe-li-ci-ty,</em> don't go back to sleep." </p><p>"Okay."   </p><p>"Are you sure this is really what you want?" Oliver checked one more time.</p><p>"Yes I am. I'm eager to start."<br/>
"Good. Shower I think. Come on."<br/>
"Oliver," she said with a warning note in her voice.<br/>
"What? Don't you want me to help you wash your hair?"<br/>
"Hair washing only Oliver, we can't be late?"<br/>
"Yes dear, promise," he said with a grin. </p><p>Ninety minutes later, with plenty of time for canoodling in the shower, they were on their way to Chen Jiang's office to agree on the terms of Felicity's unicorn status before presenting it to the QC Board for ratification.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we're in Russia. I know at least one of you have been waiting for that one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. When in Russia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver, Felicity and Diggle travel to Russia to extract Lyla from prison, with Isabel Rochev as an unwelcomed appendage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your engagement with this fic. It's encouraging for a writer when readers share their perspective on the storyline. So here's an early update.</p><p>Oliver's behaviour is frustrating but he has these core personality traits, especially tendency to hide the truth and to be overly protective towards those he cares about. It often means keeping the truth from them too. The apple didn't fall far from the (Moira) tree. I haven't changed that. </p><p>Felicity's wife status is the change agent throughout this fic but ingrained behaviour patterns (Oliver's) are hard to shift.</p><p>On the show I thought Digg's Yoda-ness was utilized as Oliver's emotional intelligence. (DR and SA acted that out brilliantly). I'm keeping BIG DUMB PINE TREE Oliver. I've never done it so consciously in a fic before.</p><p>We get angry with Oliver and want Felicity to leave/take time out. I'm also interested in exploring how much a marriage for love will withstand. That's probably subjective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver and Felicity arrived at the bunker together. It was the first chance for the day they had to talk in private about the new direction opening up for Felicity.  Oliver was so proud of his wife. </p><p>"If I haven't told you, you did brilliantly with Chen Jiāng today my little unicorn, and with Isabel. I got a lot of satisfaction from the look on her face when she heard that Jiāng was ready to invest $1 billion in your portfolio but only if you signed that contract. She was not happy but tried to hide it which tells us exactly what her agenda is. But we've known that. The unicorn prevails." </p><p>"You're remarkable Felicity, I'm glad you're in my corner."</p><p>"The unicorn is called Alice and you're the White Rabbit."</p><p>"What?"<br/>
"Oliver!"<br/>
"What?" I don't get it. Alice in Wonderland?" He paused and thought about it. "Okay," he grinned, "I see what you did there but why am I the White Rabbit? I wanna be the Cheshire Cat."</p><p>"My version goes like this. I was minding my own business waitressing in a sleepy little place called Ivy Town, when a tall, dark, handsome and mysterious stranger walked into my Café. He didn't have a pocket watch. He said hello but had no time to say goodbye. When he left I followed him. I opened one door and became a wife, then another door and found some crazy Chinaman wanting to invest $1 billion in my ideas. It's insane. </p><p>"I'll wake up soon and find myself back in my room at Marybeth Sutton's home and find that Jonas King aka Oliver Queen and Chen Jiāng are figments of my imagination. </p><p>"None of this would have happened if I hadn't met you. No marriage, no $1billion investment."</p><p>"That was really good. You should write fan fiction."<br/>
"Oliver! That's just pure erotica."<br/>
"Is it a problem because I can help you with that."<br/>
"How?" Felicity said with laughter in her voice.<br/>
"I'll show you."   </p><p>Felicity grinned watching him advance in her direction leering lecherously. She made to run but in two strides Oliver had her trapped in his arms. "It's called destiny sweet Felicity, you and I were destined to love each other and to be together."  </p><p>His mouth sought hers and she opened for him. It didn't take long for the spark to ignite between the passionate lovers.</p><p>Oliver's body pushed her against the desk and he lifted her up on it. A hand found it's way up her skirt. </p><p>She pushed him off. "Oliver, Digg could walk in on us any minute. Where is he anyway? He's normally here when I arrive." </p><p>"You're such a spoilsport Smoak. I have no idea where Diggle is. He just disappeared last night after we took down those counterfeiters. I've not heard from him since." </p><p>"That's not like him. Do you think something's wrong?" </p><p>Oliver turned away from Felicity as the subject of their conversation arrived.</p><p>"Digg what happened to you last night? You said we were clear then you just disappeared." Oliver scrutinized his partner's face, Digg was trying to look relaxed but something was off, Oliver could see the tension in his body.  "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Just need a few personal days."<br/>
"What's going on Digg?"<br/>
"I have to help a friend."<br/>
"Who?"<br/>
"Lyla Michaels. She went to Russia to look for Deadshot, for me. Now she's missing."<br/>
"How do you know that?"<br/>
"Her boss told me. Apparently she knows how you and I spend our nights." </p><p>Oliver's brow furrowed. "Who's Lyla's boss?"</p><p>"Amanda Waller. Her people abducted me last night. She wants me to find Lyla who apparently is her best agent." </p><p>"Your friend works for ARGUS?" Would he never be rid of that woman? She is the devil incarnate. </p><p>"You know Amanda Waller? Is ARGUS the government agency who kidnapped you off the island?" </p><p>"What? You were kidnapped off Lian Yu?" Felicity came and stood directly in front of her husband. He could see the statement flicking in her eyes behind the lenses of her glasses. <em>You didn't tell me about that.</em> </p><p>Oliver gave Diggle a sharp look. That part of his experience had been revealed whilst in a state of intense emotional distress about his unknown son, he didn't expect Diggle to repeat it in front of Felicity. He moved away from both his partners. "Let's just say our paths have crossed on a few occasions." </p><p>Felicity was not satisfied with that response. 'kidnapped' and 'paths crossing' were miles apart. But she'd leave it for now. Something was going on with their friend. "So let me get this straight Digg, this Amanda person abducts you in order to ask you to find her agent who is a friend of yours. Am I missing something?" </p><p>Diggle gave her a half smile. He knew she would be on it. "Lyla isn't just a friend Felicity, she was my wife." </p><p>Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and back at Digg in bewilderment. Oliver realised how little he really knew about his partner. </p><p>"You need to explain that statement," said Felicity.</p><p>"Lyla and I met when we were both on tour in Afghanistan. We fell in love and got married, then we divorced. The relationship couldn't survive without a war to fight." </p><p>On hearing John's story Oliver turned to his wife. "I think it's time you and I visited our Queen Consolidated subsidiary in Moscow."</p><p>"Oliver what are you doing," Diggle asked.<br/>
"Just helping out a friend."<br/>
"I can't ask you to do that."<br/>
"You didn't. </p><p>Oliver wanted to support his friend on this trip, especially after discovering that Digg's 'friend' was his ex-wife, a discovery that startled him. Then there was Deadshot, Diggle's nemesis. He'd failed his friend once before. It would not happen a second time.</p><p>*****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"What is she doing here?" Diggle asked as Isabel Rochev's booted foot then body emerged from the vehicle that came to a stop beside the QC jet about to depart. </p><p>Isabel strode towards them glaring at Oliver. She said a few scathing words to him then sailed ahead of everyone to board the jet. </p><p>"Having her tagging along doesn't help matters any Oliver."</p><p>"I'll take care of her," Oliver reassured his friend. "We're gonna bring Lyla back wherever she is." </p><p>Felicity was not surprised to see Isabel Rochev. She was being her usual officious, snooty self, wishing to monitor Oliver's every move. He had no choice but to allow her to join them. </p><p>Felicity was indignant when on arrival in Moscow, she heard Isabel telling Oliver she suspected he was using the corporate jet for a weekend of fun with his consultant. </p><p>And she was further incensed when Oliver and Diggle went off to meet some Russian called Anatoli, leaving her with Isabel. </p><p>Later in their suite Felicity listened in disbelief as Oliver and Diggle told her of the plan to get Lyla out of a Russian Gulag, the worse in Russia.</p><p>"Digg is going into that place as a prisoner arrested for the possession of drugs? Are you both insane? Those places are filled with sadists and psychopaths. John, this is crazy. You're..." </p><p>"...African-American," Diggle said anticipating her. "I know Felicity, a lamb to the slaughter, but I'm not leaving this place without Lyla." </p><p>"Felicity is right Digg, I should go."</p><p>"No Oliver. What if something happens you? The two of us would be at left at risk and might even disappear. No. It has to be me." </p><p>"I suppose you're right John," Felicity said resigned to the idea that her friend had to do this dangerous thing. "Isabel has a Russian name but given her reaction to my presentation to the Board, she'd probably be glad to have us disappear." </p><p>Oliver laughed. "She also has a thing about your short skirts."<br/>
"Yeah. I heard."    </p><p>"I've got this Felicity," Diggle assured her. "Now prep me on what I need to know, then let's go and get some dinner." </p><p>"Yeah. The last supper." </p><p>Diggle gave her a wry smile. By now he was used to Felicity's sometimes macabre humour. </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
Isabel Rochev sat in the bar of the hotel, a couple of vodka shots in front of her. She had expected to see Oliver, as she thought of him privately, but he didn't appear for dinner in the hotel. He'd missed the tour of QC's Moscow plant today and had been generally elusive since they'd arrived. She wanted to discuss Chen Jiāng's offer without Felicity Smoak present.  </p><p>Quantum Technology, the integration of tech systems with the emerging marriage of physics and engineering. She'd not even heard of that until Smoak presented to the Board. It was way beyond her sphere of knowledge and she was irritated that Oliver's little blonde was getting so much attention. A $1bn investment for god sake. That really threw a spanner in the works. </p><p>Her investor was not happy. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen before showing his face. She didn't know how much longer she could keep evading Oliver's questions about him.</p><p>She'd changed her perception of Oliver Queen recently. She wondered about the nature of his relationship with Felicity Smoak. Oliver was no longer the callow youth she knew, the wastrel son of her former lover. Robert Queen had been useful for her career. As a young intern and ambitious woman hoping to make her mark in the business world, Robert Queen was a great door opener. She'd had no qualms about seducing him. </p><p>His son Oliver was on her radar now for very different reasons. He was attractive and alluringly mysterious. He tried to hide behind that brainless playboy persona but he was intelligent, driven and looked lonely, as she was.  Being in Moscow might be an opportunity to get to know him better, more intimately.</p><p>***</p><p>Felicity and Oliver were in their suite trying to relax with soft drinks. Both minds were on their friend. They needed to stay alert for Digg's extraction tomorrow before dawn, hopefully with Lyla. </p><p>"We should try and get some sleep."<br/>
"I'm too tensed to sleep Oliver. I hate the idea of Digg in that place."<br/>
"John knows what he's doing Felicity, he's not a novice. He'll be fine."<br/>
"I hope you're right."<br/>
"I know how you can relax," he whispered in her ear.<br/>
"Oh yes Mr Queen, what do you have in mind?"<br/>
"Let me show you." </p><p>His lips caressed her neck and throat and his finger's began to unbutton her blouse.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>Oliver raised his head, panic set in momentarily. If something had happened to Digg, Anatoli would get word to him immediately. He moved quickly to open the door and was surprised to see the person standing there.  </p><p>"Isabel? Is everything okay?" Oliver spoke loud enough for Felicity to hear. His words were cloaked with relief; it wasn't about Digg.  </p><p>"You tell me Mr Queen. You might want to explain why you were a no show at the company today."</p><p>"I had other urgent business to attend."</p><p>"Oh really, anything I should know about? Why don't you invite me in for a nightcap. We should get to know each other better Oliver." </p><p>Oliver raised an eyebrow. A small smile played around his lips. Was Rochev coming on to him? This was a new development. "Sure, please, come in." He stepped back to let her enter. </p><p>Isabel stopped abruptly when she saw Felicity. "Ms Smoak, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you," she said frostily. </p><p>Isabel seemed oblivious to her imperious manner. It was an instinctive and unattractive part of her personality, not apparent when dealing with those she considered to be her superiors. The woman acted at all times as if Oliver was the junior partner. It infuriated Felicity.</p><p>"Hi Isabel. I'm here for the same reason you are I expect." </p><p>Felicity paused for effect, watching the expressions chase across Isabel's face. <em>Yeah baby, we're on the same wavelength. Why don't you show me what you got.</em></p><p>The two women were having a silent conversation. Oliver, the subject of their communication, was just a bystander.</p><p>Composed and buttoned up again, Felicity sat with legs drawn up beneath her on the couch looking totally relaxed. It all looked completely normal but held a hint of something more, which was the intention. Felicity glanced at her husband who had a smirk on his face.

"Oliver and I were just batting ideas around on the steps to be taken on QC's quantum tech developments. First I'll need to put a small team together."  </p><p>"It would be good if you joined us Isabel," Oliver said, taking his cue from Felicity. "Have a seat, may I offer you a drink?" </p><p>Isabel was thrown off balance and lost for words. This was not what she'd envisaged. She was hoping to seduce Oliver and blind him to her real purpose, exactly as she'd done to his father.   </p><p>"Yes well I do want to hear your plans Ms Smoak but I'll wait until you're ready to present it to the Board. We have a very early start tomorrow so I'll uhm, if the two of you don't mind I think I'll turn in for the night." </p><p>Felicity was not about to let her off the hook so easily. "Don't go yet Isabel, it's still early. The three of us can get to know one another better, more intimately. Being here away from our normal environment provides the perfect opportunity." </p><p>Felicity used her words deliberately, turning the screw. She was beginning to enjoy the situation. For once Rochev was on the back foot and Felicity wanted to push her. She knew exactly why the woman had turned up at Oliver's door.</p><p>Oliver's mouth dropped when he heard Felicity's words. He caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"No, Isabel is right. We have a very early start, we should get an early night too." Oliver placed his hand at Isabel's elbow urging her towards the door. "Let me show you out Isabel." </p><p>Oliver almost pushed his co-worker out the door. There was a gladiatorial vibe coming from Felicity. He had no wish to spectate while Isabel was filleted by his wife's superior intellect, not tonight. He contained a smile, shaking his head at her behind Isabel's back. </p><p>"Now, where were we Mrs Queen," Oliver said when he returned having shown Isabel out.  </p><p>Looking up at her husband, Felicity's eyes danced with mirth. "Was that what I think it was?"  </p><p> Oliver chuckled. "I don't know what you mean."<br/>
"Yes you do. What is it with you and these woman?"<br/>
"My natural charm?"<br/>
"Well I think you were a spoilsport. I wanted to have my way with her."<br/>
"Yeah I got that," he grinned.<br/>
"I'll have to put you on a leash."<br/>
"I'd prefer handcuffs."<br/>
"I can do that too." </p><p>"Yeah?" He grinned at her, his eyes sparkled. "Come on," he said, pulling her up off the couch and moving her towards the bedroom, "I have an idea how we can use the time while waiting to go get Digg. We can sleep on the flight home." </p><p>Felicity didn't argue.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was a quiet flight back. John and Lyla were safely extracted from the Russian Gulag after Anatoli and Oliver mounted a major diversion. Felicity thought John was going to kill Deadshot when he hustled him out of the van at gunpoint but Digg let him go. </p><p>Felicity looked around the cabin, Isabel was not within her range of vision. A good thing. John and Lyla's heads were close; they were whispering together and looking for all the world like a newly courting couple. Felicity grinned. She liked that idea. Digg was one of her favourite people and she was looking forward to getting to know Lyla. </p><p>Felicity's eyes came to rest on her husband. <em>Her husband.</em> She wasn't used to it yet. It still gave pause for thought that she was someone's wife. He was stretched out on his seat in the sleep position. His sleeping face looked young and at peace, disguising the world of pain and darkness he had endured from too young, and it continued today. </p><p>Would they ever have a normal life and become parents together? She now knew he had the soul of the vigilante, the protector/defender. In that regard he would never be wholly hers. She too was about to step on a new path, a new horizon was opening up for her. How would their separate and joint lives mesh?</p><p>He infuriated her sometimes but she was inexorably drawn to the force of nature that was Oliver Queen. His magnetism held her captive from the day he walked into the Ivy Town café and asked for a cold beer.</p><p>What did the future hold for them? It was difficult to imagine right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that happened in Russia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Calamity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver and Felicity face up to more calamities in their married life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for great comments on Russia chapter. It was fun to write. This chapter is a little bit more sobering (pun not intended!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Queen Mansion, Starling City, September 2013</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oliver killed for me today.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>My husband killed for me on the day his mom was sentenced to twenty-five-years-to-life for aiding, abetting and participating in a conspiracy to murder 503 residents of the Glades. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Today is one of the worst days of my life.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oliver almost missed the sentencing and being there for Thea because he had to leave court to rescue me from the Count. It was my fault.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I was home when Thea and Oliver arrived. She ran into my arms heartbroken. I've never seen anyone as emotionally devastated as that. She was inconsolable.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oliver is with her now. I wanted to give the siblings some time together.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Raisa has not gone home tonight. She was grief stricken and Oliver insisted she stay at the mansion. Roy came to support Thea. Digg was here too but Oliver sent him home, he was still in bad shape from his dose of vertigo. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Officer Lance came looking distinctly uncomfortable. He must be, given the role his daughter played as lead prosecutor once Donner was kidnapped by the Count and forced to beg for vertigo on camera.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>This case will probably make Laurel's career as a prosecutor. In her place I'd hate myself and would probably leave the State. No chance of that happening. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Felicity put her pen down and recalled those terrifying moments when the Count had her plasti-cuffed to the chair and was running his fingers through her ponytail. Her skin crawled even now at the memory.</p><p>The obviously deranged Count had worked out who Oliver was and used her phone to call him. She knew he would come, leave his mother's trial and come for her.</p><p>She didn't hear him but suddenly saw him, his tread soft and deliberate like one of those big cats in the jungle, a green jungle cat. His voice was measured, reasonable. <em>Your problem is with me, not with her.</em> He wasn't wearing the hood. He had no need to, the Count already knew who he was.</p><p>Felicity didn't know whether she was scared of the Count or more afraid for Oliver. He had that look in his eyes, stone cold detachment. It was the Hood, the killer facing the peddler of vertigo, the person about to hurt his wife.</p><p>She heard but didn't see the volley of arrows released in quick succession, then shattering glass as the Count crashed through the window and fell to his death below. Felicity heard the dull thud as his body landed on a vehicle.</p><p>She'd caused Oliver to break his pledge. He'd killed again.</p><p>For her.</p><p>Felicity shook off the memory, closed her journal and got off the bed. She needed to go find her husband and take care of him.</p><p>She met up with Oliver just as he was leaving Thea's room.</p><p>"How is she?"<br/>"Sleeping. She's had a mild sedative and will sleep through the night."<br/>"What about you."<br/>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Oliver the last thing you are is fine. Your mother just received a 25-year prison sentence. It has devastated your sister."</p><p>"Felicity, my mother did a terrible thing, no jury of her peers was going to find her 'not guilty'. She was always going to be convicted. I just didn't want her to get the death penalty."</p><p>"What about Laurel's role in this."</p><p>Oliver shrugged. "She was doing her job. Donner would have done the same thing."</p><p>Wow. Even now, no word of censure for his ex. "Oliver she should have recused herself given her personal and intimate relationship with your family."</p><p>Oliver's blue eyes were lacklustre. He looked defeated. Felicity felt immediate remorse; now was not the time to berate him about Laurel Lance.</p><p>"I'm sorry Oliver this is not about Laurel, it's about our family.<br/>I'm so sorry you killed again and I put you in a position where you had to make that choice."</p><p>Oliver closed his eyes and breathed. He opened them again and stared at her. "Felicity, do you still not understand how precious you are to me. He had you and was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make."</p><p>Felicity nodded but remained unhappy about how it all turned out. "Oliver you've not eaten, I was watching you earlier."</p><p>"I'm okay, I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Okay. I've run you a bath, come." She led him to their bedroom and made him sit on the bed whilst she knelt down and removed his shoes and socks.</p><p>When she looked up, he was smiling at her. "Thank you," he mouthed.</p><p>Felicity continued to undress him, unbuttoning and removing his shirt and then his pants and he let her. Left in just his boxers, she led him to the bathroom. Oliver finished undressing and got into the bath.</p><p>"Are you coming in?"<br/>"I wasn't planning to, do you want me to?"<br/>"Yes," Oliver nodded.</p><p>Felicity removed her clothes and got in with him sitting between his legs. Oliver pulled her back against his body and wrapped his arms around her. They sat together in silence for a long while.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Felicity finally asked.</p><p>"Yes, I just want to be here like this, with you." He needed to be close to her, Oliver's arms tightened around his wife.</p><p>He needed her to be safe above everything else.</p><p>His head had almost exploded when he saw the Count touching her, then holding his poisonous needles to her neck. The whole incident had let an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It came from something Count Vertigo said. A man of means had bankrolled his drug production to draw the Arrow out, someone who wanted him dead. Who was the Count referring to?</p><p>He took the bath sponge and began to gently wash her body.</p><p>"I'm suppose to be doing that for you."<br/>"Why don't we do it for each other." He kissed her hair.</p><p>They cleansed each other, then Oliver stepped out the bath and handed her a towel. He felt much better for spending some quiet time with her. She was really essential to his wellbeing.</p><p>"I'm staying here with Thea tomorrow," Felicity said, "she needs some time. You can take care of Verdant tomorrow night. The Arrow needs to take time off, I'm sure the City will survive without him for one night."</p><p>"Good idea. I'll do that. You're right about Thea. Thank you."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me Oliver. This is what families do. In times of trouble they close ranks. There's one more thing, and I want you to say yes."</p><p>He gave her a wan smile. "What is it?"</p><p>"I think we should get away from Star City as a family this weekend. Me, you and Thea, if she wants to come. We can find a good agency manager for Verdant. Leave on Friday."</p><p>"What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"I uhm, I've already reserved a rental cottage at Lake Union, close by for William. You'll need to check with the Claytons if he can stay one night with us."</p><p>Oliver sat on the bed and pulled her to sit on his knee. He wrapped his arms around her, burrowed his face into her neck and breathed her in. "I must have done something good in my life to deserve you. I am weary of Star City. It would be good to get away for a little while. I love you so much Felicity Smoak-Queen, my sweet Felicity."</p><p>"I know," she whispered. "I love you too and I want you to let me take care of you, just this once, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, he whispered back." They kissed, a gentle chaste kiss, full of feeling.</p><p>"I think I will have something to eat now." Oliver said.</p><p>"Good," she smiled. "You get into bed and I'll bring up some food."</p><p>"Felicity, you don't have to..." She stopped him with just a look. Oliver held up his hands in surrender.</p><p>When Felicity returned Oliver was fast asleep, exhausted by the horrors of the day. She put the tray of food down, got into bed and pulled him into her arms, his head resting on her breast. They remained in that position all night.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Felicity's not with you," said Diggle, stating the obvious as Oliver walked into the bunker.</p><p>"No. She stayed with Thea today and I'm minding the Club tonight."</p><p>"Well you better get back upstairs because you have a visitor."</p><p>"Who is it?" Oliver walked up to peer at Diggle's monitor. "What does she want?"</p><p>"You'd better go and find out. Good thing Felicity's not here. Your ex is not her favourite person at the moment."</p><p>"I know. She thinks Laurel should have recused herself from my mother's trial. Not that it would make any difference to the outcome."</p><p>"You better get upstairs now Oliver, Ms Lance looks a little unsteady on her feet."</p><p>Oliver raced up the stairs.<br/>He stood watching Laurel for a while, a part of him felt sorry for her. It was obvious she'd been drinking. Diggle was right though, he'd had a blind spot when it came to her, not any more.</p><p>He approached her. "What are you doing here Laurel? What do you want?"</p><p>"I want you Ollie, isn't that obvious? I want you and a matinee. With lots of olives, plenty of olives. Oh. And I'm sorry, so sorry about Moira. It wasn't my fault. I was just doing my job, right? But you hate me, don't you. You hate me I can tell.<br/>"Do you remember when we were planning to buy an apartment and live together? I wanted to be your wife but you let my bitch sister come between us. Don't you want me Ollie?" Laurel snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest.</p><p>Oliver held her away from him. "You need to go home Laurel, right now."</p><p>"Fine, bar me from your Club. It's my fault you don't love me any more. You love Sara. No not Sara. She's dead. At the bottom of the sea where you left her. How is Fel..Feli..city, your girlfriend. Does she remind you of Sara? They are both blonde. I should dye my hair."</p><p>Oliver felt his anger rising, and a little disgust. He looked right into the camera and signalled to Diggle to come up. If he remained around her a minute longer, there's no knowing what he will do. He gripped her arm and almost dragged her away from the bar towards the entrance to the Club.</p><p>"Let me go, Ollie, you're hurting me."</p><p>"Pull yourself together Laurel, you're making an exhibition of yourself."</p><p>"What do you care Ollie. And you're not my father, so quit the lecture."</p><p>Diggle joined them. He assessed the situation immediately. "It's okay Oliver, I'll take care of this."</p><p>"Thanks Digg. Would you mind driving her home. I doubt she'd know where she Iives right now," Oliver said before walking away.</p><p>"Hey I'm right here, stop talking about me like I was a sack of potatoes." Laurel grinned up at Diggle. "Oliver doesn't love me anymore because of what I did to his mom, but you like me don't you Mr Diggle?"</p><p>"Let's step outside Ms Lance." Diggle literally held her up until he could settle her into the back seat of the limo.</p><p>***</p><p>Oliver was behind the bar when Digg returned. "She's okay man, I saw her to her apartment. She's not okay though. She's in trouble and will lose her job if she's not careful."</p><p>"I know and it's all my fault."</p><p>Diggle rolled his eyes. "How so Oliver? Did you turn her into a drunk?"</p><p>"The whole family fell apart after Sara was reported dead. The Lance's marriage broke up and Quentin took to drink. Laurel has a lot of personal issues."</p><p>"Oliver your primary concern right now is Felicity and your young son. And Thea now that your mom has gone to jail. I'm telling you, if you get embroiled in this Laurel business you'll lose Felicity. Is that what you want? So far she's had the patience of Job. In her place I'd have decked you a long time ago."</p><p>Oliver laughed for the first time since he'd confronted the Count. "Thank god you're not my wife then. I love Felicity Diggle, and she loves me. We're gonna be fine."</p><p>"You should know that Felicity has asked me to train her." Diggle gave his friend a meaningful look. "Here, this is for Thea from Laurel. Apparently she came to deliver it personally and forgot to give it to you." He handed Oliver an envelope. "Oh, and she told me to warn you about Sebastian Blood. He's not who we think he is."</p><p>Oliver looked blankly at Diggle. "What does that mean?"</p><p>Diggle shrugged. "Don't ask me. Are you sure you should be supporting his campaign for Mayor?"</p><p>"Sebastian is trying to help the Glades Diggle, he is the only one. So yes, I'm supporting his campaign for Mayor."</p><p>"Fine. I hope you know what you're doing. I don't trust the guy," Diggle said. "Here. I've brought you some Big Belly. I'm going back downstairs. He tossed the bag at Oliver before leaving.</p><p>Oliver turned the envelope over in his hand. He was struggling not to open it. What business would Thea have with Laurel of all people?</p><p>***</p><p>Felicity was up and waiting for him when Oliver arrived home. She ran into his arms. "Are you okay? How did it go tonight?"</p><p>He hugged her close. "Hi. Yes, I'm okay. How's Thea?"</p><p>"She's been quiet and subdued. She slept a lot but I made her eat something and walked with her around the grounds. Raisa is still here, I asked her to stay."</p><p>"Good. Thanks. I'll just check in on Thea."<br/>"Okay. Then come back down for something to eat."<br/>"No. It's late, let's go up. Digg got some Big Belly Burgers. I'm fine."</p><p>"Laurel came into the Club tonight," Oliver said when in came back to their room.</p><p>"Oh? What did she want?"</p><p>"She wanted to apologise for her role in sending Moira to jail, to tell me she loved me and that she might dye her hair blonde."</p><p>Felicity laughed. "Are kidding me?"<br/>"No. She was blind drunk. I had to ask Diggle to take her home."</p><p>"Wow, that woman never gives up does she? I didn't expect her to be so bold-faced and turn up the day after she sent your mother to jail."</p><p>"Felicity, a jury sent my mother to jail. She was always going there."</p><p>"Yeah but she used arguments and tactics to persuade them. Thea told me how she bullied and humiliated Moira, making her look like a liar and a schemer."</p><p>Oliver pulled her into his arms and nibbled her ear. "We are not talking about Laurel. I know you've put up with a lot from her. I'm sorry." Oliver grimaced remembering Diggle's comments.</p><p>"Fine. She'd better stay away from me or I'll give her a piece of my mind."</p><p>"Felicity!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm changing the subject. I don't want to talk about Laurel. Did you speak with the Claytons today?"</p><p>"Yes, something is going on. Irene said she wanted to talk to me and asked that you came too. She didn't want to talk on the phone."</p><p>"Oh. I wonder what that's about?"<br/>"I'm going to step into the shower, wanna come with me?"<br/>She grinned at him. "No. I've had my shower. I'll wait for you in bed."</p><p>Felicity swears Oliver was in and out of the shower in less than five minutes. She giggled when he leapt into bed and pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"Oliver, you're still wet," she squealed.<br/>"I know, I want to get you wet too."</p><p>Her words of protest were muffled as his lips closed over hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you remember I talked about being mean in this fic. That was the medium mean. Moira deserved to go to jail, and would have done if there was no Malcolm to bribe and corrupt the jury. Malcolm took an arrow in the heart and is well and truly dead. No more Malcolm. 🙂 That means Thea remains Robert's child because Moira will never reveal the truth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Happy Families</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Claytons surprise the Queens</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been a little while. This update finds Felicity and Oliver happy and enjoying time with William.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Speedy please. I don't feel right leaving you on your own right now." He had left her though, many times and when she'd needed him most, at the worst time in her young life. He'd been selfish and felt ashamed. "Felicity found this great place on the Lake and William will spend time with us. There's plenty to do. It'll be fun. Will would love to see you."</p><p>Thea rolled her eyes and stared earnestly at him. "Are you trying to guilt trip?" </p><p>"No. Of course not. I just thought after what happened to mom, a little break would be good for all of us."</p><p>"Ollie mom was in prison before the trial and you left. I know you and Felicity mean well but I prefer to stay here and run the Club. It will keep me sane. But you go, spend time with William. I wish he could come live with us sooner." </p><p>"Okay, but you promise to call me if anything happens."</p><p>"Like what? You think I'll have a breakdown or something."</p><p>"Speedy," he sighed.</p><p>"Look, I get it right. This is Felicity isn't it? She's made you more human." Thea gave him a small smile and patted his cheek to soften the sting in her words.  "I love you Ollie. Felicity brought you back to me. Now go, have a good time. I'll be fine." </p><p>"I love you too Speedy, very much." He pulled her into his arms for a hug.  "I'm sorry... I know I've not been the brother you needed me to be but I'm trying sis.  I'm here now and I'm not leaving again." </p><p>"I'm glad you married Felicity, I'm glad you took my advice and found someone. She makes you happy. You are happy right?" </p><p>"Yes Speedy, I am happy. I'm glad I married her too, and hope I make her happy."<br/>
Oliver released Thea and took her by the shoulders. "Now I wanna know what business you have with Laurel. What was in that envelope?"  </p><p>"It's nothing. A friend of Roy's needed some help. That's all." </p><p>Oliver stared at his sister.</p><p>"What? Look it's okay. I know she prosecuted mom and made her look weak, a liar and Malcolm's pawn, but I asked for Laurel's  help before the trial. I'm glad you married Felicity, not her."  She gave him a wink. "Laurel wasn't right for you." </p><p>"Okay, but I still wanna know what's going on." He knew his sister, she was hiding something. </p><p>"A friend of Roy's friend disappeared after going to give blood. Then he was found dead. The police said he O.D'ed but that can't be right because they wouldn't have accepted him as a donor. Laurel was looking into it for her." </p><p>"Fine. But I don't want you getting involved in anything." </p><p>"Ollie Roy is my boyfriend. I just wanted to help and I knew Laurel could look into it for his friend."  She wish he'd stop asking questions. If he knew what she was doing, he'd try to stop them.</p><p>Oliver's brow furrowed but he let it go. He and Felicity had a plane to catch. He gave her another hug. "Stay out of trouble, I'll see you soon." </p><p>"Tell William I said hi, give him a kiss for me." </p><p>****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Felicity loved their rented cottage. Not as spectacular as Oliver's rented house in Ivy Town but this had its own charm. In it's own wooded space apart from the plush apartment blocks in the vicinity. The kitchen and living area overlooked the park and the lake beyond, yet close to downtown. It was an ideal space for a short breakaway. </p><p>She didn't hear Oliver leave for his  morning run but had found freshly brewed coffee when she finally found her way downstairs after taking a long shower and tidying the bedroom. She intended to surprise him and prepare breakfast.</p><p>Oliver was so much more relaxed and playful when they were away from Star City. Would they ever leave? She doubted it. He'd been reluctant to leave Thea so soon after Moira's sentencing but Raisa said she'd stay at the mansion for the weekend and Digg promised to keep a close eye on her. Roy of course would stick resolutely to her side.</p><p>Oliver came strolling in through the backdoor bringing a flurry of bronze and golden leaves with him. His eyes searched for her, he could smell breakfast.  "Hey," he said when he saw her perched on a worktop. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Cooking you breakfast."<br/>
"Okay." He looked mildly amused. </p><p>Felicity jumped off the worktop, took a pan off the stove and pushed a forkful of omelette into his mouth.</p><p>Oliver's eyes sparkled at her as he tasted her offering. They both knew producing a homemade meal was not her forte and the telltale sign was the cookbook they'd found in the cottage laying open on the worktop. </p><p>Felicity gazed up at him expectantly as Oliver chewed and swallowed. "Felicity Smoak-Queen, you've failed this omelette." he twinkled at her.</p><p>"Oh," she said crestfallen, "really? Oh well, no breakfast for you then." Felicity discarded the failed omelette in the trash. "How was your run. I didn't hear you leave."  </p><p>"It was good, it's nice to be able to run for the sheer pleasure of it and not to be chasing after someone." He picked up a couple of eggs and cracked them open on the side of a bowl. </p><p>"Yeah?" She sidled up to him and slipped her arms round his waist. "What else do you like doing for the sheer pleasure of it."</p><p>His body reacted immediately. "I'm sweaty."</p><p>"I know, I like it," she gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, pushing up on tip toes to claim his lips.  </p><p>"Oh Smoak, what is it that you want," he mumbled against her mouth and grinned.</p><p>"I'll show you," she whispered, leading him upstairs to the bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed. Before his butt landed on the mattress she was already pulling his hoodie up over his head followed by a damp tee, soaked from absorbing the moisture on his body.  </p><p>Oliver pulled her down beside him immediately caging her, his partially naked body looming over hers.  Felicity giggled, her eyes sparkled up at him. "What do you think you're doing Queen? Don’t make me take you down.” </p><p>Oliver chuckled. "Oh yeah? You can try Smoak."  </p><p>A little more agile and confident from her sparring with Digg, in a swift move Felicity wrapped both legs around her husband and used the element of surprise and his precarious position to flip him over on his back.  </p><p>Oliver gazed up at his wife, now straddling his body in triumph, and laughed. "I see Digg has taught you a trick or two Mrs Queen, I'm impressed. You know we have to be at the Claytons this morning?" </p><p>"I'll be quick," she assured him, pulling the tie on his sweats, which set Oliver off again choking with laughter.<br/>
Felicity leaned forward and kissed him, soft and chaste, at first but gathering in intensity. His hands pushed beneath her tight tank top and roamed over her back. She pulled back and Oliver pulled the top over her head and discarded it. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, holding himself in check, waiting for her. "I love you Felicity," he whispered. </p><p>Felicity smoothed the palm of her hands all over his chest and torso. Her lips and tongue tracked and mapped every inch of skin, every scar she found until Oliver was a quivering mess beneath her. Still he held his passion in check until her lips landed on the sensitive skin of his pelvic area and her hand gently stroked his hardened length. Oliver gasped and his upper body arched off the bed, his head pushed into the mattress. <em>"Fe-li-ci-ty,"</em> he breathed. </p><p>She could feel the heat of his body radiating off him in waves. She looked up at him. His intense gaze darkened by  desire. He waited for her, watching as she removed her remaining attire and straddled him, then slowly sank her hot wetness down on his throbbing cock. Oliver's hands came up and grabbed her waist.</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p>Oliver knocked on the security screen door of the green and white clapboard house as he'd done several times before but today Felicity was by his side. Sensing her husband's raised level of anxiety, she rubbed his back, knowing just the slightest contact from her would calm him. </p><p>William was the first person through the inner door, followed closely by his grandmother. "Daddy, daddy," he yelled I'm coming to live with you!" </p><p>"Are you buddy, that would be nice," Oliver called back looking at Irene Clayton through the grille. </p><p>"William, what did I tell you. Hello Oliver, come in, you too Ms Smoak, sorry, Mrs Queen." Irene Clayton led her guests to the living room where Frank Clayton was sitting, a blanket over his knees. Oliver and Felicity greeted him and sat in the seats indicated. </p><p>"I'm going to come straight to the point Oliver," Irene Clayton began, "Frank's health has steadily deteriorated since we arrived here. Very reluctantly we've decided it's in William's best interest to come and live with you and Ms Smo...Mrs Queen. We have talked to William about it, and he is happy but we'd like to have him with us for Thanksgiving." </p><p>Oliver was mute and just stared at Irene. Was he hearing right? His son could come and live with him, just like that, no fuss? </p><p>"Please call me Felicity Mrs Clayton," Felicity broke the silence, giving Oliver time to recover.</p><p>It was William who approached Felicity and bridged the gap. "Are you going to be my new mommy Flissity?" </p><p>She pulled the boy to her and hugged him, burying her face in his hair to hide the moisture that sprang into her eyes. "I love you very much William and I'm going to look after you and be your other mommy, but your real mommy lives with the angels, right?"</p><p>The little boy nodded. Oliver was overcome with emotion at the whole thing. "Come here buddy and give me a hug." William moved quickly into Oliver's arms. "What's wrong Daddy, why are you crying?"</p><p>"Because I am so happy you're coming to live with me and Felicity."  </p><p>"Oh, okay, but don't cry daddy. It will be okay."</p><p>Oliver hugged his son tighter. "It's okay Will, very okay." In that moment he decided that whatever happens he will protect his son, even if it meant moving away from Starling City. "Frank, Irene, I don't know what to say. Thank you." </p><p>"Irene and I know you love our boy Oliver, and as my wife said, it is the best for William in the circumstances. I'm sorry about what happen to your mother." </p><p>Oliver stared at Frank Clayton, that was the most the man had ever said to him. He certainly didn't look very well, there was a greyish pallor to his skin. "Thank you Frank, I appreciate that."</p><p>"Can we go now daddy?" William wriggled on Oliver's lap. He'd had enough of grown-up talk. He always had fun with his dad and Flissity and was impatient to leave.</p><p>"In a minute buddy, Felicity and I have to talk to your gramma and gramps."</p><p>"It's okay Oliver we can sort out the details later, we just wanted you to know what was in our thinking."</p><p>William jumped off Oliver's lap and tugged at his hand, causing his dad to chuckle. "We can't tell you what this means to Felicity and me. I'm sorry it's come about under such circumstances. If there is anything I can do Frank, please let me know." </p><p>"Thank you Oliver. You and your wife just take care of our boy, that's enough for me." </p><p>"We'll bring William back tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay," Felicity checked, rising from her seat. </p><p>"Yes, it's fine," Irene Clayton replied, handing Oliver her grandson's overnight bag. "I'll see you out."   </p><p>Oliver and Felicity were both a little dazed at the unexpected turn of events, and muted as they walked back to the car with William holding on to one of their hands chattering away, completely oblivious to the emotional state of his parents. "Are we going roller-blading again daddy," he asked with a little giggle, remembering the last time. </p><p>"Not this time bud. Felicity has arranged a fun time though, you're gonna love it," Oliver responded as he settled William into the car and attempted to help him with his seat belt.</p><p>"No dad, I wanna do it." William brushed Oliver's hands away. "Can we rollerblade tomorrow?"  </p><p>"You just want to laugh at me again, don't you William Clayton Queen?" Oliver ruffled his son's hair, remembering his lack of balance on what he considered to be lethal wheels, way too small for his size and height.</p><p>William giggled. "You were all wobbly dad and had your wrist guards on the wrong way round." </p><p>"And you fell on your butt," Felicity embellished. Oliver pointed a playful finger at her. He looked at his boy remembering the very first time he and Felicity had taken him out. He'd discovered so much about his son that day, the joy of William, his mischievousness and best of all how quickly he'd warmed to Felicity. Then he remembered William's words to her earlier. His wife was already a great mom to his son. </p><p>Oliver watched his son with a soft smile on this face. This was perfect. Felicity was right, this was just what he needed.</p><p>"Come on you two, what's taking you so long back there?" Felicity turned in her seat to see her two boys.</p><p>William gazed at his father and Oliver could do nothing about the moisture in his eyes. "Daddy is going to cry again."<br/>
"No I'm not."<br/>
"Yes you are daddy. Your crying because you're happy."<br/>
Oliver kissed the top of William's head and closed the door.</p><p>"What are we going to do today Flissity?" </p><p>"We have lots on today Will, there's the Children's Museum, Ninja World and boating on the lake, but not all for today."  </p><p>"Whoa, Ninja World. Yeah. I wanna go to Ninja World."  </p><p>Felicity laughed. "Okay, Ninja World first stop."  </p><p>The little family had a fun time, with Oliver giving all his time and attention to the things William enjoyed. There was a lot of horseplay and laughter between father and son as they clambered over the obstacles. Oliver kept a watchful eye on his son who was game for anything. </p><p>Felicity looked on enjoying her husband and son in this setting. There was a wistful expression on her face, longing for a time when they could be just a normal everyday family with no bunker, no vigilante and none of the darkness that surrounded Oliver whenever he put the hood on.</p><p>"Hey, where have you gone?" </p><p>Felicity jumped. She was so lost in her head, she didn't notice Oliver walking in her direction, leaving William in the soft play area.  "I'm just enjoying this, and us, all of us together."</p><p>Oliver smiled, sat beside her and squeezed her hand. He knew exactly what she was thinking because he was having the same thoughts but today was not the time to talk about their future. "I didn't expect the Claytons to be so amenable to William coming to live with us."  </p><p>"Yeah. That was a surprise, but wonderful. Frank must be really sick. We'll have to think about schools and reorganising our household. I could work more from home." </p><p>"Let's just enjoy these two days, we'll have plenty of time to work out a new routine to accommodate him." Felicity nodded.</p><p>By the time they arrived back at the cottage it was clear that William was ready for bed. Oliver quickly made some pasta, then bathed his son and put him in bed. William wanted a story but was asleep before Oliver had finished the second sentence.  </p><p>Much later Oliver and Felicity snuggled up together in bed. He kissed her forehead. "I don't know about William, but I had a great day. Thank you."   </p><p>She grinned. "You're such a boy, and a great dad."<br/>
"Thank you. You're an even better mom, I want to be there for both of you."<br/>
Felicity hummed contentedly, "and I am looking forward to mothering our son."<br/>
"Our son," Oliver repeated. "And I'm looking forward to having more with you."<br/>
"Yeah? More sons? How many more?"<br/>
"Lots of daughters," he mumbled into her neck, "starting soon," he hummed, eyes closing. </p><p>Within minutes they were asleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A chapter with no Lances...not for long. Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mirakuru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The darkness returns to Oliver's life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the love for last chapter. Hopefully more family fluff to come.  </p><p>Okay, so Barry Allen is in this chapter (as in S2ep9) but only as part of the build up to the great confrontation you know is coming. There's definitely no Flash or Crossover in this fic.</p><p>So it's back into partial lockdown...and I'm writing. Re-living Season 2 in my reframe of canon, and it's wonderful. Eff Covid. 😷🙄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's been a break-in at the Science Lab," Diggle announced, walking into Oliver's QC office. "Lance is there, you have to come now."</p><p>Oliver grabbed Felicity on his way out. "We need to get to Applied Sciences."<br/>
"What's going on Oliver?"<br/>
"Someone broke in."<br/>
"What? Now? In broad daylight?"<br/>
"I don't know when it happened, Lance will tell us more when we get there." </p><p>Lance was waiting for them but seemed as perplexed about the break-in as everyone else.</p><p>"This door was made of expanding reinforced titanium. What did they use to do this and what did they want?" Diggle asked.</p><p>Lance shrugged. "hard to say. You didn't happen to leave a spare earthquake machine lying around did ya?" he quipped with macabre humour. Oliver gave him an appalled look. "Sorry," Quentin threw over his shoulder. "I guess there must have been three or four of them to pull this off." </p><p>"Actually, there was only one guy," said a new voice. "Sorry I'm late. Actually my train was late, well the second one was. I did miss the first one but that was my cab driver's fault...." His babble trailed off. </p><p>All eyes turned to the newcomer who for some reason walked straight up to Oliver. "But I'm here now," he finished off. </p><p>"So who the hell are you?" Lance enquired of the young man. </p><p>"And does your parent's know you're here?" Oliver asked rudely, already irritated by the young man.</p><p>The newcomer blushed at Oliver's tone. "My name is Barry Allen." He fumbled in his pocket for ID. "I'm with the Central City Police Department, from the Crime Scene Investigation Unit. I'm working on a case with similar unexplained elements in Central City." He began to ramble again but stopped when he saw the expression on Oliver's face. </p><p>"So you think that one guy crushed a piece of expanding reinforced titanium like tin foil?" Lance commented sarcastically.  </p><p>"Yes, one very strong guy." Barry Allen showed them a picture on his tablet. "The bruising patterns on the guard's neck suggest the killer used only one hand. He stole an industrial centrifuge. He just ripped it out the ground." </p><p>Oliver's blood ran cold. His thoughts winged back to the island. This all sounded too horribly familiar.</p><p>Quentin looked skeptical. No one from CCPD had been in touch about this Barry Allen. "What exactly is a centrifuge?" </p><p>"It separates liquids. The centipedal acceleration allows the denser liquids to be separated out along the radial direction...." Felicity began.<br/>
"...And the lighter material floats to the top..." Barry completed Felicity's sentence. </p><p>Lance's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. He was none the wiser.</p><p>Felicity smiled at Barry. "What did you say your name was again?"<br/>
"Barry, Barry Allen."<br/>
"I'm Felicity...Smoak."<br/>
Barry smiled back, staring at Felicity. At least someone was on his wavelength. Then he caught sight of Oliver's enquiring, slightly menacing gaze and hastily shifted his eyes back to his tablet.</p><p>"Right. I think we're done here. Quentin let me know if anything else comes up." Oliver glanced at Felicity and John. "I need to get back to the office."</p><p>****</p><p>Pacing his office floor, Oliver was deep in thought. The missing centrifuge was unsettling. Something wasn't right. How would a derivative of mirakuru find it's way to Starling City? But maybe he was getting ahead of himself. </p><p>"Oliver the CSI from Central City was right." Diggle walked in and handed him a list. "The centrifuge is the only thing missing from the Applied Sciences Inventory."</p><p>"And I've managed to pull images from the cameras across the street from Applied Sciences." Felicity showed the boys an image of a man carrying the centrifuge on his shoulder. "This is four minutes after the alarm when off". </p><p>Oliver stared at the image. This couldn't be true. Some version of mirakuru was in play here. He looked up as a third person entered his office. His eyes widened in surprise. "Can I help you detective?" </p><p>"Actually CSI's aren't detectives. We don't even carry guns, just some plastic baggies." Barry chuckled at his own words, which Felicity found funny too. "Where shall I set up my equipment?" </p><p>Felicity moved towards him. "I'll show you." There were plenty of empty offices in QC. </p><p>Before she could move Oliver grabbed Felicity's elbow and pulled her away. He was not amused. "What's going on?"</p><p>"We need to find the centrifuge Oliver and he seems to know more about what's going on than any of us. Forensic Science isn't exactly my forte. I think we need him, don't you?"</p><p>A dubious hum of assent reluctantly pushed it's way up Oliver's throat. He was not completely on board with it. Even if she was right, he was none too pleased to watch his wife leave with the young whippersnapper from Central City, whose involvement was the last thing he wanted. </p><p>An ever astute Diggle turned to Oliver. "Why am I getting the feeling that you know more about this than Felicity's new friend?"</p><p>"Pray I'm wrong," Oliver said sombrely. </p><p>****</p><p>"We've found the truck used to move the centrifuge. It has just robbed a blood bank of 30,000 CC's of O-negative," Felicity informed Oliver and Digg. </p><p>"We should tell the police," Barry fretted.</p><p>"Leave that to me Barry, I'll take care of it."  Oliver drew Diggle aside. "I want you to look into this Allen kid, there's something going on he's not telling us about." </p><p>"His intentions seem pretty clear to me," Diggle teased his friend, looking back at where Felicity and Barry Allen had their heads together examining something on a tablet screen.</p><p>"Diggle this is not the time for jokes," Oliver said tersely.</p><p>"Your wife is an attractive woman Oliver, and smart. Men will be drawn to her. Get used to it. Plus, no one knows she's your wife." </p><p>"It might be time to rectify that." Oliver's tone was vexed. He didn't like the idea of men being drawn to Felicity. </p><p>Diggle's eyes twinkled. He'd bet his friend would be jealous if a fly landed on Felicity. It was funny to see Oliver's green-eyed monster rearing it's head. He shouldn't tease though, there were more pressing matters afoot. "Oliver when are you going to tell me what exactly we're up against."  </p><p>Oliver stared hard at Diggle then turned on his heels leaving John with a view of his retreating back. Diggle threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. He just about had it with Oliver's secrets.</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Yeow!" Oliver's cry of pain rang out in the bunker. He glared at this wife who was dressing his wounds.</p><p>Felicity was furious. "I don't believe you went after that truck knowing what that guy is capable of. Oliver he got through a titanium door, broke a guard's neck with one hand, ripped out a centrifuge attached to the ground and carried it away. He could have killed you." </p><p>Diggle stood with pursed lips and folded arms studying his friend.</p><p>"You're right Digg. I know more about this than I'm letting on. I've seen men with abilities like that before."  </p><p>Felicity gaped at her husband. "You have? Where?"</p><p>"On the Island. We...I came across a serum designed by the Japanese during World War II to create human weapons, super-soldiers." </p><p>"Human weapons? Oliver what kind of craziness is this. Has he told you about this Felicity?"</p><p>"No. He obviously kept some things to himself Digg." Two pairs of eyes pinned Oliver to his seat.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "Look, in the time I was on that Island I came across things that defy explanation. This serum called mirakuru was used to enhance reflexes, strength and endurance. Anyone injected risk not only death, but also insanity. It warps the person's mind and personality, making them very aggressive and hostile." </p><p>"And you think this mirakuru has found it's way to Starling City? How?" </p><p>"I don't know Diggle. Everyone who Ivo, this crazy doctor, experimented on is dead and I burned the last of the serum." </p><p> Oliver pulled out a bloodied arrow and handed it to Felicity. "Can we get this blood analysed? It should include a sedative. When we know what it is, we'll know where the next robbery will happen. Maybe we can develop an antidote." </p><p>"So this is what you risked your life for tonight?"</p><p>"I had no choice Felicity. The threat to the City is real. We have to find who is behind this."</p><p>"Fine. I'll work with Barry on it."
Once again, Oliver watched his wife leave, not liking her sudden dependence on the CSI guy.<br/>
"Digg did you find out anything on Allen?" </p><p>"Yup. He's not who he says he is". Diggle handed Oliver a sheet of paper. He read it and left to find Felicity and Barry. </p><p>Oliver laid into Barry about the catalogue of lies he'd told. "You misled us Barry. So tell me, what are you really doing here?"</p><p>Barry ignored Oliver and turned to Felicity. He told her about the weird, inexplicable and simply unbelievable other worldly experience an eleven-year-old boy had the night his mom died. His dad had been charged with her murder and was serving a life sentence. The boy had grown up determined to prove his father's innocence. That caused him to follow-up on all strange cases that no one believed are possible in the hope that one would help him find an explanation for how his mother died and who or what was responsible. And no, his captain didn't even know he was in Starling City; his boss believed he had food poisoning. </p><p>"I'm so sorry I deceived you Felicity. It's just that nobody believes me when I tell my story."</p><p>"I believe you Barry. I hope you'll find some answers soon."</p><p>"Thanks Felicity. If you don't mind," he glanced at Oliver, "I think I'll go back to Central City now. Goodbye Felicity, it was nice to meet you." He gave Oliver a quick nod and left them.</p><p>Felicity rounded on Oliver. He had the grace to look a little abashed. "Are you satisfied. I can't believe you checked up on him. He is the only one able to give us a lead on whatever is going on here."</p><p>"Well he did lie to us."<br/>
"And what do we do every day?" </p><p>"By the way," she added, "that arrow you gave me, the way the head is bent means this guy's muscle density is at least 1201bs per cubic foot. That's almost the same density as common concrete. You cannot go after him by yourself. Your arrows may cut him but they will not stop him." </p><p>"I stopped a guy like this before Felicity, I can do it again."  </p><p>"When? Where? On that damn island again I suppose. Oliver Queen you are the most stubborn person I've ever met. This guy will kill you. What happens to me and William then?" She picked up her tablet. "I'm going home." </p><p>"Felicity wait...."</p><p>****</p><p>She was already in bed when he arrived home, curled up beneath the duvet with just the top of her head on show. Oliver sat down on the bed and put his hand out to touch her.  "Felicity, I'm sorry, I over-reacted."</p><p>Felicity raised her head, cold blue eyes searched his face. "You think? What's got into you Oliver? This isn't just about Barry Allen is it? Something has rattled you. Is it the mirakuru?" </p><p>Oliver's eyes softened. He wanted to pull her into his arms. He wanted to take her far away from here. He was concerned about today's events, especially if what he suspected turns out to be true. He also didn't like the kid being around his wife.<br/>
His phone signalled a message. It was from Diggle. "I need to go back to the bunker." </p><p>"What's happened? Do you want me to come with you?"</p><p>"No. You stay here. I won't be long."</p><p>"Oliver..."<br/>
He opened their bedroom door, stepped through and closed it softly behind him.</p><p>Felicity lay back down in exasperation. Sometimes she felt she didn't know the man she'd married. He could be erratic, put himself at unnecessary risk and obviously still had secrets that he couldn't share with her or anyone. He could have died tonight.  </p><p>Felicity lay in the dark, her anger draining away leaving her feeling oddly deflated. Didn't she already know this? She was going to lose him, that was her premonition in Ivy Town. It had already happened when he abruptly left to return to Starling City. She couldn't lose him again. Not now. They were parents. She wanted that life she'd glimpsed at Lake Union. A mom and dad having fun with their children. A suburban life, everyday. </p><p>Normalcy.</p><p>Felicity startled out of sleep; her phone was ringing. Oliver was not in bed with her. Panicked, she grabbed her phone. "Digg?" </p><p>"Felicity, it's Oliver. You have to get here now."<br/>
"What's happened Digg?"<br/>
"Oliver is badly hurt. His pulse is weak and his pupils are dilated. He's been injected with something. I have to call 911."<br/>
"No. Don't do that. I'm on my way."<br/>
"Hurry Felicity."</p><p>*****</p><p><br/>
Barry Allen stared at the unconscious figure dressed in green leather. He was in awe. He had just injected the freaking Starling City vigilante, aka Oliver Queen, with rat poison to stop the unnatural coagulation of his blood. They were just waiting for him to regain consciousness. </p><p>He admired the vigilante from a distant and followed his crime-busting endeavours. Barry leaned forward to remove the band aid from Oliver's neck.</p><p>Oliver took a deep shuddering breath. His eyes flicked open. The first person he saw was the whippersnapper from Central City. What the hell was he doing here? His arm shot out and he grabbed Barry Allen by the throat, choking him. Diggle leapt forward and held Oliver down, making him let go of Barry. </p><p>Oliver looked around him in bewilderment. He had a disgusting taste in his mouth, his tongue felt like lead. he had head fog and couldn't think straight. He couldn't even see straight and his body didn't belong to him. Oliver glared at Barry. "What the hell is going on? What is he doing here? "</p><p>Felicity tried to calm her husband. "You are lucky I was able to stop Barry leaving. You were injected with a powerful coagulant and your blood was unnaturally clotting. You almost stroked out Oliver. You would've died but for Barry. We almost lost you." Her voice dropped to a whisper, she struggled to hold back the tears.</p><p>"You revealed my identity. You and Diggle should not have done that."</p><p>Felicity glanced at Diggle in shock. "You mean you'd rather die than reveal your identity?"<br/>
"What if he leaves here and goes to the police?"<br/>
"He wouldn't do that. I trust him."<br/>
"I don't. Oliver glared at Barry."<br/>
"What you gonna do? Put an arrow in him?"<br/>
"I'm considering it."<br/>
"Don't worry Barry, my husband has apparently lost his mind." </p><p>Barry gaped at Felicity. "Your husband? You're married to the vigilante?"</p><p>"Now <em>that's</em> a secret Barry. I'd be glad if you'd keep it to yourself. Thank you for saving Oliver's life, we can never repay you. She gave him a rueful look. "Never meet your heroes, right?" She patted him on the shoulder. "I'll call you Barry. Right now I need to take my husband home." </p><p>****</p><p>Thea was waiting for Oliver when they got home. "Where have you been Ollie, I've been trying to call you?" </p><p>"I'm here now Thea. What's up?"</p><p>"I need you to come with me." She looked over at Felicity. "Can you give us a moment?" </p><p>"Sure." Felicity smiled at the siblings and left them alone. </p><p>"What's going on Speedy?" Oliver followed his sister into her room. Roy was lying on her bed, obviously in great pain.  In all the drama he'd completely forgotten about wounding Roy. The kid was putting himself in danger, he had to slow him down, but felt sorry for his rashness when he saw the arrow still embedded in Roy's leg. </p><p>"What happened to him?" Oliver asked with fake nonchalance. </p><p>"It's that psycho vigilante. He decided to use my boyfriend as target practice."<br/>
"Why didn't he go to the hospital."<br/>
"Because Roy is stubborn. Can you help him?"</p><p>Oliver picked up a towel and removed the arrow, causing Roy great distress.<br/>
He called Diggle, telling him as discreetly as possible that Roy had been shot with an arrow. He need him to come to the mansion and patch him up. </p><p>Oliver turned back to Roy and Thea and their friend. Before he left for Lake Union Oliver was pretty certain Thea was keeping something from him. Then there was the photograph Roy had shown him earlier of someone who'd obviously died from a dose of mirakuru. "Look I don't know what the three of you are up to but maybe the vigilante was trying to keep you safe. Whatever this is, maybe you should let it go."</p><p>Oliver left them and stepped out into the corridor. He saw a figure ahead of him. A woman...not Felicity.<br/>
<em>Shado? What the...?</em> </p><p>"Hello?" He called out hurrying after the person, who turned and spoke to him in Chinese. "Shado? It's not possible. You can't be here?" Oliver shook his head, trying to clear it. His brain was still fogged because he was having a conversation with an apparition who was warning him about about what was to come, telling him to stop fighting or everyone he cared about would die. </p><p>
  <em>Insanity.</em>
</p><p>"Oliver?" He turned to see his wife staring at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Who are you talking to?" </p><p>Oliver took a step towards her desperately trying  to clear his head. "I saw Shado, who was on the island with me. Yao Fei's daughter. "</p><p>Shado. Another of his island woman intruding on his present day life, only this time in his troubled mind. Felicity took Oliver's hand. She felt sad. He'd endured so much and it continued. "Come with me, you're going straight to bed. You're hallucinating, it must be a side effect of the rat poisoning." She needed to talk with Barry. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Two more Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver begins the fight to rid his City of mirakuru, hindered and helped by his ghosts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, not straying too far from canon. Slade and mirakuru is a major arc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver was distraught. Quentin Lance was in ICU and Detective Hilton was dead. Oliver blamed himself. He knew what Quentin would be up against. </p><p>Felicity used a finger print lifted by Barry and facial recognition software to finally identify and locate Cyrus Gold, the human hulk who'd almost killed him. Whoever was behind the man, they had amassed everything needed to produce mirakuru in large quantities. He'd given Lance information on Gold and CCPD had put a small squad together to go after the hulk. It all ended in abject failure and a man's death.  </p><p>It was his fault.</p><p> <em>That's right kid. You're a failure. You can't save this City. You're not a hero, or a friend or a brother. You're nothing.</em> 
</p><p>
  <em>Slade? You're not real. You're dead. You're not here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wherever I am, it's time you joined me...</em>
</p><p>When Oliver came back to himself, he was surrounded by broken glass and a bunker in disarray.  Jesus. He'd been talking to and fighting with an apparition. Another one. </p><p> Oliver was cleaning up the mess he'd made of the bunker while his mind was in a state of delirium, when Felicity and Diggle walked in. </p><p>"Oliver! What happened in here. Did someone break in?" </p><p>Felicity's high pitched tone finally got him to focus. "No. I had an accident." </p><p>"Were you hallucinating again? There's nothing in your blood to cause this. I checked the analysis with Barry. Whatever is going on with you, it's not pharmacological."</p><p>"Then why am I hallucinating?" He was losing his damn mind.</p><p>"Who did you see this time?"</p><p>"Nobody." He couldn't talk to them about Slade who befriended him and taught him to fight. He'd killed his friend. He had to. Slade had turned into a monster.  Oliver drew Diggle aside. "Do you think I'm losing my mind?"  </p><p>"No more than the rest of us."</p><p>"I've seen two people who were with me on the Island. Both are dead. I killed one of them and it was my fault that the other died. Mr Lance told me not every death in the City is my fault. Fine. There are plenty that are." </p><p>Diggle said he too had seen ghosts after Afghanistan. It was survivor's guilt and Oliver had to figure out what his ghosts were telling him. </p><p>Survivor's guilt. He'd never really dwelt on that, although he had a lot to feel remorse about. At least Sara was still alive but she'd become an assassin. That was his fault. His ghosts scared him. It was not necessarily a personal fear but a deep anxiety for those he loved, those closest and dearest to him - Felicity, William and Thea. He owed it to them not to put his life in danger, as Felicity had succinctly reminded him. On the Island he feared nothing because he had nothing to lose. It was different now. His death would devastate those he loved. </p><p>There was also Diggle and his mom. <em>His mom.</em> He'd not seen her since sentencing. He owed her a visit. He'd kept away until he quelled his anger with her. </p><p>"Oliver the key Lance gave you, I've traced it's manufacturer," Felicity broke into his reverie.  "It fits a gate somewhere on Crescent Circle in the Glades." She was excited about her find until Oliver withdrew his bow from it's cabinet. "Oliver, where are you going? No, please don't. You can't go out there, not in your condition." Her heart was thumping and her mouth dry.</p><p>Oliver stepped close to her and stared into her eyes. He could see the fear but he had to do this. Lance told him he had to kill Gold. "I have to end this."</p><p>"Oliver Gold left you half dead which is fifty per cent better than how he left Detective Hilton." </p><p>"I have no choice Felicity." He rested his head against hers. "I'll come back," he said softly.</p><p>"Promise me?" </p><p>He couldn't do that. His City was in peril and he couldn't stand by and do nothing. He loved her and his son more than life itself but he had to do this, whatever the cost. He was the only one who knew what was happening. Sometimes life demanded a sacrifice for the greater good. There was no other choice for him. He hoped Felicity could understand. </p><p>****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>John watched Felicity's growing agitation and distress. Oliver was on his own out there. Her blotchy and tear-stained face broke his heart. "Let me take you home Felicity. Oliver will be fine."  </p><p>Deep in her heart Felicity understood her husband. She had a contract with him, borne out of love, for better or worse. That didn't mean she had to like what he did. "Why does he take such insane risks Digg? Does my husband have a death wish?" </p><p>"No. Oliver is a good man but he is driven by guilt. In his own way he's still trying to right his father's wrongs. He wants to keep the City safe, stop predators taking advantage of it." </p><p>Felicity picked up her ringing phone. "Oliver where are you? Are you okay?" </p><p>"I'm okay. I'm at home. Can you come and bring Digg."   </p><p>"Okay, we're leaving now."</p><p>Felicity was out of the limo and running into the mansion before Diggle brought the vehicle to a complete stop. "Oliver where are you," she called out. He came out of the kitchen to meet her and they hugged for long minutes. Oliver winced a little. "I'm okay," he whispered in her hair. He knew his body would be purple and blue in a few days. He hurt; a kick from the hulk was no laughing matter. If there was one thing he could handle though it was pain. It had been his constant companion for the last nearly seven years. </p><p>"I was so scared. I didn't know what had happened to you."  </p><p>"Shh. I'm here now," he soothed her. "Where's Digg?"  </p><p>"I think he's giving us a moment. Are you hurt?"</p><p>Oliver gazed deep into his wife's beautiful eyes, his fingertips traced the outline of her face. A small smile touched his lips. "Not any more than usual," he said. The truth was he could have died tonight. She'd been right about the foolhardiness of going alone against a mirakuru-crazed individual, but it wasn't arrogance that sent him out, it was desperation. </p><p>In a moment of stupefying fugue when every sinew of his body seemed to have shut down, leaving him vulnerable, a moment when Gold could easily have killed him, another of his ghosts made an appearance. <em>Tommy.</em> Again representative of his greatest regrets and cause for self-flagellation, but not to warn or threaten this time. This was a self-validating projection. It was weak and overshadowed but it was there, surprisingly. A side of himself that could forgive himself and believe that his life had purpose, meaning. Once again he chose not to die but to survive and fight for life, fight for those he loved. </p><p>They looked up as Diggle walked in. "Oliver what happened?" </p><p>"Solomon Grundy, born on Monday buried on Sunday," Oliver responded.  </p><p>"Gold is dead?" That was Diggle's understanding of Oliver's reference to the fictional anti-hero with the characteristics of a zombie and the strength of twenty men. </p><p>"Yeah. And I found Roy. They had him, he'd been injected with the serum."</p><p>"Oh my god Oliver." The fear was etched on Felicity's face. "How did he get involved in this?  Is he okay, where is he?"</p><p>"I brought him home. He's upstairs, Thea is with him."  Oliver was haunted by the sight of blood pouring out  the kid's eye. It was Slade all over again, he'd have to keep an eye on Roy. </p><p>"Still have a ghost problem?" Diggle wanted to know.</p><p>"No. I got the message but we have another problem. I saw a man in a skull mask. He's trying to mass produce the serum to build an army." </p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"You're a soldier. What's the primary purpose of an army?" </p><p>"War." </p><p>"We have to stop it."</p><p>"How Oliver? We don't even know who wants to wage war on the City."</p><p>"We have to find out who's behind the mask. He told me the mirakuru was a gift he'll use to save the City from itself." </p><p>"A gift? From someone on that island with you? Who Oliver? Think. Who else survived apart from you?" </p><p>"I don't know Diggle. I told you there was none of the serum left." </p><p>"What about your Russian friend and there's Sara." Felicity reminded him there were other survivors. </p><p>Oliver stared at his wife. "No, not Sara and I don't see Anatoly being involved in this."</p><p>Diggle was aware of how agitated Oliver was about this mirakuru and for once was at a loss himself. "Well our hands are tied until we figure out who's involved in this."  </p><p>"Lance suspects a leak in the Department; his squad was too easily overpowered. Gold was expecting them, someone tipped him off, or whoever he's working with. Lance wants cell phone records for every cop in the Precinct." </p><p>Felicity nodded. "I can do that."</p><p>"That was one helluva thing you did tonight Oliver. You sure you're okay?"<br/>
"Yes Digg I'm okay."<br/>
"Well I best be getting home. Good night you two," Diggle said making his way out. </p><p>Once Diggle left Felicity and Oliver checked on Roy who on the surface seemed to have survived his ordeal. Oliver knew better. </p><p>Later in bed Felicity snuggled up to her husband who flinched as she touched him. "Oliver?" She turned her light on and lifted his t-shirt, something he hardly ever wore to bed. There was a sharp intake of breath as she saw the huge angry-looking bruises splayed across his entire body.</p><p>"It's not as bad as it looks," Oliver said softly. </p><p>Felicity said nothing. She turned the lights off, kissed his cheek and lay silently beside him.</p><p>Oliver took her hand. "This is why I left you in Ivy Town. I didn't want to bring you into this life. Hell, I don't want this life but there is no alternative Felicity."</p><p>"I know," she whispered. The tears welled up in her eyes and rolled silently down her cheeks.</p><p>"We can always leave Starling City, especially now that William will be living with us." Oliver waited for a response that never came. </p><p>Felicity had long ago decided she was not going to suggest that they leave. Oliver had too much invested in the City, any plan to relocate would have to come from him. </p><p>****</p><p>Somewhere in a secluded location the owner of the skull mask was reporting back to his benefactor. Putting those copycat hoods up to assassinating the Mayor in City Hall all those months ago was just the first step in his own campaign to become Mayor. "The vigilante destroyed the centrifuge and the serum along with it. You know who he is under that hood don't you?" </p><p>"I know exactly who he is," responded Sebastian Blood's benefactor. "Death would be a release from this life and his sentence is yet to be carried out. I'm going to tear everything he cares about away from him. Once he has lost everything he cares about and values, I'll drive an arrow through his eye."</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Oliver spent weeks searching for the man in the skull mask, finding no information or anyone who'd seen or knew who he was. He got increasingly frustrated and snapped at Felicity and Diggle at every turn. </p><p>"Oliver I know this mirakuru thing has you freaked out. Digg and I want to help so you need to stop barking at us and pushing us away."</p><p>He turned slowly to look at her. Oliver knew he'd been irascible of late, he didn't want to push her or Digg away, but he was out of his mind with worry. Christmas was fast approaching and he couldn't bring William into whatever was going on. It was too dangerous.</p><p>He went to her and took her worried-looking face between his hands. "I'm so sorry Felicity. You're my wife and the love of my life. I need to protect you and William. You're also my partner, I rely on you. When I started this thing I thought I'd be doing it by myself but now I know I'd be unable to protect the City without you and Digg. All the same I can't expose you to danger Felicity."</p><p>"Oliver I chose you, I chose this life. I believe in you. We're in this together, for better or worse." </p><p>He kissed her softly. "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips. "Let's go home."</p><p>But before they could leave the phone Oliver dedicated to Quentin Lance rang. He picked it up and placed it on speaker. "How may I help you Officer Lance?" </p><p>
  <em>I need a favour. There's someone who'd like to meet you.</em>
</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p><em>Can you meet me at the usual place?</em> </p><p>"When, now?"</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. Is that okay?"</em>
</p><p>Oliver looked at Felicity who nodded. "Go, go," she mouthed. "I'll be there," he responded to Lance and ended the call.</p><p> "I'll wait for you at home, hopefully he has information on the mirakuru." </p><p>Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms and kiss her thoroughly. "Don't go to sleep before I get there," he grinned.</p><p>****</p><p>When the vigilante arrived on the rooftop where he usually met with Lance there was sign of the detective. Oliver greeted the woman who stood waiting with her back to him. "Hello Laurel, do you have a SWAT team lurking close by?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So aware I'm posting on a significant day for Americans. Stay conscious. Stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Time Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Return of the Lances. Laurel has an unexpected champion she doesn't know about and Felicity makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Starling City, November 2013</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The someone Lance wanted the Arrow to meet was none other than his own daughter, Laurel. She had information on Sebastian Blood but no one believed he was a murderer. Not her father, not her boss. As last resort she turned to the vigilante, which is ironic given her previous attempt to arrest him. Laurel claimed Sebastian killed his father and more recently his mother. She gave Oliver a file with the evidence she'd gathered. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> The case file on the murder of Sebastian's father was sealed and kept in the City archives. With tech support Oliver and Laurel accessed the archives. They found an empty file. Someone had erased the security footage for a specific chunk of time recently, just a few days before Laurel and Oliver went in. I don't trust Laurel but if her information helped Oliver get to the bottom of the mirakuru mystery then I'm in. It was putting a strain on all of us. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Then Laurel got arrested for possession of a controlled substance found in her apartment. That sent up a red flag for me, especially when she was kidnapped soon after. Too many coincidences. Of course the vigilante went to her rescue. Who else?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He fought a man in a skull mask before Laurel shot and killed her kidnapper, saving Oliver's life. Laurel insisted on seeing the face beneath the mask, expecting to see Sebastian. It was Daley, an SCPD cop. That was a shock, especially to Laurel. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Laurel wasn't charged for possession or for killing Daley. Self defense. But she lost her job as ADA. I can't help feeling sorry for her. I sort of believe her about Sebastian. The sequence of events was more than coincidental in my view. Oliver thinks he allowed Laurel to draw him into her craziness, but I'm giving his ex the benefit of the doubt this time. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>****</p><p>"What's up Oliver, are you okay?" His friend's morose mood was not lifting and Diggle was worried about him.</p><p>"Oliver thinks Laurel led him on a wild goose chase and was wrong about his new best buddy Sebastian."</p><p>Oliver shook his head in embarrassment. He really did have a blind spot when it came to Laurel. How long would he try to support the person he once cared for who seem to be unravelling before his eyes. "She almost had me believing Sebastian was a criminal mastermind who killed his dad, then his mother, and was in league with Gold."</p><p>"I'm no admirer of Sebastian's but I think Oliver is right. I don't believe he is a killer. I warned about Laurel. She's a wreck and was on the road to losing her job months ago. An ADA with a DUI, then drugs are found in her apartment. There's only one way that ends."</p><p>"Any one of us can be issued a DUI Digg, it just means we are over some pre-set limit, not that Laurel is an alcoholic. Then the cops just randomly choose to raid the apartment of another cop's daughter, without giving him a heads up? Nah. There's more to this than meets the eye."</p><p>Oliver studied his wife. "What are you saying? You believe her?" He was a little taken aback but he trusted her judgement. "You're the last person I'd expect to defend her Felicity. And Laurel is well on the way to becoming an addict."</p><p>Felicity watched the expressions chasing across Oliver's face. She gave him a small smile. She knew what he was thinking. "I'm not defending her Oliver. She and I won't be besties any time soon but this is bigger than Laurel, and I get a weird feeling about Sebastian."</p><p>Oliver was wide-eyed. "So you believe Sebastian is behind this whole thing, that he set Laurel up. Is that what you're saying?"</p><p>"I just think you should keep an open mind. Laurel might be a wreck emotionally but she has a trained legal mind and several things don't make any sense, or maybe they do make sense. Think about it. First, Sebastian told Laurel he met Gold in the orphanage, but he isn't an orphan. Laurel found his mother hidden away in a psychiatric facility. She conveniently dies of a heart attack right after Laurel found and talked with her. Okay we only have Laurel's word for it that this Maya Resnick is Sebastian's mom, but I believe her.</p><p>"Secondly, how would Daley the SCPD cop in the skull mask know Laurel had a controlled substance in her apartment? Daley was the arresting officer, right? Was he the same person you saw in a skull mask when Cyrus Gold died? You can't know that."</p><p>Oliver marveled at her forensic mind. She would make one helluva detective. His wife could do anything she turned her mind to.</p><p>Felicity continued. "As an Alderman Sebastian would have access to the archives. I'm guessing he got there first to destroy evidence. Too many coincidences Oliver, I think Laurel was targeted because she knew too much. Whoever arranged her kidnapping wanted to scare her off. It was probably the same person who took the information from the City archives."</p><p>"Okay, so you're saying there's someone else out there behind the whole thing, and Sebastian is a strong possibility. Then we need to find out."</p><p>"How will we do that Oliver," Diggle wanted to know.</p><p>"For a start I can check him out on Laurel."</p><p>Digg looked skeptical. "Take the win Oliver. You destroyed the serum and Daley is dead. It's over."</p><p>Oliver's gaze settled on the screen with it's image of Roy in the alley behind the Club. "You're wrong John, it's not over."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't believe Daley was the mastermind behind the production of the serum, but we have a more immediate problem. Thea tells me Roy is getting more erratic and uncontrollable every day. I have to bring him in."</p><p>"Bring him in?" You mean bring him here and reveal your identity?" Diggle was alarmed at the suggestion.</p><p>"I have to Diggle. He's a danger to my sister and to himself. I can't leave him out there by himself. I can help him. Teach him to control his strength."</p><p>"It's up to you man. I hope you know what you're doing. I served with people like Roy, angry from the day they were born. Some people are just broken Oliver and you can't fix them."</p><p>"I refuse to believe that. I can't let him disintegrate into madness like my friend Slade did on the island. In the end I had to kill him."</p><p>Felicity could see the distress on Oliver's face, sense the tension in his body as those dark memories slammed into him. Was he going to spiral again? "Oliver, you and I are going home. Now. Come on."</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" Felicity ran her hand over Oliver's naked chest as they lay in bed several nights later. "Is it that prototype earthquake generator you found in the Merlyn mansion? You destroyed it and Ben Turner, AKA Bronze Tiger is in jail.</p><p>Oliver played with her hair. "It's Roy. I had to reveal my identity tonight and trade on his love for Thea. It was the only way to stop his violence and get him to do what was necessary to save lives. The Arrow couldn't get Roy to focus on Thea but Oliver Queen could. Someone once told me that love was the greatest emotion."</p><p>"So, he'll be joining the team?"</p><p>"I don't know. despite my efforts, he's still a liability. The look in his eyes tonight was Slade Wilson all over again. I need to reach him Felicity."</p><p>"You will. He just needs time to process that Oliver Queen is the Arrow."</p><p>"We'll see but I don't want to talk about Roy right now?"</p><p>"Oh? What do you want to talk about?"<br/>
"Sara."<br/>
"Sara? Your Sara?"<br/>
"She's not my Sara but yes, Sara. She's back."<br/>
"What? Has she finally decided to return home? What about the League?"<br/>
"I called her."<br/>
Felicity raised her head in the darkness and peered at Oliver. "You called her? Why?"</p><p>"I did it on the spur of the moment, Laurel's in trouble and she needs her sister. Detective Lance called me earlier today, Laurel's in the hospital and her mother is here. Apparently Sara went to see her last night and Laurel thought she was hallucinating. She passed out."</p><p>"So now she knows Sara is alive."<br/>
"No. Mr Lance didn't tell her."</p><p>Felicity rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous Oliver. How long are you all going to keep up this charade?"<br/>
"I'm not involved in that Felicity. It's up to Lance and Sara to tell her."</p><p>"But you are involved. You knew where she was, obviously not with the League, and you called her. So how long is she staying this time?"</p><p>"I don't know. Look, can we not talk about it any more? Not tonight.<br/>
"Okay. What else do you wanna talk about? You're full of news tonight."</p><p>"Felicity," Oliver breathed out, his hand skimmed over her hip, "I don't want to talk anymore. I want to make love to my wife."</p><p>Felicity almost snorted. "Well she's not in the mood." She moved his hand away from her body and turned her back on him. "Goodnight Oliver."</p><p>Oliver rolled on to his back, laced his fingers behind his head and stared through the darkness up at the ceiling. What had he done now?</p><p>****</p><p>Felicity hadn't seen Oliver all day. She'd spent the afternoon at the Applied Sciences lab going over the plans for reconstruction of the layout for her new venture, and wanted it ready by early in the New Year. She was astonished to find Sara on the Salmon ladder when she arrived in the bunker. She and Diggle exchanged a look.</p><p>Sara jumped off the apparatus when she saw Felicity. "Hi, I hope you won't mind my showing up like this but Oliver called me about Laurel. I'm not staying long, I hope that's okay."</p><p>"Hey Sara, how are you? Oliver told me you were back." Felicity turned away and sat at her monitor.</p><p>"Sara, what are you doing here?" Oliver came bounding down the stairs, interrupting her response to Felicity's greeting. "You should be home with your family, they need you especially now your mom is back." Oliver glanced at his wife. She'd been friendly but a little distant with him. He was still unsure what he'd done to upset her.</p><p>"Hi Ollie, do you know how Laurel's doing? I hope you don't mind me coming here, I'm not staying."</p><p>"Oliver" Felicity called out holding up a phone. "It's you know who."</p><p>He move over to her and took the phone. His eyes held hers for a moment and his fingertips deliberately stroked her hand. "Yes Detective."</p><p>"Put my daughter on the phone. I know she's there."<br/>
Oliver handed the phone to Sara. "It's your dad." She took it and moved away.</p><p>Diggle smirked at Oliver and folded his arms across his broad chest. The tension in the room was palpable, you could cut it with a knife.</p><p>"I have to go," Sara announced. I'm meeting my dad. Then I'm leaving."</p><p>"So that's it. You're just going to disappear again? Your family needs you Sara, especially your mom and Laurel. They're suffering."</p><p>"I can't stay Ollie, the League is still after me. I can't put my family in danger. I only came back to check on Laurel after you called. I'll come back to say goodbye after I've seen my dad."</p><p>They watched her go. "What's going on Oliver," Diggle asked after Sara left.</p><p>Mr Lance asked me to stop by at the hospital. They've admitted Laurel. He thinks she O.D'ed and wants to get her into rehab. While I was there the doctor wanted to check her for minor subconjunctival hemorrhaging which they think happened when she fell. I think she's been poisoned."</p><p>Felicity swiveled her chair to face the two men. "Poisoned? You mean alcohol poisoning?"</p><p>"No Felicity not alcohol. Something else. Can you check into it for me? Please."<br/>
"Check into what?" Felicity asked curtly."</p><p>Oliver frowned at the edge in her voice. "Are you okay?"<br/>
"I'm fine."</p><p>He stared at her. He hated the slight tension between them. He'll tackle her about it later. She'd never withdrawn from him before. It hurt. "I'd like you to check Laurel's bloodwork from the hospital."</p><p>Felicity nodded. "Okay." She turned back to her monitor. She believed Laurel's story about Sebastian but no one could prove it. Surely he didn't try to poison her.</p><p>****</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Starling City, November 2013</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Oliver was right. Laurel didn't O.D, she was poisoned with snake venom by Nyssa al Ghul, who turned out to be Sara's pining and very angry girlfriend. That was an unexpected revelation. Who knew? Apparently not Oliver</em>.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Nyssa poisoned Laurel in order to draw Sara out, then kidnapped her mom to force Sara to return to the League. What kind of person does that to the family of someone they love. But they came to an agreement after Sara tried to poison herself rather than go back to Nanda Par Bat. Nyssa finally returned to her home, leaving Sara behind. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I wonder how long she'll stay this time.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oliver's engagement with that whole Lance family psychodrama hack me off big time. He even took on Nyssa's original murderous intent in order to protect Sara. Green-eyed monster? Maybe. But he just seems to be joined at the hip with them and it excludes me. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I'd planned to ask Donna to come to Starling for Hanukkah but I'll go to Vegas instead. Oliver won't be happy about that but he'll just have to suck it up. I've had enough.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>****</p><p>Oliver stared at his wife across the kitchen island where they breakfasted together. His heart was pounding, the breath left his body in a rush of feelings. His vision clouded over. Oliver closed his eyes in an effort to rein in his thoughts and calm his mind. He didn't understand. "Are you leaving me Felicity?" He asked softly.</p><p>Felicity's head snapped up. "What?" Blue-green eyes searched his face. "Why would you ask that?"</p><p>"I thought Donna was coming here for Hanukkah. Now you're going to Vegas. Is your mom okay?"</p><p>Felicity stared at her husband. He looked like a young boy who'd just been scolded. Was he so lacking in awareness or was it just a guy thing. They'd talked several times in the past about the Lance sisters and his enmeshment but he still didn't get it and she couldn't spell it out any more. "Donna is fine Oliver, I just need a break."</p><p>"A break from me? Is this about Sara coming back?" He'd failed her in some way and it made his stomach churn.</p><p>"No. This is Sara's home. Why would I object to her coming back?"</p><p>"I can hear the but Felicity."</p><p>She studied him. He really had no idea. "Back in Ivy Town when I first read about you and watched the snippets of newscast at the time of your return, they referred to the girl you left behind and the one on the boat with you. Sisters. I imagined one sister being your girlfriend and the other your mistress. It still feels like that now Oliver."</p><p>"Felicity, honey, how can you say that? You're my wife and I love you very much. What you've just said is simply...."</p><p>She held up her hand to stop him talking. "I know I'm being irrational and it's not like that. I'm your wife, Laurel and Sara are your exes; I trust you Oliver but Sara is a bit clingy and sometimes I feel you still have unresolved issues with the two Lance women."</p><p>"Felicity I don't have unresolved issues with Laurel and Sara, I regard them as friends, as Diggle is. If he ever needs my help, I'm there. I love you. What can I do to make you have faith in me? We are solid aren't we, you and I, our marriage?"</p><p>It had nothing to do with having faith in him or loving him. Sometimes love wasn't enough. She couldn't talk to him about it; she didn't know how. Felicity left her seat and moved to stand between Oliver's legs. Her arms slipped around his neck. He embraced her and laid his head on her shoulder. "I love you too Oliver, our marriage is solid and I love being your wife. I just need a little time."</p><p>
  <em>Away from me. Because I've worn you down.</em>
</p><p>"Okay" he said with a heavy heart. They would get past this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Plain Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some plain talking going on that encourages realization.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapid turn around for this update because I'm excited to know what happened after Felicity left. I have time and it's in my head. So enjoy!</p><p>Oh yes, and another thing. If you break it down, Oliver has not done anything bad. He is just being a good friend. He's like that for people he cares about. Yes, his blind spot around Laurel shows sometimes (in this fic - not talking about the show). What he is not understanding, and Felicity isn't really talking about it, is the whole truth about why the Lances are a trigger for her. </p><p>Her taking time away is good. It enables her to catch her breath and speak her truth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diggle was out on patrol tonight and Sara was bartending in the Club. Oliver sat wearily in Felicity's chair staring into space; he wasn't sleeping well. After the fifth night without her, he couldn't face going out. He'd lost focus and despaired about pinning down a lead on the serum.  </p><p>In the days before Felicity's departure he felt both her emotional and physical withdrawal. That hurt. He really missed her and hated sleeping by himself. He was restless and the nightmares had returned. It was six days since she left and they'd only spoken once. If it was up to him, he'd call her several times a day but wanted to respect her wishes. </p><p>He was overwhelmed by an urgent need to hear her voice. Oliver picked up his phone and stared at it, wanting desperately to hit speed dial. But she wanted time for herself and he was determined to let her have that.</p><p>"Hey, it's real quiet out there. All the criminals have gone to ground tonight." </p><p>Oliver grunted and turned in the chair. He hadn't heard John come in. </p><p>"What's up with you? She'll be back in a few days," John said, looking at the expression on Oliver's face</p><p>"She's not supposed to be in Vegas John. Her mom was spending Hanukkah with us. I hate that she's away from me. We haven't been apart since our wedding."</p><p>"So what happened?"</p><p>Oliver shrugged. "There was a little tension between us. She wanted time for herself. Do you think this life we lead is too much for her Digg?"</p><p>"No. For one, Felicity adores you man, I've told you that before." </p><p>"I adore her too. I don't know how I existed before I met her. She's my always and forever John."</p><p>Diggle nodded. He knew that. He'd never seen two people more in love with each other. "Felicity is excited about the redesign of the Applied Sciences Lab, and putting her team together. She is happy with the three of us working as a team to keep the City safe, except there's now Sara."</p><p>Oliver's eyes bored into Diggle. "Sara? You think this is about Sara? Felicity raised that before she left. She said Sara was clingy and likened her to a mistress."</p><p>Diggle laughed. "You're so focused and on track with your work Oliver but when it comes to women you are a little obtuse."</p><p>"You mean I'm insensitive."  </p><p>"Do you remember when the Clock King decimated our systems."</p><p>"Yes, what about that?" </p><p>"It made Felicity feel less than. The efficiency of her tech is her forte and superpower, apart from her brain, and Tockman was able to take it down. She blamed herself. You then gave her instructions about transferring money like she was your assistant, then you left with Sara. Two vigilantes masked and suited up, going out together to save the City. You didn't see Felicity's face. </p><p>"You spar half naked with Sara, she uses your salmon ladder and knows her way around the comms and tech field. Not anywhere near as good as Felicity but that's not the point. She probably feels squeezed out. Added to that you and Sara have a past, a sexual relationship that predates the island. I make Felicity right with the mistress analogy. I can see how she got there. It's all about perception." </p><p>Oliver stared at his friend. He felt a little embarrassed, Diggle had just dismembered him. "You think that's why she left?" How could he have been so lacking in awareness. No wonder his wife wanted time away from him. "I'm so stupid Digg, what can I do?"</p><p>"Think about it Oliver, you'll come up with something."   </p><p>Oliver stood up abruptly. "Can you and Sara take care of business here for a few days."<br/>
"Yes, but where are you going?"<br/>
"To Vegas."<br/>
"I thought you said Felicity wanted some time."<br/>
"She did but if what you say is true, then my wife is hurting. I have to make things right, I've been a damn fool."</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Felicity had been happy to leave Vegas and rarely returned for visits so she was enjoying spending time with her mom. Their relationship had improved since she'd been in Boston but Starling City was now her home.</p><p>Donna Smoak was not a traditionalist but the menorah, a 9-branch candelabra, the only family heirloom she retained came out every year, plus the customary hamper from Sobell's the Jewish deli. This was the first time mother and daughter had seen each other since Felicity's marriage, although they'd had long face-time chats, a couple of times with Oliver. Felicity braced herself for the inevitable probing about Oliver and when  she could expect grandchildren. Donna was longing to meet her new son-in-law. </p><p>Donna knew about Felicity's stepmom status but not the details of her role in finding William's dad and all that followed. She told her mom about that first meeting with Moira Queen and what had been said. It left her feeling belittled, unworthy and unwelcomed by Oliver's mother, and that hurt. Donna was indignant and threatened to give <em>that woman</em> a piece of her mind. </p><p>It was hard to deal with Donna's curiosity about why their Hanukkah arrangements had suddenly changed.</p><p>"What are you not telling me Felicity. Have you and Oliver had a row?"<br/>
"No. It's nothing like that."<br/>
"Then why isn't he here?"<br/>
"Oliver has a business to run, he can't just up and leave for ten days."</p><p>Donna Smoak stared at her daughter. "Okay, I can see that but it doesn't explain why we're here and not in Starling City. I was looking forward to spending time in your grand mansion and meeting Oliver and his family. I could even visit that Moira woman in jail. Wouldn't that be nice?"</p><p>Felicity choked on her wine and started to cough. </p><p>"So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Oliver?"</p><p>Felicity rolled her eyes. "Mom I told you...."</p><p>"Felicity stop. I know you. Tell me the truth, get it off your chest."</p><p>Felicity stared at her mom, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Donna moved to sit beside her daughter on the couch and placed an arm around her shoulder. "What is it baby girl, what's troubling you?"</p><p>It all came out in a splurge. Felicity really unburdened. She told Donna about the offer from QC's chairman. It was great, beyond her wildest dreams but she was feeling the pressure to perform. Then there was William and worrying about her ability to be a good mom to him given everything else going on. 

"Oliver has taken it for granted that everything will work out and we haven't really talked about our new parenting responsibilities. William is only just coming up to his sixth birthday, he'll need a lot of time and attention."  </p><p>Donna drew back from Felicity. "First of all you're going to be a great mom. That little boy will be loved, and that's the most important thing. You and Oliver will just have to figure out the practical stuff since the two of you work." </p><p>Felicity wanted to hear that reassurance but Donna didn't know about her extra curricular activities helping Oliver the vigilante keep the City safe. There was no way she could tell her mom about that. Even there she was flailing a little, especially after what happened with the clock king. She sometimes felt unsupported by Oliver who seemed to find time for the Lance family, especially for Laurel and Sara.</p><p>Donna suspected that she knew what bothered Felicity more than she was saying. "What's going on between Oliver and the two Lance girls?"</p><p>"Nothing is going on, but he seems to always be there for them. They turn to him to solve all their problems, including Detective Lance. Oliver never says no. But he is <em>my</em> husband, <em>I</em> need him and he doesn't seem to understand that."</p><p>"Felicity look at me." She turned sad eyes to her mom. "Oliver loves you. I hear it in his voice and the way he looks at you, even when you're on face time with me. He has given you a percentage of his shares in the Company. That makes him vulnerable financially, any lawyer would tell him not to do it or think twice about it. Not many men would do that. He really cares about you. Have you told him what you've just told me?"</p><p>"No."<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
"Because....I can't."</p><p>"Felicity your husband was a tearaway when he was younger, rich and handsome, I bet women flocked around him and still do."</p><p>Felicity nodded. That was true, everywhere they went most women took a second and even a third look. Some openly flirted with him. She still wasn't use to it.</p><p>"It troubles you that he's been in a relationship with both Laurel and Sara Lance and they are still around. He left his girlfriend behind and took her sister on that trip. That would bother me too."</p><p>Felicity looked horrified. "Mom! How do you know that? Have you been checking up on Oliver? I thought you used that old laptop only to face-time with me, and it took me years to get you to do that."</p><p>"Do you think I wouldn't find out about the stranger my daughter suddenly married out of the blue and didn't tell me until after the event? Oliver Queen is a name, it wasn't difficult to find out about him. I have to admit I wondered whether you were pregnant. That's the only reason why people get married in such a hurry, especially given the Queen name."</p><p>"Now you sound just like Moira," Felicity said huffily.</p><p>"Handsome is as handsome does Felicity. Don't judge Oliver by what he did in the past. His innate character is that of a good person. I haven't met him yet but I can tell. Oliver is not your father Felicity, he's not going to abandon you. Talk to him."</p><p>The tears flooded out then and Felicity sobbed in her mother's arms, letting a little bit more of the hurt out. She realized after her dad and Cooper, she'd been holding her breath with Oliver, waiting for the axe to fall. </p><p>"I love him too much mom, I'm scared of getting hurt."</p><p>"Don't be silly Felicity, there's no such thing as too much love. Believe it or not Oliver is just as invested in you as you are in him."</p><p>Laying in her bed after her conversation with Donna, Felicity felt freer, lighter; it wouldn't flow so easily with Oliver. She didn't want to blame him or stop him seeing his friends but she couldn't quite be open hearted towards Laurel and Sara. Given his past with them, they were too close for comfort, especially Sara. Laurel she could handle but Sara was an unknown quantity. She and Oliver had an additional bond from their time together on the island. Sara seemed a natural partner for Oliver in his nocturnal activities, in her figure-hugging black leather outfit on a motorbike alongside him or on the back of his. Felicity hated it. </p><p>She missed Oliver terribly and longed to see him. She didn't sleep well without him. She was glad there were only four more days to go before she returned to Starling City. She imagined Oliver out patrolling the City or tackling some criminal, still looking for clues on the identity of the person trying to reproduce the serum. She missed tracking and guiding him or sharing a moment with him on comms, but Digg and even Sara could track him, after all she'd proved to be adept at most things.</p><p>Before leaving Starling City she'd felt like she was drowning. Time away from the intensity of life with Oliver, and talking to Donna gave her perspective. Maybe they should work less closely together then if Sara became a permanent member of the team, she wouldn't be in her face all the time. Marriages should have space to breathe, and there was her new venture that she needed to get off the ground, staff to recruit, systems to put in place. 
</p><p>Her phone rang.</p><p>
<em>Oliver.</em>
</p><p>Felicity took a deep breath. Just seeing his name on her screen made her ache for him. "Hey you."<br/>
"Hey. Is this okay?"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Me calling. Am I intruding? I needed to hear your voice."<br/>
"Of course you're not intruding, I'm in bed. I hope you are too."<br/>
"Almost, I've just got home."<br/>
"How was it out there tonight?"<br/>
"John said it was quiet, he came back early. I was being you tonight."<br/>
"Oh?"<br/>
"Yeah. Should do that more often."<br/>
"I'm sorry for leaving you, I miss you."<br/>
"I'm sorry too, for making you want to leave."<br/>
"It wasn't you. There are just things...going on...in my head." </p><p>Oliver remained silent. Now wasn't the time to say what he needed to.</p><p>"I love you Oliver."<br/>
"I love you too, very much and I miss you. I don't sleep well without my wife."<br/>
"Me too. I'm looking forward to coming home."<br/>
"I long to see you, hold you, kiss you and be inside you."<br/>
"All of that can happen very soon."<br/>
"Goodnight honey. I'll let you get your beauty sleep. I love you so much."<br/>
"Goodnight Oliver. See you soon. Love you."</p><p>Oliver ended the call with a smile, he was looking forward to surprising her tomorrow. He had a few things to do in the morning but had booked himself on an early afternoon flight to Vegas. </p><p>****</p><p>"Open the door Felicity," Donna called out.</p><p>Felicity put her book down. "Are you expecting anyone?"</p><p>"No, but it could be Muriel, she said she might pass by but I thought it would be later in the evening."</p><p> "Oliver," Felicity said breathily on seeing her husband standing on the doorstep. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I miss my wife, I can't go another day without seeing her."</p><p>Felicity flung herself into his arms and pressed her lips to his. Oliver dropped his bag and held her tight, kissing her hungrily. He reluctantly pulled away. "You better let me in because I can't be held responsible for what will happen next if you kiss me like that."</p><p>"Who is it Felicity?"</p><p>Felicity giggled, put a finger to her lips, grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him into the apartment.</p><p>"Oliver!" Donna shrieked, coming out of the kitchen. "I'm so happy you're here." She moved Felicity aside and hugged Oliver. "I've been waiting to give you a big hug for so long." </p><p>"Hello Donna, I've been looking forward to meeting you too." Oliver returned the hug, grinning at Felicity over Donna's shoulder. </p><p>"Felicity why don't you take Oliver's bag up to your room. You come with me Oliver," Donna said taking his hand.</p><p>Felicity did as she was told. The next few days will be fun. Her baby and childhood photo album would come out, Oliver was going to be grilled in a generally embarrassing and outrageous way. But Felicity felt happy, she was with the two most important people in her life.</p><p>Felicity could hear the murmur of voices as she approached the living room, the interrogation had already begun. Donna and Oliver were seated side by side on the coach. Her husband was looking relaxed and smiley, being his usual handsome and charming self.</p><p>"Felicity, there you are, come and join us," Donna held her hand out to her daughter. </p><p>The evening went exactly as Felicity expected, with Donna probing Oliver's life story. Felicity held her breath when Donna asked about his time on the island. To her surprise he was relaxed about it, giving Donna an anodyne version of his time on Lian Yu. The photo album didn't come out but there was still time.</p><p>Donna invited Oliver to light the menorah before dinner which consisted of a picnic from what was left of the Sobell hamper. Then Donna made a move. "I going out now, I'll leave you two to clear up." </p><p>"Mom, where are you going this time of night." </p><p> "I'm staying with Muriel tonight, give you two space to enjoy your reunion." </p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"What?" Donna moved closer to Felicity and whispered, "make-up sex is the best." Felicity blushed furiously and glanced at Oliver who was looking on in amusement. Donna's whisper was loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>"You need to go mom. Now." </p><p>"I'm going. I'll just throw a few things in a bag." She winked at Oliver before slipping out the door.  </p><p>Oliver chuckled. "I love your mom, she's a force of nature, I see where you get it from." </p><p>"Yeah right."</p><p>They had almost finished the task of clearing away when Donna appeared again. "I'm off now you two. No need to be good or careful. I know I have William, but I really need a baby girl, my first one is all grown up now.</p><p>"Mom!" </p><p> "Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll be back late morning. Bye."</p><p> As soon as Donna left Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms and kissed her forehead. "We need to talk."</p><p> "I know," she responded. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Loved writing this chapter, love Donna. Needed more of her in the show. Would love to have her visit Moira in jail.😁😜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. New Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glad some of you found the last update fun. This chapter marks a point of growth in their relationship and Oliver bonding with Donna.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You go first." </p><p>"No, you go" Felicity said quickly. She wanted to know what prompted him to come to Vegas. She didn't think he'd come, that was not her intent but warmth filled her body when she saw him standing on the doorstep. </p><p>"Okay." He struggled to put his words in the right way. "I told Digg how much I was missing you, and that Donna was supposed to come to us. He kinda suggested I'd been insensitive."</p><p>"Oh? Why'd he say that?" </p><p>"He um...he thought three was a team and four a crowd." Oliver remembered Diggle's word spoken without judgement but they still stung. </p><p>Felicity wrinkled her brow. "What?" </p><p>"I told Digg you'd likened Sara to a mistress and he agreed with your characterization. He said given my previous relationship with Sara, our being in such close proximity every day was being insensitive to you." He wasn't going to mention the half naked sparring part. Oliver searched Felicity's face and waited for her reaction. How come Diggle had picked up on something that never even crossed his mind.  </p><p>Felicity was a little taken aback. "Digg said that?"<br/>
"He did; I've fixed it though."<br/>
"Fixed what? Oliver you're not making a lot of sense."<br/>
"I talked to Sara about it this morning and she understood immediately."</p><p>"You talked to Sara about it? What did you say? I hope you didn't tell her she had to go because I'm jealous of your relationship. That would earn you a smack up side the head."  </p><p>"Felicity." Oliver raised his previously bent head, the emotion on his face exposed to her scrutiny. He gave her an uncertain little smile. He was feeling awkward about the whole thing. How could he have been so dumb. His sweet Felicity had warmed most of the coldness at his core, her love bathed his scars and made his body seem flawless. She held his hand and brought him into the light. He could not risk losing her. Ever. Not for anything. "Do you feel like that about Laurel too? The mistress thing I mean." </p><p>She did before, when he seemed to be always running after her for one reason or another. Not now. Laurel struck her as being a little pathetic, the architect of her own troubles. "I'm irritated by Laurel and how you keep showing up for her, but I actually feel a little sorry for her now. I think she's a lot adrift. Sara is different. She's an enigma. I don't really know who she is, and I resent the idea of her on the back of your motorbike, her black leather-clad body pressed up against yours. So what did you say to her?" </p><p>"I said you were jealous of our relationship and she had to go," Oliver teased with another nervous little smile, catching her raised hand in mid air.<br/>
"I was honest with her Felicity. My marriage to you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's precious. I never want to do anything to hurt or offend you. Sara understood that. I'm so sorry, I've been thoughtless. I hate that you had to leave. I get it now, I just..." He breathed.</p><p>"You just what?" Her eyes homed in on his hunched shoulders, the rigid lines of his body. He was trying hard to reassure her and didn't know how he was doing. </p><p>"I just took it for granted you knew I don't care for Sara, or Laurel in that way, but that's not the point is it? Hurting you or making you feel uncomfortable is the last thing I intended. I understand now, and I'm sorry."</p><p>"You did sleep with both of them at the same time Oliver. That's not in the least gross." She flinched with regret as soon as the words came out of her mouth. They'd had this conversation before and she was judging him for something that happened before she even knew him. </p><p>He picked her up on it. "That was a long time ago Felicity. I was young and selfish. Now I think taking Sara on the Gambit was an unconscious response to the idea of getting an apartment with Laurel, as she was pressuring me to do. I wasn't ready for that."</p><p>"Did you sleep with Sara when she turned up on the island?" Felicity couldn't help herself, she wanted to know. </p><p>He took her hand. "No, I didn't. I was trying to keep one step ahead of Ivo and his band of murdering cutthroats and stopping a mirakuru-crazed Slade from killing me." </p><p>"I'm sorry, that was unfair. I'm being petty. If Sara's presence contributes to your safety out in the field, maybe she should stay. She is a trained fighter and your safety is more important to me than how I feel about her."</p><p>"No Felicity. I set this whole thing up by myself before I asked Digg to join me. Then you arrived and are the smartest most effective member of the team. We don't need an army. Sara is going to help out in the Club temporarily. And you're not being petty. I was insanely jealous of Barry Allen. I hated it every time you two went off together or discussed something I knew nothing about. I had Digg look into his background." </p><p>"You were jealous of Barry?"</p><p>"Digg once told me you were so smart and beautiful, I'd have to deal with men being attracted to you. The world needs to know you're my wife and it should back off."</p><p>Felicity stroked Oliver's cheek and gave him a soft smile. "We haven't told the world I'm your wife. There'll never be anyone else but you Oliver. You know that, right?"<br/>
He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Good to know, me too." </p><p>"With William coming to live with us and the roll out of the re-engineered Applied Sciences division, it might be best if I spend less time in the bunker."</p><p>"Felicity? What are you saying? I need you there. Is it getting too much for you?" </p><p>"No. It's just..."</p><p>"What is it honey, talk to me."</p><p>"I'm scared Oliver. William is only six, still little, he'll need a lot of time and attention. I've never been a mom, I don't want to mess up. We inhabit a temporary bubble when we're with him, it's not the real world of Starling City with it's dangers. I worry." </p><p>Oliver exhaled. It worried him too but he wanted his son with him, and to reassure Felicity. "I'm scared too Felicity. I'm afraid I'll mess up and scar the little guy for life."</p><p>"That's not true Oliver. I've watched you with William, you're a great dad."</p><p>"Thank you. I've watched you with him too and you're already a great mom."<br/>
If it wasn't for her new venture, he'd suggest they decamp back to Ivy Town, where they could raise a family and have all the normalcy he wanted. He'd commute for work. But all of that was in the future. "I suppose all new parents must feel like this. We'll figure it out, together.<br/>
I had a talk with the Claytons today and postponed Will coming to us until the New Year." </p><p>"You're still worried about the mirakuru?"</p><p>"Yeah. We need to get on top of that but I've run out of leads." </p><p>"How did the Claytons feel about the delay?"</p><p>"I think they are relieved. They wanted to have him for both Thanksgiving and Christmas but didn't want to say. I suspect they feel this might be the last holidays they spend with him. I talked to William too and he's cool. I promised we'd go rollerblading as soon as he arrived." </p><p>"So a bribe."</p><p>Oliver grinned. "No. It was his request. I just agreed. The delay gives us a little more time to work out the arrangements for his care, plus it will be our first Christmas together. Just you and me."  </p><p>"Our first Christmas." Felicity gazed at Oliver, her eyes shining. Their first Christmas as husband and wife. It seemed like yesterday she was sleeping on the pumped-up mattress on Gwen's floor, then Mary Beth's bedsit. Now she lived in a grand mansion with Oliver Queen, her husband. It didn't seem possible. She had her very own little family. "I've had some thoughts about childcare. It might have to involve a live-in childminder initially, someone trained whom we all like. QC should have a facility for it's employees; that's good employment practice. People should be able to have a career and children, if that's what they want." </p><p>"You'll get no argument from me but we have to get out from under Stellmore. That reminds me, Isabel's illusive investor has turned up. I'm supposed to meet him next week."</p><p>"Am I involved in that?"</p><p>"Absolutely. You're a shareholder and about to lead an important side of the business. You should definitely be there." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Are you okay with that?" </p><p>"Sure, wouldn't miss it."</p><p>"Good. Is there anything else that troubles my wife?"</p><p>"Yeah. My husband hasn't kissed me properly since he arrived."</p><p>"Well let me take care of that right now," Oliver said, pulling her into his arms.</p><p>Later in bed he whispered words of love and touched her body in ways that made her gasp and writhe with pleasure, crying out his name. He made love to her with tenderness, coaxing her to orgasm several times. When his own release came, she held him tight, whispered how much she loved him and telling him everything was going to be alright.  </p><p>They fell asleep in a cocoon of warmth in each other's arms.</p><p>****</p><p>Felicity was awake first, the best she'd slept since arrival in Vegas. She listened to the benign silence of the apartment then turned slowly to look at her sleeping husband. Oliver Queen, the vigilante who intimidated and overpowered all who came up against him. Even that behemoth Cyrus Gold. Yet he was incredibly soft and gentle with her. </p><p>He was laying on his side facing her with one arm beneath his head and the other slung across her body; his face in repose always looked so young and innocent. It was difficult to imagine the horrors he'd endured. She resisted the temptation to trace the contours of that face. She loved Oliver Queen more than she thought it possible to love another human being; it scared her. It made her feel vulnerable, yet he was her strength. He gave her life meaning and purpose.</p><p>She'd felt a little wobbly when leaving Starling City, there was just too much on her plate but now he was here beside her, all was well with her world again. Their talk last night was reassuring. Whatever challenges lurked in their immediate future - parenting, mirakuru and safeguarding the City, her new venture - they would face them together, a team.</p><p>Unable to resist any longer, Felicity brushed her lips against his and watched as her husband's eyes opened and he slowly returned to consciousness. He smiled, "morning beautiful."</p><p>"Hi," she responded warmly, going in for a proper kiss. Oliver pulled his wife's naked body on top of his, letting her feel his morning stiffy laying against her belly. Their ever present desire for each other sparked into life, fully awakening Oliver. Their lips locked together, both his hands caressed her pert ass, pressing her lower body into his. </p><p>Felicity raised her head slightly and gazed into his seemingly fathomless azure blue eyes, too early to be the colour of the sky on a clear day. They communicated in silence, a soft smile played around his mouth. His finger reached down to tease her entrance from behind and a thumb pressed lightly on her puckered hole. Felicity moaned softly.</p><p>"Mmm," Oliver hummed in contentment, "this is a nice way to wake up." It was wonderful to be back in sync with her.</p><p>His other hand found the round of her breast, and his thumb grazed her nipple; finger and thumb played with it. Felicity's desire spiked. "Oliver," she breathed. Her lips traced the outline of his face, moving down to his neck and throat before travelling slowly along his body, forcing him to surrender to her ministrations. His hands fell reluctantly away from her. He had little choice, she had taken command of his body and his senses. Oliver moaned softly when she kissed the tip of his by now upright cock but quickly moved to his testicles, giving them a gentle massage.</p><p>Unable to wait, Felicity quickly positioned her body over his and took her time to sink down on him, enjoying the pained expression on his face as he watched her. Fully seated she undulated slowly, eyes locked on his. Oliver concentrated on the feel of her lush body surrounding him and the pleasure that suffused his senses right now.</p><p>His hands roamed her body, touching her everywhere, enjoying the feel of warm silken skin. Felicity anchored her hands on his shoulders as she began to move faster. His lips slightly parted, Oliver's eyes fastened on the pink tips of her breasts jiggling in his sightline. He pressed her upper body towards him, raised his neck and shoulders off the bed, took a nipple into his warm wet mouth and suckled. His hands held her in placed. Felicity's pleasure heightened, her moans and whimpers filled the room. When his fingers moved to her clit, her moves became erratic and her body juddered uncontrollably as the wanton energy assaulted her senses.</p><p>It didn't take long for Oliver to take control. He'd been hungry for her for days. He held on to her waist and moved with her, his motion turning into hard upwards thrusts that made Felicity cry out her pleasure. She came undone quickly, flying off the edge. Oliver rolled them over and continued his thrusts until his body shuddered and he groaned. With a few uneven thrusts he came hot and deep inside her.</p><p>Oliver buried his face in his wife's neck and breathed her in. "God I love you Felicity Smoak Queen," he mumbled into her skin. Robbed of the power of speech for a moment, Felicity simply smiled. </p><p>Oliver peppered his wife's face with kisses before rolling off her panting, pulling her body closer to him. There was nowhere else to be except here. Just them.</p><p>****</p><p>The remaining days in Vegas bonded mother and daughter, mother-in-law and son-in-law, husband and wife anew. Donna and Oliver cooked together, while Felicity looked on, happy to be the taster. They watched movies, played cards and laughed a lot. Oliver reveled in his developing relationship with a warm, tactile and exuberant Donna, not something he'd ever had with his own mother.</p><p>To Felicity's embarrassment the dreaded photo album emerged, and Oliver chuckled at the three-year-old Felicity butt naked in the backyard with just a sun hat on. Donna promised to get him a proper copy. Felicity rolled her eyes in exasperation and gave her mother the evil eye.</p><p>Oliver bought the two women Hanukkah gifts, a beautiful gold antique pendant necklace for Donna a pair of silver filigree drop earrings for Felicity, to add to her growing collection. On the last night he took them to dine at Bellagio followed by a show.</p><p>By the time Oliver and Felicity left, Donna had fallen in love with Oliver and congratulated her daughter on having the wit to find herself a good man. She promised to come visit in the New Year when William arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Cat Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver ceased his salmon ladder Pull-ups and dangled when his phone rang. "Felicity can you get that please."  </p><p>Felicity looked up, her eyes roaming her husband's naked glistening upper body. They glued to his sculpted chest and abdomen. She liked to watch him doing pull-ups. She adored his body and it's feel beneath her lips and hands...the warmth and smell of his skin...</p><p>"Hey," Oliver called out, enjoying her eyes on him and the expression on her face. He loved it when he caught her admiring glances. His body stirred whenever her eyes told him she found him desirable. If they were in the mansion now he'd have her naked in seconds. He waited for her eyes to reach his face. Oliver smirked and raised an eyebrow. "The phone," he prompted.</p><p>She nodded, "oh yes, right." She looked at the screen. "Hi Thea what's up?" Her eyes travelled back to 
the partially naked man dangling above her. Why did he have to be so insanely attractive. She was sure he removed his shirt on purpose just to make her...Felicity dragged her attention back to what his sister was saying.</p><p>"Felicity are you with Ollie? I need him here."</p><p>"Is everything okay," Felicity asked checking the monitor showing a view of the Club above. She immediately saw the problem and signaled to Oliver, who jumped off the ladder, landing with a soft thud.</p><p>"Are you anywhere near Verdant? It's Laurel, she's having a melt down, can you get here?"</p><p>"We're not far Thea, be there as soon as we can." </p><p>Oliver and Felicity watched the monitor for a few minutes. "Your ex seems to be raging about something." </p><p>"Not about something, at someone," Oliver responded, dragging on his shirt. "Come on. I need you."</p><p>As Oliver and Felicity entered the Club, Laurel's strident voice filled the air and grated on Felicity's ear. It was not pleasant. She took Oliver's hand and he held on to it firmly, as if joined together they formed a buffer against whatever they were about to step into. </p><p>"So this is where you disappear to at nights," Laurel raged at her sister. "Mom is here for you but you're never home. Why did you bother to come back Sara?" She turned to follow her sister's gaze. "Of course, I might have guessed. You and Oliver. Are you going to deny it? Did you know he has a girlfriend?" Laurel's eyes blazed in Felicity's direction. </p><p>"Laurel stop," Oliver intervened. "What do you think you're doing."</p><p>"Don't talk to me Ollie. You haven't changed. You're unbelievable. Are you still screwing my sister? Does your girlfriend know about you and Sara? You caused the break in our relationship because you were screwing her. Now the two of you are back, you're still doing it. </p><p>Oliver glared at Laurel. What the fuck was wrong with her. This is all he needed after what had gone on recently between him and Felicity. </p><p>But Laurel's venom was unbridled. "Neither of you are even attempting to deny it, and don't bother to hide behind the I have a girlfriend defence, that never stopped you before. You and Sara ruined my life."</p><p>"Laurel!" Felicity said loudly. Very loudly. There was immediate silence among the little group gathered at one end of the bar. Mercifully it was still early and Verdant was not yet opened to revelers. You could hear a pin drop. All eyes turned in the direction of that loud voice. Felicity didn't hold back, she'd had enough. </p><p>"I've just about had it with you. I was beginning to have some sympathy for you but you've crossed a line. Is it Oliver's fault that you lost your job, that you were arrested for DUI and all the other ills in your life. Since his return he's stood by you, befriended you, is there for you when you're in trouble. He is always there for you. Why, I cannot for the life of me understand because all you do is be vile to him, accusing him of things you know nothing about. Believe me if my husband was screwing your sister I'd be the first to know. His days of screwing anyone other than his wife are over."</p><p>Thea snickered in the background. Felicity avoided looking at Oliver, she'd probably gone too far. She
glanced at Sara, taking secret pleasure in the pinkish shade of her face. It felt good to put both Lance sisters in their place. </p><p>There was an audible gasp from just one person in the little group, the only one who knew nothing of the marriage. Laurel had an angry but haunted look in her eyes. She wanted to lash out at someone but inside she was hurting. She gaped at Felicity. "Oll....Ollie married you?" Her eyes narrowed and swiveled round to Oliver. "She's your wife? When did that happen? Does your mother know?" </p><p>Oliver ignored her. He was looking at Felicity in disbelief. His wife was scary. He placed an arm around her shoulder, pulled her close to him and kissed her temple. He turned to Sara. "Why don't you take your sister home?"  </p><p>Sara nodded and took a deflated Laurel by the arm. All the stuffing had been knocked out of her. "Come on," Sara encouraged her sister, "I'll drive."</p><p>Outside, Laurel turned on Sara. "Did you know about this?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Why didn't you say something. You just let me humiliate myself like that. Typical."  </p><p>"Look Laurel, I don't want to fight with you. It wasn't my place to say anything. Oliver and Felicity kept their marriage a secret because of what happened to the Glades. He didn't want to put her at risk."</p><p>"And he didn't trust me enough to tell me he was married? Who is she anyway, where did he meet her?"</p><p>"I don't have an answer to any of those questions. You'll have to ask Oliver."</p><p>"Well I can hardly do that after that little scene but I know who'll tell me. I'm going to see Moira. She'll  know something." Moira liked her and at one time hoped she'd be the next Mrs Queen. Yes, she did love Tommy but Oliver would always be her one true love. She couldn't believe he'd married that little blonde usurper. </p><p>"Good luck with that. Don't let Ollie find out you've been quizzing his mom about his private life. Why would you do that anyway. You're still in love with him aren't you? Move on Laurel, Ollie has. He's been back nearly two years now and could have proposed but he didn't. Ollie is married to Felicity, get over it."</p><p>"And what about you? You'd be back in his bed at the drop of a hat, married or not."</p><p>"You're just a bitch Laurel, always was, always will be. You knew I had a crush on Ollie back in the day, and what did you do. Do you remember? Got dad to ground me so you could go after him. Look where that got you."</p><p>Laurel opened her hand and gave Sara an almighty slap across her face. </p><p>Inside Verdant Thea was looking on with undisguised glee at the monitor showing the forecourt of the Club. "Hey you two come and take a look," she called out to Oliver and Felicity who were about to leave. </p><p>They returned to see what Thea was watching. It was Laurel and Sara rolling on the ground in a good old-fashioned catfight. For Sara this purging of an underlying animosity and jealousy they both felt was long overdue. Maybe now they could be closer because she loved her sister.</p><p>Oliver's eyes narrowed as he looked at the screen. "What the hell?...Is that...?"</p><p>"What do you think that's about," Thea mused.</p><p>"What sisters usually fight about, some man." Felicity winked at Thea, who looked at her brother and snorted. Oliver tensed, he was physically uncomfortable. It pained him to see two people he considered friends and whom he'd known most of his life and cared about disintegrate, especially Laurel.  </p><p>Felicity could feel Oliver's discomfort. She waited for him to put distance between himself and what was happening, she knew her husband.</p><p>"Felicity I'll...umm...I'll just be..." he indicated vaguely with his hand and hastily made his way back to the foundry. He was a little shocked to see Sara and Laurel tearing lumps out of each other. He felt embarrassed, especially by the veiled suggestion that the fight was about him.</p><p>Felicity felt embarrassed too but for different reasons. There was something demeaning about two grown women fighting, they were not in the school playground. Laurel fared worse as Felicity expected, and finally flopped in the passenger seat like a rag doll, her hair and clothes disheveled and in disarray.</p><p>Later at the mansion Oliver apologized to her.</p><p>"Why do you feel the need to apologize, it  wasn't your fault."</p><p>"Laurel is right, I lit the touch paper a long time ago."</p><p>"Oh Oliver, you're getting boring now. Laurel and Sara are grown ass women. I agree it wasn't a pretty sight, but they chose to fight. About you. That's what you're uncomfortable about. Sara should have just given her one knockout punch." </p><p>"Felicity! Are you taking sides?" </p><p>"Yeah, I am. Laurel was totally out of order tonight, I could have punched her myself."</p><p>Oliver grinned. "Come here mama bear." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss. "I didn't realize my wife was so scary," he said, rolling her body over and pinning her down on the bed, his large frame keeping her prisoner. </p><p>She stared up at him, her eyes already darkened with desire. "Yeah. So watch yourself mister," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I told her we were married. Do you think that was a mistake?" </p><p>"I don't care," Oliver mumbled into her skin.</p><p>"Hmm," Felicity hummed with pleasure, shifting her head a little to give him greater access as his soft pillow lips caressed her neck and throat.</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Some days later Oliver braced himself before entering the visiting hall. It was the first time he'd seen his mother since her trial. He'd done his level best to support her during that ordeal but he'd not forgiven her for her role in the Undertaking. Her change of heart had come too late. Then there was her attempt to buy off Samantha. It had succeeded in denying him knowledge of his son's existence. Maybe if Moira had not done that, he might not have gone with his father aboard the Gambit. Who knows. He was so self-centred back then, it would probably have made no difference.</p><p>"Oh Oliver I'm so glad to see you." Moira's expression was tentative, searching her son's face as he pulled out the chair opposite.</p><p>"Hello mom. How are you?"</p><p>"As well as can be expected given where I am."</p><p>Oliver stared at his mother, noting the new lines on her face, the lank hair and the paleness of her skin. <em>Well whose fault is it that you're in here.</em>
</p><p>"I haven't seen you since my trial. You were so solicitous and attentive then, now I fear you have abandoned me," Moira said pensively. "Thea has been to see me several times, even Laurel has visited."</p><p>"That's what we Queens do, put on a good public face."</p><p>"It's not like you to be cynical Oliver."</p><p>"I've had a good teacher. What did Laurel want?"  </p><p>"She wanted to talk about you and that girl you married. Laurel would've been good for you."</p><p>Did she have any idea how far down the slippery pole Laurel had fallen. "My wife's name is Felicity mom. And what did you tell Laurel?"</p><p>"What could I say Oliver, I know nothing about Felicity? Is she pregnant?"</p><p>"You insinuated that when we were here together. What if she is mom? Would you try to buy her off like you did Samantha? I found my son by the way, his name is William. He is coming to live with me, so most of my time will be spent with him and Felicity, my family. I'm also trying to keep intact the Company you damn near destroyed. If I succeed it will be due in no small measure to Felicity. How do you feel about that mom?"</p><p>"I'm your family too Oliver. Don't I deserve some consideration? I'm happy if your wife is supporting you but don't let her come between us."</p><p>"Felicity has nothing to do with any of this. This is about you and me. For the past year I've wanted to believe you're not this monster who plotted with my father and Malcolm Merlyn to decimate a significant part of this City. You've caused the death of over 500 people, maiming others and generally devastating lives. Do you ever think about that? Do you have any remorse at all? And what about depriving a child of his father, your own grandson."</p><p>"Oliver I didn't..."</p><p>He cut her off. "Stop mom. I don't wanna hear it. Publicly I'll support you, I'll even come and visit to keep up appearances, but privately we're done. And I'd be grateful if you and Laurel kept your noses out of my business." </p><p>"In those five years you were missing it felt like a piece of me was missing. You've changed Oliver. Do you remember when you'd come to me to solve your problems, to clean up your messes. I thought it was just more of the same with Samantha. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but right now you're breaking my heart."</p><p>Oliver looked down at his feet and breathed. He didn't want to say something he'd later regret. "As you have mine mom, as you have mine. William is coming to live with me and Felicity at the mansion after Christmas. If your appeal succeeds, Jean tells me there's a good chance of that, then I'll move my family out."</p><p>"Oliver you don't have to do that. We can be a family again, me, you and Thea. I can get to know Felicity and William. I'll grow to love them too. Please son, give me another chance, I can't bear to lose you again. The mansion is yours, I don't want it." </p><p>He looked sorrowfully at his mother. Their relationship was fractured in too many places for it to ever be whole again. He pushed back his chair and rose from the table. </p><p>"Oliver wait...Everything I did was done to keep my children safe. You have to believe that." </p><p>"What about other people's children mom, what about my son. And you don't get to use me and Thea as justification." The expression on Oliver's face veered between contempt and loathing. "Goodbye mom."</p><p>"Oliver don't leave like this...." She watched his retreating back until he disappeared from sight.</p><p>"I can tell that went well," Diggle observed as Oliver slumped into the back seat.</p><p>"It went exactly as I expected. That relationship is fractured for all times, ever since we discovered she'd colluded with Malcolm and had knowledge of Walter's abduction. And she would treat Felicity exactly as she treated William's mother. She and I are done John but I'll keep up appearances."</p><p>"Where to now Oliver?" Diggle had little to say about the relationship between Oliver and his mother. He knew his friend had been hit hard by his mom's role in the Undertaking. Diggle couldn't excuse Moira's  actions, afraid of Merlyn or not. What kind of person did that. But family was important. </p><p>"Back to the office Digg, Felicity and I have a meeting. I'll see you in the Foundry later."  </p><p>****</p><p>"That's a glum face," Felicity greeted Oliver when he walked into her office. "How did it go?"<br/>
"You don't want to know."<br/>
"That bad huh."<br/>
"I'll tell you later. Is Isabel's investor here yet?"<br/>
"Yeah. They are waiting for us."<br/>
"Well let's get this over and done with."</p><p>As soon as they walked into Isabel's office Felicity caught the atmosphere in the room, heavy and something else she couldn't put her finger on.</p><p>"Mr Queen, Ms Smoak, there you are," Isabel greeted them. "I'd like you to meet Slade Wilson."</p><p>Felicity froze. Slade Wilson? Isn't he supposed to be...she darted a quick glance at Oliver...dead. His face was blank.</p><p>Slade Wilson stood up and advanced towards Oliver. He clasped his hand it a tight grip. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Queen." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. For Better or Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver discovers that Isabel's mystery investor is Slade Wilson and suddenly everything falls into place. His first instinct is to push Felicity away to keep her safe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity froze when she heard the name. Slade Wilson?...Wasn't that...she darted a quick look at Oliver. His face was impassive, blank.  </p><p>Slade! The apparition he'd seen twice. But this time it, he, was real and very much alive. He was Isabel's mystery investor. Oliver stood his ground as Slade fake-smiled at him and held his hand in a vice-like grip. "What are you doing here?" His steady laser gaze remained on his adversary, unwavering.  </p><p>"I didn't realise you already knew Mr Wilson Oliver, he is ready to make a sizeable investment in the Company."</p><p>Oliver ignored Isabel's intervention. "And why would you want to do that Slade."</p><p>"Actually, I trust Isabel, she is just what this Company needs after your little troubles wouldn't you say? What's wrong Oliver, you're not looking too pleased to see me." Slade stepped up to him and whispered close to his ear. "I'm here to destroy everything you hold dear."</p><p>Felicity could feel the menace wafting from Slade. She opened the purse slung across her shoulder and hit the speed dial button for Diggle and left the phone on, hoping he would listen and understand it was an SOS. She waited before speaking. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr Wilson, may I call you Slade? I'm Felicity Smoak," she said in a louder voice than usual.</p><p>
  <em>Oh dear god Felicity, I wish you hadn't done that? I don't want him to know anything about you.</em>
</p><p>Slade looked from Felicity to Oliver and back to her. He pinned her with his one eye. "And what do you do Felicity? Are you assistant to the kid?" </p><p>"Oliver is CEO of the Company Slade, you should show some respect."  </p><p>Slade laughed humourlessly. "A feisty one aren't you Felicity. I like feisty women, I use to know someone just like you. I loved her but she died." He turned to Oliver, "didn't she kid." Once again he stepped closer, "and who is Ms Smoak to you?" </p><p>Oliver kept his face impassive. "We have all lost somebody Slade, eventually you just have to move on."</p><p>Slade moved right up in Oliver's face. "I don't believe that, I can't move on."</p><p> "Now I understand, you must be talking about Cyrus Gold, you were very close to him I believe." As soon as he saw Slade he'd put two and two together. It made perfect sense. Oliver glared at the man who used to be his friend but was now a dangerous enemy, out to destroy him. "What do you want Slade?"</p><p>"I thought it would be obvious. I made you a promise some time ago. Do you remember Oliver?" Slade leaned in closer, his voice dropped to a whisper. "You will know complete despair before I'm finished with you." Slade glanced over his shoulder. "Isabel my dear, I'm sorry but I've had second thoughts, I can no longer invest in Queen Consolidated." </p><p>"Mr Wilson, why? I thought that you were...."</p><p>"Let's just forget about it shall we Isabel. Oliver, I hope to see you around. I'll be in Star City seeking other opportunities. I'll see myself out." Slade opened the door and almost knocked into Diggle who was just arriving having understood Felicity's message. </p><p>"Oh, excuse me," Diggle said, whilst his eyes searched the room beyond. He was relieved to see both Oliver and Felicity  unharmed. Diggle glanced over his shoulder at the man walking away. Was that Slade Wilson? "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr Queen, something urgent has come up for your attention."</p><p>Oliver nodded at him. "Your investor seems to have lost his appetite for investing Isabel."</p><p>"I don't know what happened just now, he seemed very eager initially. How do you know Mr Wilson, I didn't realise the two of you knew each other."</p><p>"Thank you for at least trying to bring investment into the Company Isabel, I have to go." He moved towards John. "Yes Diggle, what is it? They walked out of Isabel's office. Felicity took one last look at her and followed the two men. She headed straight for the Foundry, she knew that's where they were going if Diggle had received her signal. </p><p>*****</p><p>"I knew something was wrong as soon as I heard Felicity introduce herself to a Slade Wilson. Do you really think he was the person behind Cyrus Gold? What about the man in the skull mask?" </p><p>"Yup. I've no doubt he was behind Gold. The man in the mask ran, Slade would never run from a fight. No he's here to destroy me. He promised I would suffer before he killed me." </p><p>A strangulated choking sound escaped from Felicity. She couldn't take much more of this. "So there was never any intention to invest." </p><p>Oliver immediately went to her. "No. He just wanted to taunt me."</p><p>"Oliver what are we going to do about this guy?" </p><p>"I don't know Diggle, Slade has the mirakuru in his system, that makes him a formidable enemy."</p><p>"It must wear off after a while." </p><p>"It will stay in his bloodstream for a long time. That's what's being used to make more of the serum. Felicity, I want you out of here.  I need you to go spend time with your mom."</p><p>"What? No." </p><p>
<em>"Fe-li-city." </em>
</p><p>"No Oliver, I'm not leaving. I'm your wife, we're in this together." She was adamant, he wasn't going to push her away. </p><p>There was a glint in his eye, a spark of blue leapt in her direction. "That's exactly my point. Slade is a deranged man. He will either use you to hurt me or hurt you. I cannot allow that." </p><p>"Isn't that the reason we kept our marriage a secret?" She retorted defiantly. </p><p>"Talk to her Diggle, I have to go out."</p><p>Felicity watched him leave the Foundry. She was fuming, she'd never seen Oliver like this before. A couple of deep steadying breaths stopped the tears from falling. She didn't want to cry in front of Digg.  He was looking at her with an expression of helplessness. "We can't let him go after Slade by himself John, like he did with Gold. He would've died if Barry wasn't here."</p><p>"I know, but we can't stop him Felicity. Your husband is stubborn. You of all people should know how he is when he gets a bee in his bonnet about something." Diggle knew his friend. If anything happened to Felicity, Oliver would tear  the City apart with his bare hands. A vigilante on steroids. </p><p>*****</p><p>
<em>Starling City, December, 2013</em>
</p><p>
<em>Christmas came and went unremarked. It was a good thing William wasn't with us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched as Oliver's inner demons, mostly kept at bay since our marriage, reclaimed him. He pursued every avenue which might lead to an illusive Slade Wilson and came up empty. This was worst than his pursuit of Cyrus Gold.</em>
</p><p>
<em>He sleeps on the edge of his side of our bed with his back to me. He hardly touches me and his kisses are perfunctory. The most disturbing thing are his nightmares, they returned in force and he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. Mercifully, he stayed with me and didn't decamp to another room. I hold him and soothe him until he falls asleep again. </em>
</p><p>
<em>Basically Oliver has pushed me way, and Digg, in his mind to protect us. He's reverted back to the man he was on the island, back to the Oliver who had to survive at any cost, relying on his own resources.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he didn't rely solely on his own resources, there was Yao Fei and Slade himself until....</em>
</p><p>
<em>Oliver finally told me and Diggle what really happened between him and Slade. He blamed Oliver for Shado's death. He'd chosen Sara over the woman Slade loved. I'm sure it didn't happen like that, but that's how Slade's deluded brain tells it. </em>
</p><p>
<em>Oliver had the opportunity to inject Slade with the antidote but drove an arrow through his eye instead, leaving him on the wreck of the Amazo to die. By a diabolical twist of fate Slade lived and had returned for revenge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now my husband has turned into someone I don't know. The man I met in Ivy Town has changed almost beyond recognition.</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>"Oliver when will this stop?" They were alone in the Foundry, had been for some days. John had gone with his ex-wife-turned-girlfriend on some secretive venture that neither she nor Oliver knew anything about. "You're gone before I wake and I rarely know when you come to bed. I get it. Slade is in your head and you've been spooked by him."</p><p>"I have good reason to be Felicity. I've asked you to leave for your own safety but you choose to..."</p><p>"To what Oliver? To wilfully disobey you? You're not my father and I'm not eight years old. I told you, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Oliver sighed in exasperation. Why was she being so stubborn. "I created Slade Felicity, he came to Starling City with an agenda. First he tries to mass produce the mirakuru, then he shows up at the office having persuaded Isabel he is a serious investor. If he wants a fight I'm ready, I just need to find him but he knows how to be a ghost." </p><p>"You think by separating us you're keeping me safe, but you're not. From all you've said about Slade, if he wants to find me he will. I'm not going to run and hide. That isn't me. We are married for better or worse, remember?"</p><p>"It's more complicated than that Felicity. I'm not making you Slade's target. Why are you being so stubborn? Do as I ask just this once."</p><p>"No."</p><p>He gave her a hard stare and turned away from her. Felicity watched in desperation as he left her alone again without a word, without a backward glance. He was really frightened this time, she could tell. Her husband didn't scare easily, so this must be about her. He'd placed additional guards on the mansion. And even that was not enough for him. </p><p>Oliver tried everything to find Slade, even defying the Brotherhood's code of a favour for a favour. He'd pointed a gun at Alexi Leonov's head, demanding information. All he got was a bank account number. There was only one place left to go. To the She Devil herself, known to a very few by her real name, Amanda Waller. </p><p>He was blended in with the shadows in her office when she walked in with her gun already uncapped. Her eyes narrowed searching for the intruder. He removed his hood. "Hello Amanda."</p><p>"Hello Oliver. Have you come to kill me?"<br/>
"You've fallen down the list."<br/>
"Who do you want to kill more than me?"<br/>
"Slade Wilson, he's still alive."<br/>
"That's not possible, you killed him."<br/>
"Apparently I didn't. He is right here in Starling City and came to my office. I need your help to find him." </p><p>"I might have something." Waller moved to her computer and switched it on. "We've been tracking an unknown mercenary. He's left a trail of dead bodies from Macau to Istanbul to  Lisbon. We've followed it right here to Starling City." An image appeared on the screen. "We call him Deathstroke." </p><p>****</p><p>Felicity was still awake when Oliver walked into their bedroom. She put her tablet down and looked up at him stony-faced.</p><p>"Hi," he said, closing the door gently behind him, knowing she was still mad from the time he'd walked out of the Foundry.</p><p>She said nothing.</p><p>Oliver sat on the bed and took her hand. "I'm sorry. I just want you safe."<br/>
"I can take care of myself."<br/>
"Fe-li-ci-ty. I'm your husband, it's my duty to protect you. I created Slade. This thing began with me and him, it will end with the two of us. I know you're there for me and I appreciate that but..."</p><p>Felicity put a finger on his lips. "I'm your wife Oliver, it's my place to protect you too. Stop pushing me away, you're not alone. Let us help you, there's Diggle and Sara." Oliver's eyes flickered. Felicity smiled. "It's okay, this is bigger than any feelings I might have about her. How are you doing with Roy?"</p><p>Roy. Another problem on his plate. His mentoring was having little effect but he needed to keep Thea's boyfriend close. "He's dangerous, he cannot control his rage and no one is safe around him. I've had to ask him to stay away from Thea."<br/>
"He won't like that."<br/>
"I know, he loves her but he's a danger to her."<br/>
"Roy is just the kind of person you need now, and I can try and track Slade." </p><p>He'd tried that. The man was no where to be found. Oliver looked at his wife with sadness. She was in danger. She didn't understand what kind of man Slade is. Oliver caved to her wishes, hoping he wouldn't regret it. "Okay, we're in this together. For better or worse," he whispered leaning forward to kiss her. </p><p>Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, their mouths devoured each other.<br/>
"I've missed you," she said panting, coming up for air.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't want you to ever miss me."<br/>
"Take off your clothes," she whispered.</p><p>Oliver turned from her to remove his socks, his shoes had already been left outside the door. Then he stood up.<br/>
Felicity watched as he discarded his clothes, taking his time until his body was revealed in all it's glory. Her breath hitched as her eyes mapped every inch of his sculpted nakedness and travelled down to his hard jutting cock. They moved slowly back up to meet his blue gaze smouldering with desire.</p><p>Oliver pulled back the bed clothes. She wore a pink tank top and black lace panties. It was his turn to watch as Felicity peeled off her top, her breasts floating out before him with nipples already pointed in arousal. Oliver got on the bed, kneeling between her legs. He pressed her gently back down on the pillow, his fingers eased her panties over her hips and down her thighs and legs until he removed them completely. </p><p>Felicity moaned softly as his fingers grazed against her folds. She was already wet for him and his touch sent shivery tingles through her body. Oliver let out his own moan as a finger entered her. He leant over and his lips caressed her soft warm skin. His tongue dipped into her navel before travelling up her body to tease each nipple in turn. Felicity whimpered as his wet mouth closed over a nipple and his thumb slowly circled her clit.</p><p>Felicity's body jerked up and she screamed his name as he inserted a second finger and pumped her hard and deep until he touched that spot. "Oh god, Oliver please, I need you to fuck me now."</p><p>He chuckled, withdrew his fingers and raised them to his lips, tasting her bitter-ish tang. Felicity moaned again watching him. He pushed her legs apart and pulled her lower body closer to him.  He placed each of her legs over one of his shoulders and pressed his cock slowly into her. "You're so wet and tight baby." he breathed, his eyes looking down to where his body penetrated hers. He was so turned on by the sight that he quickly moved his eyes back up her body for fear he would come then and there.  </p><p>He began to thrust slowly going deep inside, enjoying the feel of her, then more vigorously as her every moan and whimper spurred him on.</p><p>There was something akin to a primal savagery as he pounded into her. Felicity cried out with pleasure. He was being rougher with her than he'd ever been before, but she relished it and craved more. Her upper body arched and her fingers gripped the sheet. Felicity moaned loudly, opening to him, giving to him. "Yes, yes, baby, that feels so good don't stop." The sweat glistening on them both; the room filled with obscene and erotic sounds their bodies made, flesh into flesh, skin against skin.</p><p>"Come with me Felicity," he stuttered as he felt that familiar tingling up his spine. Their bone crunching orgasm exploded around them, making toes curl, then everything stilled in the centre of the storm. The world faded leaving just them panting hard and then more softly as they both came back down from that high. </p><p>Oliver eased her legs off his shoulders and collapsed on top of her breathing hard. Felicity wrapped both arms around him and held him tight. She kissed his hair. "I love you," she whispered.</p><p>"I love you too," he whispered back, rolling off her, spent. It took him a while before groping on the floor for his tee to clean them then gather her into his arms.</p><p>He reached to switch off the lights. Then they slept, all thoughts of Slade erased by the comfort and joy they found in each other.</p><p>Some time later Oliver woke ready for the second round. He'd missed his wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Inside the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't mean for this update to take so long. I love this story but am captivated by the romance, softness (and sometimes tooth-rotting sweetness) of <em>Storyteller.</em> Anyway our story moves on here. I hope you enjoy. Or maybe not so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in his life Oliver acknowledged he was afraid. Really, really scared.</p><p>In the five years after the Gambit went down he'd known extreme hunger; he'd been hunted, beaten and tortured. His body had suffered unspeakable pain and trauma but he'd never been afraid of dying. </p><p>Death would have been a welcomed release.</p><p>He'd not even been afraid of relinquishing life after the Dark Archer had bested him then kicked the shit out of him, leaving him battered and broken. He would have been a goner if Diggle hadn't found him in time.</p><p>Now it was different. Now he had something to lose.</p><p>Mirakuru had turned Slade Wilson, his former friend, into a psychopath. There was no knowing what he would do. Slade would go after her if he ever found out Felicity was his wife or knew how important she was to Queen Consolidated. It was a cause of deep regret that Slade even laid eyes on her that day in the office.</p><p>Now, for the first time in his life there was a price he was not willing to pay. Felicity. </p><p>His wife.</p><p>His heart.</p><p>He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever.</p><p>Even after their talk a few days ago when he agreed marriage was for better or worse, he still wanted her out of Starling City. Far away from imminent danger. This was an abnormal situation and he'd failed woefully to get through to her.</p><p>Maybe Diggle could. He would go as far as saying Felicity loved John like a brother and would believe in his objectivity. He hoped so. With luck he'd reach the Foundry before her and have time to talk with Digg. He'd not seen her all afternoon and expected she was knee deep in the installations at the science lab as she'd been for the last few weeks. She was so excited and animated about her new baby.</p><p>His eyes flickered to the ringing cell phone cradled on his dashboard. He touched his earpiece. "Chen Jiāng?" </p><p>"Oliver what's going on?"</p><p>He frowned. Why was the Chairman of the Board calling to ask him what was going on. "Chen Jiāng I don't understand the question. Nothing is going on as far as I know. Everything is fine."</p><p>"Where are you right now Oliver?"</p><p>"I'm on my way home." Well he was, sort of, via the Foundry. </p><p>"On your way home? Did you know that Ms Rochev has called an emergency meeting of the Board? I'm surprised. No one consulted me beforehand. My EA took the message earlier this afternoon. I'm on my way now. What exactly is this emergency?"</p><p>What? Oliver's eyes widened. "I...I left the office some twenty minutes ago, Isabel said nothing to me about a meeting. I didn't ask her to arrange one." What was Isabel up to now? A slither of worry affected his heart rate. He'd dropped the QC ball a little since Slade showed up. </p><p>"I suggest you get back to the office as soon as possible. I'll see you there." Chen ended the call. </p><p>****</p><p>The Board members and Isabel were already assembled by the time Oliver walked into the meeting room. His blue eyes immediately pinned Isabel with an accusatory glare. She looked in his direction but avoided his eyes. She seemed a little nervous.</p><p>"Oliver, there you are. Please join us," the Chairman invited.</p><p>Oliver took his seat to the right of Chen Jiāng and opposite Isabel. He looked around the oblong table. "I apologise for being late; an urgent matter required my attention." Only he, the chairman and Isabel knew he didn't even know a meeting had been called. He was at a complete loss as to what should happen next.  Isabel had backed him into a corner. He would deal with her  later. Oliver glanced at Chen Jiāng.</p><p>The chairman gave him a little nod. "We are somewhat puzzled Oliver that without any prior consultation, you signed over the position of Chief Executive Officer to Ms Rochev."</p><p>"But I didn't..."</p><p>"Ms Rochev has circulated a document signed by you." He placed the 2-page document in front of Oliver. It detailed the transfer of major corporate decisions and the management of overall operations and resources of the Company to Isabel Rochev. Oliver turned to the second page and looked down at his own signature, witnessed by two others. He did sign something giving her permission to act on his behalf at one specific meeting. That was sometime ago and there were no witnesses. </p><p>His head shot up, blue eyes blazed at Isabel. "Yes, but that was for a meeting I was unable to attend and asked Ms Rochev to act as CEO <em>pro tem</em> in my absence." </p><p>Chen Jiāng knew exactly what was going on. He'd been expecting such a move for some time. "It says nothing about <em>Pro tem</em> here Oliver. If you had not shown up for this meeting, the Board would have ratified the change. By the morning you'd no longer be CEO." </p><p>Chen Jiāng liked his good friend's son. Oliver had grown up considerably since he and his father went missing but he didn't have the instincts for business. Hence his offer to Ms Smoak.</p><p>Oliver stared at Isabel. That bitch had just tried to make a grab for his Company. It was his fault. He was delegating too much to her, preoccupied as he'd been with finding Slade. </p><p>In all honesty he was weary of fighting...to keep the Company afloat...to keep the City safe. Right now his only desire was to take Felicity and William far away from all of this. "I believe there has been some misunderstanding," he addressed Chen Jiāng.</p><p>Isabel gave him a venomous look.</p><p>"Yes, well, these things happen," the Chairman said. "I'm glad we're having this meeting. Gentlemen, Ms Rochev," Chen Jiāng gave Isabel his customary nod of courtesy. "I have a proposal of my own." He distributed a brief document from a pile in front of him.</p><p>"As you know, Queen Consolidated had the good fortune to retain the services of Ms Felicity Smoak whom you've all met. She has exceptional skills and I have every confidence she will play a significant role in restoring this Company to it's former market position, and indeed go beyond it. I have kept in regular contact with Ms Smoak since we agreed to move ahead with her proposals. She has prepared a 5-year projection of income and it surpasses all our expectations. </p><p>"Gentleman," Chen Jiāng continued...there were no ladies on the QC Board, something Felicity had already pointed out to Oliver. "This will be a new frontier for Queen Consolidated. I propose you take a tour of our newly refurbished Science Lab with it's cutting edge installations. I'm also proposing that we appoint Ms Smoak joint CEO with Oliver. Once you have all read the document we should take a vote." </p><p>Isabel gasped in shock. Cold piercing eyes bore into Oliver. She had just been outplayed.</p><p>****</p><p>The Board voted unanimously to appoint Felicity Smoak as joint CEO, including the three Stellmore appointees. What was good for the Company was good for them. The Chairman called the meeting to a close and everyone filed out talking animatedly about the Company's future.</p><p>Oliver shook the last hand and closed the boardroom door. He turned slowly and deliberately to face Isabel. "You just tried to steal my family's Company from right under my nose. This was Stellmore's plan all along."</p><p>"No. I put them up to it. You are an unfit CEO. Left to you this Company, or it's husk, would've been sold or liquidated. You were the one who made me CEO. I suppose Jiang told you about the meeting. The old fool, we should have got rid of him from the very beginning," Isabel sneered.</p><p>"Well the old fool outmanoeuvred you. Nicely done don't you think?"</p><p>"Only because of that little blonde bimbo. I know you're sleeping with her. Is that how she got the job, by getting on her knees?"</p><p>Oliver clenched his fist, his breath was fiery. Unbridled anger gripped his throat as he took a menacing step towards her.<br/>
Isabel flinched at what she saw in those glinting blue eyes. She stepped back.  </p><p>He took two more steps right into her personal space. "You have a foul mouth Isabel", he hissed in her face. "You shouldn't judge others by your own standards." He caught the imperceptible flicker in her eyes. "Oh yes, I know that you used to screw my father." He watched as her mouth gaped open. "I want your resignation in my hand before you leave tonight. I do not expect to see you here in the morning."  <br/>
He turned and walked away from her.</p><p>"You can't do that," she screamed.</p><p>Oliver stopped at the door, his hand on the handle. He turned to look at her. "Watch me. That little stunt you pulled gives me all I need to bury you. Guess who would back me. And by the way, the little blonde bimbo happens to be my wife. If you ever see her again you will address her as Mrs Queen. I am going to my office to wait for your letter of resignation plus your access card, then I will see you off the premises." </p><p>Oliver's fury was unabated. He wanted to slap Isabel in the face with the fact of his marriage. That was more acceptable compared to what he really wanted to do. Blinded by his rage, the need for secrecy about his true relationship with Felicity lapsed in the moment.</p><p>Isabel's eyes widened. She stared in disbelief at his retreating back. Then she followed him. She'd over played her hand and had lost everything. </p><p>****</p><p>Oliver watched the elevator doors close and sighed with relief. He felt lighter, a weight in the form of Isabel Rochev had lifted. </p><p>He strode back to his office to inform Security that Ms Rochev had been terminated and should not be allowed back into the building without his permission. Oliver sat staring into space for some time. He'd had a close shave tonight. If it wasn't for Chen....his thoughts trailed away.</p><p>He called Felicity to give her the news. She was CEO much sooner than he expected. How would his mother take the news? He didn't really care. She'd forfeited all rights to have a say in what happened in the Company. </p><p>There was no response from Felicity. He frowned and made one more call. "Digg is Felicity with you or in the Club?"</p><p>"Oliver? No, Felicity's not here yet. She must be engrossed in something at the Science Lab. Where are you?"  </p><p>"I'm just leaving the office. I'll swing by the Science Lab on my way. See you in a while." He ended the call and texted Felicity.</p><p>
  <em>Leaving the office now. Where are you?</em>
</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>She came to slowly. A cold shiver ran through her body, almost rattling her clenched teeth. </p><p>It was dark inside the wolf.</p><p>This must be how <em>Little Red Riding Hood</em> felt when she woke up, having lost all sense of time after she'd encountered the wolf in gramma's cottage in the woods. But wouldn't it be warm inside the wolf's belly? </p><p><em>Frack.</em> She was losing her damn mind, probably hallucinating.</p><p>Felicity breathed in the fetid air and tried to ignore what her brain was screaming at her. TAKEN! <br/> She'd been taken. Disappeared. Swallowed whole and was now somebody's prisoner. <em>But who?</em> Slade? Another of Oliver's many enemies? There'd been no time to identify them. </p><p>Where was she?</p><p>Was she even in Starling City?</p><p>She'd left the lab satisfied with progress. She had recruited staff including her friend Elena and was planning a formal opening in a few weeks. She was driving through an almost deserted area, a kind of no man's land, and shortcut between the City and the Glades. This was not a normal route but she was late and wanted to see Oliver before he left to go chasing after Slade. </p><p>That's where they had taken her. </p><p>Her car had been forced off the road by one of those humvee-type thingies glimpsed in her rear-view. Why would anyone need one of those. It's not like they were in some war-torn terrain, although The Glades could be described as such after the Undertaking. </p><p>Shaken and dazed, she was aware of rough hands yanking her out of her car and that's all she remembered. Everything had gone black almost immediately. She wanted to gag at the memory of that foul smelling cloth clamped over her nose and mouth.</p><p>She ignored how cold she feels, how cold her nose is, and the rest of her face. She was thirsty. Her mouth and throat were dry. She was unable to swallow, no saliva. All moisture in her body had evaporated. She was somewhere in pitch blackness.</p><p>Where were her glasses? She couldn't feel them on her face.</p><p>Felicity panicked then. Her glasses were her comfort blanket. Without them she felt exposed, although they were of no use to her right now. There was nothing to see. Not a slither of light anywhere. She couldn't tell whether she had a hood on her head or was just in a black hole. </p><p> <em>Extraordinary rendition.</em>
</p><p>The word torture came to mind. No. She had a too vivid imagination. But suppose she had been taken out of the country? Oliver would never find her.</p><p>How long had she been here?</p><p>She was on a chair with arms stretched and tied behind her back, Felicity tried to ignore the way her fingers tingled and her shoulders ached. She just wanted to curl into a ball and hope against hope that the huntsman, aka the Green Arrow, her husband would find gramma's cottage, cut open the wolf and rescue her...</p><p><em>No. He won't come for you. No one knows where you are.</em>
</p><p>Felicity banished the thought. Oliver <em>would</em> find her.</p><p>He would come for her.</p><p>She felt no pain just an all-pervasive numbness. And a nasty taste in her mouth. Tears might bring some relief but even that was denied her. She no longer had the strength to panic. </p><p>Felicity suddenly stopped breathing. All her senses went on alert. <em>That smell.</em> It was familiar. It had been there all the time. It was the smell of...<em>fresh earth?</em> </p><p>She'd been buried alive? Sitting on a chair? </p><p>No!</p><p>Felicity's throat constricted but her mouth opened in a silent scream.</p><p>Against her will, her head sagged forward as she drifted back into oblivion. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry guys! 👀😢🤦</p><p>She'll be okay. She has to be.</p><p>Promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Rescue Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya. We're back with Felicity in the dark but before that Oliver is seething.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver bounded down the steps to the Foundry. He already knew she wasn't there but his eyes still flew to her chair. </p><p>There was no sign of her at the Science Lab. She didn't answer his calls or respond to messages. It's not like her to be completely out of contact. Then he found her car. There was only one explanation.</p><p>"She's been taken John."<br/>
"What? Who's been taken?"<br/>
"Felicity. Slade has her." </p><p>Diggle could hear the agitation in Oliver's voice. He was seething with rage beneath the surface. That was not a good sign. This was when he tended to behave irrationally. "Calm down Oliver. You don't know that."</p><p>"Don't tell me to calm down John, Slade has my wife. Do you know what that..." Oliver stopped talking and compressed his lips. He lowered the octane in his voice. "I do know that John. Slade is determined to destroy everything and everyone I care about. He told me so. He even named them. My sister, my mother, Laurel. Now he has Felicity." </p><p>"Okay but we...you...have not been able to find him for weeks." </p><p>"Tell me something I don't know Diggle." Oliver was boiling with anger. He wanted to hit someone. Hard. His whole body was vibrating with rage. If Slade touched a hair on her head....</p><p>He walked over to one of Felicity's screens and hooked up his cell. He wasn't as good as her but he was far from being technoplegic. She had also sharpened his skills.</p><p>"Okay. Slade doesn't have Thea because she's upstairs." Diggle pointed to the relevant monitor. "And your mother is in jail, unless he is planning to blow up Iron Heights." John was having a delayed reaction to what Oliver said. His brain was fighting against the thought that Slade might have taken Felicity. "Why Felicity? Slade knows nothing about her." </p><p>"He knows everything about anyone associated with me Diggle. Felicity may have pissed him off when he came to QC. She was defending me. Look." Oliver pointed to Felicity's computer screen.</p><p>Diggle moved to his side. "What is that?" He peered at the flashing blue dot. Oliver pressed a key and a map of Starling City came up showing the flashing dot's location. Understanding dawned on Diggle. His head snapped up to meet Oliver's eyes. "Does she know you're tracking her?" </p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes. "That question is redundant right now and it's a helluva time to ask it. It's not her, it's her car. I've been there, and I found her glasses." </p><p>He turned away and moved towards the cabinet to get his suit. It was the best he could do. He dare not ask her to wear something on her person. She'd have none of it and would haul him over the coals for even suggesting it. He hadn't yet figured out how to do it without her knowing. He intended to find a way. Unless they moved away from the City.</p><p>"There's nothing at that location, it's a no-man's-land. Why would she go that way to get here?" Digg was still struggling with it all. </p><p>"I don't know, but that's her car. They followed her and that's where she was taken. I'm going to change." </p><p>"Oliver wait. Where are you going?"<br/>
"I'm going to wait for a call from her kidnapper."<br/>
"You mean Slade. Are you going to alert Lance?"<br/>
"No. I don't want the SCPD any where near this, they'll get her killed."  </p><p>Oliver grabbed his phone at the first ring. He stared at the caller's name. "Sara? Are you upstairs, I need you down here. Come now please."</p><p>"Ollie someone has kidnapped Laurel, dad just called me. He's going to contact the Arrow." </p><p>As Oliver looked for the modified Lance-mobile - named by Felicity - it started to ring. He grabbed it up from her desk. "Yes detective."</p><p>"They took Laurel."<br/>
"Who."<br/>
"Masked men. They broke into the Precinct, she was with me. We are hunting them down now. They are part of the gang that hijacked a prisoner transfer vehicle yesterday. They killed my men. What do they want with Laurel? You have to stop them. Please find my daughter." </p><p>"Stand by detective, I'll get back to you." He knew why Slade wanted Laurel but he couldn't tell Lance. Those masked men were working for Slade.</p><p>Sara was watching him with fear in her eyes. "What shall we do Ollie. He has my sister."</p><p>"He has Felicity," Oliver responded. </p><p>"Do you know that for a fact? Do you remember how crazed Slade was on the Island? Ollie if he..." Sara's voice was rising half an octave with every word. </p><p>Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Sara, listen to me. Slade won't harm Laurel, not yet. He wants me to choose." </p><p>Sara gaped at Oliver her eyes wide with terror. "He wants you to...you mean like... You can't...Ollie No." If Slade made Oliver choose, her sister would die today.</p><p>Diggle looked from one to the other, he had no idea what they were talking about.  Their words had meaning known only to them. "Are you two going to tell me what's really going on? I suppose it's another island secret."</p><p>Oliver deflected. "Slade is going to make contact, when he does we have to be ready to move with a plan." Oliver closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about what that deranged mirakuru-ravaged psycho would do to his sweet Felicity. If Slade harmed her...he was going to die today.</p><p>
  <em>No Oliver. You have a choice. You must find another way.</em><br/>
<em>Felicity, there's no other way. I have to do this, I have to kill him.</em><br/>
<em>No Oliver, you don't. </em><br/>
Oliver creaked his neck, she was in his head. </p><p>"So what happens now, what's the plan?" Diggle wanted to know.</p><p>"John get in touch with Lyla. I gave Amanda Waller a sample of the cure. They should have developed more by now. Tell ARGUS to stand by, we may need their help. Sara do you have any Tibetan pit viper venom? She nodded. "Good, you and Roy fill injector arrows just in case we need them." </p><p>"Is that it? Is that the plan?" John sounded skeptical, he was as agitated about Felicity's situation as Oliver. </p><p>"I know how Slade's mind works John. He will want me to come alone. As soon as he gives me a location, we'll know more. Sara find Roy, bring him up to speed."</p><p>Oliver started to sort through his arsenal of arrows in preparation for all eventualities. </p><p>****<br/>
</p><p>Felicity's brain worked to push her through the barrier of unconsciousness, but it was getting no help from her. She didn't want to wake up to her reality but the forces were stronger than her resistance. They were nudging her, shaking her.</p><p>"Time to wake up Felicity."</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>A familiar voice. "Oliver?" Her own voice was weak and barely audible. </p><p>A gloved hand gripped her jaw and she recognised the edge of a plastic bottle being pushed between her lips. "Drink," the voice commanded. </p><p><em>Not Oliver.</em>
</p><p>She took a sip of water and tried to open her eyes. There was light. Squinting her eyes Felicity tried to put a face to the voice, her kidnapper's, but he was just a shadow. "Where am I? Who are you?"  </p><p>Her eyes were getting accustomed to her surroundings. She was in a room, well not a room, some sort of tunnel. She could touch the dirt walls if her hands were untied.  </p><p>The light was coming from a small portable lamp on the ground, probably running on oil or ethanol. With limited ventilation, it was fumy. She tried to raise her head high enough to look at the person. Her head hurt.</p><p>"What do you want? I suppose if you wanted to kill me, I would already be dead. I thought I was when I woke up in this underground coffin. And if you think the silent treatment is intimidating me, it's not." </p><p>"You're a feisty one aren't you Felicity."</p><p><em>Slade Wilson.</em> She recognised those words, he'd said those exact same words to her in Isabel Rochev's office. </p><p>"If I was going to kill you Felicity, I'd want Oliver Queen to watch”</p><p>O-kaaay. Felicity didn’t know whether to be relieved or be more scared than she was already, or both. </p><p>Slade moved to stand in front of her, blocking the light.</p><p>Felicity stifled a gasp. This version of Slade Wilson was no longer the well dressed business man in a grey suit she'd met in Isabel's office. He looked like robocop. Scary. Oh boy. This was not good. She scanned her surroundings, already knowing there was no escaping.</p><p>"There's no way to escape Felicity." He put the bottle back to her mouth. She took a few sips and said a polite “Thank you.” Her eyes lingered on robocop Slade. "So are you going to torture me first before you kill me?”</p><p>"It depends feisty Felicity. You remind me of her you know."  </p><p>"Who? Shado?" </p><p>Slade looked amused. "So he told you. Tell me, what exactly is your relationship with the kid?"</p><p>Suddenly the holding back of the nature of her relationship to Oliver seemed a masterstroke. She was certain he'd kill her if he knew who she really was. "I am a consultant to Queen Consolidated."</p><p>"Really. You'll have to elaborate. Consult on what?"<br/>
"Cyber Security."<br/>
"Isabel didn't tell me about that."<br/>
"That's because I'm not important."</p><p>"Oh I doubt that Felicity. I suspect there's much more to you and Oliver Queen than meets the eye. Are you screwing him and is Laurel happy with that? Oh yes, I know all about her. She was all he talked about on the Island before Shado showed up. He was with her until Sara turned up then he dumped my Shado and killed her just as surely if he pulled the trigger. He betrayed her. And now he has you Felicity. Do you expect him to come and save you?"</p><p>"Why are you doing this? I wasn't on your damn island. Oliver told me he regarded you as a brother." </p><p>"Did he now? You were not on the island but you're obviously important to his company. He's not competent enough to save it by himself. When I'm finished his precious QC will lay in ruins like the rest of the City he believes he can save. </p><p>"I intend to rip away everything he cares about. His family, his company, the woman he loves, and all those who chose to follow the Starling City vigilante."</p><p>Felicity's eyes widened and she gaped at him. Slade knew about Oliver's alter ego? He laughed cruelly. "You see this?" Slade pointed to his eye patch. "He did this to me.  Before I kill him, I'll drive an arrow through his eye too but not before he watches me destroy all he holds precious." </p><p>Felicity swallowed. Did he know? Something in his words disturbed her. Now she understood the threat Slade posed and why Oliver had responded as he did. "You don't have to do this Slade. Don't you think you're taking this vendetta a little too far?" </p><p>Slade pushed his face close to hers. "Vendetta? You think this is a vendetta?" His mirakuru-fuelled rage wafted over her. Felicity whimpered, shrunk back in the chair and turned her face away.</p><p>Slade stepped away from her. Thin lipped, his one-eye regarded her with malevolent hostility. He turned to pick up the lamp.</p><p>"No. Please Don't. Don't leave me down here in the dark."</p><p>"It won't be long. I'm going to invite Oliver to join us. Don't go back to sleep now." His maniacal laughter echoed as she was plunged into darkness again.</p><p>Rats! There must be rats down here. She imagined them scurrying over her feet.</p><p>Felicity screamed, loud and piercingly. </p><p>Nobody except Slade heard her. Not the three people just above her, one a hostage, waiting for Slade to emerge again through the trapdoor in the floor. Not the solitary figure sitting in a building at one end of the tunnel waiting for his benefactor to return. </p><p>The echoes of the scream bounced along the underground tunnel that was her prison.</p><p>****<br/>
</p><p>Oliver didn't recognise the number but he knew who it was. He said nothing, just listened.</p><p>"I have them both kid. The one you love and the one you used to love." </p><p>Oliver's heart plummeted. Three pairs of eyes glued to him. He placed his phone on loud speaker.</p><p>"Imagine my surprise, Slade continued, "when a little bird whispered in my ear a short time ago." </p><p>Oliver closed his eyes. Isabel Rochev. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He'd made a monumental mistake. </p><p>"She thinks I don't know and tried to play me for a fool. She told me she was not important, only a consultant working on cyber security. I can see the appeal. Your wife is beautiful and smart. What does she see in you? You're just a killer. Come, see if you can save her, like you saved Shado." </p><p>"So why do you want Laurel Slade? She has nothing to do with this, let her go."</p><p>"Payback. And because you care about her. Sara tried to blow me up on the island. I know it was her idea to turn Hendricks into a suicide bomber. She's psycho that one, and you chose her, letting Shado die. Laurel Lance must atone for her sister." </p><p>Oliver glanced at Sara. She looked frantic. "Where are you Slade, damn you. If you harm Felicity....I'll..."</p><p>"You'll what kid? Kill me? Because that's what you are, a killer. I'm not so easy to kill." Slade laughed. "Come and get her, she's not far away. I'll send you the coordinates. And come alone, or I will kill her before you get here." </p><p>The line went dead. His phone buzzed again. He walked to the same computer and pulled up a topographic map of the City and tracked the coordinates Slade sent him. Roy, Sara and Diggle crowded around him.</p><p>"Sonofabitch."<br/>
"What?" Three voices asked in unison.</p><p>"That," Oliver jabbed his finger at the screen, "is a warehouse at the docks. It's in the North-West corner, apart from the others. And that, is a tunnel. That's why I haven't been able to find him, he's moving underground."</p><p>"Wait," Diggle said, "Isn't that Sebastian's campaign office in the Glades? Laurel was right. Blood is involved in this. He must be the guy in the skull mask."</p><p>"What are you talking about Digg?" </p><p>"The tunnel runs from Blood's campaign office to the warehouse, see." His finger traced the darkened line on the map. "That," Diggle tapped a location on the screen, "is Blood's office."</p><p>Oliver called Waller. "I've found Slade."<br/>
"I want him alive Mr Queen."<br/>
"Okay, but I'll need your help. You should also keep an eye on Isabel Rochev."<br/>
"We know about her. She is a plant in your Company working for Slade."<br/>
Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me that Amanda?"<br/>
"I don't work for you Mr Queen. I have my own job, but I owe you one."<br/>
"You owe me more than one."<br/>
"Fine. What do you need."</p><p>Oliver explained at length what he needed then ended the call. "Digg, you take the tunnel approach from Blood's office. If you find him, take him down but don't kill him.  Sara you're with the A.R.G.U.S drone team. They will use lasers to cut through the roof."</p><p>"Yeah but, won't..."</p><p>"Don't worry Sara," Diggle assured her, "this is ARGUS we're talking about. These are stealth drones, they will be high enough to be hidden by the clouds but as soon as they cut through, a helicopter will drop you on the roof. We'll need split second timing."</p><p>Oliver turned to the fourth member of the team. "This is where you come in Roy. You will stay here." Roy looked crestfallen. He wanted to be part of the action.</p><p>"You are the most vital part of this operation Roy" Oliver told him. "You will be the eyes and ears connecting all of us, alerting us to what's happening on the ground at each point."</p><p>Roy looked anxious now. "Yeah but I don't know if....I'm not Felicity." </p><p>"You can do this Roy." Diggle assured him. "It's already set up. We are all on comms and you will be able to see the heat spots that is our bodies. Let me show you. All you have to do is keep your eye on what is happening at each point and alert us about any obstacles. Okay? This is vital man, can you do it?"</p><p>Roy nodded and Oliver tapped his shoulder in approval. He turned to Sara and Diggle. "You two ready?" They nodded. "Good, let's go get my wife and your sister."</p><p>"Ollie wait. What if...."</p><p>"No Sara. That's not happening. No one is going to die tonight." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In previous chapter one sharp-eyed reader picked up on Oliver's slip up with Isabel on his marriage and what that could mean. I thought I'd managed to slip it through unnoticed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Time of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever he put the hood on, he stepped into the zone. This time was different. This time it was Felicity.</p><p>Two things were going on for Oliver. He was hyper focused on the mission but at the same time his nerves were fraying at the edges. This was not Count Vertigo. One miscalculation, one small mis-step and his entire world could come crashing down around him.</p><p>On the island he had the opportunity to inject Slade with the cure. He didn't do it. If he had, none of this would be happening. Now Slade had his family and friends in his crosshairs. More to the point, Slade had his wife.</p><p>
  <em>There's still one person who has to die before this can end.</em>
</p><p>Slade's threat reverberated in his brain as he entered the warehouse. A pungent smell offended his olfactory nerve. This was where Slade distilled the serum. </p><p>Oliver lightly tapped his earpiece. The channels were opened and Roy was the first to communicate.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
 <strong>Copy Arrow. Five bodies in warehouse.</strong><br/>
<strong>Canary in place.</strong><br/>
<strong>Spartan ten minutes out.</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Wait for my signal," Oliver whispered in response. He slowed down his breathing and moved silently, unhurriedly like he was walking a tightrope. Metaphorically he was. His purpose was to take Slade alive and bring his wife home.</p><p>Slade was talking.</p><p>"...My first words to you...do you remember? I do. I remember the exact moment my blade lay against your neck just like the blade is against the neck of your beloved right now."</p><p>Oliver followed the voice coming at him like surround sound, pulling him deeper and deeper inside, directing him to where he needed to be. The acoustics were good in Deathstroke's lair but the fake mellow tenor of his voice were an assault on Oliver's ear.</p><p>"If only I had killed you then everything would be different...."</p><p>Oliver nocked an arrow and kept moving.</p><p>He saw them as he came to the end of a row of stacking shelves and stepped into a clearing. His heart lurched at the sight of her, held against Slade's body with his sword to her throat. Her mussed hair and crumpled clothes were streaked with dirt.</p><p>She looked exhausted and her shoulders drooped. She was trying to be brave and look defiant but he could tell she was petrified.</p><p>"Yes, I have your beloved Felicity," Slade gloated, his entire stance a taunt. "When her body lies at your feet and her blood runs into the ground, you will know how I feel."</p><p>Oliver glanced quickly at Felicity. She was tough, he knew that but she looked so fragile and innocent. Slade's coarse ruthlessness and lust for revenge defiled her.</p><p>It was his fault. His selfish need of her surrounded her with darkness. Keeping his eyes on Slade, Oliver spoke directly to her.</p><p>"Don't listen to anything he says Felicity. Keep your eyes on me, listen only to me." For a split second their eyes met and he knew she understood he was giving her a meaningful instruction. Oliver knew her reflexes would be slow, like a deer caught in headlights. He needed her to be alert.</p><p>Beneath the hood and mask cold cobalt blue eyes glinted unflinchingly, focused at the midpoint of Slade's forehead.</p><p>"Put the bow down kid. Do it." Slade pulled Felicity's body tighter up against him and pressed the sword against her skin. Her face grimaced in pain but her eyes remained fixed on her husband.</p><p>Oliver felt a presence behind him. That's three he counted and froze. He couldn't afford for Slade to be distracted by any movement on his part, not when his sword was grazing Felicity's throat.</p><p>He slowly lowered his bow to the ground, his eyes never leaving Slade's face. Whoever was behind him kicked his bow farther away. He glanced quickly at his weapon. It was still within reach of one lunge of his body.</p><p>Pull an arrow, lunge and grab his bow, a half roll, nock, aim and release. How many times had he practised that move. It took less than five seconds. By then Slade would have killed his wife.</p><p>He needed a distraction.</p><p>His attention was pulled to a distressed sound and a woman came into view. Her hands clawed at the arm of one of Slade's masked goons circling her neck in a chokehold.</p><p>
  <em>Laurel.</em>
</p><p>"Yes kid, the girlfriend and the wife. Your past and your present. You can remove the hood, there are no secrets between any of us now. Everyone knows yours. Why don't you look Laurel in the eye and tell her she's going to die tonight, just like you let Shado die. Tell her how sorry you are because you have to choose your wife. She didn't know did she? That you had a wife." </p><p>"LOOK AT HER!" Slade bellowed.</p><p>Oliver heard a croaking sound from Laurel. His eyes flickered over to her. She was staring a him, her eyes wide and fearful.</p><p>Oliver's eyes swivelled back to Slade who was talking again in that hushed mellow tone.</p><p>"All those countless nights I spent dreaming of taking from you all that you took from me."</p><p>
  <em>Keep him talking.</em>
</p><p>"By killing the woman I love."<br/>
"No. By giving you the opportunity to choose who lives and who dies."<br/>
"Slade this is not what Shado would want."<br/>
"She would want to live. You denied her that opportunity."<br/>
"You see her...don't you?" Oliver paused watching his adversary. "Well what does she look like in your madness Slade? What does she say to you."</p><p>Felicity quaked at Oliver's tone. Was he antagonising Slade on purpose? She wanted to close her eyes to blot out the horror surrounding her, but kept them fixed on her husband as he asked. She was waiting for his signal. She trembled at the thought of how this would end. </p><p>Oliver watched Slade get distracted, his one good eye slanted downward. He was thinking.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, wait, not yet. His sword is still too close to Felicity.</em>
</p><p>He gave Slade more food for thought. "I remember Shado being young, kind, beautiful. You've distorted her, made her ugly with your lust for death and destruction. You kill innocent people. Ask yourself. How would Shado see you now, what would she feel about what you are doing in her name?" </p><p>"What about what you did?" Slade snarled at him, his face distorting in unbridled rage. "You killed that young beautiful woman. I loved her and you killed her." Felicity fell to her knees as he let her go and took two steps in Oliver's direction.</p><p>"NOW!" Oliver roared, signalling to the team on comms. "MOVE FELICITY."</p><p>Everything happened all at once. Oliver saw and heard every sound, every movement all the while keeping an eye on Felicity on the floor, dragging herself out of harm's way. </p><p>He heard the sound of a small explosion, then a crash. Black leather clad legs appeared, gliding down a rope. Oliver lunged for his bow as he released a flechette to stop Slade going after Felicity. The razor-like projectile laced with a double strength tranquilizer and designed to penetrate armour, lodged in Slade's calf. </p><p>Oliver heard a grunt of pain as Sara landed on Slade's back and drove an injector arrow into his shoulder. With a guttural sound, Slade took the only action left open to him. With Sara still on his back he threw his sword, aiming it at Laurel's midriff. Sara screamed, and jumped off his back as Slade slumped to the floor. She reached her sister just as Diggle came through the hole blown in the ground and tackled Laurel's captor. </p><p>Oliver's blood curdled when he heard Felicity's scream of terror. He moved at speed, arrow already nocked, to where he expected to find her. He knew instantly that the fifth person had her, the one who kicked his bow away. </p><p>Oliver rounded a corner, pass a row of containers. He saw his wife first, in a neck hold, a knife pointed at her face. Felicity's eyes were closed, she looked like a ragdoll. Oliver's anger erupted and boiled over. His eyes zeroed in on her captor, a mini-me Deathstroke. The person wore the identical orange and black full-face metallic mask, with cut outs for eyes and vertical slits for breathing. In this instance the mouth was exposed and long auburn reached the shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>A woman.</em>
</p><p>Oliver advanced slowly, his arrow aimed at her right eye.</p><p>"Stay where you are and put your bow down or I will slice the bitch's face open."</p><p>
  <em>Isabel?</em>
</p><p>Oliver stopped, held a hand up in apparent surrender, and again lowered his bow. He moved to catch Felicity just as Diggle silently stepped behind Isabel and grabbed the arm holding the knife. He twisted it viciously up her back. A yelp of surprise and pain turned into a yowl of anguish that filled the warehouse as Isabel's arm was wrenched out of its shoulder socket.  </p><p>Oliver sat on the floor cradling the top half of Felicity's body. He felt for a pulse, not as strong as it should be but there. He did a quick check of her body. "Felicity, honey can you hear me?"</p><p>"She's okay, Oliver, she's just fainted. You need to go after Slade, in all the commotion he got away. He won't get far, the poison will have slowed him down. Here is the antidote." Oliver caught the vial thrown by Diggle. "He's headed down the tunnel." Diggle pointed to a gaping whole in the floor where a trap door use to be.</p><p>"No! Let him die, he tried to kill my sister," Sara screamed. She was using Digg's t-shirt and both hands to stanch the bleeding from the wound in Laurel's stomach. </p><p>"Digg?" </p><p>"She's badly injured. I've done my best, and an ambulance is on the way. It's okay Oliver, I'll take care of it, and Felicity is fine. Trust me. You can't let Slade get away, and the police will be here any minute."</p><p>"You take care of my wife Diggle."</p><p>"I've got this. Go. Go. Here take this." Diggle passed a torch to him.</p><p>As Oliver jumped into the dark hole, he heard Isabel's mocking laughter. "You'll never catch him. He'll beat you." Her words ended in a gurgling sound. </p><p>The last thing Oliver heard was Sara's shrill angry voice. "The League doesn't take prisoners Diggle. When you tangle with the unthinkable you must do the unthinkable."</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Felicity partially rolled up off the bed with a muffled shout and tried to sit up. "Oliver?" Her voice was weak, trembly. </p><p>Oliver's hands immediately reached for her. "I'm here, you're safe." His voice calmed her. He settled her back down on the pillow.</p><p>Felicity blinked and looked around the room. "Why am I in the hospital? Where's Slade? Is Laurel okay? Did he hurt her?"</p><p>"You passed out. John brought you here for a check-up. We didn't know what he did to you. You were severely dehydrated, you've slept a lot. Whatever they used to drug you was pretty strong, hopefully it's been flushed out of your system now."</p><p>"Some men pushed my car off the road and I woke up in...in..." She gulped and the tears squeezed out from beneath her tightly shut eyelids.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay baby, you're safe. A.R.G.U.S has Slade."<br/>
"What about Laurel? Is she okay?"<br/>
"She's here in the hospital. She got hurt and has been in surgery."</p><p>That was all she needed to know for now, he just wanted to take her home.</p><p>"I've lost my glasses."</p><p>"I have them right here." Oliver removed them from his jacket pocket and put them on for her.</p><p>Felicity blinked up at him. "I don't want to stay here, I want to go home," she pleaded.</p><p>"I know. We just need to get you checked and signed out. I've brought you some fresh clothes. I'll get a nurse." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>She gave him a tremulous little smile. "Okay. Thank you for coming for me."</p><p>"Felicity," he said softly, "I'll always come for you. You're my wife, and I love you." He raised her hand to his lips, his eyes caressed her.</p><p>"Ollie. It's Laurel. She's asking for you, can you come?" Sara's voice implored from the doorway.</p><p>Oliver looked at Felicity. "Go, go, I'm okay," she assured him.</p><p>"What's going on Sara? How's Laurel doing?" Oliver questioned when they were in the corridor.</p><p>"It's not good Ollie, I don' t think she's going to make it."</p><p>"What do you mean Sara? They said she was young and had every chance of pulling through." Oliver felt leaden inside. If anything happened to Laurel, he would have a hand in it. He'd already caused enough harm to that family.</p><p>"We knew it was touch and go Ollie. She is insistent about seeing you. You better hurry, I'll wait outside with dad."</p><p>Quentin left as Oliver walked into the room.</p><p>"Hey Ollie," Laurel said in a thin voice, "thank you for coming."</p><p>She looked small and shrunken in the bed. "Of course I'd come Laurel. How are you feeling?"</p><p>She gave him a tremulous little smile. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. I am. But we're all concerned about you."</p><p>"What about Felicity? How is she doing?"</p><p>"She'll be okay. Laurel, I'm so sorry that you got caught up in..."</p><p>"Ollie," she cut him off, "there's something in the left pouch of my purse. Can you get it?"</p><p>He did as she asked and withdrew a wallet. "Open it."</p><p>Inside Oliver found a replica of the photograph she'd given him that day on the moorings before he'd boarded the Gambit, the photo that hadn't survived the island. "You still have this?"</p><p>"Yeah, it reminds me of better days, for us, when things were simpler."</p><p>Oliver nodded. He knew he'd hurt her and she was still hurting now. She wouldn't be in that bed injured if it wasn't for him. He wanted her to get better. She had to.</p><p>"Ollie I'm not surprised to know that you are the vigilante. I've always felt there was something familiar about him. I also want you to know I'm really glad that you found true love with Felicity. I know you love her. I heard it in the warehouse, when you told her to focus on you. There was just something in your voice, I can't describe it. I wish I'd known she was your wife. I said so many terrible things that I..."</p><p>"No Laurel, please don't. You need to preserve your strength. We can talk when you're better."</p><p>"No Ollie I have to say this. I know now that I was never the love of your life but you'll always be the love of mine."</p><p>"Laurel I don't think this is..."</p><p>"Kiss me Ollie, one last time."</p><p>Taken aback by her request, Oliver froze for several seconds, then he stepped closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. As he pulled back Laurel's body began to convulse and the alarm on her vital signs monitor sounded. </p><p>For once Oliver's know-how deserted him as one part of his brain tried to work out what had just happened and how to respond. Then the rational part of the brain kicked in and he pushed the alert button beside Laurel's bed.</p><p>A medical team, already alerted, hurried into the room with a gurney, followed by Quentin and Sara.</p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"I don't know, everything happened so quickly." Oliver had no idea who asked the question. He just felt sick.</p><p>"Everyone, please clear the room," a medic instructed.</p><p>Everything happened in slow motion as Oliver's feet moved him towards the door. A jangle of discordant voices assailed his ears.</p><p>"No, I'm staying with my daughter."<br/>
"Sir, please, you have to..."<br/>
"Paddles."<br/>
"Clear, go..."<br/>
"She's in..."<br/>
"55 cc of..."<br/>
"Clear her airwaves..."<br/>
"Come on, come on..."<br/>
"Check her vitals ..."<br/>
He heard the continuous flatlining signal.<br/>
Somebody sobbed.<br/>
The sound of a body slumped on the floor.</p><p>"...Time of death ..."</p><p>Oliver found himself leaning against a wall in the corridor, his mind trying to grapple  and come to terms with what just happened.</p><p>"Oliver, what happened?" </p><p>His eyes followed the voice and came to rest on Felicity's concerned face. She was in a wheel chair pushed by Diggle, with Thea walking beside him. Knowing his wife he guessed Diggle had insisted she got into the chair.</p><p>"Laurel has died." The words sounded foreign to his ears. </p><p>Felicity clamped a hand to her mouth, and stared wide eyed at her husband.</p><p>"Laurel's dead? Oh god, how? What happened Ollie?" His sister was staring at him. </p><p>"Thea will you stay with Felicity? Take them home Digg, I need to be here."</p><p>"No. I want to stay here with you," Felicity protested.</p><p>Oliver's face was sombre, he had no strength to argue with her. "Felicity, please honey." Something in his voice must have communicated because his wife acquiesced with uncharacteristic meekness. </p><p>"Okay," Felicity said softly, reaching out to touch his arm.</p><p>"Don't worry Ollie, I'll stay with her," Thea promised. She was still confused about what had gone on tonight. Why had Felicity ended up in hospital. No one had answered her question.</p><p>Oliver nodded at her and watched until his nearest and dearest disappeared from view. He pushed himself off the wall and went back to the Lance family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Picking Up The Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this as a 'different Olicity meeting point' fic. No more than 3-4 chapters I thought - to get over writer's block. Over 30 chapters later, we're still here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last twenty-four hours had been perhaps the most harrowing he'd experienced. The dangers and threats he'd faced didn't come close to causing the havoc to his emotions as the threat to Felicity. The most precious person in his life had been in mortal danger, within a hair's breadth of death. Oliver swallowed painfully and breathed deeply. He saw Slade's sword against his wife's throat and remembered how helpless he was in that moment to stop him doing anything to her. </p><p>Oliver was bone tired but he lay awake beside her long after she slept, as if on guard duty. She'd been severely traumatised and he was waiting for the fallout. He knew it would come.</p><p>The first signs of distress began with a change in her breathing, then small twitches in her body. Her head moved from side to side. He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her before it progressed. "Felicity, wake up honey."</p><p>He shook her gently. "Felicity," he called her again. Her eyes snapped open with a frightened gasp and she sat up with a scream. Disorientated. In a dark place.</p><p>"Hey, hey." Oliver sat up beside her, pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against her temple. “I’m here, you’re safe at home,” he assured her in a tender whisper. "It's okay."</p><p>He stroked her face while whispering to her that she was safe, Slade was never going to hurt her again. Felicity took a shuddering breath and lay her head on his shoulder, she breathed him in. Oliver felt the dampness on his naked skin and smoothed his hand up and down her spine. "It's okay baby, it's okay." </p><p>He gave her time to calm down and let the imaginings go. "Do you want to tell me?" Oliver continued in a whisper. Felicity nodded, and he waited until she was ready.</p><p>Taking another shuddering breath, Felicity began to talk, she needed to find her way out of the darkness she was still locked into. She told him everything she remembered from the time her car got pushed off the road, to waking up in an earthy tomb and passing out again.</p><p>"He woke me and talked about Shado. He said it was your fault she died. He told me you drove an arrow into his eye and he was going to do the same to you. Oh Oliver." She clung to him.</p><p>"Shh, shh. It's over." He kissed her temple, rubbed her back, and just held her close.</p><p>She snuggled into his body. "He said he was inviting you to join us. Then he came back for me. I knew when you arrived because that's when he dragged me off the floor and put his sword to my neck. I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill you and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I thought I was going to lose you." She couldn't swallow the lump in her throat.</p><p>Oliver marvelled at her words. Slade had her but she was scared for him. His precious wife, he didn't deserve her. He rocked her gently. "Felicity I'm so, so sorry.  Slade kept you in a tunnel that runs from the warehouse to Sebastian's campaign office. That's how he got around the City unseen."</p><p>He had to get her away from this life, the world he inhabited. He wouldn't survive if she had to go through anything like that again. He needed to make inquiries about the house in Ivy Town. He had to talk to her about that.</p><p>Her arms crept around his neck. "It's not your fault. This is the life we lead, for better or worse. Right? When I'm not buried alive I like helping you and Digg keep the City safe." She lifted her head to look at him, her expression half pleading, half sorrowful.</p><p>Oh god; guilt tore at him. She was beginning to see their life as normal. No. He didn't want this for her. He'd let Slade get to her. He had failed her. "Felicity I don't want this to be the life we lead, this darkness. Not for you. Not for William. We have to leave Starling City."</p><p>"Oliver we can't. Your life is here...your family, your friends. What about the Company and our plans?"</p><p>"Felicity, I..." She silenced him with her lips on his.</p><p>"Where is Slade now? Is he dead?"<br/>
"No. A.R.G.U.S has him."<br/>
She stared at him. Her heart raced. Of course Oliver wouldn't kill him, not now. "In some deep dark hole I hope. Will he ever be released?"</p><p>"He is serving a life sentence that can only end in death. He's now a member of Amanda Waller's suicide squad." </p><p>"Her suicide squad? You mean he now works for her and can be sent on missions of no return?" </p><p>Now wasn't the time to tell her about the gruesomeness of what Waller had done to members of the infamous secret squad. "Shh, it's nothing for you to be concerned about. I just want you to get over this experience so we can bring William home. I've asked your mom to come stay for a while."</p><p>"My mom? Oliver no. That's not necessary."</p><p>"Yes it is Felicity. I don't want you coming to the foundry, at least for a few days," he added hurriedly, hearing her intake of breath.</p><p>"Oliver, I'm not a damsel in distress." </p><p>"I know, but I just want you to spend a few days with Donna, okay?"</p><p>She glared and him. "Okay, but only because you invited my mother without discussing it with me first."</p><p>"Only because I knew you'd say no. Plus we disappointed her for Hanukkah and we did say she should come in the new year."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>He kissed the top of her head. “Okay. Now can you go back to sleep?" He settled her back down in the bed, rubbing soothing circles on her back. They lapsed into a  comforting silence. Oliver closed his eyes and sunk into their closeness, relieved that she'd suffered no lasting injury. His eyes flew open when he felt her mouth on his skin.</p><p>Felicity covered his chest with soft open mouthed kisses. She loved this man with the whole of her being. He made her feel safe and cared for. Her tongue traced a hot line down the centre of his chest to his nipples. She licked each one, flicking her tongue over them.</p><p>Oliver hummed his contentment as he gave himself over to her ministrations. His fingertips ghosted up her spine. </p><p>Her mouth continued its movement south, in slow exploration, whilst her fingers caressed his abs. He expected it but he still jumped when her hand slipped over the now prominent bulge in his underwear. She moved the barrier of clothing out of the way and his cock sprang up.</p><p>Oliver suddenly moved, making her roll on to her back. He crawled over her and touched his lips to hers, leading to a deep sensuous kiss. His hands pushed her skimpy tank top up over her head, and discarded it. His lips delved into her neck and throat, whilst his fingers trailed over her body. He explored, tasted, and sucked her skin. He cupped and caressed her breast, playing with her nipples, rolling them between his finger and thumb.</p><p>Felicity moaned and opened her legs because that was where she needed him. She arched her back, her fingers slipping into his hair, pushing his head toward her bare breasts, wanting to feel his wet mouth on her.</p><p>Oliver didn't disappoint. He grazed her pebbled nipples with his teeth before sucking them both in turn, making her moan some more. His hand slid into her panties, his lips left her breasts and charted a course south.</p><p>Her lips parted as she watched him, her heavy lidded eyes filled with the desire he'd built within her. He peeled off her panties and settled himself between her legs. He pushed them up to bend at the knees, so she was totally exposed to his eyes. He drank in all of her. “You look beautiful,” he told her softly. The corners of his mouth tugging upward, he added, “can I taste you?”</p><p>Felicity moaned, he was being such a damn tease. "Oh," her body jerked as he pushed two fingers inside her and his thumb massaged her clit, whilst he watched her reaction. Her eyes closed, her tongue licked her lips.</p><p>"Open you eyes Felicity, keep them on me."</p><p>Her eyes flickered opened and she met his blue gaze, clogged with desire, a soft smile on his face. Her hands came up to massaged her breasts and a soft moan left her lips vibrating from deep within her as he finally brought his mouth home. His tongue, teeth and lips pleasured her, pushing any residual dark thoughts away, to be replaced by just their love for each other.</p><p>It didn’t take long for her to flex her legs, bring her ass off the mattress, trying to push herself against his teasing tongue. But his arm slid around her, locking her in place, denying her the quick release she craved. A groan that was part frustration and part appreciation escaped her. He smiled against her, then looked up to find her still watching him through barely opened eyelids, biting her lower lip. Her fingers tugged gently on her nipples. She looked so damn sexy. Her hands reached out to him. "Please," she gasped.</p><p>Just that one word sparked his own need. His fingers curled inside her and his mouth pulled her clit inside. Felicity screamed his name and came undone instantly. Tensing, her breath caught in her throat, her thighs shook against him.</p><p>Oliver lifted his head to watch her face dissolved into an expression of utter bliss. The most exquisite thing he always wanted to watch. He gave her time to ride out her orgasm, then he tugged her lower body down so her ass was resting on his bent thighs. He placed both her legs over his shoulders and entered her slowly, watching until he'd penetrated her fully. </p><p>Being inside her was still an overwhelming sensation, like it was the first time. He needed to just enjoy it for a moment, but Felicity deliberately clenched her muscles around him. Oliver groaned, his eyes closing involuntarily. Opening them again, he found her watching him, a small smile playing on her lips. His stillness inside her was no longer an option. He pulled out and ground back into her, filling her. Another sigh of contentment fell from his lips.</p><p>His hands held her hips, pulling her body forward to meet his thrusts. His grunts of pleasure mingled with her moan as he pushed deeper inside her. He was already so close. The pressure built up and his thrusts became more erratic with each jerk of his hips. But he kept going, calling her out her name. "Come with me now baby." Felicity flowed around him and against his will Oliver fell into the abyss. Utter pleasure sent his blood coursing through his veins, the adrenalin high sucking the air out of his body.</p><p>It took him a moment until he could open his eyes again and meet her smiling and content ones. Her legs slid off his shoulders and she pulled herself up, so she was straddling his thighs, his cock still inside her. Clammy and sticky bodies pressed together. Oliver bent his head and kissed her breasts, taking each one into his mouth just for a moment.</p><p>He raised his head, and they kissed, but broke quickly for much needed air. They gazed at each other, no words were necessary. They each knew what was in the other's heart. Oliver wasn't sure how he managed it but he moved his body off the bed with her still anchored to him. His hands held her ass in place as he moved towards the bathroom.</p><p>He stepped into the the shower cubicle, and Felicity's hand reached out and turned the water on. The sly grin on her face excited him and he stirred inside her. She was not done with him yet.</p><p>****</p><p>
    <em>Starling City, January, 2014</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>The last few weeks has been such a blur. There were the nightmares, stark and mind-bending for a time. Oliver was right there with me helping me through it.
</em>
</p><p>
    <em>Slade's incursion into our lives has brought so much distress. Then there are the deaths, including Isabel Rochev killed by Sara. I now know that Slade, along with others in the A.R.G.U.S Suicide Squad, has an explosive devise attached to his spinal column.  </em>
</p><p>
<em>I'm still grappling with the new reality of life post Slade. The deaths of Isabel and Laurel. I don't want to think about how close I came to their fate at Slade's hand. Then there's the fact that I've become joint CEO of Queen Consolidated, an unexpected turn of events, plus William coming to live with us in a week. </em>
</p><p>
    <em>I don't know how Oliver copes with it all. For a time I lost my husband. Laurel could claim his attention in death as much as she could in life. I'm a horrible person because that's not true. He supported Quentin who fell apart, and Sara. Mrs Lance return to Starling for the funeral. She kept saying they previously lost one daughter and she'd came back, so Laurel would come back too. Sara returned to the League after the funeral but no one knows for sure. There was nothing for her in Star City.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>Grief is such a deranging emotion.</em>
</p><p>
    <em>The most unsettling issue for me was Jean Loring's certainty that Moira's upcoming appeal would be successful. If that were true, I'd want out of her house as soon as possible. Moira Queen makes me feel angry, gauche, unnerved and unworthy, all at the same time. </em>
  </p><p>
<em> Oliver didn't think it a good idea that we move just as William is getting settled. He has a point I suppose but I don't see how me and his mother can exist under the same roof. She may be William's grandmother but I don't think I'd trust her with him. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>On the weekend Oliver is travelling to bring William home, and I made an appointment to visit Moira at Iron Heights. To my surprise my visit wasn't declined. I'm not looking forward to that encounter but it has to be done for Oliver and William's sake.</em>
  </p><p>*****</p>
<p><br/>Felicity sat in the limo outside of Iron Heights, still undecided about telling Diggle to take her back home.</p><p>John eyed her in the rear-view. "Does Oliver know you planned to do this?" Digg remembered the last time she saw Moira.</p><p>"He said it was up to me but I think he's pleased that I'm offering his mother an olive branch."</p><p>"Is that what you're doing?"</p><p>"Honestly Digg, I don't know what the frak I'm doing. I just know she and I have to talk before she turns up at the mansion. Where else would she go? It's her home."</p><p>"If she is freed." She didn't deserve to be in Digg's opinion, someone should take responsibility for what happened in the Glades. If that person was Moira Queen, so be it. She had been up to her neck in the conspiracy.</p><p>"Well Jean is certain. So I don't know. Anyway, it won't hurt to start the re-entry conversation. Family is important and she is my husband's mother. I should at least try but I don't trust her."  </p><p>"Well you'd better go in. It's five minutes to visiting time," Diggle said glancing at her through the mirror. He stepped out, opened her door and raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>
  <em>Come on Smoak, you can do this, for William, Oliver and Thea's sake.</em>
</p><p>Felicity stepped out of the car. "Thank you," she murmured.</p><p>Diggle watched her walk purposefully towards the gates of Iron Heights. He folded his arms and leaned against the car once she'd disappeared inside the jail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next couple of chapters will be a pivotal point in their lives and I'm having trouble putting it together in my head. I might have to go away and come back to it again several times. So bear with me. It helps to hear how your thoughts are unfolding about the story so far, so your comments are welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the long gap. This transitional chapter has taken time, emerging piecemeal over the weeks. The story makes a step change here and the Muse needed to step away to let the structure of the next few chapters fall into place. We're here now...it's time to eavesdrop on Felicity and Moira.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity held her head high as she approached her mother-in-law. This must be the worst idea she ever had, but it had to be done. She and Moira needed to talk and come to an understanding. This was between the two of them. She needed to say what had to be said.</p><p>Moira Queen's grey eyes looked up at Felicity when she reached her table. "How kind of you to come and see me Felicity, too much to expect from my son I suppose. I was surprised to hear you'd put in a visit application."  </p><p>"Hello Moira." Felicity pulled out a chair and sat down. "I was surprise you accepted it given how our last meeting ended. How are you?"</p><p>Oliver's mother stared at her. "Why are you here Felicity? Did Oliver send you?" </p><p>"No he didn't, this is my idea. We need to talk, it's about your Appeal. Jean thinks there's a good chance your sentence will be commuted. If that's true then you and I are going to have to get on, at least pretend to have a semblance of civility between us for Oliver's sake." Felicity was surprised at her new found confidence. She was no longer in awe of Moira Queen. She had established herself in her own right, not just an appendage of her husband.</p><p>"I hope you don't find me uncivil Felicity." Moira Queen was feeling put on the spot. This was a more self-possessed woman compared to the awkward diffident person she'd met the first time. "It's just that you were an unexpected surprise. I'd never met you before. My son was vulnerable, having only just returned home to his family after five years absence. I know some unspeakable things happened to him during that time. I didn't want anyone taking advantage of him." </p><p>"And you believed I had taken advantage of him, deliberately got pregnant so I could get my grabby little hands on the Queen fortune? Except since your role in what happened in the Glades, there's precious little of that fortune left. Oliver is struggling to keep the Company afloat." </p><p>"Yes, I know all about it. That Rochev woman got her claws into QC but I understand she's no longer there. I hear you're playing a major role in getting the family business back on track." Felicity's eyes widened. "Oh don't look so surprised Felicity, I still have a few friends left who keep me informed, even if Oliver avoids me."</p><p>"Oliver is not avoiding you Moira. He's not here today because he is bringing your grandson home. And as I said, you and I need to talk." </p><p>"Oh." Moira look vaguely uncomfortable. "I don't know what you want to talk about. Oliver obviously loves you and I want you, both of you, to give me another chance, especially as um..."</p><p>"William. His name is William and he's seven. You didn't give me a chance did you Moira. You immediately made assumptions without knowing anything about me. As you can see a baby is yet to materialize."</p><p>"Yes, you're right, I was much to quick to judge you. From what Thea tells me, you and my son love each other deeply and I should thank you for helping him save the Company.</p><p>Felicity studied Moira for a minute, trying to read her. Did she really know all that had gone on in QC recently. "No need to thank me Moira. I am doing something that I love, and for Oliver. I am his partner in every sense.</p><p>"What is it Felicity? Is this a subtle way of telling me if my appeal is successful, I won't be welcomed back into my own home? Is that Oliver's view too?" </p><p>"I don't know how you got that from what I said Moira. You should know your son better than that, he would never banish you from your own home. I want to move out when you return but Oliver is putting William first. He's only seven and already has enough upheaval in his young life. Believe it or not Moira I want what is best for my family, which includes you. </p><p>"So, for Oliver and William's sake, we'll agree not to kill each other when, if, you're released," Felicity continued. "I don't expect us to be friends but for their sake, if we are going to live under the same roof, you and I should at least do so with a semblance of civility."</p><p>To Felicity's surprise moisture appeared in Moira's eyes. "I can see I've given you a terrible first impression of me, and I'm very sorry. Felicity, I love my children and everything I've done is to protect them. I've obviously misjudged you as I did with William's mother. I want you to give me an opportunity to make it up to you and Oliver, and William."</p><p>Moira scrutinized her daughter-in-law's face. "You and I are both businesswomen Felicity and by all accounts you're a pretty astute one. So what's the deal."</p><p>Felicity's eyes gleamed behind her glasses. Was everything a business transaction with Oliver's mother?  "I'm not making a deal Moira, I'm not trading a commodity. This is about the people I love and the things I care about. It's an agreement about a course of action."</p><p>Moira raised one of her still perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Go on."</p><p>"This will be an agreement between us. One, you and I will present a united front to the world, in other words everyone will believe we are the best of friends. Two, you will be a loving and kind grandmother to William, giving him your time. The little boy has lost his mother and a set of grandparents is a plane journey away, so you need to step up."</p><p>Felicity scrutinized her mother-in-law's face, wanting to read every expression. She was pretty sure no one had spoken to the lady of the manor like that before. She had to give her credit, the woman's face remained immobile, she didn't bat an eyelid.</p><p>"And finally," Felicity concluded, "you will not interfere in any way whatsoever with the running of Queen Consolidated."</p><p>Moira nodded at Felicity. "That won't present any hardship for me Felicity. Your first and second request will flow freely from my heart because my first priority has always been my children. You and William are central to Oliver's wellbeing I know that, and what makes my son happy will make me happy too.</p><p>"As to your third point, I know my son. Growing up, Oliver never had the remotest interest in the family business. He made that abundantly clear when he returned from the island, his heart is simply not in it. But I know he will do all he possibly can to make the company successful again, especially with you by his side. I have no idea how you got rid of Isabel Rochev but if Queen Consolidated recovers it will be entirely down to you. I will always be grateful to you for that. I hope my response to your demands is clear."</p><p>"Thank you Moira. I appreciate that. I'm not making demands, it's an agreement between us. I know how much QC means to you and I know it will be a huge sacrifice."</p><p>"It really isn't Felicity. Whatever else I am, I'm not a hypocrite. Robert and I are solely responsible for the downfall of the family's fortunes. It would be embarrassing for me to stake a claim in it's recovery. I am willingly passing the baton to the next generation."  </p><p>Felicity nodded. "Thank you Moira, I'm glad we've had this conversation." Felicity stood up. "Good luck with your Appeal" she said, and turned to leave.  </p><p>"Felicity," Moira Queen called her daughter-in-law back. "I once thought Laurel Lance would make a perfect Queen wife. I encouraged the belief that she and Oliver would marry. Even after he returned home, having left with Sara on board the Gambit, I still hoped they would patch things up. I survived Robert's infidelity, I hoped Laurel would overlook Oliver's. I can see now that I was mistaken. Laurel was never right for Oliver."</p><p>Felicity didn't know what to say. She wondered if Moira knew about Laurel's untimely death. Thea would have told her. She certainly wasn't going to raise it. The woman looked defeated. </p><p>Sad grey eyes looked up at Felicity. "Now we've had an opportunity to talk, I can see why Oliver loves you. He is lucky to have you. <em>We</em> are lucky to have you. Thea tells me how kind you've been to her, that you've brought her brother back to her.</p><p>Felicity nodded and turned away.<br/>
"Felicity."<br/>
She turned back. "Moira."<br/>
"Thank you," her mother-in-law said quietly.  </p><p>Felicity nodded again and continued on her way. For all her fine words, Felicity didn't trust Moira Queen.</p><p>****</p><p>
  <em>Starling City, July, 2014</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>It's been six months since my visit to Moira and life has changed dramatically. Jean was right. Moira was granted clemency and she's been at home for the last six weeks. True to her word a truce has held between us, and I insisted we lived as a family as far as possible. Even Oliver commented on it. I often catch him looking at the two of us with that expression on his face. It was a happy one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Oliver's delight his mother spends time with William. She takes him out to do fun things at weekends, with the faithful Ty in tow. Thea, Roy and Raisa hover close too. Will sometimes spends weekends with the Diggles. He loves little Sara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>William has added another dimension to our lives. Oliver wakes him most mornings, helps him to dress and we all breakfast together. To my surprise Moira joins us. She and Will have drawn quite close. Moira even insists on accompanying him to school each morning with Tyrell. Sometimes Oliver joins them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyrell Johnson is Will's new bodyguard, sourced by Digg. He and Oliver drew up a person specification and approached the whole thing like a military operation. After Slade took me, Oliver was almost paranoid about William's protection. I naturally did the background check. Ty is a young marine vet discharged on medical grounds. He was recruited for his elite military background and sporting prowess. He also had to rollerblade. He and William have become very close. Ty is tall, athletic and good-looking. I think Roy may be jealous that Thea is spending more time at the mansion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ty has his own bachelor pad but often spends the night at the mansion if Oliver has a particularly onerous mission, or whenever we had an evening function. That was an aspect of the job description. Oliver and I made sure that at least one of us spent time with our boy during the week, sometimes both of us being present at bath time and to read him a story. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since the night the League's assassin broke in looking for Sara, the mansion was now as safe as Fort Knox, probably safer. The Overwatch Surveillance system begins at the gates to the mansion with thumb print and eye recognition access. Full facial recognition came into play at front and back doors; all downstairs windows are alarmed. The hidden cameras take time-stamped images. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be honest I hate living like this, but Oliver has been unsettled since my kidnapping. We argue about my refusal to have a full time body guard. To put him out of his misery I reluctantly agreed to have a tracker on my phone and another in a pendant which I promised to wear as a fail-safe. He would look or deliberately touch me to make sure I was wearing it. My sweet husband. He worries too much. </em>
</p><p>
<em>Our lives have settled down to as near normal and routine as it could ever be given Oliver's extra curricular activities. Right now he is in a frenzy about Brickwell who has practically taken over the Glades by violent means, killing several officials, so we hardly see him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When will he feel the City no longer needs to be saved and he could hang up the green hood. For now it was essential his alter ego and nocturnal activities remain secret. I often wonder whether Moira suspected something but she has given no indication. </em>
</p><p>****</p><p>What are we going to do John, the Mayor has conceded control of the Glades to Brick and his thugs. We are left grasping at straws. Where is my husband anyway?"  </p><p>"He and Roy have a plan."<br/>
"What plan?"<br/>
"Roy had the idea of mobilizing the citizens of the Glades against Brick and his gang."<br/>
"And you agreed to that?"<br/>
"We don't have another option Felicity."<br/>
"Why did I marry a guy with a death wish?"</p><p>Diggle looked at her with amused affection, the hint of a smile on his face, although there was nothing to smile about. Their situation was dire, the team had been searching for Brick for months. He was illusive but left a trail of death and destruction in his wake. He should be out there with them but Oliver had insisted he stayed behind with Felicity. He didn't trust Brick. "You love him because of who he is Felicity."</p><p>Felicity gave him a cross look. He was right of course but Oliver was impetuous sometimes. And he made decisions without consulting her.</p><p>"Look Felicity, there's your husband."</p><p>Felicity turned to look at the screen Diggle was watching. She raised her hand to her heart and watched Oliver, the Green Arrow in action. "What drives him John?"</p><p>"I don't know. I've been by Oliver's side for nearly three years and I still don't know the answer to that question. The need for justice? Vengeance? To make restitution for his father's wrongs? Something happened to Oliver in those five years he was away Felicity, and we know very little about all of that. He came back a different person to the one who left on the Gambit."</p><p>"Why do you say that John?"</p><p>"That first year, it was obvious he was putting on an act. He behaved like people expected him to behave when he was no longer that person. When he's here, he can be truly himself with no pretence. I think he is himself only with the two of us."</p><p>"And Sara." Diggle gave her a penetrating look. "It's okay Digg, whatever Oliver feels or felt for her, it doesn't matter now, she's gone. Sara knew him in both incarnations and probably knows him better than I do. We could do with her fighting skills at this moment."</p><p>"I'm not sure Sara would make any difference. Oliver knows what he's doing Felicity. There's only one way to end the terrorization of the Glades and that's an all out assault on Brick. Since the Mayor has raised the white flag the people will have to step up and take responsibility, but not alone. The Green Arrow is giving them the courage to do that."</p><p>They both watched the clash happening live. Then it was over and Oliver was standing on top of a vehicle addressing the inhabitants of the Glades.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I'm sorry for what the Glades has had to endure. I failed you but you triumphed today. I promise I'll not fail you again.</p>
</blockquote><p>Felicity ran into his arms when her husband came bounding down the steps of the foundry. "Oliver." She clung to him and breathed a sigh of relief. "You know you're not invincible right? What you did tonight was crazy." </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here Felicity. I'm okay. Brick is under arrest and will spend the rest of his life in prison." He turned to Roy who followed him in. "You did good out there tonight." </p><p>"Let's go home," Felicity said.</p><p>"Yeah. Just give me a moment to change."</p><p>Oliver checked with Diggle a few minutes later. "You should go home. There's nothing more to do here tonight." </p><p>"Yeah. I just want to listen to the police reports about tonight. Good night you two. See you tomorrow."</p><p>Oliver followed Felicity out of the side entrance to the Foundry and was a few steps behind her when he felt the tiny pinprick in his neck. He slumped to his knees. "Felicity," he roared. It came out barely above a whisper, as the world around turned hazy and whited out.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Diggle found Oliver sprawled on his back on the ground, one leg bent beneath his body.  Diggle ran to him and grasped his shoulders. "Oliver! Are you okay? What happened?"</p><p>Oliver raised his head slowly and tried to look around. His gaze eventually focused on Diggle, his lips opened and closed. </p><p>Diggle shook him slightly. "Are you hurt? Where's Felicity?"</p><p>"Felicity," Oliver repeated vacantly. "They've taken her."</p><p>"Who took her."</p><p>"I...I don't know. They were just shadowy figures. Two of them."</p><p>"They must have knocked you out. The tracker Oliver, we'll trace her". Oliver looked up at Diggle, still out of it. John reached into Oliver's pocket for his phone and handed it to him. Oliver looked blankly at his cell and back up at his friend.</p><p>Diggle pulled Oliver up on to his feet, helped him back into the foundry and sat him down. He fetched a bottle of water from the fridge and watched his friend drink.</p><p>"Think Oliver, who took Felicity, you must have seen something."</p><p>"It doesn't matter, she's going out of range." Oliver stared at the screen of his phone, watching the dot that represented his wife getting fainter until it disappeared. He opened his mouth and a roar of rage came out, the sound of a wounded animal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Where is She?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life almost back-to-normal-ish so updates on my two WIPs are emerging slower...sorry. Last week was a total wash out in terms of time to write so bear with me. This fic is on the home straight - probably four more chapters left. </p><p>Thank you for coming this far with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver tried to call her several times, each time hoping he could at least leave a message. That would have made no difference to what he was feeling but better than no connection at all. </p><p>
  <em>Where are you Felicity?</em>
</p><p>Right now the landscape of his life was unrelentingly bleak. He existed in a vacuum since Digg had found him outside Verdant, then eventually taken him home. The mansion was dark and lifeless without her vibrant presence. Somehow, this time seemed worse than the first time she was abducted. That time he knew his enemy and was expecting such a move. Slade wanted him to be a witness. </p><p>Now he had nothing.</p><p>The first person he'd contacted was Anatoli. The Russian was his best first and last hope for a lead. Anatoli said he'd put out some feelers. Oliver couldn't wait for feelers but what choice did he have?</p><p>His heart ached and the anger permeated his veins turning his blood fiery; it scorched him.</p><p>Oliver paced their bedroom floor until just before 5 a.m. There was no way he was able to sleep. A faceless enemy had been lurking in the shadows waiting to target his wife, and he didn't know, hadn't seen it. But who? Why? </p><p>How the fuck could this be happening again, twice in less than a year. It was him. He was the one they wanted. But who? This had always been his greatest fear; that his enemies would go for his nearest and dearest in order to get to him. But that made no sense. Who knew that Oliver Queen was the Arrow?</p><p>Oliver racked his brain and came up with a couple of people. Sara would never betray him but Nyssa might. Why? </p><p>He called Sara too. Several times. No connection.</p><p>They should have left the City. That had been his plan. Fuck Brick and the others before him who had claimed the Green Arrow's time and attention.  Oliver tore of his clothes and dressed in running gear. He looked in on William before letting himself quietly out of the mansion.</p><p>It was two hours before Oliver returned home. He went straight to his mother's room and knocked on her door. </p><p>Moira opened the door already dressed for the day. "Oliver?" The last time she'd seen him looking that wild and feral was the first night he was home after being discharged from hospital. They'd found him sleeping on the floor beneath an opened window, soaking wet and in the grip of a nightmare. Up to now she still knew little to nothing of the five years he'd been away from her. She missed her son, he'd grown distant. She watched him appraising her. "Is everything okay?" </p><p>"No mom, everything's not okay." </p><p>Moira's hand went to her throat. "What's happened Oliver? Is it Felicity? William?" She'd only glimpsed that simmering anger in her son once before, when he disowned her and likened her to a monster. He was cold and distant and looked like he had the world on his shoulder. She recognised his withdrawal. It reminded her of how he looked when he'd discovered about her collusion with Malcolm to blow up the Glades.</p><p>Oliver stared at his mother remembering the time he'd interrogated her and she'd shot him. He and Diggle had gone to such extreme lengths to get her to tell the truth. Then there was the abduction of Walter. That was the thing playing on his mind right now. His eyes narrowed and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "William is fine but Felicity has been abducted. I don't suppose you know anything about that?" Oliver didn't even try to disguise the acerbity in his tone.</p><p>"Oliver!" Moira bowed to the evitability of her son's suspicions. She didn't blame him, she deserved it. But apart from her collusion with Malcolm and the others, what else did he know?  "I'm so sorry. When did this happen?" Moira's eyes were sorrowful as she stared at her son. "I'm not angry with you Oliver because I know I've given you cause to have a low opinion of me. But I'd never do anything to hurt Felicity, or William. She has become like a second daughter to me."</p><p>"You mean like you agreed to the abduction of your own husband and pretended to be the concerned wife?" Moira suppressed a gasp. "You lie when you have something to hide mom." In the family he and his mother did that really well, like her he did it to protect those he cared about. And it caused a problem.</p><p>Oliver knew he was being hard on her.  To his surprise, since she came out of jail she'd been great with  William and was getting on with Felicity, but right now he didn't have the space to care. He still had doubts about her. The whole way she dealt with Samantha and deceived him couldn't be erased from his brain. His mother had form. "Felicity was taken last night, right in front of me."</p><p>"Where did this happen Oliver?" </p><p>"Outside of Verdant." It happened in seconds and he'd been rendered helpless to do anything about it. The whole thing had been perfectly choreographed. </p><p>"Verdant? Is that where you and Felicity co-ordinate your night time activities? I know Oliver, I <em>know."</em>
</p><p>Oliver stood mute staring at his mother. "What do you know mom?" He wasn't ready to concede. She had to be more specific about what she knew.</p><p>"I suppose I've known for a while now. Everything suddenly became so clear the night of the Undertaking but I wasn't a hundred per cent certain until just now. Your retort about my collusion with Walter's abduction confirmed it. There's also the fact that you and Felicity are out most nights, you sometimes talk in coded language and you often disappear after phone calls."  </p><p>Oliver stared at his mother, that's all he could do. He was caught between shock and relief. "Mom before you say anything else..."</p><p>"There's nothing else to say Oliver, I have nothing else to say except that I could not be more proud." </p><p>He'd been caught unawares and didn't know what to say. His mother knew his secret identity.  As far as he could see she was genuine about being proud. She'd done some despicable things but deep down he loved her, no matter how angry he'd been with her. He believed that she'd do anything to protect her children. </p><p>There was a question he'd wanted to ask her for a long time. "Those men who ambushed Tommy and I a few days after I returned from the island, was that you, operating at the behest of Malcolm? His fiery blue eyes bore into her grey ones.</p><p>"Malcolm Merlyn was a despicable man. He threatened you. He'd kill you Oliver if he believed you would expose him. I had to convince him that you knew nothing, that your father hadn't shared our diabolical secret with you."</p><p>Oliver's head spun for a moment. The men she'd sent after him actually tied him to a chair and tasered him several times. That was after they'd killed a man. A wave of rage gripped him at what his own mother had sanctioned. Would he have put William through that? "So you hired men to torture your own son? Why could you not be truthful with me?" </p><p>Moira Queen crumpled, her hand covered her mouth and she turned away from him.</p><p>Oliver had no inclination to comfort his mother. "Malcolm Merlyn almost killed me mom. Twice." The second time he knew my secret and chose not to kill me just to show me I couldn't beat him. He said I would never defeat him because I didn't know what I was fighting for."  </p><p>Merlyn was wrong. He did know what he was fighting for. All along his mission had been to stop the Undertaking. By the time he understood that it was too late. Now his mission is to be a good father to William and the best husband he could be to Felicity. He would fight and defeat all comers to keep his family safe. </p><p>"I'm going to wake William and get him dressed. I hope you'll join us for breakfast. I'll tell him Felicity had to go away on business and I'll have to go and bring her home in a while. I'll talk to Ty then put some things in place at the office and at the Science lab. I need to talk to Alena. I must be ready to move at a moment's notice when I know where to find Felicity."</p><p>Moira reached out to touch his arm to reassure him. She could hear and see his distress. "You'll find her Oliver and bring her home safely, you'll see. Do you have any idea who might have taken her?"</p><p>"Not yet. I hope to have some leads soon. I'll see you at breakfast." He turned to leave but her voice stopped him.</p><p>"This must be very hard on you Oliver. Please let me help you in anyway I can."</p><p>Oliver sighed softly. There was only one way she could help him. "William is my top priority. You and Ty are responsible for his safety. As soon as I find Felicity, I want to take my family away from Starling City." He was clear about that. Nothing would stop him this time. </p><p>Moira's heart sunk at hearing that. He couldn't be serious, there was too much at stake. "Oliver is that really necessary? What about the Company? You and Felicity have done such a good job so far."</p><p>At this point he was beyond caring. The success of the Company could not come before the the safety of his family. "We'll talk about it when this is over. Now I must go and get ready. I'll be gone most of the day but will be back to put William to bed."</p><p>"Oliver wait."  With a hand on the door handle, Oliver turned again and looked at his mother. "Maybe if I put in an occasional appearance at the office if you have to leave. Would that be helpful?" </p><p>"Do what you want mom, but the Science Lab is Felicity's domain, please leave her team to get on with what they are doing. Alena Whitlock is Felicity's second in command and she is more than capable." </p><p>Moira nodded in understanding. She had promised Felicity that she wouldn't interfere and she would hold to that. "I don't intend to meddle Oliver, I just want people to see a Queen around while you're both away, if it comes to that." </p><p>Oliver nodded. "Fine mom. I really have to go now."</p><p>*****</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Felicity groaned, and came slowly back to herself. She tried unsuccessfully to sit up. It was then she realized her wrists and ankles were bound, trussed up like a Christmas turkey. She was lying on a bed, unusually comfortable for one held prisoner. </p><p>Oh god. No. Not again. </p><p>Felicity looked around the darkened room, light enough for her to see her surroundings. Dimly. "Oliver?" She called out. Was he here somewhere?</p><p>Everything had happened so quickly. The last thing she remembered was Oliver calling her name. A quick glance over had shoulder had shown him lying prone on the ground. She'd been drugged, she knew. Her limbs felt heavy. She had little energy and just felt listless. Where was she?</p><p>Felicity tried to gain her bearings and listened, ultra alert, all senses sharpened. She could hear the rapid pounding of her heartbeat in her ears; the taste in her mouth was horrible, coppery. She needed water. How long has she been out? She tried to move again and felt the tight pressure at her wrists and ankles from the zip ties that kept her bound. Even if she wanted to move, she couldn't. Her body refused to obey her instructions.</p><p>Her brain screamed as it scrambled to make sense of her situation, bring order to her thoughts. </p><p> Her joined hands, bound in front of her body, reached up to touch her necklace with the tracker. She let out a sigh of relief. She was still wearing it. It meant that Oliver would know where she was, if he wasn't actually here with her. In the cell/bedroom next door maybe. She hoped not because that would mean they were both in serious trouble.  </p><p>She had no concept of time. It could've been hours or days since they'd captured her. She took a long deep breath. All she could do was wait in the gloomy room. At least she wasn't buried alive this time. Oliver would come for her, of that she was certain. </p><p>Felicity's body jerked and she tried again to sit up as a grating metallic sound signalled that someone was about to enter the room. Her bedroom prison door opened and a shadowy figure hovered. "Mrs Queen." A feminine voice floated into Felicity's ear. Did It sound vaguely familiar? The figure moved aside and moments later, there were hands on her.</p><p>"No," Felicity shouted, "don't touch me. What have you done with my husband?" She struggled to evade the two pairs of hands touching her, but it was futile with her own limbs bound. Then she realised the two women were trying to untie her.</p><p>"Be still Mrs Queen, they are not going to hurt you. I expect you are thirsty and hungry after your long journey," the soft feminine voice said.</p><p>Felicity's lips trembled. After her long journey? Where was she? "Where's my husband," she screamed. "If you've hurt him...you'll be sorry." Her threats were futile, she knew but she was not going down without a fight.</p><p>"Calm yourself Mrs Queen, you will see your husband soon."</p><p>She would see Oliver soon? What did that mean? She was both relieved and apprehensive. Felicity tried to get a look at the form belonging to the voice. "Who are you, why have you taken me? Is Oliver here? Take me to my husband now."</p><p>"All in good time Mrs Queen, first we have to help you get ready."</p><p>"Get ready? Get ready for what?" Felicity could hear the hysteria in her own voice. If that soft voice of her captor was supposed to be reassuring, it filled her with nothing but dread. "Who are you?"</p><p>"As soon as you're ready my mistress will see you, but first you must be presentable." </p><p>*****</p><p><br/>
Diggle watched as Oliver attacked the training dummy with the kind of concentrated ferocity he'd not seen before. He was glad to not be at the receiving end of it.</p><p>Oliver was working himself into a frenzy. His body drenched by tiny rivulets of sweat trailing down his face and neck, over and around rigid abs to eventually soak into the waistline of his cargo pants. He had to do something to numb the internal pain of not knowing where his wife was, and who had her. He had to stop his imagination conjuring the horror of what she may be enduring right now. And he was absolutely fucking useless, unable to go to her rescue. </p><p>Oliver suddenly stopped pulverizing the dummy. His reddened hands and throbbing knuckles burned but he felt no pain. Every second she wasn't beside him felt like an eternity in hell. "Where is she John, who has her and why? It's been nearly twenty-four hours." The waiting had left his nerves frayed. He had to leave the office to vent the restless energy needing expression, as in making someone pay.</p><p>"Have you heard anything from the Russian?" Diggle felt useless, for once he was of no help to his friend. Oliver seemed more demented than last time, when Slade had Felicity. </p><p>"No. If Anatoli had anything he'd call. So in this case no news is bad news." Oliver paced around the foundry like a caged animal. His eyes drifted to her chair often, expecting to see her hunched over the screen in concentration, or suddenly turning to him and Diggle in excitement because she'd found something pertinent to their current mission. But all that would stop. As soon as he found her, this...this vigilante thing that had consumed his life would end. It was time.</p><p>Waiting wasn’t his strong suit and because it was Felicity, every last button was being pushed. He was certain of one thing, somebody had his wife and it was only a matter of time until they showed their hand. </p><p>Then they would die.</p><p>Oliver closed his eyes and thought about his last conversation with his son, now safely tucked up in bed. The boy's blue eyes had looked so trustingly at him. Oliver was glad the innocence of the child still protected him from the darkness that surrounded his father. He explained he was going to get Felicity and would be back soon. <em>"That's okay daddy. Can we go rollerblading when you get back? Ty is really good at it. He'll show you."</em> They grinned at each other as William once again recounted Oliver's uselessness at rollerblading.</p><p>Oliver and Diggle looked up as the door to the foundry opened. For a second Oliver held his breath before he focused on the person standing at the top of the stairs. </p><p>"Sara? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I've come for you Ollie." </p><p>Oliver narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You need to come with me."</p><p>"What's going on Sara?" I don't have time for this." </p><p>"They have Felicity. I'm sorry Ollie." </p><p>In under a second Oliver was up the steps gripping Sara's elbow. His fingers dug viciously into her flesh. "Are you telling me the League of Assassins have Felicity?" </p><p>"Yes, I didn't know. I'm just the messenger, I'm so sorry," Sara whispered softly, her face contorted in distress. Oliver wasn't even aware he was inflicting pain with his deathlike grip. "I have to bring you back to Nanda Parbat Ollie. They are waiting for you." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>